Sedated:NEW STORY UP, THIS VERSION WILL BE DELETED
by lste
Summary: THIS VERSION IS GOING TO BE DELETED. [HIATUS BEING COMPLETELY REVAMPED]
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING** : Rated M because writer is a potty mouth, intense sexual situations, violence, and drug abuse.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything related to Teen Wolf or any of the song quotes I use at the beginning of the chapters.

 **A/N:** This is a Derek/OC fiction. In my other Derek/OC called _Fields Where I Run_ I said I wanted to write another Derek fiction! DN-1992 mentioned to me how they really wanted a Scott or Stiles sister fiction because she loves those! I got inspired to write one SO here it is. This is probably a little darker than a lot of the other sister fictions I've read out there (but I have a tendency to make my stories a little darker at times anyways). Scott's sister is a drug addict (soon to be recovering) so there are suggestive scenes towards her drug abuse! Hope you enjoy! ALSO UN-BETA'd. All grammar mistakes are mine. Oppsss!

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE:** SEASON ONE: SECOND CHANCE AT FIRST LINE

* * *

I'm a wanderess

I'm a one night stand

Don't belong to no city

Don't belong down there

HALSEY

* * *

The familiar sight of the brick house brought a heavy weight on my shoulders. I sigh, adjust my grip on the handle of the luggage and tug it up the rest of the cracked pavement. My hand stutters as I raise a fist and knock on the oak door. I don't have a key, which is sad on an entirely different front. Who doesn't have a key to their mothers house at eighteen?

I wait a couple minutes. All the bedrooms were upstairs, it would take them a few moments to come down if they heard. I knock again.

Then I sit on the front step idly. Apparently no one is home. I don't expect them to be there, honestly. It's 12:45 on a weekday. My younger brother should be in school while my mother is most likely it work. Neither of them know I am here.

Growing jittery when some of the neighbors stalk past glancing at me confusedly, I decide to creep around the backyard. There is a lawn chair that I stretch out in. I glance at my cell phone and groan loudly when I realize only ten minutes have passed.

I start to dig around in the black purse that I had tossed beside me when I sat down. I pull out the familiar tiny white pill and pop it into my mouth. It slides down slowly without water.

Thirty minutes later I'm consumed with my mind. I don't think about how long it will take for them to come home, how much I left behind, how sad and fucked up I am. Instead, I spread my hands out in front of me and look through the gaps in my slender fingers at the cloudy sky above. My hands look like _stars_.

I wonder how long I stare at the sky imagining stars and glorious moments that aren't real?

Mom gets home first. I don't realize she had until she apparently went into the kitchen and begins to scream when she sees me lying in the backyard. I jump to my feet and walk to the screen door with a sheepish grin.

Her chocolate eyes are wide with fear and shock upon seeing me. A wooden bat is clutched tightly in her grasp where she looks ready to swing at any threat, but it clatters to the ground noisily as she tosses it to the side. Franticly she unlocks the doors and slides them open, she pulls me into her tight grasp.

I'm smiling teary eyed into her shoulder, my fists gripping the lavender scrubs she wore. Her fingers are rubbing at my back, my shoulders, and she's pulling back to stare into my eyes.

"Haldey, what are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I would have taken the day off," she bursts energetically while her hands run over my jean jacket affectionately.

I gave her a grin. "I didn't know I was coming."

Her hand grips at my chin to tilt my face towards her. I grimace as she catches sight of the nasty green bruise on my cheek and the stitches on my forehead. "Baby… what happened to your face?"

"Dad didn't tell you?" I ask, but I'm not surprised. It's common for my father and her late husband to forget important things like this.

She seethes, " _No_."

"I…" I bite my lower lip nervously. "I was in a car accident a few weeks ago."

Her head reels back. "A-a few _weeks_ ago?"

I nod.

"Ohhhh-oh boy. When…" Her eyes are blacked out with rage. "When I talk to him…"

"It's okay Mom. I'm okay, it…" _It was a huge deal. A huge fucking deal. My entire world is turned upside down and I can_ _'_ _t tell what_ _'_ _s right from left._ "I'm in…" _a million pieces and I don_ _'_ _t know where to go from here._ "Okay. I'm okay, Mom."

She glances down at the suitcase I have clutched in my firm grip. "How long are you staying?"

"I don't know," I tell her with a wince at my helpless tone. "I-I can't stay with him anymore. I can't be _there_ anymore. I…" _I_ _'_ _m not okay._

Smiling, she starts to push me towards the stairs. "Go put your things upstairs. I was going to fix Scott and me a sandwich before I head in for my second shift. I'm pulling a double today. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, please."

I tiptoe upstairs. The halls are lined with family photos. Most are of Scott, but there are a few of me. A smile creeps on my lips as I see an embarrassing one of Scott and I taking a bath together. I was four and he was two. I soaped his head up until it was pliable in forming his curly locks into devils horns atop his head, then used bubbles to give myself a long beard.

My room is the same as it always. Powder blue stripped sheets, floral print quilt, a desk in the corner of the room and a bookshelf beside it. Most of the books are those I read while younger: Harry Potter, A Series of Unfortunate Events, Nancy Drew, and various titles from my childhood. I toss my purse onto the quilt, grimacing with the amount of dust that clouded my vision. I hadn't stayed here since I was fifteen so I'm not surprised.

"Woah!"

I turn to find a much taller and older version of my brother. He's still the the familiar curly mop atop his head, but he's definitely more muscular than I recall. I feel guilt as I recall the last time I saw him he was thirteen.

"Hey Scott," I greet with a warm smile. "It's nice to see you."

Scott's gaping at me. He looks at a loss of words, but finally manages to shout, "Your hair is blue!"

I hesitantly reach out and touch one the teal strands of my hair. The roots were a rich brown, the same color as Scott's and my mothers, but I had recently bleached the strands and put in the neon color.

"Yeah… I wanted a change," I say.

He laughs. "Well, it looks cool." I can hear the silent _I guess_ in his tone.

"Come here." I don't wait for him, striding over and wrapping him into a deep hug. "I missed you."

Scott inhales deeply. "I missed you too."

"You're taller than me now," I observe.

"And you're shorter than me."

I scoff as he ruffles the top of my head like _I_ _'_ _m_ the younger sibling, which I'm not. Ducking out of his grip I tickle his sides where I remember him being a little chunky and ticklish at thirteen, all I receive now is a familiar sharp giggle and hard muscle.

"When the fuck did you get so ripped?"

His cheeks darken to a deep red. "I wanted to make first line in lacrosse this year. I've been working out all summer."

"Well, you look great. Did you already have tryouts?"

He beams with glee as he informs, "I made first line!" I frown along with him as his smile drops. He doesn't say anything further, but he looks immediately depressed my his first line status for some odd reason.

"Isn't that a good thing?" I press.

He sighs. "Yeah… it's just…" shrugging, he glances towards the doorway. "Mom's done making the sandwiches. Let's go."

"How do you know she's-"

"Scott, Halden! Foods ready!"

I raise a brow and just reason Scott being able to predict the food being finished by familiarity. We trudge down the stairs and into the kitchen. Mom passes each of us a a sandwich with turkey, lettuce, tomato, and a huge slab of mayo.

"Does your father know you're here?" Mom asks while resting her lean elbows on the counter.

I shrug. "Maybe. I left a note on the fridge."

"You didn't think to tell him…?"

"Dad and I haven't talked in a few months."

The look of rage filled her face once more. "What do you mean by months?"

I swallow the bite of my sandwich before answering. "I moved out almost a year ago. I've been staying with him for a few weeks since the accident, but he hasn't actually spoken to me."

I didn't want to tell her _why_ we haven't spoken. Unfortunately my father had just cause for ignoring me for as long as he has, and still is. I don't want my mother to ignore me too.

"Hm," is all she ground out. She shoved the rest of her sandwich in her mouth quickly, her eyebrows raised in that familiar 'pissed off' high territory. "I am going to go make a phone call. Make yourself comfortable, Halden." Pressing a kiss to my temple, she descends up the stairs leaving my brother and I alone.

"Mom said you were in an accident," Scott says.

"Yeah…"

He furrows his brows and gazes at me sternly. "What kind of accident? It's not a… boyfriend? Right?"

My nails tap along the marble countertop. "No-no, of course not."

He tilts his head to the side.

I clean up my mess and shoot Scott an uncomfortable grin. "I'm exhausted. I think I'm going to take a nap."

Scott just watches me walk up the stairs.

I don't sleep. I lie in the bed staring blankly at the ceiling, the pill still very effective in my brain. My mind feels open, exposed, and enlightened. I feel empty.

The alarm I set to remind me to use the bathroom goes off. I don't feel the need to go, but the pill makes you feel like you don't have to eat, use the bathroom, _sleep_. Pushing myself off the bed I enter the hallway at the same time as my mom leans against Scott's archway. I notice she cleaned up; her curly brown locks are now pulled back in a low ponytail, wearing dark purple scrubs, and a light blue sweater on top. She glances back at me with a quick grin.

"Hey, late shift again for me. But I am taking Saturday off to see your first game," she tells Scott with a proud grin.

Scott groans loudly. "Oh, Mom, you can't!"

I peer over her shoulder to see him sprawled across the bed quite similar to how I was moments ago, however he is on his stomach while I was on my back.

"Oh, no, I can and I will. Come on, one shift isn't going to break us… completely." She adds the last part softly. Scott blinks at her with blotchy red eyes. "Hey, what's wrong with your eyes? You look like you haven't slept in days."

I raise a brow. That's typically how my eyes look after taking the pill.

Scott shrugs, stuttering out, "Oh, uh, it's nothing. I'm just - stressed."

"Just stress?" She frowns. "Nothing else?"

"Homework…"

"I mean, it's not like you're on drugs or anything, right?"

I don't need to see her expression to hear what she's actually saying. She spoke to Dad, he told her.

Scott raises a brow. "Right now?"

Mom backs up. "I'm sorry, what do you mean "right now"? Have you ever taken drugs?"

He narrows his eyes. "Have you?"

She exhales heavily, giving up on the argument. "Get some rest." She rounds on me next. "You too. You look like you can use a whole weeks rest."

"Sure."

When Mom disappears I glance in the room at Scott. He looks defeated as he stares idly at the floor like it's the cause of his demise.

"Something wrong little brother?"

He groans. "EVERYTHING!"

I rest my shoulder on the doorframe. "Want to talk about it?"

"I just…" Scott deflates. "I can't play the game on Saturday. And nobody understands."

Stepping into the room, I plop on the edge of the sixteen year olds bed. He rotates onto his back so he can stare at me. "Why can't you play?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he mutters angrily. "It's not like you care anyway. You haven't been around in years."

My back straightens and I glare down at him. "Hey. I'm not Dad. Don't talk to me that way. I didn't have a choice, just like you didn't. Guess what? I'm eighteen now and I came here."

"Yeah." He sits up and glowers. "Because Dad knows you're a druggie! And you have no place to go since your boyfriend's dead!"

I reel back as if the words physically slapped me. It felt like it, the ache in my chest pulsating angrily.

"That…" I stand, shaking as I hastily make my way out of the room.

"Haldey, I'm sor-"

"Save it, Scott. I know. I'm… I'm a terrible person. Sorry, I just… you're right. I have no one else other than Mom and…" _I don_ _'_ _t even have my brother._ "I won't try, okay. If you don't want me to make up for anything, I won't. I promise."

I enter the bathroom and lock it quickly behind me. My feet give out as I slide to the floor and let myself silently cry. _thissucksthissucksthissucksthissucks._

"Fuck," I groan, my hands fisting through my wavy strands frustratedly.

I stay sitting against the door for a long time before I remember my original plan to use the bathroom. I use it, then step back into the hall. There's a loud bang and Scott yelping.

Scott's voice filtered through the hall alarmingly, "They didn't see anything! I..s - swear, I-"

"And they won't! Because if you even try to play in that game on Saturday - I'm gonna kill you myself."

"Scott?" I question, my footsteps quickening towards his room when I read a deeper male voice. "Who the fuck is that?"

When I reach his doorway I see Scott standing at his window. It is open with the curtain billowing in eerily. His desk chair is tipped over and his computer screen is frozen with a younger boys face on it.

"Scott?" I ask again.

He quickly turns to me. "I fell out of my chair. It's nothing."

"You sure?"

When he eyes me silently I turn to go back into my room. I jump when his hand squeezes my shoulder. I stare back at him curiously.

"I didn't mean what I said earlier… I'm sorry about your boyfriend… and I-I want to help, I want you here," he whispers gently.

I hug him tightly. "I want to get better. I need to get better."

"Well… since Mom is coming, want to come to my game Saturday?"

Smiling, I answer with a broad grin, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

Later the next day I am sitting on the living room couch watching the Beacon Hills Newscast. It's entirely boring, but I'm high and don't really care. Scott's been at school the entire day and Mom has another night shift. I'm left alone. All. Freaking. Day.

I couldn't think of anything to other than sleep and then pop another pill. They typically keep me up for about twenty-four hours, which I prefer. Sleeping only leads to nightmares.

The door slams open and Mom comes in carrying takeout. She grins when she catches my eye from the couch.

"Chinese," she informs me. She sets the two bags on the table before she starts for the stairs. "Can you grab three plates and forks? I'm going to change. Scott said he was on his way home ten minutes ago."

Heading into the kitchen I grab the plates. I hear the front door slam open and close along with various other shuffling. As I return to the living room I watch Scott plop tiredly onto the couch. He is already digging through the takeout bags and sorting them out.

"Hey," I greet as I sit beside him on the couch. "How was school? And whatever else you do in your free time?"

Scott doesn't get a chance to respond. Mom is downstairs with an agitated scowl, her arms crossed and staring heatedly at Scott. "Do you want to explain to me why John called to let me know Stiles and you are a key witness in a murder case?"

"Mommmm," Scott drags out while he motions to the food.

She raises a single brow.

"Ugh, Scott and I were in the forest the other night-"

She scoffs, "-the other night?"

I blow at a breath and decide to make our plates for us. This is obviously going to be a huge fight that I'm thankfully not the center of.

"Stiles and I went out into the forest and I dropped my inhaler… So, we went back for it and we found a dead body buried by the Hale house!"

I cringe. "The Hale house? Really? That's awful. I remember them from elementary school."

"Well, you'll never guess who buried the body!" Scott exclaims.

He doesn't have to tell me. The news reporter starts declaring Derek Hale the prime suspect in the alleged murder of the Jane Doe. They also explain the police are doing DNA and blood tests to figure out if the supposed suspect, which they have in custody, is the murderer. They don't give a picture of Derek, instead a detailed drawing of him.

"He looks pretty hot," I decide.

Scott growls. _Growls_. Literally. I eye him warily and he coughs.

"He's a murderer," Scott points out.

"Accused," I say with a wink. "Not confirmed."

Mom rolls her eyes. "Seriously, Scott. If I hear anything like this again you are grounded. And no more going into the forest. What the hell were you thinking?"

"Stiles wanted to-"

"-I'm pretty sure Stiles isn't putting a gun to your head," Mom cuts him off as she sits in the spot beside me, placing me in the middle of the bickering duo.

"Not yet," Scott grunts.

I elbow him. "Who is Stiles?"

"His best friend," Mom educates with a grin. "You don't remember him? He used to talk your ear off."

"I thought his name was-"

Scott laughs, "-Stiles hates his real name. Don't call him that, _ever_."

"Duly noted."

"He come around a lot. Likes to climb through the window," Mom says exasperatedly. She leans forward to shoot Scott an irritable grin. "Tell him the next time he does that I won't refrain from hitting him with the bat. I'm upgrading to metal."

He snorts, "I'll let him know."

Mom finishes her meal then slowly trudges upstairs between her mutterings of bed and long day. Scott and I are left with the dull background noise of the news, which mostly repeated Derek Hale being suspected murder of Jane Doe (because Beacon Hills has nothing more interesting to report).

When I finish I feel awkward. I recall our conversation from the night before and decide to head up to my room.

Plunging face first onto the bed, I let myself be consumed with grief and loneliness. Neither are unfamiliar feeling for me. I've felt them as long as I could remember… from Dad's drunkenness, my parents divorce, growing up in a split home, living with Dad, dating Jacob, the car accident… and _now_.

It's the first time I'm disappointed in myself for my drug abuse. I tell myself that it isn't _so_ bad. I pop a pill once every other day, I smoke weed every now and then, and maybe I shoot up when the opportunity arrises… so what?

So what if Mom looks at me like she lost something precious. So what if Scott doesn't want to be like me like other younger siblings strive to be like their older sisters and brothers. So what.

So what.

So _fucking_ what.

* * *

Interested in what you guys think :)


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: SEASON ONE: SECOND CHANCE AT FIRST LINE**

* * *

There's a place way down in Bedside,

Where a boy lives behind bricks,

He's got an eye for girls of eighteen,

And he turns them out like tricks

Halsey

* * *

Mom and I sit on the freezing bleachers at Beacon Hills High School. My eyes wander edgily around me. Everything is so familiar to back in high school yet so different. I only went to this school for a semester before I went to live with Dad, which was the worst decision of my entire teenage life. Leaving, I mean. I probably would have done better here.

I clutch the gray fleece tighter around my shaking body. It's _terrible_ outside. Mom grabs my numb hands and rubs them between hers to draw warmth for us both.

"Thanks Mom," I say through clattering teeth.

She laughs and tugs me against her chest. Her hands reach up to adjust the black beanie on my head to cover my red ears.

"HEY!" She shouts and I wince when it's right in my ear. She's waving wildly at an older man who shoots her a happy grin as he climbs the steps towards us. I scoot over so there is room for him to sit down. "John, do you remember Halden?"

John's bright blue eyes scan me with a tight grin. His eyes falter at the sight of my teal hair and pauses briefly on the silver nose ring in my left nostril. My mood slightly falters at the hint of distaste in his observations. "Yeah. It's been a few years. Nice to see you!"

"John is Stiles father, Scott's best friend," Mom explains. "He's the sheriff."

Oh right. I forgot my younger brothers best friend is the _sheriff_ _'_ _s_ kid.

"Stiles didn't say anything about you being back in town," John says.

"I've been back for a few days. It wasn't planned."

He bobs his head.

"Can you believe Scott is actually going to be playing this year?" Mom changes the subject, a proud grin stretching across her lips.

"If only Stiles can get to that point," he chuckles. "I'm excited. It's nice to actually go to a game and not watch our sons sit on the bench."

Mom rolls her eyes. "Of course he will! It just might take him a bit more practice."

The game starts. I'm disappointed when Scott doesn't get the ball for the first half of the game. It appears as if his teammates are _purposely_ preventing him from getting it and/or not passing to him when he is open.

There is one annoying girl a few rows back screaming for the idiot kid named Jackson. I overheard her loudly mention Scott's lack of skill and shot her a few dirty glares. I don't think she saw, but it made me feel better.

And everything shifts. Scott get's a handle on the ball and tears the other team a new one. He's jumping over people and doing acrobatic flips (the fuck did little bro learn that?!) and dodging past other players within seconds of them clipping him. He reels back his arm and let's the ball loose. It breaks the net. Breaks. The. _Net._

We are out of our seats screaming and hugging one another. It's awesome! My brother is the savior of the game. Suck on that OTHER teammates that wouldn't let my baby bro play!

I scan the crowd with a frown as I realize Scott is not on the field with the other players. I want to give him a hug to congratulate him. Huh.

"Where did he go?" I question.

"Probably the locker room," Mom inputs. "Let's go wait by the car. It's freezing out here!" She pulls John into a hug. "It' great to see you, John."

"You too, Melissa. Stay safe. Nice to see you again Halden, sticking around for a while?"

I shrug. "Yeah."

It's not like I have anywhere else to go. And Beacon Hill isn't _half_ bad.

The car is much warmer than outside. Mom puts on the heat and we both crotch over the vents blowing hot hair as if it's a real fire.

"Mom, this is our jam," I tell her when a familiar song begins to play on the radio.

She raises her brow. "Our jam?"

I turn up the radio so loud it's rattling the speakers. "Yeah! Come on Mom, I wanna see you let your inner girl pride free."

Mom laughs, "Really now?"

"Hell yeah! Come on, Mom. Who run the world? GIRLS! Who run this mother? GIR-come on Mom, you gotta get into it!"

She's laughing too hard at me dancing in the car to even attempt singing along. Not that she knows the words, but the chorus isn't that difficult.

"Some of them men think they freak this like we do, but no they don't! Make your cheque come at they neck. Disrespect us, no they won't!"

The back door opens and Scott slides in with wide embarrassed eyes. "Can you turn it down?!"

I snicker, but do as requested.

"Scott you were amazing," I praise with a bright grin over my shoulder.

He smiles brightly. "Thanks Haldey!"

"I'm so proud of you," Mom gushes. "When did you learn to do those flips?"

"I've been practicing…"

"You wanna teach me?" I ask. "I don't think I even learned anything that cool when I did gymnastic."

Scott chuckles, "Sure."

Mom makes it out of the packed school parking lot and drives in the direction of the house. I smile in the rearview mirror as I see Scott staring out the window with a dimpled grin. The melodic hum of Mom following along to a song on the radio is soothing. It's the first time in a long time I feel like things make sense.

I hope it will last.

It doesn't last.

I'm alone. I feel alone, so alone. And broken.

Scott is at school and Mom is at work. I have been stuck in this freaking house for days. I have no friends in Beacon Hills. I don't have friends at Dad's either, so, it doesn't matter.

I take out the shoe box I kept of Jacob's things. There isn't much. A few pictures of us, a few pictures of just my face with purple and green skin discoloration from random nights I took when Jacob got too drunk (incase I wanted to leave him), and one of his shirts. I smell it, it smells like weed and cheap cologne.

I cry for a long time. Then I decide I can't be in this house any longer. I take one of my little white pills, pop it, then drive my car to the preserve. Jacob and I had a house near the forest a few hours away. We used to walk through it all the time, take a few pills or roll a few joints to smoke outside. It was fun.

My mind focuses on a destination I am unaware of. I zone in on my feet crunching the freshly fallen leaves with every step. Sounds of birds chirping musically, insects buzzing. The intense scent of the crisp air.

"What are you doing here?"

I still with my foot suspended in the air. My heart is already beating frantically from the pill, but it surges even quicker with the sound of the deep masculine voice.

"Please don't rape me!" I shout, my hands come up to cover my face.

There is no response. Squinting, I peak through my fingertips and am shocked to see I'm standing on the porch of a burnt down house. A man is standing before me in front of a open red door.

He's devilishly handsome. Olive toned skin that's an odd combination of tan and pale at the same time (how is that logical?) and his raven hair is spiked up in all directions, like he couldn't be bothered to brush it. Or didn't have a brush considering he came out of a burnt down house? Is he homeless? If homeless men look like him then I might think about retiring _now_.

A deep glare is set on his face, his pale green eyes narrowing at me. "Why are you here?" he repeats.

I glance around nervously for an escape. We are the only ones here. I don't even know how long I've been walking. The pill makes you lose track of time, which is why I always have to set alarms as reminders to use the bathroom, eat, drink water, figure out how long I've been awake.

"Ugh… I was just walking. I, um, don't know why I'm here."

His nostrils flare. "Are you Scott McCall's sister?"

I frown. "How do you know Scott?"

And holy _shit_. This is the guy that Scott got arrested. Everything begins to register. The man is Derek Hale, this is the Hale house, a dead body was founded on this property _this week._ HE KNOWS MY BROTHER BY NAME!

"I thought you were in jail!" I yelp before I can sensor myself.

Derek's scowl deepens. "It was an animal attack. A wolf. I was released."

"So a wolf buried a dead body on your property?"

"Yes."

I blink. "I'm sorry. That's awful."

"Why are you _here_?" The last word comes out as a growl.

I take a step back and nearly fall down the stairs, but Derek grabs my arm. I nearly fall again at the contact of his warm skin touching my chilled flesh.

"I'm sorry… I'll-I'll go. I just… I said I was _walking_ ," I snip. Then I realize I just snapped at an alleged murderer (who cares if he claims it was a wolf). "Yeah. I'm going to go. Now."

I try to pull away, but Derek's grip on my arm doesn't waver. I eye him warily.

"I won't hurt you," he says slowly. "I didn't mean to come off so… _harsh_. This is private property."

"I'll just be going…"

"My name is Derek."

"Um, I-I know."

Derek gives me a practiced smile. It's the kind that dangerous boys give when they are seeking out their prey. I'm familiar with it, Jacob used to give me that same smile. "What's your name?"

"Halden."

"That's a beautiful name."

"I guess…"

"You shouldn't be out in the woods alone," Derek says. His fingertips slide down my arm causing goosebumps.

"I-I know."

"How about I walk you back to your car?"

"It's okay I can-"

He flashes me a grin. "-I insist. It'll worry me not knowing if you made it home alright."

Apparently I don't have a choice. He shuts the red door behind him and I nervously start down the porch steps and into the thick of the forest. It's awkward and tense. I feel as if any moment Derek might stab me or something crazy. It's not like anyone would hear me scream.

"Your hair is a very interesting color," Derek states.

"I like it." My tone is more defensive than I intend. I glance at him to see a smirk growing on his lips.

"I like it too."

We are quite again.

"Would you like my jacket?" He doesn't wait for my answer. He slides his arms out of the black leather and wraps it around my shoulders. "You're shivering."

"Thanks." I put my arms inside the sleeves grateful. To be honest, it is chilly outside.

My 2004 burgundy Chevy Impala comes into view and I pray to whatever god or gods are listening hat Derek Hale won't slaughter me.

He doesn't.

He holds my door open for me and waits until I get into the drivers seat.

"Thanks for walking me," I tell him awkwardly.

Derek smirks. "I'll see you around, Halden."

Then he leaves. I watch him in his black Henley and too tight dark blue jeans (that make his ass look amazing) walk off. My brows furrow and I don't start the car until he is out of sight.

The fuck just happened?

I don't give myself time to think it over. I start the car, go home, and crawl into my bed.

* * *

HOLY POOP! 9 reviews for the faster chapter (crying happy tears) that's awesome! I'm so glad you guys like it. I hope you continue to enjoy it serious. When I see you guys are enjoying the story as much as I am it gives me inspiration to continue writing. So you're seriously awesome!

Teen Wolf Trash:: No problem! I love Derek. He's one of my favorite characters on the show. I didn't want it to end with Leora (no matter how much I love her, but it's all I had planned for Fields Have I Run) and I wanted to try a female character that had a lot more baggage than anyone I've written.

TinaAngel:: THANKS! I hope you like this next one :D

Cassie-D1:: I know! She's had a lot of bad stuff happen to her, which you shall discover.

Guest:: hehe! you have so many observations that I am totally taking into consideration! One thing that we will see between Scott and Halden in the beginning of the story is the strain on their relationship from the years, plus Scott has a one-tracked mind in the beginning of season one! It's going to be rocky for them to start, but Scott does love his sister and she is going to mean even more to him than she already does. And Derek, well, he's in for hell of a ride!

Guest:: I'm glad you do! :)

xXbriannaXx:: you're just the bomb diggity always & forever!

megladon1616:: HERE IS MORE! PLEASE LOVE IT!

Guest:: THANKS! :D

LunaAnneCeleste:: YES YES! Here's the update haha. You commented literally while I was trying to get my internet to work to update (it's been playing with my emotions).

What do you guys think of Halden & Derek's first interaction? I kinda wanted to do parts in Derek/Scott's POV to show what conversations they are having, but I also want to NOT do that so that when Halden discovers some things that you'll feel all the emotions she's feeling along with her (shock/surprise/anger/sadness). IDK. What's your opinions?


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE: SEASON ONE: PACK MENTALITY**

* * *

I don't like them innocent

I don't want no face fresh

Want them wearing leather

Begging, let me be your taste test.

I like the sad eyes, bad guys

Mouth full of white lies

Kiss me in the corridor,

But quick to tell me goodbye.

Halsey

* * *

Scott comes home late that night. The front door slamming causes me to jump from where I am lounging on the couch watching Netflix.

"Hey Haldey," he greets as he kicks off his shoes.

I turn off the television and stretch my arms high above my head. "Mom already went to sleep. I told her I'd wait up for you."

"You didn't have to do that…"

"Well, if I didn't she would have. She works the mid-shift tomorrow. I wanted her to get some rest. Um, I made lasagna by the way. Leftovers are in the fridge if you're hungry."

He raises a brow skeptically. "You know how to cook?"

"Yes?"

Scott walks backwards into the kitchen still giving me an expression of wariness. I follow him. He takes out the food and makes himself a plate. Both of us are silent as he heats it up in the microwave.

I sit down at the table across from him and watch him take his first bite. His chocolate eyes grow large. "This is really good!"

"Good. Glad you like it."

"When did you learn how to cook? Last thing I remember is you destroying mac and cheese."

"I lived with Jacob alone for almost a year. He didn't know how to cook and I didn't want to starve, so I learned."

"I'm sorry about him," Scott mutters, his eyes averting to his food. "Really sorry."

"Yeah. Me too."

I stand from the table and go into my room. I want another pill, but tell myself I have to wait at least a day to recoup. I need sleep, water, and food. Instead, I go to my pill pack and take out multivitamins and an Oxycodone _prescribed_ for my injuries.

"What's that? What are you taking?"

I jump at Scott's accusing voice. He's hovering in the doorway with a dark glare.

"Vitamins and my pain killer?" I hold out the bottles for him and he swiftly walks in to examine both. He pops open the bottles and checks the pills to make sure they match the description. I'm lucky I hid the other pill bottle of Vyvanse underneath the mattress.

"Why do you have pain killers?"

My finger points to the stitches on my head. "Car accident."

Scott hands them back. He watches me take one of each dry. I put the pills away and start to get my room ready for much needed rest while I wait for the painkillers to kick in.

"What's up?" I question as I realize Scott is still hovering awkwardly in the doorway.

"I was wondering… well, since Mom is going to have the car tomorrow night. Do you think you can drive and pick me up from the bowling alley?"

"Sure!"

"Thanks," he says with a smile.

"Do I need to pick up any of your friends?"

"Um, no. I'm meeting them there… where did you get that jacket?"

I'm alarmed by the easy going tone switching to panicky so abruptly. My eyes are searching for whatever caused Scott's sudden distress. "What?"

"That-that jacket!" Scott goes over to my desk chair and holds up the leather jacket. "Where did you get this?"

"Oh…"

"Oh! Haldey! What?!"

"I was out in the woods this morning taking a walk and I bumped into that Derek Hale guy. He said he was released from jail because the dead body was from an animal attack. He wouldn't let me walk back to my car alone because he said it's dangerous in the forest and he gave me his jacket when he saw I was cold," I told him trying to be chill about the fact that I let a potential (very hot) murderer walk me to his car.

"You have to stay away from him. He _is_ the dangerous thing in the forest!" Scott shrieks.

"It's not like I intend to hang out with him. The guy was weird. All glare-y and then suddenly all smiley. I think he's bipolar."

"He _smiled_ at you," he questions angrily.

"Yes…"

"You need to stay out of the woods."

"Excuse me?"

"Stay out of the woods! And stay away from Derek Hale! He's a murderer!"

My irritation is spiked. I hate being told what to do and I hate being forbidden to do things. "First of all, I had no intention of going anywhere near Derek Hale, but I'll go wherever the hell I want Scott McCall. I'm an adult."

"You're eighteen! You're not an adult! You can't even function without drugs!"

"Get out of my room."

"Seriously Hald-"

"Get out!"

My brothers eyes flash a golden hue and I furrow my brows. What the hell? But they are brown now, or always were. I'm probably hallucinating from the drugs.

"I'm exhausted Scott. Get out so I can go to sleep."

"Fine." He turns and stomps out of the room, the door slams shut loudly behind him. I jump at the crackling sound. Spider-like cracks splinter through the wooden frame.

"Shit…" I walk over and finger the edges of the frame. "Is he on steroids or something?"

Suddenly the door swings open once more and I back up before it hits me in the face. Scott is seething, "I'm not on steroids! Unlike _you_ , I know drugs are bad!"

I hold up my hands in surrender.

Scott shuts the door much softer this time. I glare at the door as I change into my pajamas and crawl into bed. The pain killers are starting to swarm my vision, everything blurring at the edges. I let myself drift off to sleep.

* * *

The next day, I take the stupid leather jacket Derek Hale gave me and go into the forest, while Scott is at school and Mom's at work. It's warmer outside today, but I brought my gray fleece to insure there'd be no other excuse for me to keep his precious clothing. And I brought a pocket knife! There. I prepared myself Mr. Murderer! No need to walk me back to my car _this_ time. Or anytime, because I'm making sure there is no reason for me to ever come back.

I trek through the woods until I approach the Hale house.

Is he really living here? If so, why in the hell would he? Maybe he _really_ is homeless.

"Hello!" I call out as I carefully creep up the porch steps. "Derek?"

The red door swings open. Derek is standing there in a white teeshirt and a different pair of form fitting dark jeans. He smirks when his eyes scan my body.

"I brought your jacket back," I tell him. I hold out the leather and he grabs it. I ignore the way his arm muscles budge at the action.

"I thought I said it's dangerous out here," he says.

"I'm prepared! I've got a knife."

He smiles. "Good. I'd hate for anything bad to happen to you."

I should leave now, but I'm curious. He's weird and creepy and somehow is involved with my younger brother. That's enough reason to stay and snoop a bit.

"Are you living here?"

Derek narrows his eyes, but keeps the smile on his lips. "For right now."

"How do you know Scott?"

"We are friends."

I laugh. "Friends? He got you arrested. My brother warned me to stay away from you! Doesn't sound like _friends_ to me."

Derek takes a step closer to me. I want to step back, but I remember the last time I did that I almost fell. I stand grounded and glare up at him.

"Why are you here?" he questions softly.

"What?"

"If he told you to stay away then _why are you here_?"

I motion to the leather jacket. "To give you your jacket back…"

"If I thought someone was a murderer then I wouldn't go out of my way to be alone with them in the middle of the forest," Derek chuckles.

"Are you a drug dealer?"

He runs a hand threw his hair. "No."

"Damn," I mutter, because if he sold drugs then _I_ could buy some. I have to banish those thoughts. I want to get clean, for Scott and Mom. It's a great thing Scott isn't taking drugs. "Are you sure? I think Scott might be on steroids,"

"Scott's not on steroids…" He pauses and lifts a thick brow. "Why do you think he is?"

I eye him cautiously. "I shouldn't even be talking to you."

"No one said you have to," he points out.

Huffing, I go on anyway, "Scott and I fought about… personal stuff last night. He got mad and slammed my bedroom door. He cracked the frame!"

"I could do that," Derek tells me with a grin. I see his arm flex.

"Well, you're really muscular. That's a given. My little brother? Maybe… but he just… it was weird. Then I thought I saw his eyes changing color, but I was on some heavy painkillers last night so I was probably just hallucinating."

Derek frowns. "What happened to your head?"

I touch the stitches and wince. "Car accident."

"Is that all?"

I glare. "What?"

"Just a car accident? Nothing else?"

"No. Nothing else."

He gives me a look as if he doesn't believe me.

"It's none of your business!"

"No, it's not."

"Why are you asking anyway? That's rude."

Derek rolls his eyes, but laughs under his breath. "You asked me if I was living here. Isn't that a little rude?"

"Ugh. No! Not when you're involved with my baby brother."

"It was my sister."

My nose scrunches at the sudden statement. "What?"

"The body Scott and Stiles found. It was my sister. I came here looking for her."

I stare at him with wide eyes.

"She said she was visiting some old friends… and I have some bad memories here-" he glances back at the charred remains of his family home. "-so I didn't go with her. When she didn't come home on the day her flight was scheduled, I called her. She didn't answer. I knew something was wrong. Laura always called and updated me. So, I came here to look for her."

My hand goes to my mouth. What do you say to that?

"I'm not a murderer or a drug dealer… I just wanted to find my sister."

"Why do you think she was out here?" I ask.

Derek purses his lips. "That's what I'm trying to find out."

"Do you think it really was a wolf? I didn't think there were any wolves in California."

"There's not."

I decide to give him a hug. He doesn't hug me back, his arms are extend awkwardly at his side, but he doesn't push me away. I pull back a moment later and wipe my eyes.

"I'm… I-I don't know what I would do if something like that happened to Scott."

"You're a good sister." Derek's green eyes meet mine in a stern stare. "Stay out of the woods."

I shake my head. "No. I'm a terrible sister."

"If you were so terrible you wouldn't be out here trying to figure out how to help your brother," Derek says with a grin.

"No! I went out here because Scott told me _not_ to talk to you. I deliberately ignored him."

Derek shrugs.

"Okay. Okay… Okay," I repeat, I run a hand through my teal strands. "I should go? Yeah. I should go." I nod my head firmly to reinforce my decision.

"Let me walk you back to your car."

I remind myself I'm supposed to tell him no, but I don't think Derek is as bad as Scott says he is. Even if he is an accused murder suspect. Not all people with jail time are bad people. I'm a convicted felon…

Derek and I are silent for a bit. I'm nervously fidgeting with my hands.

"What do you want to say?" Derek asks and I nearly jump out of my skin at the suddenness of his voice.

"How do you know I have something to say?"

He smirks. "I can just tell. I'm very perceptive."

My car comes into view and I feel relief. Derek holds the door open for me and I turn to face him before sitting down. We are very close, his chest almost pressed against mine. I stare up at him and I can feel his warm breath brushing across my cold nose.

"I just wanted to say…" my eyes linger on his lips and I catch sight of his buck teeth, which are oddly adorable on his masculine body. "That… if you ever need anyone, you can talk to me. I-I know what it's like to be alone. I'd hate for someone else to feel the way, too."

Derek doesn't appear to know how to respond. He frowns at me. I slide into the car deciding to let him think over what I said. It doesn't actually dignify a response. He closes the door sticking his hands in the pockets of the leather jacket, and I drive off. In my rearview mirror I see the strange man watching my car until I'm out view.

* * *

THANKS OMG GUYS. The amount of reviews eppp! Just as an F.Y.I. this story Derek/Halden's physical relationship is going to escalate rather quickly Prepare for smut in the next chapter :)

I'm visiting family right meow so I'll go ahead and just say thanks, because I really do appreciate it. Especially for the awesome reviews: megladon1616. Cassie-Dw, Guest, Sutton, Kimmy, Guest, Teen Wolf Trash,Darcy, Guest, Libby, and LunaAnneCeleste! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR: SEASON ONE: PACK MENTALITY**

* * *

I went down to a place in Brooklyn

Where you tripped on LSD

And I found myself reminded

To keep you far away from me

Halsey

* * *

"Come on Haldey!"

I roll my eyes at the whine in Scott's voice from behind my door. His head smacks into the wood impatiently as I slide on a red hoodie over my white tank.

"Such a cry baby," I tell him as I swing open the door. He almost crashes his skull into mine as he was moments away from smacking into onto my door once again. My hand reaches out in time to smack against his forehead. "God. Calm your shit. I'm ready, let's go!"

Scott races down the stairs and starts to slide on his shoes. I pull on my high top converse and he nearly bounces in his spot in front of the door.

The drive to the bowling alley consists of Scott telling me about Allison.

"She sounds pretty," I say after he describes her luscious brown hair, gorgeous big brown eyes that he can get lost into, her tall slender frame, and the single dimple in her cheek when she smiles. I feel like I might be in love with her. That's how detailed Scott is. It's kinda of creepy in a romantic adorable way.

"She's beautiful," he corrects me.

I laugh. "Baby bro has his first girlfriend! How sweet."

"Shut up Haldey!"

"Whatever," I grin. "No hanky panky in the bowling alley, that's gross. Save it for Mom's car or a bedroom."

Scott splutters, "Ew! Gross! Stop talking!"

"Are you twelve?"

He groans, "I don't want to talk about sex with my sister!"

"Fine, fine. Do you have condoms?"

"UGH!"

"Here." I reach into my purse and pull out a condom and throw it at him. He holds it up with a look of disgust.

"You just carry these around with you?"

"No." _Yes_. "Just take it you little shit."

Scott stuffs it into his back pocket begrudgingly. I park outside the bowling alley and he scrambles out of the car. I roll down the window and shout, "Call me when you need me to pick you up like ten minutes before. I can't predict the future! _Yet_!"

He just waves me off.

I decide to head to the gas station to buy a few cigarillo's to roll my weed. I used the last one the other night Mom and Scott were both gone the entire day, and I figured why the hell not again tonight? It's chilly, but I might as well just park someplace and smoke one while I wait to pick up Scott. I don't really like doing it near the house anyway. Incase Mom or Scott smell it.

I'm inside browsing through the snack aisle. I decide on cheddar ringed chips and chocolate peanut butter cups for my munchies. The gentleman behind the counter asks for my I.D. and I tug it out, he gives me three packages of the .99 cent cigars.

Carrying the bag over to my Chevy, I frown as I see a few men cornering a single man at the gas pump. He is wearing an oddly familiar leather jacket and has messy raven hair… I groan as I realize it's Derek Hale.

Does this guy have trouble attached to his forehead? Seriously.

They don't notice me as I walk cautiously over to my car. I hear the end of the man's speech, who is freakishly whipping down Derek's windows. Something along the lines of, "-that's something I learned from my family. And you don't have much of that these days. Do you? There we go. You can actually look through your windshield now. See how that makes everything so much clearer?"

Derek's shoulders are tight and he snaps, "You forgot to check the oil," as they are moving back to their cars.

The man nudges his chin to one of the men on the other side of Derek's car. "Check the man's oil."

Said man smashes Derek's driver window in with the butt of a gun. A GUN.

"That doesn't look like where you check the oil!" I yelp, my hands fisting at the edge my red sleeves nervously. I clamp a hand over my mouth when I realize I spoke loudly enough that everyone faces me.

I'm tempted to run, but am shaking too much to move. What if they decide to kill me? Is Derek apart of a gang? Maybe he really is a drug dealer and he didn't want to be caught? Holy shit, I'm going to die.

"You should leave," the man scolds me with furrowed blue eyes.

I squeak, "I think you should leave! I already called the cops! They will be here any minute."

He glowers. "For your own safety kid, stay away from him and mind your own business. Let's go!" All the men start to head back to their cars. He throws a smirk at Derek over his shoulder. "Drive safely."

They drive off and I don't move until their headlights are out view. I quickly sprint over to Derek who is glaring at his car like it's the route of all his problems.

"You okay?" I question anxiously.

Derek faces me. "Yeah. You shouldn't have done that."

I shrug. "I wasn't going to let them hurt you."

"You lied. You didn't call the cops," he says. I think that's his way of saying thanks?

"No. I didn't."

He steps around his car to look at the busted in window. Running a hand through his hair he remorsefully utters, "Shit…"

"I'm assuming this car is your love child."

He blows out an exasperated breath.

"You should invest in bulletproof glass if things like that are going to happen often."

Derek ignores my comment and opens the door to start dusting the glass off his seat.

"What the hell are you doing? You're going to cut yourself!"

I strip off my sweater and come over to his side. I bunch up the red fabric and use that to dust off his seat for him. Once I deem the seat clean I step back. He's watching me silently, brows drawn inward as they scans my nearly visible torso. I glance down at my white tank and fold my arms over my chest when I realize my hard nipples are entirely visible through the sheer fabric.

"Hey!" I smack his arm and Derek doesn't appear the least bit shameful at catching an eyeful of my chest.

"What are you doing out so late?"

I raise a brow at the random question. "I'm an adult?"

"Are you?"

I throw my hands up. "Obviously!"

His eyes go down to my chest once more and I groan, covering them with crossed arms. "Pervert."

Derek smirks. "Why are you here?"

"Do you ever ask anything else? Or is that your go to question?"

He just stares at me.

"I was getting some stuff at the gas station."

"What stuff?"

"Is it any of your business?"

He shrugs. "No."

"Then why are you asking?"

"Why do you ask the questions you ask?"

"Because I'm curious and nosey."

"Well, maybe I am, too."

"I can tell."

Derek chuckles.

"I'm waiting for Scott. So, I decided I would go buy some cigars to roll joints and smoke one while I wait for him to finish hanging out with this pretty girl named Allison."

"You smoke weed?"

"Do you?"

He slowly shakes his head. "No… I've never…"

"Really? You've got the whole leather jacket persona going on and you've never had some Mary Jane? What's wrong with ya, James Dean?"

Derek scowls. "I doubt it'll do anything for me."

"How would you know? You've never tried it."

"Maybe I don't want to."

"Then that's all you have to say."

Derek shifts beside me. I step aside so he can get into the drivers seat. He hesitantly moves into the car and pauses to eye me carefully.

I smile. "Do you want to try it?"

"What?" he asks hurriedly.

"Do you want to try it?" I hold up my lips to imitate smoking a joint.

He shrugs.

"If you do, follow me."

I turn back to my car and pull out of the gas station. I'm not surprised to see the black Camaro's headlights tail after me. I take us to a secluded part of the preserve and park my car. Derek stops beside me. I unlock the passenger seat and he slides in with a bit of difficulty, he has to adjust the passenger seat since he's taller than anyone that usually sits there (even Scott).

Derek's nostrils flare as he catches a whiff of the green bud I take out of my purse. I smile at him comfortingly. He picks up the purple grinder I pull out and inspects it. I'm in the process of emptying the tobacco from the cigar to use the paper while he nosily pokes around.

"So. What's this supposed to do?"

I take the bud out of the bag and put it in the grinder. I close the lid and twist it until the weed becomes a finer consistency. "Well, being high feels very calming and chill. Everything sounds better, tastes better, feels better, looks better."

"Is it like being drunk?"

"No, definitely not. This is better."

"Why?"

"Being drunk makes you feel sick afterwards and just reckless. You are still in control when you smoke. It's not like you loose yourself or anything like that."

He is silent as he watches me roll the weed.

"Do you want me to go first? To show you what you need to do?" I ask.

Derek nods slowly.

I hold the blunt up to my lips. Taking my lighter the fire catches the tip and I inhale as much as I can, then I hold it in until I need to breathe. I release the smoke through my nose until it's all gone.

"Try to hold it in as long as you can," I tell him.

I watch the tip burn red as he inhales. His green eyes flutter close as he holds it in, then he's coughing harshly while the smoke leaves his lungs. I reach out and pat his back soothingly.

"Don't worry. That means it's getting to the right spot."

Derek hands back the blunt and continues to cough into the sleeve of his leather jacket. I take another hit, and then pass it to Derek. I'm surprised he continues to take more even after his coughing fit. A lot of people give up after the first try. We both pass it back and forth until it's entirely gone and the car is filled with so much smoke you can't see outside the windows.

I turn up the radio a bit and let an 80's rock station filter through the speakers.

"Feel it?" I question Derek as he blinks red bleary eyes at me.

"I think so."

I turn in my seat so that my torso is facing him. "So, Mr. Mysterious, what's your favorite color?"

Derek laughs. It's not the usual laugh he gives. It's that 'I'm really high' laugh. His dimples show, and I'm amazed that I hadn't realized before how beautiful his smile is.

"You want to know my favorite color?"

"Why else would I ask?"

"Green. What's yours?"

"Blue."

He reaches out for a strand of my wavy teal hair and playfully tugs on the end. "I couldn't tell."

I shiver as his hand leaves my hair to trail down my soft cheek. His hands are surprisingly smooth as silk, he cups my cheek. I don't really know how it happens, who moved first or whatnot, but Derek and I are kissing. His lips are very smooth and un-chapped, which is a huge contrast to my rough bitten lips. One of his hands tangle into my hair at the base of my skull while his other hand rests on my hip.

I pull away from the kiss and crawl over the centerpiece into the backseat of my car. I urge him with a single finger to follow me. Derek smirks and attempts at climbing over the center, although he's a lot bigger and ends up getting stuck, and we are both laughing as I grab ahold of the collar of his shirt and tug until he falls atop me. Then we are kissing again. His hands slide under my shirt and he doesn't hesitate to cup my breasts, so I don't hesitate to start shoving his leather jacket off his shoulders.

Derek sits up to remove his arms from the sleeve and then strips off his shirt, then he tugs on my tank and I let him take it off so both of us are topless. He dips his head to catch my right nipple in his lips and he sucks, and bites, and I'm arching my back it feels so good. His finger slides along the metal piercing and my entire body quakes at the sensation, wetness staining my underwear at the sudden arousal. Then he sits up and grabs me into his lap. We are kissing again, his tongue licking up and into my mouth while his hands are squeezing my ass through my black yoga pants.

He bucks his hips upwards and I moan as the harshness of his zipper rubs against my core. My mouth leaves his lips to start nipping at his neck and shoulder. Derek's fingers are underneath my pants and underwear, and he lifts me to somehow maneuver them off without much help. And I'm nude in the backseat of my tiny Chevy Impala with a half naked criminal.

His right hand squeezes my hip while his left dips between my thighs. He doesn't ask for permission, just slides a couple fingers inside my wet core and curls them to my delight. His thumb rubs at my clit and my own fingers are scrambling at the button of his jeans. He let's me struggle for a few minutes to undo his zipper while he pumps me with his thick pointer and middle finger, stretching me out while his thumb works wonders on the sensitive nub.

Then he pulls them out, and he's kissing me again as his own hands work on getting his jeans off. I let out a scream as he shoves me down atop his freely released cock. It's huge, and the only preparedness I had were his fingers and the wetness inside of me. I think about a condom, but then remember I gave the only one I had to Scott so it doesn't seem useful to ask Derek to put one on.

I roll my hips and he's helping lift my petite body off of him to slam back down. We are grinding together, his full cock inside of me. I'm moaning, groaning, screaming his name in the confines of my smokey and sweaty backseat. Derek's kissing me, touching me in places I never new can bring me this much pleasure.

" _Fuck_ ," he growls in my ear, his teeth nibbling on a sensitive spot on my collarbone.

Then I'm in bliss, my body tightening and convulsing with my release. Derek lifts me off of him and I feel his cum coat my thighs and stomach as it spurts out in heavy streaks.

We are both panting heavily for a few moments. His head is resting on the back of the seat while his eyelids are closed heavy with his high, and I lean my forehead to rest on his shoulder. His arms wrap around my waist and he draws me near his body tightly.

I look down at his softening cock and grin. "You're uncircumcised."

Derek laughs breathlessly, "Yeah. And you have your nipples pierced."

I gaze down at my bare chest to the two bars through both nipples.

"You don't like them?"

He leans forward and licks at them, his green eyes staring up at me as he does so. I shiver at the sensation.

We both slide back into our clothes and I roll down the windows to air out the scent of weed and sex. Both of us sit close together in the backseat as we ride out the rest of our high.

"I should go," Derek tells me.

I smile. "Sure."

"I'll see you around?" he asks as he opens the door to get out.

I shrug. "Yeah, sure."

He frowns. "You don't sound so sure."

"Guys like you don't usually stick around for long," I say truthfully.

"Guys like me?"

"Bad boys."

"Who says I'm a bad boy?"

"The leather jacket and guys busting open your windows."

"Maybe I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, and happen to be fashionable wearing a leather jacket?"

A laugh escapes me. "You do look pretty good in that leather jacket."

"I'll see you around," he promises, not leaving any room for question in his tone. Then he presses a swift, deep kiss on my lips.

I wait until he drives off. Then I dig into my purse and search for my body spray. I spray the shit out of myself and my car.

Scott calls a few minutes later. I spray the car one more time. Then I drive to pick him up.

He's waiting outside with the pretty brunette Allison. When he sees me he rushes over to the car. "Can we give Allison a ride home?"

"Hop in cuties," I tell them. A part of me cringes and feel guilty when Allison and Scott crawl into the backseat.

"What's that smell?" Scott questions as he sniffs loudly.

"My perfume? I was smoking a cigarette so I sprayed the car down. Sorry, didn't want you to smell it."

"You smoke cigarettes?"

 _No_. "Sometimes."

Scott decides to leave me alone and instead starts to whisper with Allison in the backseat. He only speaks to me when he's directing me which roads to take to her house. I wait patiently outside the house as he steps outside to walk her to the door.

He nearly bursts out of his skin as he jumps into the passenger seat. His dimples are showing, and he's got a dopey smile on his face.

I bite back my own as I start driving towards are house. "SO…"

"She wants to go on a date with me."

"I thought that was a date?"

"Well. It was, but alone. Not a group date."

"She's cute. I approve."

"Hey Haldey…"

"Yeah Scott?"

"You don't smoke cigarettes…"

I frown. "No. I don't."

"What is it then?"

"I smoke weed."

"Why couldn't you just say that?"

"I don't know. I don't want Mom or you to be disappointed in me."

"I'm in high school. Almost everyone smokes weed."

"Do you smoke weed?"

"My best friend is the sheriff's son. We don't smoke weed. He'd castrate us."

I snort.

"But weed isn't the problem… I mean, it's almost legal so who cares about that. It's the other stuff that's the problem. The ones that can kill you. That's the stuff Mom and I are disappointed in."

"Well, I didn't do any of that today."

Scott smiles tightly. "Good."

And I don't even focus on I immediately go up to my room as I get home. I find my box of Jacob's things and take his shirt and torch it in the backyard. I smoke a bowl as I sit in the grass and watch the shirt burn, the fabric simmering into black smoke that slips away into the night.

* * *

megladon1616: LOL everyone loves smut. we are all perverts here!

Nathalie94: i totally agree! smut is the best!

Teen Wolf Trash: hahaha yes! everyone loves smut. seriously! haha. and scott's gonna be a big jerk the first few chapters.

WickedlyMinx: omg here it is!

Guest: yayyyy smut!

Selene: Yay! thanks! :D

Cassie: you have so many great questions! all of which i will answer in time haha! he finds out about the drug abuse in the next few chapters. i don't wanna give way on derek's feeling quite yet, because i don't even think i understand how he feels quite yet. but. you'll gradually see a shift in the relationship. you'll notice every one in awhile derek will slip up and seem irritated to be around her, weird things like that hehe. and there's just a subtle kinda romance growing between the two in the start, but neither are ready for it quite yet.

Guest: maybe jackson will start hitting on her in season 2 or near the end of season 1. hmm! i'll keep that in mind.

xXbriannaXx: OMG. your REVIEW is the greatest eepppe! I'm SO HAPPY you ship it! and yes of course there's smut! and you have scott SPOT on with him. one thing i want to stick true to is season 1 & 2 how terrible scott is, even if we love him so. he's only got eyes on himself right now and is overlooking things (which will be revealed in future chapters). and then slowly begin to want to rebuild his relationships that have been damaged. better friend to stiles, better son, better sister, and overall just better. and YEAH halden is very harsh on herself and doesn't give her life much value. it's super sad. but you'll discover it originates a lot from and forced separation between parents, a resentful father, and a lot of horrible choices.

Guest: I'm so glad you like them together!

YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST AHHHH (shrill girly scream) :D

how was the smut? i feel like i'm like… decent at writing it? idk. there's always room for improvement!


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE: SEASON ONE: PACK MENTALITY/NIGHT SCHOOL**

* * *

And there's a storm you're starting now

And there's a storm you're starting now

And there's a storm you're starting

Halsey

* * *

As I lock the front door behind me a rush of fear courses through my veins. Mom is screaming upstairs, and I hear something knock over. Scott is gone in a blink of an eye.

I dart up after and find Mom in her robe, her tight curls in disarray from sleep, and holding a wooden bat in her hand. There is a kid around Scott's age crouching on his bed with a hand held out in defense.

"Can you please tell your friend to use the front door?" Mom all but begs as she drops the bat in the corner of Scott's room.

"But we lock the front door. He wouldn't be able to get in," Scott whines. Said kid throws his hands out in a "see!" motion.

"Yeah, exactly." Mom meets my stare with a lock of disbelief. Then she rounds back on the two teenagers. "Do either of you care that there is a police-enforced curfew?"

Both say, "No."

I snort. "Well, Scott's accounted for. He was with me and I'm over eighteen, therefore, he's fine."

Mom sighs, "What about last night, Scott? You weren't home before curfew."

"I was busy!"

"You know what? I'm done." She throws up her hands and leaves the room in a huff, but not before pressing a swift kiss to my cheek.

My eyes find the buzzed cut teens wide amber eyes. He's blinking at me like it's the first time he's ever seen me. It takes me a moment to recall this as Scott's best friend from childhood. I couldn't forget those big doe eyes if you paid me. And honestly, I would take the money to forget them. But it's hard to forget someone so… loquacious. "Hey… Stiles? That's what you're going by now?" I ask with a cheeky grin.

He beams a wide happy smile. "Yeah! It's nice to see you Haldey!"

"It's nice to see you too. You've gotten rather tall."

"Thanks. You've gotten rather… blue?"

I run a hand through my hair. "So I've been told."

Scott and Stiles share a look. I wave my hand. "Well, I'll let you guys hang or whatever teenagers do these days-"

"Haldey. You're still a teenager for like another year and a half," Scott points out.

I shrug. "Whatever, _shrimp_. Have fun. Night!"

My body flops onto my bed and I'm giddy as I think of the events that transpired today with Derek Hale. I should not be as happy as I am to have had sexual intercourse with a convicted felon in the backseat of my car. Maybe I just don't see him as half-bad. So? He's a little broody and stoic, but he seems intriguing.

Maybe I just like trouble.

How is he supposed to apparently see me again anyway? He didn't even ask for my number. My mood plummets quickly as I think of this. I really need to stop getting my hopes up for guys like this. Or guys that like me. Guys that like me usually aren't the type any decent girl wants sticking around anyway.

I'm not the kind of girl good guys want around.

I rub my hands nervously over my face. _fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_. I want my mind to be blank, it needs to be blank.

Scott. Mom. Scott. _Mom_. _Scott._

I climb out of bed and make my way to Scott's room hoping he would distract me. The room is empty and I scoff. Five minutes at most have passed since I walked into my bedroom, seriously.

"Fucking kid. Didn't Mom just say something about a curfew?" I grumble under my breath.

His bedroom window is wide open, the blinds fluttering through the breeze. I dart over the window to look around to see if maybe he is still trying to climb down or something, but he's nowhere.

Pot. Scott said pot is okay. Right? Right. I can smoke.

I reach for the grinder and a glass bowl hidden underneath my bed. The cigarillos I only use for on-the-go situations.

Double checking to make sure Mom is asleep, which I can hear her soft snores through the bedroom door, I go outside into the backyard. I sit on the lawn chair and light a bowl. It's quiet outside, calming. I'm shivering, but that's okay. Outside feels as cold as it does inside MY HEART. _Hah, just kidding_. I frown. Or maybe not?

I light the bowl and push those thoughts to the back of my head. I'm not in high school anymore. I don't have time for that emo shit. I'm an adult. I'm not allowed to be depressed, I'm not allowed to wallow in self-pity, and I should probably get a job to occupy my time more productively.

There's a noise coming from the bushes in the backyard. I stand shakily to my feet and glare. It's most likely a raccoon, but those little bastards are vicious. And I'm way too high to fight with a wild beast at the moment. My motor functions are off.

"Go away!" I shout angrily. "Stay out of the garbages! The foods old and icky, you don't want it!"

Something growls.

I stumble towards the screen door cursing, "Shit."

A flash of red catches my eyes and I _swear_ they look like two balls of glowing fire. I slam the screen door behind me and lock it. For good measure I push three of the kitchen chairs in front of it.

"Take that, bitch!" I grumble, yet I feel slightly victorious at my makeshift barrier. "Stupid raccoons."

"Haldey?"

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" I scream at the sudden voice in my ear. I smack a muscled arm that belongs to my younger brother. "Scott McCall! What in the _hell_ do you think you are doing?"

He holds up his hands sheepishly. "Sorry? What were you doing outside?"

I frown. "Getting high."

Scott purses his lips.

"On, you know, marijuana."

"You shouldn't be outside this late…"

"Neither should you, Mr. Curfew!"

He rolls his eyes. "I had something to take care of."

"Oh yeah? What's so important for a sixteen-year-old boy to do outside this late on a school night?"

" _Nothing_."

"I thought it was something?"

Scott breathes deeply. "Whatever. You're just high, go to bed."

"Fuck you!" I shove his shoulder. "I should tell Mom you were outside this late."

"And I should tell Mom you're getting high in the back yard!"

"Whatever! Just go to bed. Fucking asshole."

"I'm the asshole?" Scott laughs sarcastically. "That's great. I see Dad rubbed off on you over the years."

The palm of my hand connects with Scott's cheek before I can stop myself.

The smack is way harder than I intend to, but softer than I wish. And something I shouldn't have done to begin with. Scott's gaping at me. I know it didn't hurt him. Not physically, but that doesn't mean it's okay. Especially as I am all too familiar with the unsettling reminder of a man's fist connecting with my cheek.

"Scott…" I want to apologize, but I can't think of any words good enough. "You don't know _half_ the shit you're talking about. You-you don't know what I've been through with him, with Jacob. You…" _wouldn_ _'_ _t understand. Wouldn_ _'_ _t look at me the same way again. Would see how weak I really am._

I dart around him and into my bedroom. The tears come quickly, but I wipe them away. I climb under the covers of my bed and let the nightmares consume me. They are what I deserve.

* * *

Scott and I don't talk the next day.

Mom is at work so I don't talk to her either.

I debate for an hour about going over to Derek's, but I don't feel like moving. Instead I sit in my room staring at a picture of Jacob and me while I take that stupid white pill. I don't feel as guilty since no one is around to witness it.

I thought I was all cried out from the accident a couple weeks ago. Numb from the pill. I am wrong. I cry for hours until I think I might've emptied all the water weight I have, but then more tears come. I convince myself to drink a lot of water as I hallucinate that my body will dehydrate into just bones, and then I think of what Mom will do if she finds me like that. I'm kinda angry at Scott, so I hope he'd be the one to find me and not her. Mom doesn't deserve that. Then I feel terrible for thinking Scott does, because he doesn't. He just doesn't _know._

Nobody knows.

* * *

The next day I skip on the pill. Scott is at school. Mom is at work.

When I go the bathroom and catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror I decide to make a trip to the store. The teal from my hair is starting to fade from weeks of washing it out. I go to the nearest drugstore and pick up the cheapest teal hair color they have.

I go home and brighten my hair. I smile when I see the new and improved color. It makes me feel happy for a brief moment that I don't look like the wreck I feel inside. At least, I don't think I look like a wreck.

Maybe I do. No one else seems to like my blue hair. Other than Derek.

I decide I want to see him.

But then I think it's too soon. I get sad thinking about how I'll come off as a stalker. I take a pain killer instead of my favorite pill, and I fall asleep.

"Hey sweetie."

I blink open my eyes to stare up at my mom. She's smoothing my hair back from my forehead with a worried frown.

"Sup?"

She licks her lips. "You've been inside for a few days. Why don't you go out?"

"Go out where?"

She shrugs. "The mall?"

I laugh. I don't have any money. "I'm okay."

"Want me to call off work? I'll call off. I'll tell them it's a family emergency and that-"

I cut her off with a grin, "-I actually have plans today."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah. I met a friend."

"What's their name?"

Shit. "Derek." Shit. _Why did I do that?_

"Derek, huh?"

"Yeah, um… Derek… Smith? Derek Smith. He's very nice."

"You should invite him over sometime."

I wave her off with a sheepish grin. "He works a lot of odd hours…"

"Is he a potential boyfriend?"

I snort. "Not likely."

Mom laughs at my response. "Okay. Well. Be careful."

"Don't worry Mom. I've got condoms."

She places a hand to her forehead. "Oh god. Oh no. I changed my mind. Stay inside."

"I'm kidding…"

"Yeah," she laughs in disbelief. "Okay. Whatever you say."

"I love you Mom."

"I love you, too."

"Tonight is Scott's parent teacher conference," Mom informs me as she stands up from the bed. "It's at seven. I work until five. If for some reason I'm held up do you think you can sub in for me?"

"Ugh, sure?"

She laughs. "Thanks. I'll call and let you know. Have fun with Derek."

Fuck.

My alarm clock is blinking angry red numbers informing me I slept most of my morning away. It's later in the afternoon and school for Scott should be out in a couple hours. I pick myself up out of my bed and force myself to see Derek. At least if he thought I am clingy he can get rid of me faster.

I slide on clean faded jeans, a gray baggy sweater that drooped off one shoulder, and my beat up high tops. I also roll a blunt incase Derek might want one.

The trek to his house (when did I start referring to it as Derek's in my head instead of the Hale house?) is wet and muddy. I glare as it coats my converse. Not like they aren't already in rough shape, but they are still my favorite.

I hop up the porch steps and raise a fist to knock, but the red door swings open. I'm confronted with a shirtless, sweaty, _muscular (mouth watering)_ Derek. Beads of sweat trickle down his forehead and over his throat, and I notice how he swallows and his Adam's apple bobs.

Oh god.

He smirks, eyes staring down at me.

"Hey," I greet with a nervous smile.

Derek mimics in his deep throaty voice, "Hey."

"I don't know why I'm here."

He chuckles, "Why am I not surprised?" Then he holds open the door. "Come on in."

I step inside carefully. The interior is mostly vacant, unless you call the dust furniture.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Derek runs a hand over his face to wipe away the sweat. "You're going to anyway."

I bite my lip to stop myself from laughing at the momentary irritation he lets shine through. "Why are you staying here? Why not a motel or something?"

"I wasn't planning on staying long."

"But you clearly are staying longer than intended."

"Does it bother you?" he asks.

"No… but… if things ever get bad. Like the weather, or something, you can sneak into my room."

Derek raises a brow. "You're offering to harbor a convicted murderer in your bedroom?"

"Accused," I correct him with a wink. "Mom and Scott are never home anyway. It's not like they would notice."

He takes a few steps towards me. "I might take you up on that offer sometime."

I watch the dazzling shine of his chest mesmerized and manage to get out, "Please do."

Derek's lips are on mine. His large hands squeeze at my ass to lift me, my legs wrap around his waist, and my nails dig into his shoulders. I'm about to grind my pelvis along his when he abruptly shoves me off of him. I run a hand through my hair nervously as I watch Derek narrow his eyes at the front door.

He lowers his head so that we are eye level. I'm staring wide eyed into Derek's very serious mossy eyes. "I need you to run out the back door and _keep_ running. I'll catch up to you. Do not turn around, do not stop."

"Wh-"

"NOW!" he shouts, and he pushes me in the direction of the back of the house. "I'll hold them off, run Halden!"

Hold _who_ off?

I do as Derek says. I'm not running really fast because I'm confused. I keep it a light jog as I continue to glance back at the burnt out shell of a house.

 _Pop! Pop! Pop!_

The recognizable pop's of bullets going off increased my pace. A part of me wants to turn around and run back to check on Derek, but he told me to keep on running?

I can call the cops while I run? I glance at my phone. I have no reception to call the cops.

I decide to run a bit farther and hide behind a tree. If he doesn't come within the next ten minutes I'm going back for him.

My stomach tightens. How long has it been? Five minutes? Ten? Twenty?

I check my phone. One minute.

 _Shit_ _ **.**_

* * *

OMG. You guys are seriously the greatest with how much love you are giving this story. UGH! Love you! SO MUCH. 12 comments for one chapter (shitting myself with happiness/ew that's gross)!

megladon1616: #HAREK - yep. totally ship them :D YAY SMUT!

WickedlyMinx: LOL yay smut! (Everyone Loves Smut)

xXbriannaXx: i don't think being high for a werewolf would last for very long, but getting high literally takes within seconds to minutes to hit ya. so i figure it'll be more instant and they would be able to feel it. or, maybe it's an herb that can effect them the same way for humans as does mistletoe & wolfsbane (since both our poisonous to humans). IDK. i thought a lot on it haha. oh definitely! i feel like most fics it's the slow burn the opposite way. it's usually a build up to love and then it builds up to sex. while this builds up sex first then a trust and finally love (or NOT?) haha. ugh! you got me thinking about how i plan to introduce her to werewolves & how she will react to derek using her!

High Guardian: THANKS! :D

Nathalie94: We will definitely see a jealous Derek in the future! :)

Teen Wolf Trash: I know how you feel! Like, I love our current Scott starting season 3+, but he grew so much to become him. Unfortunately, we are just gonna have to put up with Scott being a whiney baby for a little bit! But through all the petty fights Halden & Scott will end up having a greater relationship.

MaxineHale: haha yes! i actually wrote a Derek POV chapter in the future!

Guest: THANKS! LOVE!

Guest: I wonder. Maybe we will one day learn what Derek was thinking at that moment. It appears to me it comes off more of as a lust filled think. Kinda taking advantage of her.

Guest: hot damn!

Guest: HERE IS MORE :)

Sarah: :D

 **IMPORTANT QUESTION GUYS: When do you think Halden should discover werewolves are real? Season 1 or Season 2?**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX: SEASON ONE: THE TELL**

* * *

I went down to a place in Bedside,

A little liquor on my lips

I let him climb inside my body

And held him captive in my kiss

Halsey

* * *

The sound of rushing footsteps causes my heart to thump more rapidly in my chest. I peer out behind the tree and see a half-naked man sprinting through the forest. I remember Derek was topless at the house.

He almost runs past me, but halts himself a few feet away.

"I thought I told you not to stop running?" he snaps. His eyes are a sparkling blue, but they aren't? They are grayish green and narrowing at me angrily.

"I wasn't going to leave you back there!"

Derek shakes his head stressing seriously between heavy breaths, "It's not safe here right now. _We_ need to _go_."

"Where?"

He runs a hand through his damp hair anxiously. His green eyes are darting around searching for an oncoming threat. "I don't know!"

I notice red welts upon his chest. They look like someone burned him with something long and stick-like.

"Holy shit-" I reach out a shaky hand to skim over the exposed skin. "What the hell did they do to you?"

"Don't worry about it. It just stings. It'll be fine in a few minutes."

"A few minutes?" I ask skeptically.

Derek's tone is irritable as he draws out, " _Yes._ "

"Come on." I take his hand and start to drag him in the direction of my Chevy.

He follows without question and slides into the passenger seat of my car. We speed off towards my house. Mom is still at work, but should be home soon. I'll just shove Derek in my closet or something.

I park in front of the house. Anxious I grip the steering wheel tightly, but make no move to exit. There are still things I need to know before I let the shirtless man ( _it_ _'_ _s not fair to be that gorgeous ohmygod)_ inside my house. "Can you answer me one question honestly?"

Derek stares ahead at the house with a grimace, but nods.

"Is Scott in trouble?"

"Yeah."

"It's not a gang or drugs, right?"

"No."

"Is there anything I can do to help him? To help you?"

"Yes." My entire body hums in excitement at whatever I could do. Then he says, "Stop going out into the woods alone."

I roll my eyes and decide that doesn't deserve a response.

Unlocking the door, I lead us upstairs into my bedroom. I leave Derek momentarily to grab a clean shirt from Scott's closet. Grabbing a gray tee, I throw it at the snooping man's face, who's poking at all the random junk around my room. Rude.

"Didn't peg you for a Hello Kitty lover," Derek drawls in a deadpan. He slides the shirt over his chest and I notice before his skin is covered that it is no longer red.

My eyes glance at the Hello Kitty piggy-bank on my desk. "This is my childhood room. I haven't been here in years… until recently."

"Sure," he drawls disbelievingly.

Quiet suddenly presses on us. I'm nervous without having anything witty or worth saying, so I scan around my room to make sure nothing I want hidden is on display. Like my box of Jacob's things, or my pills. Neither are visible.

"Are you hungry?" I ask.

Derek lies on the bed blinking tiredly up at the ceiling. "A little bit."

"There might be some leftover lasagna. Unless Scott ate it, he's kind of a fatass. If not, I'll figure something out. Just wait here, and if you hear anyone coming hide in my closet."

No more than five minutes later I return with a hot plate of microwaved lasagna and a fork. Derek is snoozing on top of the quilt and I'm mesmerized by his _everything._ His messy raven hair, pointed nose, sculptured cheekbones and jaw. Derek is perfect. Maybe not mentally and emotionally, someone as fucked up as myself can see that train wreck a mile away. But physically, the man is ideal.

"Derekkkk," I sing his name. He groans and rubs his face into my pillow. "I've got food."

He opens his eyes trying to blink out the exhaustion. I set the plate on my desk and motion for him to eat.

Derek scoots off the bed and plops in the desk chair. He asks between bites, "You're not hungry?"

"No. I ate earlier today." _Did I?_

He's frowning at me. "I'm not that hungry. Want to split it?"

"No, no. Eat it. If I get hungry there's more in the fridge."

Derek shoves a few more bites into his mouth and pushes the plate towards me. "Eat."

My stomach does feel kinda empty so I appease him by finishing off the rest of the plate. He flops back on my bed and I roll my eyes when I see his shoes. I take them off for him and toss them somewhere on the floor.

I slip under the covers and lift them for Derek. He slides under. There's an awkward space between us. Do we cuddle? Just sleep? I don't know what to do. Derek doesn't appear to either. He appears even more uncomfortable than me, which makes me even more uncomfortable.

So I kiss him. He kisses back, which is a great sign in my book.

Then we are quickly discarding the rest of our clothes. It's a mess of tangled limbs and almost punching each other in the face, but we manage to get naked.

Thankfully Mom and Scott aren't home.

Derek is inside of me, thrusting. My legs wrap around his hips, and he's panting harsh breaths in my ear. I don't even bother thinking about condoms for more than a second. He's already inside of me and it feels way too good to even think about stopping to put on one of those terrible contraptions. Especially with him being uncut. Talk about "ribbed for your pleasure."

He's mouthing at this sensitive spot on my shoulder and it's making my head spin. I run my nails down his back and he's moaning and teeth are scraping my skin.

I have a feeling Derek doesn't have sex often because he cums pretty fast. He pulls out and pumps his cock and spills all of it on my stomach. There's a momentary thought of grossness, because I know that's going to get sticky and clump on my skin, but then his hand unwraps his cock and three fingers are shoved inside of me.

He's pumping while his thumb is rubbing circles on my clit… and I can't even form words, let alone coherent thoughts.

"Holy shit," I gasp, my hands fist at my hair. "Derek!"

And Derek doesn't have a long recovery time. His cock is already hard the tip dripping with precum. He removes his hand and he's slipping back inside of me with a hard thrust. Derek's chest is fitted against mine. We move together slick with our sweat and his seed, he doesn't seem to mind.

He dips his head down to suck my hard nipple between his teeth. I gasp as his teeth catch the medal of the piercing, the cold sensation mixing with his hot saliva twirling around the sensitive skin.

I feel myself drawing closer and I'm struggling to push my hips upwards to meet his thrusts. His pelvis rubs against my clit, and oh god it feels wonderful. A few more hard thrusts against me causes my toes to curl and there's a cry releasing from my lips. My core tightens around Derek's cock, and his hips stutter in response as the sensation is almost too much.

Derek pulls out again and cums on my thighs. I don't even care anymore.

Both of us regain are breathing after a few moments of heavy panting in our afterglow. I sit up from the bed and grimace.

"I'm going to shower," I tell him. "I'd ask you to join me, but…" my eyes find the clock and it reads 5:03 P.M. "Mom should be home within the next few minutes. Remember, hide in the closet. I don't want to explain why I'm harboring an accused murderer."

"Why are you?" he questions quickly. His eyes are brighter green than usual, and I forget for a second I'm supposed to answer his question by the beauty of them.

"What?"

"Why are you helping me?"

 _Why am I helping him?_ I guess I don't really believe he killed his own sister. Sure, there are some fucked up people in the world, but I just can't imagine Derek being one of them.

"I don't think you killed your sister," I tell him truthfully. "And I don't know what you're involved in, but I'd be the hugest hypocrite in the world to judge someone for going through a rough time."

Derek appears to accept this. He averts his gaze to my ceiling.

I grab a change of clothes from my dresser: a light green tank and gray sweats. In the shower I scrub myself down quickly. It usually only takes Mom ten to fifteen minutes to get home, sometimes longer if there's bad traffic. I blow dry my hair before leaving, then I sprint back into my bedroom. Derek is asleep on the bed. I decide to leave him be for now.

Finding my purse I reach for the bottle of pain killers. I take one out and move to put it in my mouth, but a hand stops me from doing so. I face Derek with a raised brow.

"What are you doing?" he asks. "What is that?"

"Oxycodone. It's a pain killer."

His brows pinch together. "Why are you taking it?"

I point to my forehead. "Stitches."

"You don't seem to be in pain."

"How would you know?"

Derek sits up on the bed. He tugs me forward so that I'm sitting down on the edge of the bed beside him. "You don't need them," he tells me with a serious frown. "I can make you feel better."

With a sigh I put the pill back in the bottle and drop my purse down to the floor. I grimace at his dirty chest, but he just smirks at me and I forget that I'm disgusted. He brings me into a filthy kiss, his lips toying with mine like it's a game. He's winning.

He pulls back with a sigh, "Your mom is home."

"Let me go say hi. It'll make her less inclined to come into my room. Just… chill, I guess."

Derek falls back onto the bed with a lazy grin. I sprint out of my room and down the stairs to see Mom in the kitchen with a carrot between her lips.

"Hey Mom."

"Hi Haldey. Did you see your friend Derek today?"

I laugh. "Yeah. I went to visit him."

"Have fun?"

"Tons."

"That's great. I still think you should invite him over sometime. I'd like to meet your friends," Mom says with a tight grin. _You mean make sure that they aren_ _'_ _t drug dealers._

"Sure."

Mom sighs. "Your brother home yet?"

"Nope!"

"Huh. He does know the parent teacher conference is today. We talked about it yesterday," she mumbles to herself. "Maybe he's helping out at the clinic?"

"He didn't say anything to me."

"Well, I'm going to make something really quick to eat, shower, then head to the school."

"I can cook you something," I say with an innocent smile. "What do you want?"

"Anything. I'm starving."

I fix her a sandwich. She eats it beside me at the table with small talk about her patients at the hospital. Then she heads upstairs to shower and I dart into my room.

Derek is on the bed sleeping. He's curled up around one of my pillows and snoring softly. It's a sin how adorable this devilish man appears in sleep.

I go downstairs and turn on the television loudly so that Mom won't check my room. My plan works when she comes down almost an hour later cleaned up and ready for the parent teacher conferences.

"Scott come home yet?"

I shake my head.

"Maybe he's meeting me at the school… I'll call him on the way."

She moves over to me and kisses my cheek swiftly.

As soon as she leaves I turn off the television and go upstairs. Derek is sitting up on my bed, his raven hair messier than I've ever seen it before.

"Ready for a shower?"

He squints tired eyes at me, but nods his head in agreement. I grab him a towel, a pair of Scott's basketball shorts and black teeshirt. He takes them from me with a small grin and disappears into the bathroom.

While I'm waiting I debate for a moment about just taking the pain killer. It's not like Derek will know. But I think of the look on his face. The look that said I am better than that, that I don't need it. I just change my sheets instead as I realize there's some of Derek's cum on them. My blanket is gross too, but I'll have to wait until the morning to wash that. It'll never be done before I want to go to sleep.

I bring Derek's dirty clothes and the sheets to the laundry to wash them. When I return Derek is stretched across the bed lazily.

"I put your clothes in the wash," I tell him.

He nods.

"Sleepy?"

He nods again.

I shut my bedroom door, turn off the light, and Derek curls around me while was fall asleep.

* * *

OHMYGOD. how cute are they becoming? gah. I love them.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS & FAVORITES & FOLLOWS. Seriously, when you guys review it encourages and inspires me to write faster. You give me ideas and help me brainstorm, I appreciate it so much. I mean, I know I won't be able to please everyone when I ask for opinions and everything, but I hope you'll enjoy where I decide to take this story either way :)

Teen Wolf Trash: Thank you for the reminder! Derek is mouth wateringly hot haha. That was actually one of my ideas (bitch-slapping Scott!) and the whole Kate thing involving Halden. Something actually is going to be a said that's totally foreshadowing in an upcoming chapter involving that. Something I planted before I even decided if what I planned to do was official (did that make sense?) :D

MaxineHale: That's the question I'm trying to decided on! I'm aiming more towards the end of season 1. There's some things I wanna do with Halden involving the pack.

Sarah: I'll try and see how I can add that Jackson thing in there. I don't think season one I can see it really happening until the part where he breaks up with Lydia. But Halden's not in high school, so, I'm still trying to figure out how she's going to be introduced to all these people in the show. It's definitely going to be a slow burn with a lot of friendships.

WickedlyMinx: I'm not entirely sure if I intend to turn Halden into a werewolf or not, or when. I know she won't turn during season one though! Maybe eventually. I can see Halden wanting the bite, but also not wanting it.

megladon1616: #HAREK haha yes!

Savily: thank you! i'm glad it's not going super slow for you. This story is kinda a slow burn into everything!

Jazz: You're amazing!

SPN4L1F3: I know. I can only imagine Halden's reaction (since I haven't written it yet) but I can see her flipping out.

livealaughloveme: I agree! Thank you so much for the review :)

xXbriannaXx: haha i'm sorry your review got cut off (I think I messaged you that already, but I'm half-asleep so idk). I love that though. It describes Halden so perfectly _**"**_ _ **she is a fire fucking cracker that diffuses quicker than any firecracker in the history of firecrackers**_ _ **"**_

Lola: YAY! I love you for loving this story (and just because I'm a creep). I enjoy their chemistry too. It's almost like they are so similar, yet so different at the same time.

Jessica: Thanks! :D KEEP DIGGING (it)!

Rebecca: Derek, I feel, would totally be all pissy over a girl. He's such a baby sometimes! haha but there will definitely be a dominant Derek with a jealous rage over Halden.

1996: Thank you so much for the great ideas! I'm definitely going to take all that into consideration and see what I can do. I appreciate it hehe and i totally agree about the bite. Definitely not happening in season 1! :)

Nathalie94: It's most likely going to be season one, so, it'll happen sooner rather than later when she finds out about the wolves :D

hoechling: YES! YAY! And I've written a few chapters (future chapters) where Derek starts to notice her drug habits. I won't give anything away, but Derek's very perceptive (his wolf senses are always tingling) and we shall see a different side of Derek that might shed some light on Halden & his future relationship.

THANKS for all that answered the question from the previous chapter. BUT, I will let you know… the next chapter we find out what caused Halden's car accident *sadness* :(


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN: SEASON ONE: HEART MONITOR**

* * *

I'm off the deep end, sleeping

All night through the weekend.

Saying that I love him but

I know I'm gonna leave him.

Halsey

* * *

Derek has been sleeping at the house for almost a week now. He leaves at random times in the day to get a change of clothes from his car, which he parks the next block over so no one is suspicious. Mom and Scott haven't caught on or suspected anything yet, which I'm extremely grateful for.

Except Scott is getting exceptionally weirder and weirder. I want to say it's a teenager thing, but I'm only eighteen and I remember having issues at sixteen… but not quite whatever the hell he is going through.

Mom grounded him for missing the parent teacher conference. Apparently he took Allison on a date for her birthday, which is sweet and all, but the idiot stayed out all night with her in the preserve. Derek was around when Mom yelled at Scott in his bedroom. All he did is roll his eyes and call him an idiot.

I'm waiting for Derek to sneak in the bedroom window. It's a chilly night and the window is wide open for whenever he decides to make his way in.

My favorite white pill is pinched between my thumb and index finger. I stare at it intensely, debating whether or not I should take it. I won't be able to sleep if I do and I know when Derek comes over he will want to go to bed. He's always sleepy. Or horny. Mostly both. I've never met someone with so much stamina before. The other day we literally had sex for _hours_ while Mom and Scott were gone.

I hear Scott get home. He doesn't knock on my door or anything, but I'm not entirely surprised by this. He typically ignores me these days.

It isn't until I hear him yell that I jump to my feet for the door. I peak out in the hallway and hear him talking in his bedroom. Phone call? That's what I think until Derek exits his room. He shuts the door behind him and immediately strides over to me. I'm greeted with a fiery kiss to my lips, he backs me into my bedroom and shuts the door softly behind me.

"Why were you in Scott's room?" I ask quietly.

"Talking."

"About what? Does he know you're here?"

"Just checking up on him. No, he _doesn_ _'_ _t._ " He looks irritated by the last part. Like Scott for some reason _should_ know he's here.

"Why were you checking up on him?"

Derek just distracts me with a steamy kiss. I'm frustrated and I want him to answer me, but his hand slips past the band of my sweatpants and dips into my wet core and I forget what I'm even thinking. He has magical fingers.

He leads me to the bed. My pants are stripped off of me and I'm grateful that I'm not wearing my underwear. Derek lifts my legs so that my ankles rest atop his shoulders. A sensual smirk is on his lip, before it disappears between my legs. His strong tongue is licking at my folds, mouth sucking at my clit, fingers thrusting inside of me knuckle deep. I reach my orgasm easily.

Derek strips off his leather jacket, teeshirt, and jeans leaving him in his boxer briefs. He gets into the bed beside me and cuddles me in my post-orgasm high. I can feel his erection in his briefs, but Derek will touch me when he wants more so I ignore it.

"What's in your hand?" he questions.

I frown. What is in my hand? I hold it out and see my favorite pill crutched from my orgasmicly (that's not a real word) firm grip.

"Oh," I mutter. It's not the pill being crushed will tarnish it. I'm able to snort it or just lick it. It'll actually hit me faster that way, it just doesn't taste or feel great.

His fingers rub against some of the powder substance. "That's not a pain killer."

"No."

"What is it?"

"Vyvanse."

Derek scowls at my short description. "I don't know what that is… What is it for?"

"It's a medication for ADD."

"Do you have ADD?"

I snort. "No."

"Then why do you have it?"

"It gets you really high. Not like weed, a different more specific high. It's kind of like being on speed."

"Why are you taking it?"

I shrug. "Jacob and I used to take them all the time. It keeps me focused. Makes me… forget things."

"What kind of things are you trying to forget?"

"Everything."

Derek takes what's left of the pill from my hands. I'm about to protest, but he dashes over to the window and throws the contents outside. My eyes are wide as I watch him.

"Why in the hell did you do that?" I demand irritably. "Those are expensive!"

"And they can kill you. I've heard your heart when you take them. It sounds like it's going to explode."

My nose scrunches. "You've heard my _heart_?"

His eyes go wide. "Just… _don_ _'_ _t_ take them anymore."

I run a hand through my hair anxiously. "I'm trying not to."

"Try _harder_."

"It's not that easy!" I shout, forgetting Scott is in his bedroom and Mom is knocked out down the hall. I'm shaking nervously. Derek isn't supposed to care about this kind of stuff. He's just supposed to be mysterious, fuck me, and eventually leave. That's what I know is supposed to happen. That's how it always happens. "I'm trying, I want to get better, but it's so _hard_."

Derek reaches out for me and I slap his hand away. He doesn't back down, but he doesn't reach out for me again, just furrows his brows at the sudden anguish coursing throughout me.

"I should have died!" I yell at him. My vision is getting blurry and I curl up on the bed in a fetal position. I feel weak and useless. I want to be alone. I want my pill. I don't want to feel. " _Me_. It should have been me. I'm a terrible person, I don't deserve to live! I'm the reason he's dead."

He comes up on the bed beside me and his thigh is pressed tightly along mine. "What happened?"

I haven't talked about it with anyone other than the police and the paramedics. Dad knew because he's an F.B.I. agent, but he didn't bother talking to me about it. Not that I wanted to talk to him about it. It would have been nice if someone _tried_ to talk to me. I lost everyone and everything while dating Jacob. And no one is willing to pick up the pieces of my broken soul. All of it is _my_ fault, but it would feel better if someone was willing to try with me.

"It was his birthday. We were at a bar with a few of our friends and I was super fucked up. Jacob always liked to get super drunk, but I normally didn't because I would have to drive us home. He begged me to drink, so, I did… and then one of our friends had some coke. I didn't want it," I explain with a broken sob. "I-I didn't want it, but he said it would feel amazing, and I was so drunk. I said 'yeah,' because I didn't have anything to lose. I already lost everything, anyway."

He rubs a hand at my lower back gently and waits for me to catch my breath.

"We went out to his car and did a few lines. I passed out in the car. Jacob was furious, woke me up and said he was taking me home to fuck me. So, I just passed out again. I woke up the next morning in a hospital bed.

"He crashed into a family. A _family_. Jacob died. Which he deserved it… I hate that he did. He deserved to fucking die." There's venom in my voice, and I guess I always hated Jacob. Hated how he made me love him. Hated how he made me think what he did was okay. Hated how he manipulated me. "But a little boy… he was five. _Five_. We killed him.

"My father pulled some strings and got me out of any jail time I might've had. Not that I was at fault, technically I'm one of the victims. My lawyer convinced them I was drugged and forced into the situation since I was passed out in the backseat of the car."

"Dad hasn't talked to me in months. Hasn't said a fucking word to me… but he didn't want me in jail or rehab. I think he just didn't want to look bad. God, he wishes I was Scott. Why'd he get stuck with the fucked up one? Maybe because I'm just as fucked in the head as him. Maybe we deserve each other."

Derek doesn't say anything. His large hands snake around my torso and lifts me out of the fetal position. Then he turns me so that I'm leaning on his chest. I burry my face in his neck ashamed that I'm crying. I don't deserve to cry. I don't deserve anything.

"I lost Scott and Mom when Dad took me away, and I was an idiot in high school. I hadn't visited them in years… I was too busy getting high and shit, running away from home to go stay at friends houses or sleep on benches at the park. I didn't want anyones help. But I want help, I need help, I want to get better. Derek, please, I want to get better."

I'm not sure why I'm begging him. As if I tell him I need this Derek can magically fix all my problems, save me from eternal evil and damnation (or some shit).

But Derek surprises me by squeezing me tight to his chest and muttering, "I'll help, you'll get better."

And I cry myself to sleep in his arms.

* * *

The next morning Derek is gone. I groan into my pillow. Fuck _everything._ I cried myself to sleep. In. His. Arms. What the hell kind of whatever-the-hell-I-am am I? The terrible kind, obviously.

I hope he doesn't consider me his girlfriend. What a fucking tragedy that would be. Him thinking I'm actually functional enough to do anything remotely normal like go on dates. Not that I think that he thinks I'm his girlfriend (what?). I think Derek's pretty fucked up too. He's probably not functional enough for a girlfriend.

Maybe we just are filling some empty void with each other?

I don't care. It doesn't matter anyway.

There's a soft nock on the door. Scott's voice calls gently, "Haldey?"

"Yeah Scott?"

He opens the door a crack. I smile at his mop of chestnut curls and the warm brown eyes. Scott always had such an innocent look about him.

"Are you okay?"

I nod slowly. "Yeah, why?"

Scott slides into the room and gently shuts the door behind him. Mom must still be home if he wants the privacy. He pauses walking over to where I'm sprawled on the bed to sniff the air confusedly.

"What's that smell?"

"I dunno. I showered yesterday."

He sniffs again. "Kinda smells like…" His eyes dart around the room searching for something. "What happened to Derek's jacket?"

"I gave it back," I tell him honestly. "A few days ago."

"I thought I told you to stay away from him!"

I scoff at the accusation in his tone. "Well, I needed to give him the jacket back."

"I could have given it back," he argues.

"If he's such bad news why do _you_ get to talk to him? You're sixteen! You shouldn't be hanging out with anyone his age! That's weird!"

Scott purses his lips. "It smells like him in your room."

"Excuse me? It smells like him?" Scott nods ferociously at my question. "How in the hell do you know what Derek smells like?"

"Ugh-um-IT doesn't matter. Why does it smell like him?"

"I don't know, you freak."

He runs a hand through his hair. "Just… stay away from him, Haldey. He's a bad guy."

Feeling oddly defensive of Derek I become irritable by Scott's assumptions. I cross my arms over my chest and fix him my most annoyed older sister glare. "Is there a reason you came in my room?"

He releases a heavy sigh. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Well, I'm okay. So…"

"Yeah. Okay."

Scott slams my bedroom door behind him on the way out. I roll my eyes at his immaturity. I do not feel like fucking dealing with _that_ today.

* * *

Mom is livid.

Both of us are in the living room waiting for Scott to get home. I woke up in the middle of the night to check on him and found him missing, _again_. I tried to call him three times before it went to voicemail. Then I attempted seventeen text messages. After waiting an hour I panicked.

So here we are. Waiting.

And waiting.

I'm also a little worried about Derek. He hasn't been over all day. Said he had business to take care of, which is fine. But it freaks me out not knowing if he's okay and how to contact him. After the incident at his house and the gas station…

A cell phone is ringing. Both of us scramble to check ours, it's Mom's.

"John?" She greets questionably, her voice filled with worry and dread. "Is Scott okay? Where is he? Please tell me he's okay."

She pauses. Her breathing is heavy.

"Okay. Okay. I'll be right there."

She hangs up. Running a hand down her face, she rests it at her lips. Her deep brown eyes meet mine. "Scott and his friends had an incident at the school."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah. Just a little shaken up. Apparently they were attacked."

"Are you serious?" I ask.

Mom is slipping on her shoes. She grabs her keys and heads for the door. I move to follow her and she waves me off. "I need to talk to him alone. Some serious mother and son conversation needs to happen. John said he is okay. Don't worry, go to bed. You look exhausted."

I bite my lip nervous for whatever the hell Mom has to say to Scott.

She leaves. I go upstairs to my room and lay on my bed.

Sighing, I decide I'm going to wait until Scott gets home. I don't care how much we fight, I need to make sure he is okay. It's not like I can sleep anyway! What the hell would attack Scott? Better question, why in the hell is he at the school this late with his friends anyway? I wonder if Derek knows anything about this.

 **SMACK**

"Ahhhh!"

I jump up from my bed and scramble into the hallway searching for the wooden bat. Once I locate it in Scott's bedroom I carefully creep back into my room. The window is clamped shut and I think Mom must've locked it sometime today. Ever since Derek's started sneaking in at night I leave it open.

Or maybe it was Scott. Something tells me it was him.

Cautiously I stare out the window. I can't see anything other than the large oak tree. I unlock the window and open it. A gust of wind rushes past my face revealing the chilliness of the night.

"Alright," I shout out the window. "Who's throwing rocks? Better not be a squirrel. I'll cook you for dinner! Little shit."

"H-Halden…"

I lean over the edge of the window to stare down at the grass. My eyes widen as I see Derek sprawled across the lawn. He's wheezing and trying to shove himself to his knees.

"Oh my god."

I drop the bat and fly down the staircase. The front door stays open behind me as my bare feet smack along the dewy grass over to Derek. He's clutching his stomach, which is _bleeding_ and my heart starts pumping furiously in my chest.

"Shit, shit, shit, _shit_."

My arm snakes around his waist and I immediately start guiding him over my car. He shoulders me in the direction of my front door, I refrain from smacking his shoulder.

"No," he protests. "No hospital."

"You're dying," I shriek. "You're not dying in my house! The last thing I need is your ghost haunting my ass."

"I-I'm not dying. Halden, please, just… just take me to your room."

My eyes meet his in a fierce stare. "Promise me you won't die."

He breathes heavily. "I promise…" he coughs, there's _blood_ on his lips. "I won't die."

"Oh god… I can't believe I'm doing this."

I help him into the house, my foot kicks the door behind us. Derek and I struggle up the stairs. He's too heavy and almost dead weight, and the man is like three times my size. I'm only 5'4 and the guy is like 6 feet. Shit.

"Okay…" Opening my bedroom door I guide him over to the desk chair. "I'm going to get some towels to put on the bed so you don't get blood all over it. Don't move."

Derek glares at me at the 'don't move' comment.

I strip off the blanket and sheets leaving my bed naked. Taking the nastiest towels I have I rest them in piles atop one another to try and cover the span of the queen sized bed. Then I move back over to Derek, who's head is lolling to the side near unconsciousness. We manage to get him on his back.

My hands shake nervously at the hem of his shirt. I want to lift it to the see the damage. All I really see is blood, but I can't tell where it's coming from.

"Don't worry," Derek tells me. His hand reaches out to take mine and I grip it tightly. "I'm going to be fine."

"You-you're bleeding, Derek. There's a lot of blood."

"Shhh…" he closes his eyes. "Just need to sleep. Come on-" gently he tugs my hand to urge me onto the bed with him. "-sleep."

My mind is spinning crazily. Do I listen to him? He looks almost dead, but what do I do? What if he dies in my bed?

"Here, take this first."

I reach into my purse and take out a pain killer. I bring it to his mouth. He makes no argument as I press the Oxycodone to his lips, just takes it as is.

Then I curl up against his side.

Derek falls asleep. I don't want to sleep incase something happens to him and need to call a medic. I want to tell my mom he's here, and I think when she gets home I'll ask her to look at him for a medical diagnosis. So, I slip my hand under the mattress and grab my special pills. I take one. It'll help me stay focused on Derek and stay up throughout the entire night to keep an eye on him.

Mom and Scott get home almost a half hour later. I slip out of my room and hover in the hallway as I wait for them. I don't want them to go into my room. There's no way I'm moving Derek from the bed anytime soon.

"What happened?" I question Scott instantly.

He runs a hand through his hair and gives Mom a apologetic stare. She squeezes my shoulder as she slips by into her bedroom. "We all went to the school and Derek Hale attacked us."

I felt like I'd been slapped. I don't even bother to hold back the tone of disbelief, "Really?"

"Yeah…" Scott says through pursed lips.

"How did he attack you? Did you hurt him back?"

"No. He chased us around the school and he killed the janitor! I told you he's a bad guy," he forces out through gritted teeth.

"Did you see Derek get hurt? At all?"

Scott glares. "No. I just told you he attacked _us_ and he killed the janitor."

"What do you mean by attacked you? Did he pull a gun on you? Beat you up? You look fine."

"He chased us around the school! That's all I know!"

Scott is lying. Scott always gets defensive and angry when he lies. My brother is sweet, but he's a _horrendous_ liar and gets pissed when called out. Which is exactly what he is doing right now.

I cross my arms. "You told the cops it was Derek?"

"Yes. Because it was Derek. And now he's missing! So, you better stay away from him if you see him, I'm serious Haldey."

Scott shoves past me to his bedroom. Just as he moves to shut it I whisper, "You're a terrible liar." He pauses to stare at me and I know he couldn't have heard me. I shake my head and quickly dart into my room.

So. There goes my option at getting Mom for a medical opinion. Like hell she'd let me harbor a freaking fugitive. Not that he already wasn't, but now Scott's accused him of murder! Again.

No wonder he didn't want to go to the hospital.

I know he didn't do it. He didn't chase Scott, he didn't attack him and his friends, and he sure as hell hasn't murdered anyone.

But what in the hell is going on?

* * *

Guys. Guys… GUYS. The amount of love this story is getting is freaking crazy! THANK YOU SO MUCH. I'm just UGH. UGH UGH UGH. That's how I feel. Thanks for all that take the time to review :) SERIOUSLY.

msspicyjalapeno (awesome UN): So many great questions! For cereal.

 **Will she kick her pill addiction by herself or with help?**

She will get by with a little help from her friends :)

 **When will she find out about the supernatural?**

Ongoing debate with myself, but most likely season one.

 **When will she figure out Derek was using her?**

N/A at this time :)

 **When will Derek realize his feelings?**

NO idea. I think Derek will know he feels for her, but not realize how MUCH he does for some time now.

Cassie-D1: Oh you've got some great questions too!

 **How Derek is going to take finding out her past with drugs and a abusive boyfriend along with a father who wasn't winning any father of the year awards?**

Well, you can see part of his upcoming reactions in this chapter. I think all of us get that biased opinion of Derek from the show that I don't agree with in a lot of FF's. Everyone sees him as closed off and cold and can't handle his emotions, but I don't think that's really the case with Derek. He's very CLINGY, subtly, but so much it's ridiculous when it's pointed out (in my opinion). FOR EXAMPLE(s): how Derek immediately told Scott they were brothers and tried to get him to join him throughout all of season 1, how Derek instantly created a pack of wolves to be with him (and he admits it's partly due to loneliness, as well as power), how Derek gave up his alpha status to save Cora, how Derek always goes back to help Scott no matter how terrible the kid treats him. SO, I haven't decided his reaction towards everything yet, but I think it will be quite similar to his other reactions (probably poorly). And just curious it seems Halden has a close come cation wither mom even tho she's been gone from 3-4 years and once upon a time she was close to Scott and Stiles too it seems…

 **So was she one of those kids that during their divorce her father got her full time and her mom got Scott full time?**

Yeah, that's how I'm playing it. Normally kids would still get to visit the parents, but as I mention in this chapter, Halden also had a rebellious streak where she ran away a lot, which is a huge factor in why she hasn't been to her mother's house since she was 15. I will say that, even if she hasn't been home since she was 15, it is not the last time she has seen Scott and Melissa. I haven't written it yet, but I'm thinking she last saw them almost a year ago (since Melissa isn't aware of her living with her boyfriend for the past year).

AHHH! Sorry if that was too long lol! When you guys comment questions like this it gives me time to brainstorm WHILE I'm responding to you guys! So they end up super long lol.

Sarah: I think Derek knows a lot more than Halden realizes about her personal situation/life! Which is something that will come up through future chapters. He doesn't KNOW the details and the gist, but Derek has his werewolf senses so he's able to pick up on things about her.

Maddie: That's a great idea! Although, I don't think I'm going to put her back in high school. Maybe. IDK. she does fit the type to be held back, so, it's plausible that she could have dropped out. And I haven't made it clear if she was OR if she is eligible for college. I'm def. thinking on that one!

Nicole1024: **When are going to see Derek go all dominate and into a jealous rage over Halden as Rebecca had already asked?**

Ummm. Not sure yet! I'm thinking around when Jackson starts acting even more like a freak. Either season one when he's trying to get Scott to turn him or season 2 when he's the Kanima.

Liam1094: **Sooooooooo is Derek still kind of using her?**

the derek using her thing is something that i shall not disclose until necessary (i'm terrible i'm sorry) there will be an argument coming up between scott and derek that will reveal some things (a lot of CONFUSING things) it'll be in derek's pov so it's all in his head. and derek might act someway and think something, as well as just having conflicting thoughts and feelings in general.

 **And we will see a different light to him how when he finds out about her drug past and still drug present? Like will be a good fluffy thing where he's all like I'm gonna get u through this or tough angry thing where he's lie, you're pathetic?**

derek will NOT be taking the drugs in a negative way (i mean he doesn't approve, but he doesn't think of her as weak). i think from what i'm getting the more i write (because my characters are still developing as i'm writing them hehe) i feel derek sees a lot of himself in halden. definitely different situations, but i think there's something about damaged people appreciating that other people in the world are damaged like them. it's like one of those things where you feel like you're not alone. misery loves company, right? well. this reference isn't usually how it's related, but WHATEVER haha. :D

AND THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEW! I just copied the PM I sent you incase anyone else had the same questions :)

salvatoresister887: **Are you going to have Halden get pregnant?**

It's a possibility! I mean, Derek and her haven't used a condom ONCE since they started having sex. But not a guarantee or anything I really planned on happening.

MaxineHale: Yeah! I love that too. How he subtly is trying to help her. But Derek will gradually help her more through future chapters as well, with more intent :)

xXbriannaXx: I LOVE YOU! You should(n't) stay up so late to read when you have to be up at 6am HAHA :) and thank you for staying up so late & I'm so glad you like this story. I love how I brainstormed all these stories with you and then ended up writing one that was super spontaneous LOL. i'm so happy they gave you the FEELS. i want them to have a love that's different, raw, and real. I KNOW I AM SO EVIL I AM SORRY DON'T HATE ME FOR MAKING YOU LOVE THEM :o

megladon1616: I'll def. keep that in mind! I think you the second vote for #WEREWOLFHALDEN #Harek! :)

Teen Wolf Trash: I'm so sorry I was literally half-asleep while typing those responses in the last chapter lol. I definitely agree on Harek being OTP, they truly are They compliment each other like colors. This chapter def. should have answered your questions on what caused the car accident! :)

Lizzy: **Will Derek find out that Jake wasn't the most pleasant boyfriend to her?**

I'm actually coming upon the chapter where more about this will be reveled soon. I haven't written it yet, but I know a basic idea of how I intend Derek to find out. It shall be intense.

 **Did Jake ever force into anything sexually while they were together and he'd lose his temper?**

I don't think he ever forced her into anything sexually. I don't think there sex life was great and it was probably more pleasurable for him than her, but I did not intend for him to sexually assault her.

And this chapter answered your questions on if Jacob was driving & if he was on drugs :)

LovelyFandomLover: Derek is definitely realizing something is up with Halden. More than we already know!

Guest: **Is she perhaps a little bit underweight from all her drug use?**

Yeah! I haven't made it too obvious yet, but the drugs that she takes DOES have a nasty habit of making you forget basic things: eating, drinking, using the bathroom, and sleeping. So Halden is pretty skinny in a sickly way.

Thanks for all of you loving cuddly Derek. I mean, puppies like to cuddle? Yes? SERIOUSLY THE BEST: GUESTS (ALL OF YOU hehe), Abbie, Cassie,

 **IMORTANT QUESTION: What are you personal thoughts on words used during erotica? LIKE, what makes you uncomfortable/what are you okay with?** Example words: _pussy, cunt, fuck, throbbing member, dick, penis, cock, vagina, core, center, asshole, ass, anus._ WHATEVER. While I'm writing this stuff I'm not sure WHAT terms make people feel weird or whatnot. I know I can't please everyone (that's what she said), but I'd like to make it better for you (that's what she said, AGAIN).


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT: SEASON ONE: LUNATIC**

* * *

Cause there's a menace in my bed.

Can you see his silhouette?

Halsey

* * *

Derek Hale sleeps in my bed for seventeen hours.

I continuously check his pulse throughout the entire night. He just _lies_ there as if he were already dead.

When Mom went to work I went downstairs to get a bucket and filled it with warm water. Then I lifted his shirt and gently washed away the blood. I'm not sure where all the blood came from, but Derek is in one piece.

Something doesn't make sense.

Scratch that. NOTHING makes sense.

 **NOTHING!**

I check on Scott a few times also. He is moping in his bed. Apparently school has been canceled until further notice to "suspected murderer Derek Hale." I don't really feel bad for him. How dare he accuse my **not** boyfriend of murder. _Again_.

The window is wide open and I perch myself on the ledge. It's gorgeous outside, which is a rarity in Beacon Hills. The weather here is so fickle. Some days are blazing hot, others are so cold you need a winter coat. Now, there's a tantalizing breeze sweeping through the air that teases my sensitive skin.

"Nghhh."

I almost fall out the window at the sound of a pained groan. My heart beats wildly and I grip the ledge for support as I turn around to stare at Derek. He's still sleeping, but he shifts onto his stomach and starts reaching around the bed. For what? Not sure. I didn't want him getting blood all over my blankets or pillows so the only options he has are bloody towels.

He gives up reaching for whatever, his hand scrubs at his face. "Stop…"

"Stop what?" I question. I hastily make my way to his side and run a hand through his greasy hair. "Ew. You need a shower."

Derek's eyes are still closed, but I can tell he's moody by the furrowed brows. "Sun."

"Stop the sun?"

"… yes."

I blow a raspberry. "Yep. I'll get right on that."

"Now…"

"Wanna try that again?"

"Please," Derek whines.

I go over to the blinds and draw them down. Derek doesn't look any happier, but he stops making groans of annoyance.

"Thirsty? Hungry? In any pain?"

"Water."

"Okay. I'm giving you this one time to be crabby with me, but I'm not dealing with the one worded bullshit, Derek. We have a lot to talk about. B.T.W. you're a wanted fugitive, _again_."

He blinks his eyes open confusedly. "What?"

"I'll get you water and then I'll explain what my idiot brother apparently told the cops."

I go downstairs and draw two glasses of water: one for Derek and another for Scott. The kids been in bed all morning so he's probably thirsty.

I check on Scott again. He's still sleeping. I leave the water on his bedside table and venture back into the safe confines of my space.

Derek gratefully takes the water and chugs the glass in a few gulps. I decide not to ask if he wants more because I'm too lazy to grab him another glass. But then I remember he can't get anymore if he wants to.

"Want more?"

Derek nods. "Please?"

I just go to the bathroom sink and fill the glass there. Derek chugs that one too.

"Scott told the cops something that made me a wanted fugitive? Again?" Derek presses.

"He told them that you murdered the janitor and attacked his friends at the school."

Derek blanches. "He _what_?"

"Yeah."

He's silently fuming for a few moments. Then he glances at me warily. "Why haven't you called the cops?"

"Because I don't believe you did either of those things," I admit.

"You don't?" he sounds confused.

"Did you?"

"No."

"I don't know what shit Scott and you are involved in, but I don't think… I don't think you're a bad guy, Derek."

"You shouldn't trust me."

I bite my lip. "Maybe not, but I do."

"Thank you for taking care of me," he says quietly, as if afraid saying thanks will make him appear weak. "I didn't have anywhere else to go that is safe."

"We need an agreement."

Derek lifts a brow. "What kind of agreement?"

"If you want to stop seeing me… then fine, whatever, but you need to let me know. Because if you suddenly stop showing up I'm going to think something happened to you, and I will look for you. Understand?"

"Why would you look for me?"

I give him an incredulous look. "Why wouldn't I?"

He shrugs.

"Can you do that? Can you promise me you'll let me know when you're going to stop coming around?"

His green eyes flicker around the room anxiously. "Who says I'm going to stop coming around?"

"I don't know if you realized, but I'm kind of a mess. It's only a matter of time before you get sick of me."

"You're not a mess," Derek defends. I raise my brow. "I don't think you're a mess."

"You know who's a mess?" I motion to the blood all over my bed and his clothes. "You. You need a shower and a change of clothes. Problem is, Scott's home."

Derek stands from the bed and stretches his arms high above his head.

"He won't figure it out."

"Whatever you say. If he catches you… I guess I can hide you in the basement? Or something."

His hand extends to wrap around my waist, he gives a soft tug so that my body is pressed against his. He leans down to press a long, warm kiss against my lips. It's a different kind of kiss. More vulnerable, more grateful, more… passionate. Too passionate for a one night stand. Too passionate for a fling. And too passionate for someone who isn't looking to get their heart crushed into a thousand pieces, which is _me_.

"Did you take one of those pills?" he asks.

I nod slowly. "I wanted to make sure I stayed awake incase anything happened to you. They keep me up for almost twenty-four hours."

Derek presses a kiss to my forehead.

"I'm letting it slide… this once."

"Is it because I'm cute?"

He rolls his eyes. "Sure."

Derek gives my asscheek a love tap then heads for the shower and I clean up the room. The towels are thrown in the garbage outside. There's no way I'm getting out all of that blood. Yuck. I replace the sheets and bedding the lie down as I wait for the mysterious man in my bathroom.

I'm tossing out a bloody towel, tugging the lid closed as a familiar buzzed cut head comes into view. I shriek when the lanky kid waves a hand in my face. My hands fumble with the lid of the trash. His face doesn't give off he saw me throwing away bloody towels, fingers crossed he did not. I don't really want to explain that.

"Holy shit, Stiles!"

"Hey Halden. How's it going?" he asks uncaring to me holding my heart in panic.

"Fine until you decided it'd be fun to send me into cardiac arrest!"

Stiles furrows his thick brows. "Oh sorry… Look, I kinda have a favor to ask of you. I was wondering if you have a fake I.D.?"

I eye him warily. "Maybe. Depends on why you need to know if I do?"

"See, Allison dumped Scott the night of the school incident. I mean you _live_ with the guy. Has he even left his room?"

"That doesn't explain what you need it for."

"I want to get him drunk. I need whiskey."

"You, sixteen year old boy, are planning on getting drunk _where_ exactly?"

Stiles rubs at the back of his head with an impish grin. "The forest preserve?"

"Seriously. You kids need to stay out of that damn forest."

"Please Haldey!" Stiles all out begs. "He'll get drunk, cry about his feelings, and wake up the next morning with a weight lifted off his shoulders!"

"Ugh. Whatever. I'll do it."

I'm not sure why I'm surprised Stiles follows me inside the house without an invite. He gallops upstairs and straight into Scott's bedroom without a knock. I just make an immediate turn into my room and close the door behind me.

Derek is sitting shirtless on the bed. Dammit, no one should be allowed to _look_ that delicious. I ignore my abrupt arousal and reach for my purse.

"Going somewhere?" he asks.

"To get the boys some whiskey. Apparently they are going to get drunk."

He tries to hide a smirk. "Are you old enough to buy whiskey?"

"Girls like me don't play by the rules." I wink as I flash him my fake I.D.

Standing, he slowly creeps towards me like I'm prey. I cross my arms over my chest and watch him skeptically as that smug stare finds its place on his lips. One hand slithers down my ribcage to rest low on my hip. His mouth presses lightly along my neck in breathy kisses. "I think you might be a bad influence, Halden," he whispers into my ear.

"The worst," I agree with a grin. I meet his lips in short kisses, but then maneuver myself out of his grasp. "I'll be back soon."

Derek lets me leave with a satisfied smirk as he pats my ass goodbye.

* * *

I forgot who asked the question! I don't know if I answered. But here are the **ages of the characters in said story I am writing** : Derek-22, Halden-18, Scott-16, Stiles-16, Allison-17, Lydia-16. Jackson-16.

Cassie-D1: FIRST: thanks so much for your review. And to answer someone of yo questions?

 **I wonder what was going through Derek's head when she told him the story of how her boyfriend died and now he pressured her into drinking doing lines which made her black out?**

I actually have a few chapters written that are going to be in Derek's POV. YAY! The next chapter IS actually one of them. So, good news! We will be able to get more into his thoughts and understand what kind of conflicting shit is going through his noggin.

 **How Scott can't hear them going at it?**

Well. Scott's an _idiot_ in season one (sorry Scotty, it's true). He's not really home, and when he is he isn't paying attention to the world around him. I'm playing on his obliviousness. He just doesn't really care about anyone other than himself and Allison in season one. It shows in his relationship with Melissa & Halden!

 **Can't decide if it was to distract her from asking questions or if he literally can't control himself around her sometimes and the animal urge comes out lol…**

HAHA both! In the future, we are gonna learn more about what Derek wants vs what his wolf urges want from him :)

megladon1616: #HAREK yessss. I actually have if I intend her to be a werewolf solved! BUT I don't wanna spoil anything!

WickedlyMinx: YEAH! I actually have confirmed to myself if she should or should not become pregnant in the plot. Would you rather it be a surprise?

MaxineHale: Noted! Thank you so much for letting me know. I'd hate for anyone to be super uncomfortable with certain things. At least even if I do anything like that I can address when it'll happen so it can be skipped!

msspicyjalapeno: No problem! And clingy Derek is super adorable! Haha :) Yeah, the detailed rape stuff is super sad. I wrote one for my other story Alleviate and it's just made me cringe! There will be no rape scenes in this story though. At least, I intend not to!

Libby: He is being girlfriend clingy to her haha. I kinda see it as a cross between clinginess/territorialness/tryingtoseduceherness. Yeah, I'm not sure if I want to Derek to have been like a player or a hopeless romantic. Have you ever read the _On Fire: Teen Wolf_ MTV book by Holder? It has Derek's POV from how he met Kate  & what baby Derek was thinking, and he was like a love-at-first-sight kind of guy. So IDK. & their sex gets even better. They just can't keep their hands off of each other!

Yeah! The C U Next Tuesday has a tendency to make a lot of people uncomfortable! It used to make me super uncomfortable, but IDK I'm a huge potty moth so I'm desensitized haha. But thank you so much for letting me know!

& yeah I totally see Halden and Derek as those dirty talk people lol. They just are the type!

Nathalie94: I agree! Too much sweetness is just ew boring! That's why I like Halden and Derek so much. They are just dirty and raw and messed up. And thank you for thinking it will be amazing just because I write it HEHE :D

Teen Wolf Trash: I just don't know what words to chose to avoid those words though, you know? I totally feel you on them. That's why I wanted to ask too to see if there was like a word I should use in particular. IDK erotica is so confusing haha. A lot of people don't like the C word so I tried to avoid that, but then idk what to use to signal a penis and a vagina that's more sexual and not awkward? It's all very VERY confusing! LOL it's cool. I talk to Scott sometimes too. He never answers. lol. Her ex really was a piece of work! we will learn more about him into the future sometimes.

Lexxi: Thank you so much! I'm so glad it was better than you expected hehe :)

 **Is he like falling for her?**

Yep! He's definitely falling. But Derek has a way of going about things the _wrong_ way, which is the huge issue with hi & this.

 **Are they like gonna be mates?**

Maybe ;)

 **Why is Scott being such a jerk? Or is that just artistic license?**

Artistic license.

LovelyFandomLover: thanks! yeah, Halden can tell something very strange is going on.

And thanks to all you GUESTS out there :)


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE: SEASON ONE: LUNATIC**

* * *

Selfish, taking what I want and call it mine

I'm helpless, clinging to a little bit of spine

Halsey

* * *

 **POINT OF VIEW**

 _DEREK HALE_

* * *

The front door to the McCall house shuts abruptly from where I'm listening upstairs in Halden's bedroom. It's not the first or last time I'll be alone in her room, but I know I should probably tell Scott that I'm still alive. And inform them I _am_ aware that they accused me of murder. _Again_.

Maybe I should find a shirt first. I'm not entirely interested in explaining to Scott that I've been sleeping in his sisters bedroom for the last few weeks. That he is such a shitty werewolf he hasn't been able to pick up on the scent of me and the strong musk of our sex coating every inch of Halden's room.

I hear Stiles and Scott whispering about Halden throwing something in the trash earlier. Their thumping footsteps pound down the stairs and outside. I use this time to sneak into Scott's room and grab a navy blue teeshirt. It's a little snug, but it does the job.

" _I_ _'_ _ve been smelling Derek in Haldey_ _'_ _s room. I don_ _'_ _t know if he_ _'_ _s actually there or not. Or why he would even be there to begin with,_ " I hear Scott tell Stiles as their footsteps slowly move towards the stairs. I'm a little surprised that he hasn't said anything before if that's the case.

" _What? Do Derek and Haldey know each other? I didn_ _'_ _t think they would._ "

" _She said he_ _ **smiled**_ _at her._ _"_

" _Derek smiled? As in, with his lips pulled back in a physically visible form of happiness?_ _"_

" _Exactly._ _"_

Scott and Stiles enter Halden's bedroom and begin snooping around. I hover in the hallway to listen to them clearly as they start poking through his sisters things.

" _Is that Derek's jacket?"_ Stiles asks. The sound of him picking up the precious leather had my skin crawl. _"Oh shit, dude, this is Derek's jacket."_

I appear in the doorway. Stiles eyes are blown wide with fear as I rest my shoulder against the frame. Scott spins around and glowers, "Dude, why the hell are you creeping in my sisters room? Why were you in _my_ room? What the hell are you doing here? We thought you were dead!"

"I'm not dead," I state irritably. "I heard that you told the police I killed the janitor at the school. Thank you for making me a wanted fugitive, _again_."

"I''m sorry! I didn't know what else to say," Scott barks.

"Seriously? That's all you could come up with."

"Why are you in my sisters room?"

"I've been sleeping here," I answer him honestly.

Stiles eyes narrow. "You've been sleeping here? Why have you been sleeping here? Like, sharing the same bed as Haldey? Or like… on the floor?"

I shoot him a glare and he splutters for a minute before shutting up.

"She offered me a place to stay."

"Why would she offer you a place to stay?"

I raise a brow. "We've been seeing each other?"

"You've been _seeing_ each other?" Scott seethes. "Leave my sister alone, Derek."

"She's an adult. How about you let your sister decide for herself?"

"She doesn't know the monster you really are. What do you even want with her? There's no way you're seeing her because you actually want to be with her."

Stiles shrugs. "I dunno man. Your sisters got that dangerous kinda hot to her. With the blue hair, nose piercing, and overall bad girl reputation-"

"Stiles! Please. Shut. _Up_."

The teen throws his hands up in defense.

"If your sister doesn't think I'm such a terrible guy, why do you Scott? Don't you think she's smart enough to tell right from wrong? And I've done nothing other than try and help you since you've been turned. And you're _still_ getting me thrown in jail!"

"I said I'm sorry for that already! But that does not excuse you from my sister. Break it off with her, break up with her, stop seeing her, whatever! Just leave her alone."

"Wow, Scott. Are you really so selfish to cause your sister heartbreak because you don't like me that much?"

Scott glares. "Yes. To save her from the real heartbreak you'll cause when she realizes you've only been using her to get me in your pack. I'll tell her as soon as she comes home."

I don't deny Scott's reasoning. He'd only be able to tell I am lying. "No. You won't."

"What do you mean 'no I won't?'"

"I mean, you won't. Because if you do tell Halden that I'm using her to convince you to join my pack, that means you would have to confess you're a werewolf. Are you ready to tell your sister? To bring her into our world?"

The smell of hot molten rage singes my nose as I catch it rolling off of Scott. He stomps out of Halden's bedroom. Stiles anxiously escapes behind him, but almost falls on his ass as Scott stops. The young werewolf's chin tilts towards me, his eyes a shimmering gold intended for warning.

"If you hurt her. I will kill you," Scott threatens.

It might be the only time I think I've ever seen Scott honestly capable of killing.

"Your sister is one of my top priorities," I tell him with a smug smirk.

Stiles grabs onto Scott's shoulder and jerks it roughly. His face is scrunched up in a mixture of awe and disgust. "Oh god. Derek Hale is having sex with your sister!"

Scott grimaces. "Dude, no! You better not be having sex with my sister."

I just lift a brow and decide not to confirm or deny the accusation. "I've been here for _days_ Scott. You should have noticed."

Scott shouts in anger, " _DAYS_?"

"You should have smelt me or, at least, heard me, but you didn't even pay attention to Halden in her bedroom. Don't you want to protect your family? I've been breaking in every night for over a week. What if it was someone else? What if it was the alpha?"

Scott's anger somewhat fizzles out into guilt. His brows pinch together as he contemplates that.

"Look, what's important right now is that you stay low," Stiles says to me seriously. "The entire state is going to be looking for you after tonight."

I shoot Scott a pointed glare. He just rolls his eyes. As if the kid isn't ruining my fucking life.

"I'll be in here," I tell him as I move over to Halden's bed. I lay on my back I stretch across the messy blankets with a very wide toothed grin in Scott's direction.

His hands tighten into fists, and my sharp nose picks up the scent of blood as he digs his nails into his palms.

"Haldey has a lot of shit that she's going through right now. She deserves a lot better than you, Derek."

My grin falters into a sneer, "Like you would know."

"Excuse me?"

Stiles eyes grow wide as he sees the approaching fight. "Tell me this is just because of the full moon approaching? WE should all calm down. Haldey will be back soon… _Scott._ "

"Tell me what you mean," Scott growls.

"I mean," I start as I stand up so I'm nose to nose with Scott. "That you've done nothing to help your sister get off drugs. With the way you've been acting towards her its pushing her _towards_ them. You should be grateful I've been here. I've been stopping her from taking them. What are you waiting for? To come home and find her dead? Will that make you realize how on the edge she really is?"

Stiles blinks wide unbelieving eyes. "Haldey's taking drugs?"

Scott shrugs. "Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It-it's not… she's fine."

I laugh darkly. "She's not okay, Scott."

"She said she's fine!" Scott defends with flashing golden eyes. Stiles backs away from his friend nervously and I growl warningly. "She said she's fine, so she's fine. She's my big sister! She's _fine_."

The familiar sound of Halden's beat-up Chevy roared from down the block. I glare at the two teenage boys. "Halden's home. You-" I shove my finger into Scott's chest harshly. "-don't know I'm here. Understood?"

"Ouch," Scott whines, but he exits the room quickly along with Stiles.

I wait for Halden to drop the whiskey off to Stiles, who immediately decides to leave and pick up Scott later (as the teen mopes around alone since his stupid hunter girlfriend broke up with him- _idiot_ ).

Halden's vibrant teal waves are the first thing I see as she pops her head into the room. Her oval lips are turned up in the corner. They are a soft peach color, and they kind of unnerve me with how much they remind me of Scott's lips, but hers are softer and more feminine in contrast to her brothers.

"Miss me?" she questions as she throws her purse to the floor. My eyes follow her every movement as she slowly peels the red hoodie she wore over her head. She tosses the shirt somewhere on the floor, but my eyes focus on the sheer teeshirt she wore. Her hard nipples and metal studs of the piercings were visible through the fabric. I bite my lower lip to refrain from taking her in that moment. It's more difficult to suppress my lust for her this close to the full moon.

"I suppose," I tell her with a grin.

"Ass."

She crawls onto the bed beside me. "Wanna watch some Netflix?"

"What's Netflix?"

"Are you joking?" she asks me seriously.

I'm embarrassed. I didn't have a normal childhood, a wasn't your average teenager, and the start of my twenties weren't looking too hot either. Luxuries like Netflix, social networks, and just interacting as your average human was far from my life.

Halden kisses my cheek then gives me a knowing grin. She slides off the bed saying, "I'll show you."

She grabs her laptop and turns it on. "What do you want to watch?"

"Nothing dumb."

"Very specific, thanks."

"I don't watch movies or the television."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-two."

"The television?"

"What did I say wrong?"

"It's a T.V. Not _the_ television."

I glare at her. "You're an asshole."

"Yeah. Wanna smoke a bowl and watch How I Met Your Mother?"

"What's a bowl?"

"Sweet baby jesus, you're so precious." She plants a kiss to my frowning lips. Then she starts reaching around her things. She takes out that thing she used to grind the weed from our first night we had sex (grinder), then the weed, and finally a glass pipe. She decides for me that I'm going to smoke it because she hands that pipe and a lighter to me. "We have to blow the smoke out of the window so Scott and my mom won't smell it. I usually smoke outside in the backyard, but considering I'm hiding you…"

If Scott were paying attention, like he should be, he would know immediately what Halden and I were doing by the stench. I listen in on him just incase and think maybe he would confront us. But he fell asleep, apparently. He's snoring heavily in the room down the hall.

She takes my hand and guides me over to the window. I watch as she kicks off her jeans leaving her in a pair of white boy shorts. Her round asscheeks are tempting, especially as she bends to peer out the window cautiously.

"Coast is clear," she decides.

Halden holds out the bowl to me with a neon green lighter. "Just light it and inhale."

I do as she instructed and am immediately hit with a lungful of smoke. Halden's smirk at my coughing is hidden as her lips are pressed along the multi-colored glass.

We pass it to one another until it's all just ash. It's the second time I've ever experienced something so… _hazily_. I don't know entirely how to describe what it feels like to breathe the smoke out through my nose. It makes all the noise like _static_ and _clear_ , even clearer than usual. I hear Halden's heart thump, thump, _thump_ and the small sigh she makes every single time she exhales. It's euphoric, hearing those noises leaving her lips.

Then her scent. God, her scent is _so_ amazing. It smells natural, herbal, kinda like tea tree oil. It's pungent and surrounding and I want to roll around in it.

I want to roll around with her.

Her lips pull into a lazy grin, and I'm momentarily confused by the thought of how she appears so calm. She always looks like she has it together. That she doesn't care what others think, that she is so willing to help and care for some strange man that was accused of murdering his sister… that this same woman is the one who so easily views herself as a wreck. That turns to drugs and alcohol to block out her own tainted mind.

Maybe not perfect, but still the most interesting person I've ever encountered before. I can get lost in her glassy chocolate eyes. I just want to feel her smooth skin underneath mine, run my hands through the strands of her teal hair. She is unlike any women.

Her hands cup my cheeks and she tilts my head so that my lips are pressed along hers softly. The taste of her lips…

She leads me to the bed. The tips of her fingertips graze down my ribs as she grabs my body to tangle our limbs together.

"We should listen to music," she mutters against my neck. Grabbing her phone she searches instrumentals on Pandora. The music is beautiful, and it makes me want to sleep.

Where would I be without Halden? I can't go back to my old house. Kate probably set up traps for me all over. I'd been staying in a sleeping bag in my old room before… and there is no way in hell I'd have been able to protect myself in the broken condition I stumbled to her house in.

I'd be fucked without her.

So I fuck her. I strip off her clothes. Press open mouthed kisses all over her skin (on her neck, between her thighs, down her spine). My tongue tastes the cold metal of her piercings as I run the muscle over her hard nipples. My nails dig lightly into her tanned skin and she drags her own down my back

My hard cock thrusts inside of her wet center. She is tight, and every time I thrust deep enough she clenches around my cock. It feels amazing.

I dig my nose into her neck, and I want so badly to mark her as mine. The I remember the last time I felt this way about someone. The same someone who burnt down my family and ruined my entire life.

Now is not the time for such thoughts.

I pound into Halden harder. She curses my name, her body going rigid as her orgasm releases. I cum almost immediately afterwards. Her pussy tightens, releases, tightens, releases, and it's _too_ much, _too_ beautiful not to let myself get lost inside of her momentarily.

I give myself only a second to spare as I pull out and coat her stomach with my cum, my scent. I want to rub it into her stomach, her perky breasts, and I wish I could release my seed inside of her. That way she would smell of me, always.

Halden only gives a small huff of irritation at the large amount of cum splattered across her torso.

She uses the blanket to wipe off my seed. I hide the grin as I know her entire room will reek of sex, of us, and she doesn't even know.

My arms wrap around her nude body greedily.

Then we fall asleep.

* * *

SO. Some more tension with Scotty! (Seriously, entire time up into this moment I've been singing Scotty doesn't know). Thanks for the love guys. For CEREAL my little lamb chops, yawl be great.

Lexi: **About Derek spanking ass:**

I should make him spanking her ass a thing. I think I only wrote it in this chapter, but I can totally put that in more of them haha.

livelaughloveme: **When are Scott and Haldey going to reconnect?**

Well! Scott and Haldey aren't going to connect until the END of Season One! I know, I'm sorry… It's a long way to go, but necessary for how things are going to play out. I promise though, they will eventually have a very strong bond. In addition, Mama McCall will as well! You're going to see Haldey in general start to get closer with her Mom first, then Scott's will come naturally as well.

WickedlyMinx: OKAY! I'm going to PM you personally to let you know if she shall or shall not become pregnant, because I don't wanna ruin it for anyone else (unless requested to be ruined) haha! :)

Megladon1616: OKAY OKAY! The same thing I said to WickedlyMinx! I will personally PM you to let you know if she does or do not become a werewolf! (unless requested to be ruined) :p #HAREK

Teen Wolf Trash: OMFG that is freaking hilarious! Seriously? Ahaha! What did you say to them? That's literally amazing haha. & I totally agree on Derek being a sappy baby being OOC. I can see him being an unstable mess, but I don't see him as a cry baby. I mean, lesbihonest, Derek's a total drama queen (doing flips & shit), but he's usually got his game face on even when he's sad.

SilverShadowWolf46: A few people are going with #Harek! haha & thanks so much! I'm actually writing the chapter where she finds out about werewolves right now. I'm very conflicted on her reaction haha

msspicyjalapeno: :DDD

 **Is there a certain person that Haldey looks like!**

YES. Ummm. I'll post pictures on my tumblr of what I picture them to look like. My UN is lovesavetheemptyff if you want to checck it out. But Ashley Frangipane & kinda Demi Lovato.

IDK. I'm totes obsessed with Halsey & she inspired me to write this story with her new album. It influenced this story A TON. So my favorite girl name is Holland (seriously it's perfect, and Holland Roden is too). So, I combined the sound of her name with Halsey lol to make it because I was like eh why not. :)

Lexi: **Has Derek realized he** **'** **s in love?** NOT YET. It might take him a long time to figure that one out.

xXbriannaXx: THEY ARE GOALS. They make me feel very empty inside. I think this is the favorite couple I've ever had before. I think it's because they are so raw and wrecked together. Scott will EVENTUALLY stop being a little shit. One day. In the distant future. Bahahaha. THE FEEEELS!

hoechling: **Do you already have an idea of when Halden finds out Derek was using her?**

OH YEAH. And it's not pretty. Not for a long while. It's going to happen at the end of season one. So, sooner rather than later.

Nicole1024: **Is she mate material for Derek? Is that why his wolf seems so accepting of her and willing to be there for her?**

There is a future chapter that is in Derek's POV that I'm excited for you guys to read because it's going to reveal what his wolf is thinking of Halden. So! I don't wanna spoil this question (it's SUCH A GREAT QUESTION). But I want you guys to wait on this one until we get there!

Liam1094: Ahhhhh this story is in love with you! :)

 **Is Derek going to mark her as his mate? Are they going to be mates or no?**

I don't wanna spoil this one! Same reason as the about question ^. I just want you guys to read Derek's POV from that upcoming chapter before I answer this question.

 **Does** **Stiles have a crush on Halden?**

Maybe! I haven't decided yet. They don't have that "brotherly bond though. At least, not yet. So, it is very plausible Stiles has a crush on her. It's just so weird that I haven't had a chance to really write Stiles in yet. But Stiles does think she's hot!

THANKS GUESTS & Cassie-D1 & EVERYONE!

QUESTION: **What do you think about getting inside Derek** **'** **s head?** I have a few more future chapters that will be told in his POV. :) Just curious what you thought. I don't wanna stray too OOC so if anything seems super werd or unlike him lemme know so I can see where I was going with it.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN: SEASON ONE: LUNATIC**

* * *

He says, "Oh, baby, beggin' you to save me.

Well lately, I like 'em crazy.

Oh, maybe, you could devastate me.

Little lady, come and fade me."

Halsey

* * *

A vicious knock wakes Derek and me up from our nap. I quickly draw the blankets over my nude body up to my chin incase whoever it is comes inside. I shove Derek under the covers and he groans as I stuff a pillow on top of his head to hide it. You know. Because whoever it is won't see the six foot pile of muscle underneath the pillow.

"Yes?" I ask nervously.

"Yo, Haldey. Just letting you know I'm dragging Scott out now."

Thank god, not Mom.

"Thanks for letting me know Stiles! And if you need a ride home make sure you call me. Driving drunk is bad."

"I don't have your number?" Stiles casually throws out. He is still talking through the door, but I hear his fingers start to tap against the wood.

"Get it from Scott!"

"Um, yeah, okay. See you Haldey!"

"Bye losers."

A few minutes later Derek unburies himself. His hair is all over the place and I giggle at the mess. His response is to reach up and ruffle my hair so that it becomes a rats nest.

"The heck Derek! _Stop_."

Derek just gives me a smug smirk as he stretches across my bed. I bite my lip at the view. The man is nude and the blanket is pushed down to his waist. He's all tantalizing muscle and olive skin.

I can eat him.

I decide to do just that. My lips curl up in a sensual smile as I crawl to my knees between his thighs underneath the blanket. Derek lifts the edge up so it's like a tent over my head. His cock twitches up playfully, I lick my lips.

I wrap slender fingers around his shaft. My grip is loose as I slowly stroke his cock, which is hardening in my grip. My eyes linger on the pink head as it disappears as I tug on the foreskin over it. Derek gently raises his hips in an impatient gesture to get himself in my mouth.

Lowering my head I feel my lips stretch over the mushroom tip. He moans low in his throat, hips arching off the bed as I take as much of him as I can I slowly pull off of him inch by inch until he slides out of my mouth with a wet pop.

Derek bites his lip while I swirl my tongue around the head of his cock. "You look so good," he tells me through a moan. " _Fuck_."

I pick up my speed and Derek's fingers are clawing at my bedsheets, tangling in them harshly to stop himself from thrusting into my mouth. I'm grateful, his cock is huge and pulls my lips too tightly without him adding more pressure.

"Can I cum in your mouth?" Derek asks. His eyes are closed and his head is tilted back and he's panting loudly as I bob my head furiously to give him as much pleasure as I can.

I make a sound in my throat to say "yes," and I hope he understood. He better cum in my mouth. Less cleanup. For some reason he thoroughly enjoys covering me in his jizz. Almost _every single time_ he cums on my chest or back. I think Derek has a fetish.

He only lasts a few more moments until he's tensing, his hips doing a shallow buck up into my throat. I almost choke on the amount of cum shooting from his dick into the back of my throat. I swallow as much as possible, but a lot still drips out of the corners of my mouth.

I lap at his cock to make sure I clean it all up. Then I wipe my thumb where the cum is dripping down my lips and suck all of it off.

Derek is watching me with heavy eyes and deep breaths.

"Was that okay?" I ask expectantly.

His eyes narrow, but the glare in his eyes comes off as more playful than anything. "It was more than okay."

I kiss him and am happy as he doesn't pull away, even after I just drank a half a cup of his cum (seriously, the dude cums buckets).

"Hmm. Let's go back to bed," I tell him through a yawn.

Derek simply chuckles, wraps his arm around my waist to pull my back towards his chest, and I fall asleep in his arms.

* * *

The following morning I wake up to Derek sprinting into my closet. I mumble out a tired, "wah?" but my bedroom door opens to reveal my mother. I give thanks that Derek has such great hearing to know that.

Mom's curly hair is wild and she's trying to pat it into submission as she hovers in my doorway. She smiles softly, "I was thinking Scott, you and I can go out for breakfast before he has school. Um, I've got the nightshift and a little bit of extra cash. Money's been pretty tight for us…"

I feel guilty, I need to get a job.

"Um… I-ugh." My brows pull down in a frown. Do I say my stomach hurts to save money? Or do I say yes to make her happy? "Yeah, yeah sure. We can go someplace cheap. Like McDonald's."

Mom laughs, "We are not going to McDonald's. Get dressed, I'll go wake up the monster."

She leaves, I hop over to my closet. Swinging the doors open and I giggle at the sight of Derek standing awkwardly nude in a valley of my clothes.

I reach around him and grab a gray boyfriend-tee. Derek is watching intently while I reach for the hem of my tank and gradually draw it over my head. The chilly air causes my nipples to harden, and the man cups my right breast in his hand, his thumb flicking over the nipple teasingly.

"Halden!" My mom knocks on the door and my eyes widen in panic. If she opens it in the next second she will catch me shirtless with a naked con groping my breasts. "Five minutes! Sound good?"

"Y-yeah, Mom, five minutes!"

She must walk away because she doesn't say anything else. I quickly tug the shirt over my bare chest. My nipples are obvious through the shirt, but I've never been one to care about simple stuff like nudity and shit.

I grab a pair of jeans and tug them over my legs. Derek slips out of the closet and starts putting on his clothes.

"You planning on leaving?" I ask him as he starts putting on his shoes.

Derek motions for me to step closer to him. I do, he takes my hand to urge me forward so that I'm standing between his spread legs. He drags me down so that we are kissing, the palm of his hand pressing to the dimples on my back.

I smile as he pulls back his head and says, "I'll be back tonight, promise."

Breakfast is a terrible idea.

Scott is having some out of body experience _or_ has been abducted by aliens. Maybe he's secret a robot and his wires fried? The kid is a fucking lunatic.

Mom is apologizing to the waiter currently cleaning up the spilled drink at the table. I watch with wide eyes as Scott bolts out of the diner, knocking over an elder man walking past him. I'm quick on my feet to get over to the man and help him up.

"I'm so sorry. My brother is very sick," I lie with a cringe.

"Sweetie, go calm down Scott. I'm going to pay and have our food switched to go," Mom tells me.

I quickly go after Scott. He's pacing outside in front of the building. Muttering curses under his breath that I can't quite make out.

"Scott?"

He faces me with a gloomy expression. "What do you want?"

"To figure out if you're okay… You just knocked over your drink and stormed out of the diner."

Scott cackles as if it's the funniest thing in the world, "Oh. _Sorry_."

He doesn't sound very sorry, but whatever.

"Mom is getting the food to go. Let's go wait in the car…"

"I'm fine out here," he states.

"Um…" I scratch the back of my skull in confusion. I'm not entirely sure how to confront my brother who currently is having a mental crisis. "I'd feel safer if you were in the car with me."

"You'd feel safer…" Scott repeats this with a look of disbelief. "Being trapped in a car… with me?"

"I wouldn't say trapped. I'd say more _confined until arrival at our humble abode._ "

"You have no idea how much safer it is away from me," he deadpans.

"Does this have anything to do with the school the other night? Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I don't want to _talk_ about it. And even if I did, it sure as hell wouldn't be with _you_."

"I'm trying, Scott." I throw my hands out as if I was physically giving myself to him. "I really am. I'm trying not to do drugs. I'm trying to be a better sister. I don't know what you want from me."

"I don't want anything from you," he mutters darkly. "Don't you get it? I want you to leave me the hell alone."

Tears prickle at my eyes and I fight them off with a stubborn huff, "Okay. Okay… I get it. Just… I'm sorry, Scott. I'm sorry I disappointed you so much that you don't want anything to do with me anymore. I'm so fucking sorry."

I turn on my heel and dart over to the car. Mom and Scott find me crying alone in the passenger seat.

"Baby, you okay?" Mom asks gently.

"Yeah," I say quickly. "I-I'm fine, Mom."

I whip furiously at my eyes and stare pointedly out the window the entire drive home.

Scott pounds upstairs. I'm standing at the foot of the stairs staring longingly at the vacant hall. His bedroom door slams shut and I jump.

Mom wraps an arm around me. "Want to talk about it?"

I sigh tiredly, "He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you," she denies.

"I just don't know how to talk to him anymore. Everything I say sets him off…"

"He's just going through some things right now. He's a teenage boy. They don't make sense."

A minute later Scott is storming out of the house with his backpack slung across his shoulder. He doesn't say goodbye to either of us.

"See!" I tell her with my hands extended victoriously. "Prime example!"

"I don't know what is up with him…" she says warily. "He doesn't talk to me anymore. And I know you kids go through that stage, but…" Mom pops her lips in an effort to hold back her tears. "Scott's always been so sweet. I don't know."

"Maybe I should leave," I whisper.

Mom turns to me with wild eyes. " _What_? No."

"He started acting like this when I started living here…"

She sighs, "Baby, Scott started acting weird even before you visited. It's been getting progressively worse for a while now. It's not you. And… and I know we haven't exactly _talked_ about it, but I want you here. I missed you so much."

I hug her tightly.

"I love you Mom."

She kisses my cheek. "I love you, too."

* * *

I sit alone in my room and apply for jobs. Mom is napping before her nightshift. Derek has yet to return.

But he does around four o'clock. He flips in through my bedroom window and I raise a brow as he dusts off his leather jacket.

"I didn't think you'd be back so soon," I tell him as he flops down on my bed lazily.

"What? Didn't miss me?"

 _Yes_ , but I didn't want to. Somehow Derek became my only _friend_. "No."

Derek grins up at me knowingly as he scratches at the stubble on his jaw. He throws me a wink and I stick my tongue out at him.

"What are your plans for tonight?" he asks me with a smirk.

"Um… sleeping?"

"How about we do something?"

"Excuse me?" I gap at him. "Fugitive wants to go _where_ exactly?"

He shrugs passively. "Let's stay at a hotel."

"You… want to go to a _hotel_?"

Derek gives me a cheeky grin.

"And why would we go to a hotel?"

He crawls up the bed. His hands reach out to the laptop that was resting on my legs and puts it off to the side. Strong hands part my thighs as he slowly makes his way up my body until he's resting heavily between my legs. His smooth full lips push along mine, his tongue licks up into my mouth at an overwhelming slow pace.

Derek rolls his hips hard against mine so that his growing erection taunts at my core. His lips leave mine to press open mouthed kisses down my jawline. Hot breath teases my neck as he whispers along my skin, "I want to fuck you, _hard_."

"Why can't we do that in my room? Like right now…"

His bunny teeth nip at my tender skin coyly. "Because I'm going to make you scream."

"I don't really have any money to drop on a-"

"-I've got it. Don't worry about the money," Derek interrupts. He draws his entire torso upward until he's on his knees before me.

"Fineeee. But I'm bringing marijuana."

And that is how I find myself at a Hilton, right out of town, getting fucked into the mattress by alleged murderer Derek Hale.

* * *

Chapter Eleven is in Derek's POV! I've been waiting to get to this next chapter so bad because it reveals a lot about what's really going down with Derek.

One thing I want to point out… no one has said anything YET, but just to make sure it's clear, there will be a lot of skipping of stuff in the show & adding things that didn't happen because I added Halden lol. Sometimes things just aren't going to be mentioned. I mean, we've all seen the show already so it's you guys should be able to follow the timeline and episodes fine. I'm going in order, but not everything in every episode is necessary. Especially when it doesn't relate to Halden and/or Derek in some way that's relevant to the story. I try and put what episodes are mentioned at the top next to the chapter if anyone gets confused :)

ANOTHER THING. Just about Halden… some future chapters are going to make her appear as the BIGGEST cry baby in the world. Her & Derek might get kinda annoying, but they still are being idiots and growing up so until then… forgive them. Sometimes they are just going to be so freaking dumb and angsty that you wanna strangle them. But both of them have to work out some shit in order to get through it.

 _ **SPOILERS**_ below in some of the reviews so beware! I will warn who I write spoilers for to try and avoid being seen for those who don't want it.

MaxineHale: I like getting inside Derek's head because that gives you more of what's going on around him as well. Especially with Scott and Stiles. With Scott kinda ignoring Haldey at the moment it's almost like they aren't there at all, but they ISSSS!

megladon1616:

 **WIll Derek and Her mate? (SPOILER)**

I wasn't going to answer this, but I will. Yeah they are going to be mates! But it won't be for a while.

 **When will she find out about Scotty and Derek?**

Season 1 final episode/chapter involving season 1!

Cassie-D1: Derek is going to have more of his mating/marking thoughts in the next chapter as well! Which is something I'm looking forward to your guys thoughts on :)

Supernaturalidentity: THANK YOU! I'm glad you like Halden. Her character is difficult to write. I usually write more independent female OC's, but even if Halden acts like she doesn't need someone she clear needs someone to help her get out of her rut. So I feel very conflicted on it.

 **Will Halden get pregnant? (SUPER SPOILER)**

And I will just spoil this because so many people want to know! Like seriously everyone wants this spoiled it seems. So. Yes. Halden will end up becoming pregnant!

Nathalie94: Derek has some very intense thoughts about Halden! So I hope you enjoy that in the next chapter!

xXbriannaXx: DUDE. I can't even handle how freaking amazing your review is. I love you SO MUCH AHHHH! :DDDDD For those of you who are interested in the psych evaluation of Scott & Halden McCall THIS GIRL totally picked it apart and I love it.

" _Scott had a...a sense of entitlement it seems in this fic, like he thinks heeee's the one that needs to warn people from halden, like he's her dad or something, like he can actually do that, like she's some fragile little thing that's just so fucked up she can't take care of herself or something"_

YES. Exactly this is totally how he is in my story. He acts almost as if he's the father figure towards her & not as if he's the younger brother. You see him do that with a lot of people in season 1 & 2\. Like how Scott acts like Isaac, Erica, and Boyd can't make decisions for themselves and he has to protect them from their own stupidity to become werewolves. How he decides how Jackson is going to hate being a werewolf because he hates it. It's like he has to protect everyone from his mistakes.

 _s1 scott just hated everything about his situation, he hated everything about what he was, he whined and whined, but he wasn't really doing anything, he was asking for help and he was whining again lmao, and whenever he wanted to "protect" people he didn't really see it as something he wanted to do, but something he had to do, like a chore, like it wasn't genuine and i think you're portraying that beautifully and i love it_

Yeah. Scott acts almost as if saving people in season 1 is an inconvenience if it's not saving allison. Like it's like he is making excuses for not helping Derek, not necessarily even because he thinks Derek is a bad guy, but he knows Derek doesn't want him with Allison.

 _he was 16 years old, he wanted to be a normal teenager that played lacrosse and went to winter formal with his cute ass girlfriend and just...just be happy and joke around with his best friend and be a kid, but those circumstances changed and he just hated everything about it, he hated what he was, what he was associated with, eveeerything was just wow damn_

Which I totally agree with! Which is why I hope everyone bares through season 1 Scott and you'll see the changes starting season 2 & improving through the seasons. He isn't going to be the little shit he is now! It's just kinda hard to go back with Scott when he know how much his character has improved!

 _halden's character_

 _this beautiful character that i love so much and has been through so much and derek is trying to help her and wowowow it's just beautiful to watch them get closer and closer, but then there's this whole guilt thing they both have going on_

I know. Watching them get closer and not even realizing it is what makes me love them so much. Because they aren't those ooey gooey romantics & they are pretty much just falling for each other without the glam. like, they can't even put up a front on the damage lol

 _both of them are...they're sad, they're in pain and omg they're just so...they have so much guilt on their own like i wonder how it's gonna be when they get closer and when shit really starts to get real and wow i just feel like someone is gonna explode, or something is gonna happen and they're gonna clash and something's gonna break and that's kinda scary but like it's also great bc fuck YES BRING THE PAAAIN (but no don't) BUT DO IT I WANNA KNOOOOW I WANNA KEEP READING I WANNA KNOW EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS I WANNA FEEL WHAT THEY FEEL AND STUFF EVEN THOUGH THAT'S GONNA BE PAINFUL IM COOL WITH IT YO IT'S CHILL_

I KNOW. And I already wrote the part where a lot of freaking shit goes down between them and it kills me even writing it, because i have to put it into words and it's like UGH why can't i just write the happy?!

Guest: **Wonder how he will react if he sees/hears another guy fitting with her and trying to get with her?**

In future chapters you will see brief interactions of this. They probably aren't as extreme as people would like, but there are subtle hints that'll show up soon!

Guest: LOL omg I'm here! I hope you enjoyed the very brief smut. Next chapter opens up with smut in Derek's POV so be prepared for that!

 **Curious to what you guys predict is going to happen with Halden involved in the story? What kind of changes in the plot do you see? Imagine the Kanima, the alpha pack, void Stiles, and all that jazz? I'm totally interested in what major changes you think will happen! (ALSO HELPS ME WRITE AND GET CHAPTERS OUT FASTER)**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: SEASON ONE: LUNATIC**

* * *

He says "Oh, baby girl, don't get cut on my edges

I'm the king of everything and oh, my tongue is a weapon

There's a light in the crack that's separating your thighs

And if you wanna go to heaven you should fuck me tonight"

Halsey

* * *

 **POINT OF VIEW**

 _Derek Hale_

* * *

Teal hair splays across the stark white pillow case. My thick fingers slowly slide through the silky strands of her wavy hair. She makes a nose of content. I close my eyes and inhale the pungent scent of her lighting the bowl. A soft content noise escapes her throat as she inhales the burning leaves into her corrupted lungs. Then she exhales high into the air, her eyes watching the smoke disappear into nothing.

She hands me the bowl and I copy her actions. The creeping sensation of nothing and everything seeps on me faster than the first two times I smoked with Halden. Maybe it's because we aren't in her car in the middle of the preserve or at her house where her mom can catch us. All I know is I get the overwhelming scent of tea tree oil and the aromatic arousal; it's so mind warping I'm not sure what to do. I want to lick at it, bite at it, claw at it, fuck into it.

Halden realizes I am lost in my thoughts of her. Her small hands reach out to cup the stubble on my cheek and she's bringing her lips to mine. She parts her lips, but doesn't kiss me. It takes a second for me to realize she's releasing the smoke into my mouth and I inhale deeply to catch as much as I can. When she's done she pulls back with a tiny grin, the dimples in her cheeks deepening.

While Halden is lighting the bowl once more I slip my hand into the band of her underwear. I'm grateful that we both opted out of our pants, socks, and shoes as soon as we got into the room. She moans as the buds of my fingertips rub longingly at her clit. Her legs widen for me, and she once again lowers her mouth to mine and I greedily accept her blowing the smoke into my mouth. How can I not when it feels so amazing? Smells so amazing? Tastes, I want to taste it.

I slide off her underwear and roll between her legs. She bites her lip, sets the bowl on the bedside table. My eyes focus on the sweet aroma releasing from her seeping wetness. Taste, I want to taste. Using my middle and index finger I spread apart her folds to get a better look at her. It's beautiful, and I can't hold myself back any longer. My tongue flicks inside of her, tastes the sweet juices she releases for me.

Sometimes when Halden and I are intimate like this I can feel myself loosing control to my wolf. It hasn't happened in years. It's terrifying, and exhilarating. I will never admit this to anyone. There will be these thoughts in my head. These animalistic _hungry_ thoughts for her. Wanting her to bare her neck to me, watching my knot expand inside her pussy, her dripping with cum and begging for me to knot her all over again until she's pregnant with my pups.

Then I realize what I'm thinking and push those thoughts away. Now is not the time to be thinking of expanding the pack. Not until we have an alpha, until we have a stable territory to breed in.

Am I really thinking of breeding with Halden?

She moans loudly, breathless and wanting.

 _Fuck_ , if I could hear that noise every damn day I'd breed her for the rest of my damn life.

I push two fingers knuckle deep inside of her. Her walls clench around them and I wish that it is my cock inside of her instead.

My hooded eyes glance up at her as my tongue continues to flick her clit quickly. Halden peels her white tank over her head, and I feel like the luckiest person in the world because this woman hardly ever puts on a bra. Her perky breasts bounce as she tosses the shirt to the floor, and the dim light from the lamp catches her nipple piercings.

"Derek…" she breathes my name through parted plump lips. " _Fuck_ me."

I quickly remove my briefs and shirt. I'm still fingering her, but I slip a teasing hand around my cock pumping it a few times. I can get off on just watching Halden in pleasure, slowly building up until she bursts into a thousand pieces. She begs me with a soft, " _Please_ Derek. I want you inside of me."

The wolf howls at this admission.

I position the tip of my dick between her wet folds. She's spreading her legs, arching her back in preparation for the impact. I gradually push my cock into her and she gasps brokenly as it stretches the moist walls. It's hot, it's wet, it's the most wonderful feeling in the world.

Once I'm balls deep inside of her I roll my hips tauntingly slow. Halden's lips part with her moan, her warm breath fanning across my chest as she rests her forehead against my shoulder. I use one of my hands to hold myself up while I start to thrust into her, but I let my right hand cup her breast. Thumb flickering across the hard nipple and metal.

Her nimble fingers trail down my spine until they fall to my ass, and she squeezes delicately as she rolls her hips into my thrust. I moan loudly where I have my face buried into her neck. I need to smell her, to taste her. I nip at her shoulder, a shoulder I so badly want to sink my wolf teeth into.

She cries out as I increase my thrusts to distract myself from my thoughts. I bite my lip to hold myself back from sinking my teeth into her delicate creamy flesh. And I have to hide my hand under the pillows as I feel my claws extending from my fingertips, but it's all I can do to control my shift. I slam into her harder, faster, more desperate to keep my control and loose myself in her body.

Halden's body tenses in that familiar way right before she hits her high. Her back stiffens and arches, nipples brushing dangerously across my perspiring chest. She digs her nails into my back, panting sounds of pleasure into my neck. I know I get her as soon as she lets out a single breathless gasp. Her walls tighten around me and begin to throb at the intensity of her orgasm. She cries out, " _Derek_ ," and it's the only thing I need to hear to bring me over the edge.

I catch myself half-way through cuming that I need to pull out. Thick hot streaks of my semen splash onto her ample breasts and thin waist. I bite my lip as I watch a tiny bit of it seep out between her folds. It shouldn't make me want to push my cock back inside and fuck her senseless until she milks all the cum from my body.

I also should not be cuming inside of Halden _period_. But there's not much I can do for the little bit that's already there. My wolf wishes to howl in delight at the sight.

" _Wow_ ," she breathes a little above a whisper. She adjust her body so that she's lying on her side.

Halden's red-rimmed eyes were the color of burnt umber. I stare at them silently. I never understood how people thought brown eyes were dull and boring. Maybe it's because they haven't ever seen hers. They weren't like dark chocolate or rich honey _or_ freshly ground coffee. No, they were nothing like I've ever seen before. They were like a story with an unwritten ending. Dark, twisted, deep, and _lost_.

She smiles at me quietly before her eyes drift shut leaving me empty. I want to kiss her. I don't.

I wait until I can hear herself entering a deeper sleep. The alarm clock on the bedside table informs me it's almost time for the full moon. Which means I should be leaving to the McCall house to check on Scott.

My wolf whines as I push my arms in the sleeves of my father's leather jacket. It doesn't want to leave Halden, wants me to wake her up and mate with her again. The moonlight seeping through the room is not helping distract me from the sensual scent of her musk.

But I need to find Scott. It's his second full moon and I'm not willing to let him murder any innocent people. Not even Stiles. No matter how amazing the thought of ripping out his vocal cords sounds.

I take the extra keycards for the room and slip out.

* * *

On my way to the McCall house I catch Scott's wolf scent. I sigh heavily as I realize it's going _away_ from his home, "Where are you off to, Scott?"

My Camaro hums as I cruise down the street cautiously tracking his scent. I'm surprised when the scent I'm tracing doesn't follow the familiar path of the Argent's home. Whenever I check up on Scott it usually leads there. Instead it is to the mall. I park the car and step out quietly.

I'm _not_ surprised when I scent cinnamon and expensive perfume. Allison.

I slowly analyze the situation as I stalk around the parking lot. There's a white car with it's lights on towards the end of the lot near a wooded area. It's dark and a single lamp is a little bit away illuminating the area. A curly haired brunette sits in the passenger side while a male is in the drivers seat. I creep closer and notice it's unmistakably Allison and Jackson. _Of course_ , just what I need to deal with. An even _more_ than normal angsty Scott McCall.

There's a growl and I see Scott carefully stalking his prey between a few cars away.

Fuck.

He darts then jumps atop the roof. Surprised screams escape the couple inside of the car.

" _What was that?!"_

I crouch into a run, leaping off my heels and grabbing Scott's waist to drag him to the ground. He makes a move to attack. I haul him up by the back of his shirt and toss him into the forest and away from the teens. He stumbles up with a growl.

My arms manage to get a good grip on him as I press his back into my chest. "Stop! Scott, stop!" I shout irritably.

His claws are out and he's trying to swipe at me, but I block his blows and haul him over my head into tree. He goes after me again and I flip him over my shoulder. I slowly turn to him. My fingers curl at their sides and I'm wanting to rip this kid to pieces. I know it's the full moon.

We fight a bit longer. Me dodging Scott's swipes, Scott getting thrown to the floor.

Scott stops.

His brown eyes are wide, wild with fear and confusion. He begs me in a whisper, "What's happening to me?"

My lips pull back uncomfortably and I say, "Exactly what he wants to happen."

He lets out a frustrated shout. I sigh, "Come on Scott. Let's get you home."

I lead him to the Camaro and he slips in silently. His fists are at his side, nails drawing blood from how hard he's clenching.

"Did you take Haldey to the hotel?" Scott asks after a few minutes of silence.

I nod. "Yes."

"Thanks…" Scott frowns. "Thanks. Wait. I can't do this. I can't be this and be with Allison." I'm irritable, wanting to add _what about your sister and mother_? "I need you to tell me the truth. Is there a cure?"

"For someone who was bitten?" Cure? _Hell no_. Rumors? _Thousands_. "I've heard of one. I don't know if it's true."

Scott looks hopeful. "What is it?"

My heart skips a beat as I say with false confidence, "You have to kill the one that bit you."

I'm grateful that Scott is not trained enough to recognize the lie.

He gaps, "Kill the alpha?"

"Scott," I say. My eyes narrow as I meet his fiercely. "If you help me find him, I'll help you kill him."

"That's the only way?" His voice is desperate.

"Yes." _No_. There is no way.

Scott swallows and lightly nods his head in a silent deal.

"Tell your mom Halden is staying at a friends house," I tell him with a wink. Then I jump out of the bedroom window.

* * *

Halden is still asleep.

She is curled in a ball nude underneath the blanket. I ignore the small smile that quirks on my lips at the sight. I strip off all of my clothes slowly so she won't wake. I slide underneath the covers and pull her out of her ball-like shape to mend her back along my chest. She makes a small squeak at the movement, but doesn't wake.

Soon I fall asleep too.

* * *

This chapter is short, I know! Sorry, but there was smut in the beginning haha. Angsty Halden shall soon be approaching (must be a McCall thing). THERE ARE SPOILERS IN THE REVIEWS SO BEWARE IF YOU DON'T WANT THEM. I'd just skip the reviews if you don't wanna know anything haha.

megladon1616: #HAREK :D

 **Does she get depressed and attempt suicide? Not trying to sound weird or anything, but you said she was about to seem like the biggest cry baby, figured I'd ask.**

Hmm. This is a tough one. Reason being, I don't necessarily think what Halden is going to end up trying to do is necessarily a suicide attempt more than substance abuse. So, I don't peg it as a suicide, but I'm not ruling out that Halden doesn't care if she lives or dies at this point in her life.

Mostly what's going to happen is Halden just crying/being super emotional.

xXbriannaXx: ONCE AGAIN YOU LEAVE ME AN AMAZING ASS REVIEW :D [SPOILERS]

 **Will it become more AU when Halden becomes pregnant?**

I haven't thought too much on Season 3 quite yet with Halden, but season 2 is going to end up probably either seeming longer than the actual TV show, and will have some unique takes on how she interacts with future/current characters. So, yes/no? It'll follow the plot, but it also skips a lot of the extra stuff that isn't important to Halden's character.

 **if she does get pregnant im rlly wondering if she'd keep it or no?**

I will totally spoil that Halden is going to keep the baby. Baby is officially a huge part of the plot. But it won't overshadow things. I don't intend for this story to be a romantic chick flick/Nicholas Sparks novel. The baby will be there, but it's not the primary part of the story. Both of the 'rents are going to have to do some growing up, but they are still going to be Derek and Halden. He's still a sour wolf and she's still all over the place. haha :)

 **i feel like they'd just be in constant fear of their child getting eaten or taken or killed or just that something bad would happen**

This is something I thought about, but am not entirely sure how I intend to take this quite yet! I think that's going to be a huge struggle for the duo. But I also intend to take this fic in the path of Derek not caring about them being human. Mostly because Derek had human pack mates while growing up, so I don't see him as seeing it as THAT being the reason for his worry. His worry will derive from "how I protect the people I care about."

 **OMG ITS GONNA BE DEREKS RIGHT?!**

Yes! Derek is def. the father :D

 **scott's treatment towards her will def play into derek and halden's relationship?**

There's going to be a few things that play a huge factor in their relationship! Especially Scott.

You're not allowed to die!

Nathalie94: You should tell me more of your possible ideas/predictions!

Jenny:

 **Curious do you have any ideas as to who you are going to use for the guys coming onto Halden?**

I do have a few ideas! There isn't going to be some huge love triangle or anything. There shall be awkward tension though between Halden and a few characters. Not sure all of them quite yet, but Jackson & Matt & maybe some awkward flirting from Stiles.

Danni: YOU totally inspired me with ideas! Thank you. I was totally having a brain fart & you just helped me so much with your ideas! :) SERIOUSLY!

 **OVERALL CONSENSUS ON SCOTT BEING A LITTLE SHIT:**

I promise he will be getting better soon! Like 6/7 more chapters of him being a poop then we are going to love him! Which seems like a lot, but it's not gonna be a short story.

GUEST: You're observations on how Halden will handle finding about werewolves & everything is like super great! I really like how you think she's going to react. It's very close to how I feel she would go about it!

 **Does he go all werewolf on her ass when fucking her at the Hilton? Like using the headboard as leverage holding her hips up slight off the bed as he like goes at like a wild animal and then the obvious doggie style lol...**

NOT yet. Derek is in control of his wolf, as you can see he is struggling a bit, but nothing like that is going to happen while she isn't aware of him being a werewolf.

Special thanks to everyone reviewed even if some of you guys just wanted to yell at me to update (which I literally love so don't stop yelling at me): WickedlyMinx, High Guardian, MaxineHale, Cassie-D1, Abbie, Lexxxi, libby, guests! I seriously love you guys. THANKS THANKS THANKS for reviewing, favoriting, and following.

* * *

 **Question: Who are favorite pairings on the actual Teen Wolf show?! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE: SEASON ONE: WOLFS BANE/CO-CAPTAIN

* * *

My ghost, where'd you go?

I can't find you in the body sleeping next to me

My ghost, where'd you go?

What happened to the soul, that you used, to be?

Halsey

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Is the first thing I am asked when I get back home from dropping Scott off at school.

My eyes narrow as I look around my bedroom in confusion. Derek is sitting on my bed. He has a photograph in his hand and his thick brows are raised expectantly. Then I see it.

" _You_ \- you went through my _stuff_?" I question furiously. I smack the door loudly behind me as I storm over to the bed.

Derek doesn't appear fazed by the rage seeping out of me. "Yes. What is this?"

He holds out a picture of me at seventeen. I glare at the image of my face bruised, bloodied, and swollen. It's the worst of all the pictures. Took months to heal.

"What does it look like?" I retort.

Instead of respecting the fact I am home and angry at him for going through my very secret box, Derek stats to take out all the pictures. Pictures of Jacob and me. Pictures of all my bruises, cuts, broken bones. "It looks like someone beat the shit out of you. What happened? What are these?"

"It's none of your business Derek."

"Yes it is!" Derek seethes.

I laugh, "Oh? Really now?"

"You are _mine_ ," he growls.

My mouth falls open. No, no, no, no, no. We weren't supposed to be having this conversation this early. We weren't supposed to be having this conversation _ever_. Mine? Mine? Nononononononono _ **no**_. "Excuse me?"

Derek stands from the bed. He's in front of me a second later, one arm slung around my waist and the other cupping my cheek. His minty eyes are heavy as they bore into mine. "Who hurt you like that?" he asks again.

And how can I resist him when he looks so… caring? "J-Jacob."

He shakes his head. "Your boyfriend?"

I bite my lip and nod once. "Ex-boyfriend."

"Why were you with him? These are… these are _old_. How long was he doing that for?"

"Years."

He repeats it as if he hadn't heard me correctly, "Years?"

"Sure, yeah. Years."

Derek frowns. "Why?"

"Why? I don't know. He was drunk most of the time."

"I mean, why did you stay with him?"

"Because without him I had no one. At least he pretended to love me."

"What about your Mom? Scott? Your Dad?"

A tired laugh escapes me. "My Dad had full custody over me while Mom had full custody on Scott. And Dad… he hates me."

"I'm sure your father doesn't hate you," Derek says.

Anger sizzles through me all over again. First he goes through my things, digs up some shitty history, and _now_ is acting like he understands what the fuck I'm going through? "Oh okay. Because you know all about him, right? Is he in on your little _whatever_ with Scott and Stiles too? You can't even begin to understand the emotional torment that man put me through growing up."

"You're right. I'll never understand. Because my parents are _dead_ ," Derek bites out bitterly. "I'll never know what it's like to be pissed off at my Mom and Dad again. I'll never have my sisters get mad at me for chasing away their boyfriends. Or have to be forced to listen to some dumb lecture about staying out too late."

"You want pity?" I question slowly. "Do you think you're the only one that deserve sadness because your family is dead? Just because my family is alive doesn't mean I'm not allowed to have troubles, Derek Hale."

Instead of responding Derek heads over to the bedroom window and jumps out. I stare blankly as the blinds flutter in the morning breeze.

My head is pounding and I want to sleep for eternity. But Scott has a lacrosse game tonight, which I will be attending. I take my favorite pill, a little bit vengefully at the thought of Derek being disappointed in me. SO what? He is a dick anyway.

"Haldey?"

I glance up from where I'm lying on my bed reading. Mom's curly hair is wold from her overnight shift at work. She smiles and her exhaustion shows with the heavy bags under her eyes.

"Hey Mom. How was work?"

She sighs, "Exhausting. How was Scott this morning?"

"His usual angsty self."

"You're going to his game tonight, right?"

"Of course."

"Alright, I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up in an hour?"

"Sure Mom."

I set an alarm to remind myself and resume reading. A smile quirks on my lips as I read the romantic words between my two favorite characters:

 _"Wolf, are you asking me to be... your alpha female?"_

 _He hesitated._

 _Scarlet couldn't help it - she burst into laughter. "Oh - I'm sorry. That was mean. I know I shouldn't tease you about this."_

 _Still grinning, she made to retract her hand, but he was suddenly gripping it, refusing to relinquish the touch. "You just look so scared, like I'm going to disappear any minute. We're stuck on a spaceship, Wolf. I'm not going anywhere."_

 _His lips twitched, his nervousness beginning to ease away, though his hand stayed tense over hers._

 _"Alpha female," he murmured. "I sort of like that."_

 _Beaming, Scarlet gave a mild shrug. "It could grow on me."_

"How fucking adorable," I mutter as I shut the book. My sky blue nails slide down the red cape on the cover of ' _Scarlet.'_ "You know, my life would be a billion times better if some human-wolf hybrid were to come sweep me off my feet."

 _God_ , and who wouldn't want Wolf? He's so. freaking. dreamy. Whatever. My inner fangirl is totally all about Wolf and Scarlet. Thanks Marissa Meyer.

I decide to start straightening up my room. I really needed to get rid of my childhood things. Like my Hello Kitty piggy bank. That shit has gots to go. Especially if there is going to be hot older man sleeping in my bed nightly.

Slowly I begin to pick up my dirty clothes around the room to do laundry. That's when my eyes catch my box of Jacob's things. I drop the clothes to the ground and pick it up. My hands shake as I open the lid. Inside are the same pictures. The same pictures I've stared at for hours, crying. Moping. Defending.

There's my favorite picture of Jacob and me. We are in our crummy little apartment. There's a hookah, cheery flavored, and so much smoke inside the dingy room. You can see the the light yellow paint peeling off the walls and the numerous movie posters we put up to try and cover them up. I'm wearing light blue plaid pajama bottoms and one of his baggy white tees. Christmas lights shine from the high ceiling eloping us in multi-colored hues. My hair is my natural colored chestnut locks; it's wavy, wild, and reckless. Jacob's got a thick arm snug around my waist and a hand on my ass as he was pushing me into his body. He's got a bright red baseball cap on his messy golden head, and those bright blue eyes are closed as he presses a kiss to my cheek.

I rip it in half.

I rip all the pictures in half. Then I flush them down the toilet.

I burn the box outside in the backyard.

I wake up Mom.

"Thanks sweetie," Mom says sleepily as she shifts under the blanket. "Leave in an hour?"

My smile is wide. "Yep. I'm going to get ready now."

We shower, we eat, and we leave to Beacon Hills High School. Mom is telling me how John told her Stiles made first line for this game, which is super exciting for them. Then she talks to me about her patients and how she spilled chocolate pudding all down the front of her favorite scrubs on her lunch. It feels for a moment as if Jacob was never real.

The stadium is packed. Mom and I find seats and John joins us again. He's frowning down at the field when the team comes out.

"I wonder where Stiles is?" he muses.

"What number is Stiles?" I ask.

"Twenty-four."

I scan the maroon team, but there's no twenty-four. I do recognize the eleven on the bench though. He's sitting on the bench conversing with thirty-seven. The teen is model worthy in that too-perfect cheekbones kinda way. Not my type. I prefer the messy hair, scruffy face, disastrous type.

The game starts. Everyone is cheering and I'm happy that the team isn't _not_ passing the ball to Scott in this game. Apparently they realize his talent now, or some shit.

During half-time John jogs down to Scott to ask where Stiles is. Scott doesn't have a clue and Stiles isn't answering his phone, so, John is freaking out a little. His foot taps restlessly on the cold metal bleachers and his blue eyes shift around wildly.

"I'm sure he's fine," Mom tells John. She brushes her shoulder comfortingly against his and I make a mental note of that for later. I should ask Scott if the sheriff and her have a thing. "He probably got nervous."

John snorts. "I don't think my kid has stage fright."

Number twenty-four never shows up. They do win the game! And we are going to State! Which is awesome. I wonder if Mom and I will be traveling to it with the boys.

"Hey, mind waiting for Scott? I'm going to make a call to the hospital to see if Stiles turned up there while John calls the department," Mom asks me.

"Yeah. Sure."

I go into the school to search for Scott. The hallway is almost completely vacant. Excluding number thirty-seven and my brother. Their faces are close as they talk and it doesn't appear friendly.

"Scott?" I interrupt with a frown. Both boys glance at me. "Mom told me to wait for you."

He nods his head in understanding. Thirty-seven smirks at Scott as he disappears into the boys locker room.

"Everything okay?" I question.

Scott shakes his dark hair to bring himself back to the present. "Yeah… I'll be out in a few minutes. I have to shower."

"Okay."

I lean against the wall as I wait. The school is creepy this late at night. All the lights are out and the only light is from the moon outside. It's eery. I kinda feel like I'm in a horror movie. Not to mention the incident at the school involving Scott, Stiles, Derek, and the dead janitor (which still doesn't make sense to me).

Some pumped up boys rush out of the locker room. One in particular that can't seem to stop shouting, "STATE! STATE! STATE! STATE!" I shoot him an irritable glare when he steps too close to me and a few of the boys snicker at him being shot down.

My eyes dart down to my phone. I take it out and start flipping through some old text messages. Not many of my friends keep in contact with me. It doesn't surprise me. Most of them were really Jacob's friends and just tolerated me since we were dating. I never really had my own friends. I never even had a best friend before. I kinda feel like Derek is my best friend. He's the first person to ever see me so… raw. Go figure. Potential murderer Derek Hale is my best friend. I suddenly feel terrible about our fight earlier.

"Hi."

I look up at the male voice. It's number thirty-seven. He's all chilled jaw and _smiles_. I raise a brow. "Hello."

"My name is Jackson." He holds out a hand and I shake it warily. "I'm a friend of Scott's."

"And I am said Scott's older sister."

"Well, we know where all the good looks went in the family," Jackson jokes. I pretend to laugh because I don't know what else to do. "I didn't know Scott had a sister."

"Oh, well he does… and here I am."

Jackson bites his lip. "You have the most gorgeous eyes."

Subconsciously I reach a hand out to my temple. "Um, thanks. They are just… brown."

"Don't downplay it like that. You're eyes are gorgeous," he eases with a smirk. Then he reaches out a hand to tug gently on one of the teal strands. "I like your hair. It's different."

Well, that is nice of him. Maybe Scott and him weren't having an unpleasant conversation? Maybe that's just his face? Resting bitch face? "Really?" I ask.

He nods sporting a dimpled grin. "Yeah."

Just then the doors at the end of the hall burst open. A familiar _missing_ buzzed head teen scrambles through them. Jackson raises an unamused brow at the teen.

"Stiles?" My voice is serious. "Where the hell were you? Does your dad know you're here?"

Stiles squawks. "Ughhhhh, yeah. Totally knows I'm here. Is Scott in there?" He shoots a thumb towards the locker room. "J-just gotta talk to Scotty. My best friend. My bro. My homie. Be right back." He disappears into the room.

"What a freaking weirdo," Jackson grumbles.

I laugh. The kid is sweet, but I definitely agree with Jackson. Stiles has always been on the odd side.

Jackson's shimmering eyes meet mine. I can't help notice that his are pretty gorgeous. Not more gorgeous than the water colored green that are Derek's eyes, like when you put too much water in the green paint cup as a child.

"It was nice meeting you…" he reaches out a hand for me to shake once more (which is kinda unnecessary, like, we just shook hands).

"Halden," I say with a smirk as I slip my fingers between his. His hands are calloused and dry, probably from lacrosse. "It was nice meeting you, Jackson."

He swiftly makes his exit after our hands drift apart. I watch him swagger out of the hallway. Did a sixteen-year-old boy just try and seduce me with his hips? Because those don't lie -metaphorical knee slap implied with my terrible pun.

Stiles and Scott emerge moments later looking stressed.

"What's wrong?" I immediately question.

Scott sighs, "Nothing. Everything is fine. Let's go home, I'm exhausted."

"Okay…"

"Wait. Haldey-" Scott grabs my arm. He turns me to face him, both hands on my shoulders and his eyes meet mine in a serious stare. "Please. Stay away from Derek. Tell me if you see him… he's… just _please_."

The look in his face is unlike the other times Scott told me Derek is dangerous. He's said it before, but it's always sounded like a lie. Like spiteful anger. Now… the look of fear in his narrowed chocolate orbs, and the heavy bags under his eyes. I believe him.

"O-okay. If he comes by at all I'll let you know. Promise."

He gives me an unconvincing smile.

We head to the car where Mom is waiting with her arms crossed over her chest. John and her don't look very happy when Stiles stumbles along behind us. He's attempting to use us both as human shields, but it's not exactly working since he's taller than Scott and me. Like we can prevent the oncoming doom of whatever trouble he is in anyway.

"Stiles Stilinski, when we get home-" John seethes with a parental glare. He appears to not be able to finish his sentence. He just points a stern finger at his son. "Home. Now."

"Yes sir," Stiles grumbles. He gives all of us a half-hearted wave and darts off to his jeep.

Mom lifts a brow curiously as she slides into the drivers seat. I slide into the back while Scott takes the front.

"What was that about?" Mom asks. "Where was he?"

"He didn't tell me," Scott says.

"All he's wanted since high school is Lydia Martin and to be first line. He finally gets first line and he doesn't show. I just… I can't believe he wouldn't show."

Scott shrugs, but I can tell that he knows the real reason behind Stiles not showing up. "I don't know," he lies. There's no way he doesn't know.

That is weird. Very, very weird.

Whatever it is involves my _**not**_ boyfriend + Stiles + Scott, which therefore equals (=) something absolutely _**not**_ good.

And I am going to figure it out.

* * *

Derek doesn't come over. I know there is no attempt because my pill keeps me up throughout the night until the early morning sun rises. He must be really pissed off if he isn't back.

Or he's in jail.

I knock on Scott's bedroom door early the next day. He's getting ready for school and he yells, "Come in!" Entering, I close the door behind me and lean nervously against it.

"Can you ask Stiles if Derek is in jail?"

Scott turns to me with furrowed brows. "Why?"

"I'm curious."

He tilts his head and scowls in contempt. The answer is hesitant as he tells me knowingly, "He's not in jail."

"Thanks," I say.

He looks like he wants to say something mean, but manages to bite his tongue. I go back to my room and apply for more jobs because I want to say a lot of mean things to him too.

* * *

Derek doesn't come over today either.

I hope he's okay. I want to call him, but I don't have a number. I doubt he went back to his house. Where else would he go?

Mom excitedly barges into my room without knocking. I smile at the sheer look of happiness on her face and decide not to point out how she didn't knock.

"Hey Mom," I greet with a laugh as she slops onto my bed girlishly. "You look really chipper this evening?"

She bites her lip. "I… I have a date."

My eyes widen. "Mama say what? Date. As in a _date_?"

"Yeah. A real date."

I kick myself out from where I'm buried under the covers over my bed. I'm not wearing any pants and am just in a tank and panties, but it's Mom so I don't care.

"Tonight?"

Her head nods enthusiastically. "Are you gonna help me get ready?"

"Hell yeah! Let's go through your wardrobe."

I slip on a rob and we both happily make our way into her bedroom. Mom sits on the bed while I start to dig through her closet. Most of her clothes are older and out of date.

"We need to go shopping," I tell her with a grimace.

She snorts.

"What does he look like?" I probe with a smirk at the dreamy look that falls on my mom's face. Her lips are pulled back in a wide toothed grin that show off her dimples and her eyes are sparkling with life.

"He's got light brown hair… gorgeous blue eyes," she sighs breathless.

"Name?"

"Peter. He's a medical rep."

"Mmmm," humming in approval, I give my mom a wink. "Sounds dreamy already. What time is he picking you up."

She glances at the clock. "Two hours."

"How about you go shower now and I'll set aside an outfit for you," I tell her.

Mom sprints into her shower quickly. I'm momentarily jealous. Mom and Scott's room had conjoined bathrooms while _I_ had the smallest room with the community bathroom. Not that anyone used the bathroom besides Derek and me anyway, but he had to sneak in there when Mom and Scott were home.

I pick out a pair of black tight pants, a shimmery black dress top, and a black blazer with a dark golden pattern stitched into the fabric. Pair that with a cute set of pumps and Mom would be looking fine.

"MOM, HALDEY I'M HOME!" Scott's voice shouts down the hall.

I yell back sarcastically, "That's great!"

Scott's bedroom door slams shut. Seriously, a moody bitch.

Mom get's out of the shower and I force her into the clothes after she dries her hair, which is a process. Note: drying super curly hair is difficult and usually ends up in disaster. But the outfit hugs her lean figure in a flattering modest way.

The doorbell rings while I'm arranging my makeup to do on Mom.

"That can't be him…" Mom mutters in confusion. "I'll be right back."

She comes back into the room a few moments later with a satisfied grin.

"What's with the face?" I ask as she sits down in front of me. I start to apply foundation, which is a little paler than I thought it would be. It's hardly noticeable though, but I don't want her to look washed out. Hmmm. I'll just add some contouring. I can Kim Kardashian the shit out of her face if I look up a YouTube video.

"That was Allison," she says in a gossipy tone.

"Oh really? I thought Scott and her broke up."

She smiles. "So did I."

"Think they are going to get back together?"

"Maybe. I like her. She's a sweet girl."

"Yeah. Scott's over the moon for her. I hope they work things out. Maybe he will stop being such a douche," I mutter the last part under my breath, but Mom hears it and we both laugh darkly at my brother's moodiness. We probably shouldn't find it funny.

"We are terrible," Mom decides. "He's going through his first heartbreak. We should be more thoughtful."

I shrug. "Well, I'm going through shit and you don't see me being a complete asshat to you."

Mom's fingers curl on my bare kneecap. Her fingers are slender and cold, but comforting as she massages my skin with a motherly touch. "How are you doing? Really?"

"Better…" I nod.

Mom smiles gently. "If you ever want to talk about it more you know you can always talk to me. I know that things aren't always easy to talk about. Especially with your mother, but baby, I promise you I wont judge you. I love you. You're my first born, my baby girl. People make mistakes."

My hand stills from where I'm applying her eyeshadow. I'm grateful that her eyes are closed for this task because I don't want her to see the desperation in my eyes. The want to open up, to be clean. But I'm not ready.

Will I ever be ready?

I finish her makeup off and I'm right, Mom looks sexy. Her curly hair is pulled back in a flirty ponytail and she fills out her outfit. She's a MILF.

"I'm going to go check up on Scott," she says with a sly grin.

I follow behind her out of the room. She knocks on the door and slowly opens it, as if opening the door slowly will give them time to put clothes back on if they were naked. But Scott and Allison are sitting on the edge of the bed and seemed to have been in a serious conversation.

"Hey, Scott, I'm coming home late tonight-" Mom pauses when she catches Scott's wide eyes. He is taking in Mom's attire with confusion. "What? What - what's wrong? Is it - is it my hair, makeup?"

"No. No, nothing. You look beautiful," Scott admits.

Allison adds with a single dimpled smile, "You look amazing."

"Amazing," Scott agrees. His eyes meet mine and he glares at the wicked grin on my lips. Then he turns to Mom with narrowed eyes. "Why do you look amazing?"

"Because, amazingly, I'm having dinner for once with a member of the male gender who's over the age of sixteen."

"Who?"

"Uh, it's a medical rep that came into the hospital, today. Yeah, we just kinda started talking, and the next thing I know, I'm saying yes to dinner and - I'm really hating myself for skipping the gym last week," her hand touches her stomach.

I frown at her. "Mom, you're hotter than me. Shut up."

Scott impatiently pries, "What medical rep?"

The doorbell rings.

"That medical rep. And, uh, I'm not - I'm not ready. I'm not ready. I'm not done, I'm not ready, so if you could please just get the - get the door and talk with him, okay, just - Be nice. Scott: Just one minute, okay?" Mom grabs my hand and tugs me into her bedroom.

"Shoes?" Mom pleads. "What shoes do I wear?"

I giggle at the panic in her voice. I start searching through her shoes and the doorbell rings again causing both of us to frown.

"Scott! Get the door. For the love of God, please!" Mom calls.

Deciding on a pair of black wedges I pass them to her. She slips them on then goes out into the hall and shouts down at Scott when she sees him hovering in the doorway, "Hey. What are you doing? Aren't you gonna invite him in?"

Another laugh escapes as she rounds on me breathing heavily. I grab her shoulders gently and exaggerate taking deep breaths. "Calm down Mom," I ease her with a soft tone. "It's just a date with a…" a peer down the stairs at the extremely attractive older gentleman standing in the doorway. "Damn, a really hot medical rep."

Mom chuckles nervously. "W-what do I do?"

My hands rub her shoulders. "Be yourself?"

"Oh god," she cries. "This is so weird. I should be teaching you how to act on dates. Not the other way around."

"Mom. You're hot, you're intelligent, and you're single. Get on that shit."

"Okay. I'm going to use the bathroom. I'm so nervous I have to pee," Mom grimaces.

She heads back into her room and I make it my personal mission to introduce myself to my future step father, because Mom totally deserves it. I tighten the red plaid robe around my waist to hide any exposure and skip down the steps.

Scott is glaring threateningly at the man when I approach. I eye them both warily as I come up behind Scott. He's standing between us like a barrier.

"My name is Halden," I tell the man. I step around my bolder of a brother to extend my hand.

Peter grabs my hand and kisses the back of it with a charming smile. "Pleasure to meet you. My name is Peter. You look almost exactly like your mother."

I smile. "Thanks. I'm sure you'll take great care of my mom tonight."

Peter says, "I intend to treat her like a queen."

"You better," I wink at him.

Scott growls so I elbow him in the ribs.

Mom appears looking flustered. "I'm ready, I'm ready. Sorry again."

She squeezes between Scott and I to exit. Scott reaches out for her. "Mom-"

"Yes? Sweetheart?" She presses when Scott doesn't finish.

I shoot him a warning glare. There's no need to ruin Mom's fun.

"Have a good time," he says half-heartedly.

"Okay," she smiles.

Peter gives Scott his own personal wink that I don't understand. Then they leave.

Scott scrambles upstairs into his bedroom. I lock the door before I follow after him. Right as I am about to go into my room Scott is tugging me into his own without pause. Allison is watching my panicky brother with a concerned look while I roll my eyes. This isn't exactly out of the ordinary behavior as of late.

"What?" I snap.

"Please, _please_ hang out with Allison for a few minutes. I'll be right back, but I have to do something really quick. And I just-I will be _right_ back."

"Scott McCall you better not be going to ruin Mom's date," I warn him.

He shakes his head. "I'll be right back."

Then he leaves Allison and me alone in his bedroom. I turn to her with wide eyes and see she's already matching my stare with a similar expression.

"I am so sorry on behalf of him," I apologize with a frown. "I wish I can tell you what the hell is going on with him, but he's being a freak."

Allison shakes her head, curly brown locks bouncing playfully. But there's nothing playful about the dejected expression on her face.

"How about I make some tea?"

"That would be nice, thank you," Allison smiles shyly.

I urge her to follow me into the kitchen. I put water in a black kettle and set it on the burner while I take out a few tea bags and mugs for us. We are silent while the water boils. Both of us jump when the squeal of steam erupts in the room.

The steaming mug of chamomile tea is pushed towards her. "Honey or sugar?" I question.

"Both please," Allison responds softly.

We add our additional ingredients and sit at the table quietly for a few moments.

"He's going to be a lot longer than a few minutes," Allison sighs out sadly.

"A few minutes to Scott ranges anywhere from forty-five minutes to hours."

She laughs. "Oh, I know."

We are quiet for a few more moments. It's not as awkward as one might think, but it's still not pleasant either. I could be getting stoned or watching Netflix.

"Can I ask you something?" Allison nervously gets out.

I take a sip of tea. "Sure."

"Do you know what Scott's hiding? I mean, I know you're his sister and will have his back through everything. But he's been so weird lately… and I just… I don't know what to do. It's like everyone is hiding something from me and all the pieces are there, but I can't find out where to place them."

"Allison…" I purse my lips. So, she sees it too. The same thing I've noticed between Derek, Scott, and apparently Stiles (I'm gonna go ahead and assume the teen is in in it since he's the BFF4LIFE). "I wish I can tell you. I have no clue. It's not just you, though. Promise. He's… he's been weird with Mom and me too. I just can't figure out what he's hiding."

Allison's doe eyes are staring into mine. "So, you think he's hiding something?"

"Oh, I know my brother. I might not have been around for a few years, but he's the worst liar ever. He's hiding something."

"I-I think it has something to do with Derek Hale."

I nod slowly. I don't know entirely what's going on, but Allison is a teenage girl and I doubt she's really a threat towards anything. "I agree. It definitely has something to do with Derek Hale."

Her back straightens. "You believe me?"

"I ran into Derek Hale a few times and Scott always got weird about it."

"You know Derek?" she presses.

"Yeah. And he's not a bad guy…" My fingers tighten around the ceramic mug. "Can I ask you a question?"

Allison hesitantly nods.

My brown eyes meet hers. "Did you see Derek chasing you at the school?"

It takes her a few moments to form an answer. "No. I didn't."

"I don't think he chased you guys around the school," I tell her defensively. "I know Derek. He's not a bad guy. What reason would he have to kill a janitor and chase teenagers around a school in the middle of the night? He's not some freak, okay?"

"You don't believe Scott?"

I shake my head firmly. "No."

"Have you seen Derek since the school incident?"

"No," I lie.

She smiles. "Thank you for being honest with me. I think you're the first person that hasn't lied to me in a long time."

"I just like to tell it how it is."

She giggles. "Scott talks about you a lot. He says you're really funny."

"Did he?" My brow raises skeptically. I didn't think Scott would ever talk about me. Or at least say anything nice about me. Especially with his current moodiness towards me.

"Yeah. He also says you're really chill."

I shrug. "I try to be."

Allison looks down at her tea. We are silent again, but it's definitely more tranquil. Both of us finish our tea. The brunette looks at the clock on her phone and shakes her head.

"You should go," I tell her gently.

Allison blinks at me with furrowed brows.

I think of all my ex's and how they treated me. Making plans, but to either abandon me or drag me to get drunk. That, or dragging me to buy drugs. I doubt what Scott's doing is drugs, but… Allison seems really nice and deserves more than that. Even from my brother.

"Look, I love my brother," I start flatly. "But he's treating you like shit. He's a sweet, amazing kid, but he's going through something right now. And you don't have to put up with his shit. When he's ready to start acting mature he will be on his knees begging for you back. Until then… you don't need to sit around waiting for him."

She pulls her bottom lip in her mouth and nods. I walk her towards the door and watch her leave sadly.

The night gets worse when Mom comes home crying. Apparently Stiles managed to crash into her dates car. She locks herself in her bedroom.

I check Scott's room and he still isn't home. I wonder if he went to Allison's? Or maybe he had something to do with Stiles crashing the car? I wouldn't put it past him.

Retreating to my bedroom for the night I glare at my open window.

Derek still isn't here.

I hate myself for wanting him here. I tell myself I'll give him one more day before I go looking for him. Then I fall asleep.

* * *

LONG ass chapter guys. Just a warning the next few chapters aren't going to be super adorable/smutty/fluffy. They are going to be pretty angsty/intense for Haldey & Derek. I promise WE will get back to happy times, but we have to go through the rough times first.

hoechling: Oh I totally agree with those. I have a secret thing for the Dydia haha. I just love them though!

DDD4life: **is Derek going to cheat on her with Jennifer?**

Something I have thought about, but have no definite answer. I'm all for completely anti-cheating, but not sure what Derek and Halden will be going through at that time!

meangirl8: family does come first! at least what you consider family should come first! scott always made me mad in the first season.

Teen Wolf Trash: As for your comment on following the plot, that's actually something I was definitely thinking of. Not sure if I want to continue this story past season 3 or not yet! I'm not sure how much of the plot is going to change due to Halden being involved in the story! But I'll definitely keep your idea in mind :)

 **When are you thinking Halden is going to have the baby/find out she's pregnant?**

She is going to find out in the first couple chapters I write leading into season 2! About 5 more? Something like that!

 **Will she tell Derek straight away or avoid it?**

As soon as she is able to. Unfortunately for situations to come it isn't immediate.

 **In season 2 is she going to be like the mother to Derek's pack?**

Ughhh! Not sure. She is going to stick up for them a lot! I have just started writing to the point when Halden starts to get involved with the pack. She defends them and helps them, but she isn't involved too much yet. I like to think she'd be really close with Erica & Isaac. But thing I intend to do different (SPOILER) is involved Erica & Boyd MORE in season 3.

MaxineHale: **Is she going to get pregnant from this chapter because all it takes is one little swimmer?**

There isn't a set chapter that is specific to the pregnancy. It could be this time, but it could be a time that I haven't mentioned or any of the times I've written thus far!

Gr Is Law: It is kinda cute! In a weird predatorial kinda way haha.

Nathalie94: I love Isaac too! He's one of my faves of Derek's pack. Although, I love them all… she definitely will be involved with Isaac, Erica, and Boyd (eventually).

Guest: I don't have a schedule where I update! It's just when I have time to actually sit down and focus on the story.

Dani: No problem! AND THANK YOU haha. He totally should just claim her, but Derek's an emotionally constipated butthead so… lol

thank you for all those reviews, favorites, and followers! guest(s), megladon1616, gwen, #HAREK, Cassie-D1, Liam1094, and Nicole1024! :) ya'll be demanding me for updates so here it wassss. Next chapter is in Derek's POV again! :D


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: SEASON ONE: CO-CAPTAIN**

* * *

'Cause I've done some things that I can't speak

And I've tried to wash you away but you just won't leave

So won't you take a breath and dive in deep

'Cause I came here so you'd come for me

Halsey

* * *

 **POINT OF VIEW**

 _Derek Hale_

* * *

After Halden and my fight I decide to wait for Stiles in his bedroom. I'm waiting on Scott and him to steal the necklace from that Argent girl. Thankfully the Sheriff isn't home, which could be a problem if he is one of those parents that go through their teenage sons belongings (like my mother used to do).

There is already too much going through my head after going through Halden's photos. Thinking of someone laying their hands on her that way, bruising her creamy tanned skin with intent. If her ex were still alive I would kill him all over again, in a more brutal and painful way than his death in a car accident. I would torture him, rip his skin off his bones like the worthless scum he was.

I make myself comfortable on Stiles bed. There is some book on werewolf lore on the bedside table that I distract myself with to pass the time and ignore my racing thoughts.

' _All werewolves can communicate threw a form of telepathy which enables them to hunt and perform more efficiently.'_

False. Werewolves can communicate more through senses, but not through telepathy. In a pack you can read someones emotions, tell by certain movement what other's are trying to communicate, and through a howl. Although, this is one of those random werewolf facts I think would be pretty nice to have…

' _Werewolves are virtually immortal because of the constant regeneration of their physical tissue, making their true age somewhat difficult to determine.'_

Mostly false. I am definitely one to know that werewolves are in fact _**not**_ immortal. Sure, we age a slower than humans. Our life span is significantly increased, but we will die. Eventually.

' _If you are bitten and you kill the werewolf you WILL NOT be free from the curse, the curse is like a virus, or rabies if you will, if you get bitten by an animal that has rabies you get rabies, and if you kill the animal that gave you rabies you will not be cured. You still have the virus.'_

One hundred percent fact.

' _Some beliefs state that holly water can kill a werewolf, this is false. Christianity or any thing pertaining to Christianity offends some werewolves. Crosses, holy water, and the bible do not ward off werewolves.'_

True. Some werewolves tend to be very religious while others are not. Just like humans.

' _Werewolves have a heightened sense of sexual desire.'_

The corner of my lip tugs up in a smirk. Even though I'm extremely irritated with Halden and my argument earlier concerning her father, I still can't wait to go home and sleep with her tonight. To hear those delicate moans escaping her throat, feel her wetness tighten around my cock as she orgasms. Makeup sex is great sex. Especially concerning the teal haired beauty I spend most nights with.

I wouldn't say werewolves really have a heightened sense of sexual desire. Most of the time. I'd say it's more animalistic and harder to control a shift, definitely more intense than human intercourse. But I wouldn't _die_ without sex. I'm not a nymphomaniac or anything. I have spent months without having sex before Halden.

Running a hand down my face I decide I need an immediate change in thought. I might not be a nymphomaniac, but the thought of Halden underneath me nude definitely has an effect on my body. And I have no intention of getting off in Stiles bed.

' _When a wolf marks their mate it is customary for the other wolf to mark them back as a way to accept their new status as a mated couple.'_

Fact. Mom used to tell me stories of how my father and her met, how they fell in love, and how they decided to become mates. A lot of my bedtime stories while growing up were based on their marriage. The way dad swept my mother off of her feet every single morning by waking her with a passionate kiss… I remember always wanting that. I wanted to be lead beta, I wanted a mate, and I wanted pups. Now all I want is revenge.

And Halden.

And maybe a few children…

Not that I would ever admit that to anyone aloud.

My reading is broken by the sound of the front door opening. The clock reads twelve in the afternoon, way too early for Stiles to be coming home from school. But what do I know? Teenagers get half days, right? I stride over to the window quietly and peer out the blinds. I curse to myself when I see the police cruiser.

I hide inside of Stiles closet just incase. The sheriff does upstairs, but thankfully heads directly to his bedroom. I listen as he changes his clothes then gets into bed. Moments later he is snoring.

Not wanting to risk making too much noise, I return to the bed. I read until I hear that stupid jeep pulling up to the house. The sheriff seems to subconsciously hear it as well because I hear him get up and start moving around. Nobody needs supernatural hearing to pick up the sound of that piece of shit rolling down the street.

Immediately I go behind the door. The sheriff might peek inside if he thinks Stiles is already there, which wouldn't be doing me any favors.

The sound of Stiles pounding footsteps upstairs are thunderous and clumsy. I stop the door from smacking me in the face as he swings it open, pushing gently to close it a bit to watch him flop into his desk chair.

"Hey, Stiles!" the sheriff calls out.

Stiles spins in the chair, "Yo, D-Derek." I hold up a finger to my lips and nudge my finger towards the doorway. He manages to get the hint and darts towards the cracked door.

"What'd you say?" his father questions.

"What? I said 'yo, D-Dad."

"Listen, I've got something I've got to take care of, but I'm gonna be there tonight. I mean, your first game."

"My first game. Guh, it's great. Awesome. Uh - Good."

"I'm very happy for you. And I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks. Me too. I'm happy and proud - of myself."

The exchange from Stiles end is so awkward I cringe.

"So they're really gonna let you play, right?"

"Yeah, dad. I'm first line. Believe that?"

"I'm very proud."

"Oh, me too. Again, I'm - Huggie-huggie, huggie!"

Seriously? Huggie.

"See you there."

"Take it easy," Stiles tells his father before the man's footsteps echo down the staircase. He slowly begins to closer the door. "I'm sor-" my hands grip at his collar and I shove him harshly against the door. He is one of the last people I trust. I've overheard him with Scott, telling him not to listen to me or let him help me. For all I know he's the main reason I've been accused of murder, _twice_. He winces when his head smacks on the door, "-oh!"

Angrily I point a stern finger in his face. "If you say one word-"

"- h, what, you mean, like, "Hey, dad, Derek Hale's in my room - Bring your gun"? Yeah, that's right. If I'm harboring your fugitive ass, it's my house, my rules, buddy."

I smooth out his collar for him, mostly because he looks like a bigger idiot and I doubt he will fix it. But when he moves to smooth the collar of my jacket for me I raise a fist and his heartbeat skyrockets. "Oh my god!" he cries out in fear.

Not even going to pretend his reaction didn't make me feel a little happy inside.

I caught onto Stiles hesitance as he sat back in his desk chair. I sigh, "Scott didn't get the necklace?"

"No. He's still working on it. But there's something else we can try. The night we were trapped at the school, Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet him there," he says.

"So?"

"So it wasn't Scott."

Hmm. I do recall breaking his phone the night before. "Well, can you find out who sent it?"

"No, not me." I roll my eyes. "But I think I know somebody who can."

A minute he's on the phone bribing his lab partner to come over to work on their project. I don't blame the guy for his hesitance on coming over to the Stilinski home. But the one thing I will give Stiles: he's extremely manipulative. The teen has a way with twisting words around and making you listen to him. It's really unnerving, actually.

"So…" Stiles starts while we wait for this Danny kid to come over. "You and Halden?"

"What?" I snap.

"Are you two really together?"

"Yes."

Stiles lips pull down in a frown. "Well, you better take care of her. She's a really amazing girl and deserves someone to treat her right for once in her life."

"Are you saying I'm a bad guy?"

He snorts.

I scowl.

"You are a wanted fugitive in the entire state of California…"

"Again, who's fault is that?" I shout with a glare. "I haven't murdered anyone!"

Stiles winces at my sharp tone. "Look, just treat her right and we will be okay."

"I don't intend to treat her bad. I know Scott and you don't trust me, and I sure as hell don't trust you, but I care about Halden."

"So… you're not just using her to get Scott into your pack?"

"If Scott wasn't involved I would still be with Halden."

He slowly nods. "That's the nicest thing I have ever heard you say about anything."

This kid is going to make the eyes roll out of my freaking head.

Thankfully Danny shows up within the next few minutes to save me from my awkward encounter with Stiles. He's a tall kid with bronzed skin and sharp cheekbones, I recognize him from some of the lacrosse games I've watched at the school. I busy myself with another book on werewolf lore while listening in on the two teens conversations.

When Stiles explains to Danny that he wants him to trace a text message, the kid scoffs incredulously, "You want me to do what?

"Trace a text," Stiles tells him with a grin.

"I came here to do lab work. That's what lab partners do."

"And we will, once you trace the text."

Danny scowls. "And what makes you think I know how?"

"I looked up your arrest report, so…"

"I - I was 13. They dropped the charges."

"Whatever," Stiles shrugs.

"No, we're doing lab work."

"Oh my-" Stiles starts, but is cut off by Danny as he peeks over at me.

"- Who's he again?" he asks in a whisper.

"Um, my cousin - Miguel."

Seriously.

"Is that blood on his shirt?"

Shit. I forgot I was wearing the bloody shirt from the other night. Halden hasn't had the chance to wash my laundry yet. I should have exchanged it for one of Scott's.

"Yeah. Yes. Well, he gets these horrible nosebleeds. Hey, Miguel. I thought I told you you could borrow one of my shirts." He nudges his chin towards his dresser. I take in a calming breath as I shut the book firmly and stand to search through it. I already know how this is going to go by Stiles much leaner build. "So anyway, I mean, we both know you have the skills to trace that text, so we should probably-"

As soon as I peel the shirt over my head I smell the arousal coming from Danny. I raise a brow, but continue my search through Stiles dresser. Everything I lift is even smaller than Scott's shirts, which is already tight on me as it is. "Uh, Stiles?"

"Yes?"

I display one of his shirts as an example. "This - no fit."

"Then try something else on," he says. Like that will freaking help when all his damn shirts are the same freaking size. "Sorry… Hey, that one looks pretty good, huh? What do you think, Danny? The shirt."

Danny looks at me and his chocolate eyes trail down my frame appraisingly. "It's - it's not really his color."

Rolling my eyes I strip off the orange and blue striped polo. It is probably the largest shirt in this mess.

Under Stiles breath he says to Danny, "You swing for a different team, but you still play ball, don't you, Danny boy?"

Mental note: hurt Stiles.

"You're a horrible person."

"I know. It keeps me awake at night. Anyway, about that text…"

My irritation spikes at another failed attempt. I throw the shirt to the ground in my frustration as I scream, " Stiles! None of these fit!"

"I'll need the ISP, the phone number, and the exact time of the text," Danny hurriedly mutters to Stiles. And I'll give the kid one thing for using me as a sexual object,

* * *

it worked.

Roughly twenty minutes later, I'm wearing a solid black shirt that Stiles had to grab from his father's laundry and Danny is finished. "There. The text was sent from a computer. This one."

Stiles and I both hover over his shoulder. My eyes narrow when I read Melissa McCall's name. That makes absolutely no sense. Living at the McCall house has made me see a lot of things when it comes to their family. There is no way Melissa would be in on whatever the hell is going on with the alpha, she isn't even aware of werewolves. She is an amazing woman who works hard to provide for her two kids. When would she even have the time? She's always pulling doubles at the hospital.

I question seriously, "Registered to that account name?"

Stiles shakes his head. "No, no, no, no. That can't be right."

"We have to go to the hospital," I tell Stiles with a glare. "Right now."

"Ugh…" he looks at Danny.

Danny sighs, "We can get together Sunday. That's the only other day I am free to work on our lab."

Stiles gives him a thumbs up. "Sounds good."

Then we leave.

* * *

An unpleasant queasiness churns my stomach after we leave Scott on the shower floor in the high school locker room. I am unable to do anything unless I intend to challenge Peter, which I do not. Without Scott at my side I know I cannot take on Peter. Example: an hour ago at the hospital when he kicked my ass. I may not have completely submitted myself to him yet, but for now I shall recognize him as my alpha.

After all we currently share a common goal: kill Kate Argent.

Peter and I head out to a remote area in the preserve. Neither of us are exactly able to be exposed to civilization at this time. Me, being a wanted fugitive in the entire state of California. Him, a catatonic hospice patient that murdered his nurse. Our only option is to camp out far enough where the hunters won't search. It's not ideal, but it's better than nothing.

Peter hums a cheery tune to himself while he lays out his sleeping bag. I watch him with careful eyes, but stay silent. My uncle is clearly unstable and deranged no matter what. The fire has left him with little regard, only the bloodthirsty taste of revenge. I'm not sure what I will have to do after Kate is dead. Will he continue to kill? I don't intend to be on the run for the rest of my life.

"We need to get rid of Jackson," Peter decides.

My brows furrow. "What?"

"He knows too much. There is no way I'm turning _him_ into a werewolf, he'd be a terrible beta. But he will out us to the Argent's if we do not. There is no other option. For the purpose of containing our secret we must."

The thought of killing an innocent teenager does not settle right with me.

When he sees the skeptic expression I wear he adds, "This is self preservation."

"He's done nothing wrong. He's just a dumb teenager," I defend cautiously.

Peter lays down atop his sleeping back with his arms behind his head and ankles crossed. I start to gather thick slabs of wood around us for a fire.

"A dumb teenager who seemed very interested in that woman you've become so fond of. The one with the blue hair. What's her name?"

My back stiffens from where I'm hunched over gathering sticks from the cold ground. "Halden."

"Ahhh yes, Halden. She's an extremely beautiful girl," Peter is smiling as he says this. My heartbeat picks up and I try to stop myself from immediately worrying about whatever that smile entailed for her. "Even with the whole punk rock thing going on."

I don't say anything. I just drop the wood and dig through my pocket for a lighter.

"You could smell the lust coming off of him when he had her pressed up against the locker," he continues with a smirk. "She didn't seem too set on holding him off, either."

The biting _shut up_ is on the tip of my tongue, but he is my alpha and I shouldn't disrespect him that way. Mom and Laura would have smacked me upside the head for even thinking it.

"I want you to mate with her."

"W-what?" I choke out. I nearly burn my fingertip as I stop focusing on the growing fire from where I had the lighter lit against the wood.

Peter is staring intently at me. "Halden. I want you to mate and impregnate her."

I gap at him.

"Dear nephew, close your mouth. There are mosquitos out here."

My jaw clamps shut and I watch him carefully. The fire dances across his patched up face, a small grin forming on his lips at my shock.

"I will turn her soon. Then you shall mate with her to carry on the Hale name. Unfortunately I don't have a mate at this time, and I wish for our bloodline to continue."

The thought of having a child scares the living hell out of me.

"No," I bark. "I don't want to mate with her."

Even I hear the stutter in my heartbeat.

Peter laughs. "You can't lie to me, nephew."

"You won't turn her. I won't let you."

"You won't let me?" he asks carefully.

"I won't let her turn out like Page."

Peter _ah_ 's as if that explains everything, which it kind of does. "The likelihood of her rejecting the bite is rare. Especially since Scott's transformation was successful. They share the same blood, therefore, it's more than likely she will be fine."

"I'm not willing to risk it."

"Do you love her?" he pries.

My knuckles tighten. "No."

Peter only smiles knowingly at me.

"If I change her it'll save her," he says. I know he's trying a different tactic to convince me. One that's more likely to win me over. "I've been watching you and her."

"That's not creepy at all," I mutter. Considering most of the time we are together I'm fucking her.

He just laughs it off. "I've seen her pill addiction. She'd have to take a really high dosage for her to be affected by it as a werewolf. A dosage that would be very hard to obtain."

I stare into the flames silently.

"If she doesn't stop soon she will die. Most likely from an overdose. You've heard her heartbeat. It's too fast, too much. One pill too many and…"

Peter doesn't have to finish the sentence for me to nod my head stiffly. It's a silent agreement. A silent go-ahead. Whatever it takes to keep her heart beating.

* * *

Peter orders me to get rid of Jackson.

So I find him alone in the locker room at Beacon Hills High and convince him to follow me to my family's house. I feel nauseated thinking about it, but with Peter's current alpha power over me there's not much I can do. Either I fight him or do as he asks. And thanks to Scott McCall refusing to be pack with me I have no other option. I'll die if I try to go against Peter on my own.

The only way I can think of getting him to follow us is by offering him the bite. I want to tell him to hide his massive boner over the idea of becoming a werewolf, because he's all too eager to follow behind me.

I know the moment Jackson starts to regret letting me take him to the abandoned house in the woods. He hesitates at the scratched up red door.

"Go ahead," I urge him.

He hesitates in the doorway. "Is it safe? I don't want rafters falling on my head."

"Go _in_."

Jackson steps inside. He leers at the burnt out walls. "What's in here?"

"Everything you want. It's gonna be all right. Trust me."

His heartbeat begins to pick up. "This house - it's the same h-house."

I should just end him. Get it over quickly, but what he said doesn't make sense. "What did you say?"

"I've dreamt about this place. I - I remember the staircase. I remember these - these walls. I remember - everything." He motions around him wildly.

"You've been here?"

"No, never. I dreamt it…"

I need to focus. Getting off-track and discussing his dreams are not going to help either of us. Not that anything can really help him at this point.

The only way I can convince myself that killing Jackson is okay is by picturing the conversation I witnessed at the school. With Halden's back pressed against the lockers while Jackson leant into her personal space, his fingers wrapped around one of the teal strands of her hair. Whispering about her gorgeous brown eyes. My wolf immediately thinks that eliminating the competition for my future mate is necessary.

Jackson must have seen the shift in my mood as he blinks at me with wide wet eyes. "There's no one else here, and no one else is coming? No, please - Please don't, okay? I'll shut up - I'll never say another word again. I'll leave Scott alone. Please, you can't do this! Please! I - I don't deserve it."

"I think you do." _No I don't._

"N-no!"

"Look around you! Wouldn't there be someone here trying to save you? There's no one here." Halden. I picture Halden with Jackson between her thighs, kissing her, touching her. I want to rip him to pieces. "There is a reason. No one cares that you drive an expensive car. No one cares that you have perfect hair, and no one cares that you're captain of the lacrosse team."

"Excuse me!"

Jackson I both turn to stare where the voice is coming from. Scott.

"Co-captain," he corrects me with a snarl.

Then we begin to fight.

I tell him I'll kill him along with Jacson, but I won't. Halden would never forgive me if I killed Scott. I'd never forgive myself if I killed Scott.

And I'm so unbelievably grateful when hunters show up. A part of me laughs at the irony. Me? Happy that _hunters_ are showing up to kill me. Because that means I don't have to kill Scott and Jackson.

"RUN SCOTT!" I roar, but he's standing there in shock as the sparks of bullets echo around us.

My relief for the hunters is shattered when Scott is shot in the chest.

 _Fuck._

If I don't get him out of here… I dart forward to drag him away from the crossfire. I manage to get him into Jackson's arms and shove them out the back.

But we won't make it together. Maybe the hunters will kill me and put me out of my misery. Prevent me from killing anymore people I care about. Or maybe I will rip them to pieces.

I sprint out the front door and growl loudly.

It's only seconds before I'm shot. It's a wolfsbane laced bullet, but I rush forward to attack the nearest hunter.

Burning pierces my kneecap where I am shot. I fall to the ground. My mind is spinning, the trees are spinning, or am I spinning?

"Oh sweetie…" Blonde hair spins. Round and round and _round_. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Then… blackness.

Due to popular demand I have updated! Because you guys are harassing me, haha, in the best possible way. I love it. I might be a little deranged that way.

* * *

Sooooo. If anyone is wondering, I skipped out on the hospital scene because I would have just been re-writing the script for the show. I had no intentions of adding or changing anything, and personally I'm one that if something isn't different from the show you can opt out of writing it because I already know what happens.

Also wanted to touch up on how I think in season 1 when Derek was with Peter that he never agreed to everything whole-heartedly. That's why he immediately went to save Scott & Jackson when the hunters came through (especially Scott). I always figured he was just confused and conflicted.

meangirl8: **Is halden going to have a supernatural power or is she just going to be human?**

Eventually she shall become a werewolf. Won't tell you when!

Cassie-D1: thanks for the long ass review (these are totally my favorite)!

 **Does Melissa and Scott know that her dad kind of neglected her growing up once he had gained full custody of her? They obviously know about some of her drug past but do they know why she started to get into that shit?**

No, Melissa and Scott are not aware of the abuse from her ex-boyfriend or the neglect from her father. It's something that she will let slip up every now and then, but won't become prominent until season 3b when he comes into the story. That's when the truth will come out about him. They are also not aware about the main cause of her drug abuse or how far it goes. Melissa only knows because she called their father and spoke to him, but we don't know how much he told her or what he actually said!

And this chapter should have answered your question about Derek overhearing Jackson :)

Liam1094: hehe you shall see what happens when he gets captured by Kate! MWAHAHAHA!

Nicole1024: Eventually when Derek does claim Halden I think it'll be very passionate and romantic.

Danni: haha she does end up using a few that I've written in future chapters!

Guest: **Would Peter have been able to smell Derek on Halden when he picked up Melissa?**

Yes he would have! I hope this chapter being in Derek's POV answered a few things. Like how Peter is very much aware of Derek and Halden haha.

Lemonhead1992: **i remember the line where Derek was thinking how he was lucky that Halden barely ever bothered to put a bra on lol...what if like when season two pops up she starts wearing a bra just cause when theres a lot more action going and if she's going to be running for her life then she's gonna want something to support her twins so they aren't hurting or flapping all over the place**

omg. so this is the funniest thing ever, because I actually thought this through. Don't worry. There will be some things that will happen in future chapters that will make it necessary for her to wear a bra! lololol I love how you thought about this though, because it was something that popped into my head too. And I can totally see Derek not enjoy the bras too haha.

dableachenator: thank you so much! i'm so happy you think it sounds so tantalizing (that's one of my favorite words)!

THANKS SO MUCH for all those who favorite, follow, review, and harass me to update: MaxineHale, Guest(s) - all 8 of you!, Gavin, Sutton, Abbie, High Guardian, SilverShadowWolf46, Alicia, Libby, Lexxi, Mel, Shelby!


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: SEASON ONE: FORMALITY

* * *

Would you bleed for me?

Lick it off my lips like you needed me?

Would you sit me on a couch?

With your fingers in my mouth?

You look so cool when you're reading me.

Let's cause a little trouble.

Oh, you make me feel so weak.

I bet you kiss your knuckles.

Right before they touch my cheek.

Halsey

* * *

The irritable glare stabbing my entire being is coming from my younger brother's beady brown eyes. He is sprawled across his bed tensely. In the desk chair is his best friend. Stiles is scratching at his head awkwardly as he spins the chair to avoid the tense silence resulted by our heated staring match.

"So… you haven't seen Derek?" I press frustratedly after another minute of silence. Neither Scott or Stiles appear to be good at lying, because they share this stupid fucking look (like seriously? right here idiots). Yet they won't tell me anything. ANYTHING.

"No," he snaps. "I haven't."

"I don't believe you!"

"Why do you care?" Scott sits up angrily. "I thought I told you to stay away from him. If you don't know him, why do you care? Huh? Why?"

"What are you doing with him?" I change the subject. "What the fuck are you two doing with him?"

Stiles blinks owlishly at being drawn into the fight. "Ughhh… what?"

"Yeah, you!" I storm over to him and poke him harshly in the chest. He winces and presses a hand over the area. "I know you're in on it too, Stiles! Where is he?"

He reels his head to look at Scott carefully. "Um… look, Haldey, we don't know where Derek is."

"You know what…" I close my eyes and remind myself to be calm. "Fuck both of you. I don't know what game you're playing, but people are dying and missing and this isn't a fucking joke."

Neither of them meet my eyes.

I just shake my head and storm out of the room.

I'm anxious, I feel like I'm crawling in my skin. It's been over a week since Derek's been here. He promised me he would let me know when he stopped coming around. Right? I mean, he never actually agreed to it…

Shit.

"Where are you Derek Hale?" I mumble to myself.

I need to find him. Just to make sure he's okay. If he doesn't want to see me anymore, fine, but he better fucking tell me to my face.

Suddenly I'm seething. How dare he disappear? He better be fucking near death or something because if he just left me hanging like this I'm going to kill him myself.

Immediately I feel bad. I guess I'd rather him be a complete asshole to me than actually be in danger. Unfortunately it being Derek I'm pretty sure it's the later.

The house… I cringe. What if he decided to stay at his house after our fight? What if he's been kidnapped or something?

Shitshitshitshit.

Tearing through my closet I tug on an entire outfit for trudging through the preserve. Chocolate combat boots, faded blue jeans, a white tee, a solid green army jacket, maroon beanie and fingerless light brown suede gloves. I snatch my keys and leave the house.

"Where are you going?" Scott shouts downstairs as I'm half out the front door.

"None of your fucking business!"

I slam the door behind me.

The Chevy hums angrily the entire way to the preserve. I know I'll need to get it checked out soon. Fuck. More shit to worry about on top of Scott being a complete nutcase and Derek missing.

An ear piercing squeal is met as I slam the breaks in one of the many empty park spaces for guest parking. I lock the door, not that there's anything worth stealing, and make the walk to the Hale house. It's later in the day and I'm a little worried about being outside in the preserves this late, but the fear I have for Derek's life is a priority.

My heart thumps loudly in my chest as I see the house come into view. Numerous holes are scattered throughout the front door and sides of the house. Shell casings scatter around my feet as I cautiously creep towards the porch.

I bend down to pinch one of the gold casings. "Bullets… oh god, oh god," I mumble nervously to myself. "Please don't be here, please don't be here."

Creeping up the steps I push open the front door, which is slightly ajar. There are more bullet holes inside and… and blood. There's blood all over the ground.

"No. No. No. No. No."

I'm shaking my head. "Fuck, Derek. Where are you?"

Slowly I maneuver my way around the burnt out house. I'm praying that I don't find a body. Or if I do, I'm praying it's not Derek's.

Something squeaks behind me. Jumping, I turn on my heel.

Nothing.

"Derek?" I ask in a trembling whisper.

Fuck, my hands are shaking.

There's another creak.

My heart is pounding.

A little louder I repeat, "Derek?"

I scream as a woman suddenly steps out in front of me. My hand immediately goes to my chest and I jump back into the decaying walls.

Smiling she greets me energetically, "Hey there!"

"H-hi."

"What are you doing out here?" she asks in a purr. Her long curly locks are shimmering gold with the fading sunlight creeping through the broken glass windows. There's a predatory look on her face and I don't like it.

My face churns into a snarl, "What are you doing here?"

A short chuckle leaves her. "My name is Kate. What's your name sweetheart?"

"Halden."

She bites her lip. "You're Scott McCall's sister. Allison's mentioned you."

"How do you know Allison?"

"Allison is my niece."

"Oh," I say unsurely. Well, it still didn't make it any less weird that Allison's aunt is chilling in the old burnt out house. "Why are you here?"

"Paying a visit to an old friend."

I fight back the nasty bolt of jealousy that escapes me at the surly tone she uses. "You know Derek?" I ask instead.

"Yeah, we go way back. Question is, how do you know Derek?"

My nerves spike when she takes a step towards me.

"I just know him."

"Hmm." Kate takes another bold step forward. Her piercing blue eyes are following my every move. "You're here for Derek?"

I nod shortly.

"Well, I can show you where he is." Kate motions for me to follow her. I glare at the smirk that stretches across her lips. "He's been a little _tied_ up."

I refrain from stabbing her. Because I have nothing to stab her with. Shit, I should've taken my pocket knife.

Kate takes us down to the basement. It's cobwebby and horror movie creepy. I catch her watching me take the room in with interest.

"Do you know the Hale story?" Kate questions.

"Kinda. I mean, I know that there was a fire and that they were trapped in the basement."

She smiles. "Yeah. What people don't know is there is actually an underground chamber down here."

"Why is Derek in an underground chamber?"

Kate just laughs. "I'll let you see for yourself."

Maybe I should call the cops…

I glance at my phone. No reception, go figure.

Everything is even colder as we creep down a stony path. There's a sealed door at the end of the tunnel. My nerves tighten as we draw closer. Kate pulls the handle for the door open and extends a hand with an "after you" gesture.

Hesitantly I step inside. My eyes widen. Derek is chained to a metal wiring on the wall. He's shirtless, green eyes glowering in my direction as if _I'm_ the cause of all his troubles.

"What are you doing here?" he barks angrily.

Kate laughs hysterically. I jump away from her and panic more when I see a black rod in her hand. Has she been carrying that the entire time?

"I brought you a playmate," Kate tells him with a smirk. Her stare fixes on me and she eyes me and it's so sinister and disturbing. "Isn't she adorable?"

Derek roars, and I'm near hysterics when I see the _fangs_ exposed through his snarl. "She doesn't know anything," he growls. His eyes are a bright, bright blue; exotic and unnatural.

I know for a _fact_ I did not take any drugs today.

This is real. This is all real.

The woman shrugs uncaringly. "Maybe she will make you talk." A buzzing sound hums from the metal rod as she presses a button on the side.

"She's not a werewolf!" Derek shouts quickly. "Her body can't handle it!"

She appears aloof as she points the rod in my direction. "Only one way to find out."

I don't move out of the way as Kate strikes me with the rod. It's a dumb move on my part _not_ to move away from the psychotic bitch who has Derek strung up on the wall.

My entire body feels numb with shock, like every cell in my body is on fire. I see white. I think. I don't know, I don't feel.

Then there is nothing.

* * *

A tender touch is what rouses me from unconsciousness. Whoever it is caresses my cheek, tucks a teal strand of hair behind my ear. My eyes are heavy and I want so bad to look at who it is, but I'm _so_ tired.

"Come on sweetheart," they coo in their sickly sweet feminine voice.

"Mom?" I blink open my eyes.

Blonde. Blue eyes. Not Mom.

Her name bites through my thoughts like a sharp knife. _**Kate**_ **.**

"Hey there sleeping beauty," Kate smiles with wide perfect teeth. "Nice of you to join us. Derek's been super lonely without you."

"Not Mom…" I groan aloud.

A cackle escapes her. "Nope, sweetie, not Mom."

With blurry vision I try to see my surroundings. There's just _shit_ everywhere and I'm not quite sure what I'm looking at.

"And you… Halden McCall are, in fact, _not_ a werewolf."

I roll my eyes. "Of course not. Why in the hell would you think _I'm_ a freaking werewolf? Are you crazy? Well… clearly the answer is yes to that one."

"How long have you known about them?" Kate ignores me, brows tugging inward as she circles me from where I'm sitting on the floor.

"She doesn't know," Derek cut in. The sound of his voice has me looking up. I realize I'm tied to a chair in front of where he's chained to the walls.

My eyes widen. _Bright, bright blue eyes._

 _Fangs._

"Shit."

This is really, really _real_.

Kate and Derek both stare at me at the exasperated tone I use. Biting my lip I meet Derek's pale green eyes with uncertainty. "You're… you're a werewolf?" I ask.

He averts his gaze to the floor shamefully. "Yes."

"What are you doing with us?" I question Kate with a glare. "So what? He get's some fangs and his eyes glow a weird blue. It's not like he's done anything wrong! He has never hurt me."

"Oh you're just-" Kate gives my cheek a love tap and I almost bite her finger, but she quickly grabs my chin forcefully. She spits the words out in that _too sugary_ tone. "You are _so innocent_."

My eyes roam over Derek's perspiring chest. He's snarling at Kate, fixing those blue eyes in a venomous glare.

"Derek… I'm kind of jealous." Kate shoves her hand away from my face. Then she creeps over to him, fingers trailing down his abs. He snaps his fangs at her, but she isn't in the least bit intimated by the monstrous beast his face morphs into. "Here I was thinking you were missing me the entire time. Never thought you'd be into the blue hair grunge look, but I dig it. It's kinda edgy and hot. I bet you're dangerous-" she smiles at me as her fingers hook onto the front pocket of Derek's jeans. "-I bet you're wild, reckless, and just a little bit crazy."

Crazy enough that as soon as I'm untied I'm going to knock a bitch in her throat.

Her heeled boots echo as she moves back to me. She's watching Derek with her twisted eyes as she laughs, "Derek, the first time you fucked her, did you nearly transform into a wolf? Like when we had that crazy amazing sex all those years ago."

He just stares at her with rage.

"Did you claw at the sheets? Howl as you came?"

" _Shut up_ ," he bites out.

Having enough I shriek in order to be heard over their bickering, "What do you want?"

Kate stares down at me. She yanks my head back by grabbing at my messy hair until I'm positioned how she wants me.

"I want the alpha," she says fiercely.

"Alpha?"

"The leader. Your boyfriend here is a beta. He knows where the alpha is and for some reason he just won't tell me." She sounds displeased, but her face his this wicked smile on it. "You don't know anything about the alpha, do you?"

"I don't fucking know anything right now, seriously. I'm so lost. I'm still trying to comprehend werewolves."

"Well. That leaves us with no other option. Sorry girl, this is going to be a bit painful."

I frown. "What are you talk-"

Kate's fist slams into my nose. Hot liquid smears on my lower lip and I taste the all too familiar coppery blood as it drips between my chapped lips.

"Fuck," I cry out, spitting the blood at her feet.

She yanks my hair back again, harder, and it makes me scream in pain. "Derek?" she questions.

I watch him avoid my gaze by staring dejectedly down at the ground.

Kate's fist meets mine again. It's fucking terrible. I know she knows how to fight, just like I knew Jacob knew too when he struck his fists into my face. They know the exact spot to hit, which tender flesh would bruise the prettiest.

"Come on Derek. Look at her pretty face," Kate taunts. She hits me once more.

"Stop it!" Derek suddenly shouts. The chains around his wrists rattle as he struggles against the. "I don't now where the alpha is, or who the alpha is."

Kate sighs exaggeratedly, "Really? I may not be a werewolf, but you sure are a terrible liar."

She slaps me again. and again. and again.

" _Stop_ ," Derek begs. "Please stop."

Kate smooths back my hair with a pout. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you, but you're boyfriends kind of a dick."

It hurts too much to talk with the split lip so I don't respond. The defensive ' _he's not my boyfriend'_ on the tip of my tongue.

"But I don't want to ruin my nails. Allison and I just painted them last night while we were talking about how much she misses Scott. I really do love his adorable brown eyes."

"Stay…" I wheeze through a glare. "Away. From. _My brother_."

"Seriously? You're still so cute with all those pretty bruises," Kate talks at me like she's talking to her pet cat. "I have places to be. People to kill. Don't worry, I'll be back… and in the meantime, I'll be sending a friend down to punish you for lying to me Derek."

Kate's heels stalk away.

"W-werewolf," I mutter with a shake of my head. "This must be a really bad trip."

"You're not tripping."

This makes me laugh. If only Derek it said it with more oomph than the deadpan.

"I'm a werewolf."

"Who is Kate?"

"A hunter."

"Oh no… no. This is… _shit_ ," I want to scream at him, but I can't form words and I know I _shouldn't_ say what I want to. Not where they could be listening in on us.

Scott.

"This is what… all along. This is what it's always been about, right?" I ask him sternly. "Everything with… with everyone?"

Derek nods his head. "Yes."

Shit.

* * *

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS so much. I just want to say I wrote this story as an outlet for myself. Some of the shit Halden has done I've personally done in the past, and it really helps to just put what I'm feeling or have felt in the past into words. This is the main reason why these chapters and this story is spitting out so much faster than my other stories. Like, I'm literally already have way finished writing season 2 at this point (minus the fact I always go back and re-check my work and add things). I put a lot of time into writing this so I'm glad so many of you take the time to review. It means a lot. Seriously thanks: Guest(s), Gavin, meangirl8, Nicole1024!

High Guardian: Scott is very frustrating in season one. However, I'll let you know in about… three more chapters(?) roughly he gets a bajillion times better. We are approaching the switch into the new and improved Scott McCall! I'm so excited. I can't wait for you guys to see the change in Halden and his relationship.

Cassie-D1: As for one of your questions about Kate and Derek, this chapter answers it! Kate definitely intended to use Halden to rile him up!

 **Is she already pregnant or is it still a few chapters before she starts to wonder if something is going on with her body?**

Halden is in fact already pregnant! We won't "find out" for a few more chapters, but she is!

 **W** **ill** **Derek be able to smell the pregnancy? Since it will obviously change her scent some?**

He should be able to, but at this point he hasn't really had the time to focus on her scent, so he isn't aware.

 **Will she panic and think about aborting it only for Derek to firmly out his foot down, no, they aren't killing their (his) pup?**

I won't answer this question because I don't want to reveal HOW she finds out exactly in specifics, but she definitely does NOT abort the baby, and hardly has a second to think about it before somebody puts their foot down.

 **Does Halden start freaking out about the intense relationship and commitment that is now entitled with her and Derek and how its scaring the shit out of her and then Derek has to talk her down and convince her that they are right for one another?**

Halden definitely will struggle with her relationship with Derek. They are going to go through a really hard rough patch after this and Derek is going to have to fight for her. Halden doesn't want to be weak anymore and Derek needs to get himself in a more positive mindset. They are going to go through a lot together in the next few chapters, but in the end it'll be worth it!

 **And then will Jackson know she is pregnant? Will he still be hitting on her and trying to get with her?**

Jackson is going to find out in season 2 she is pregnant. There isn't going to be a love triangle or anything. He is going to flirt with her, but it's not like he is going to sweep her off her feet or anything like that. BUT there is going to be a twist to the story (thanks to Danni giving me some ideas) that involve Jackson/Kanima that I don't think anyones really done in the way I'm doing it before.

Guest: THANKS! There will be a few more chapters throughout the story in Derek's POV. I always like to add his because Halden isn't there for a majority of season 1 & 2 with things that are happening with Scott & Stiles, but Derek sees it so just as a refresher for people who haven't watched the show about 10 times each (each season, probably more than 10 actually) I like to add in kinda a summary of what's happening, which Derek's POV helps out with!

Sutton: EVERYTHING IS BETTER IN CAPS BECAUSE IT MEANS YOU ARE SCREAMING AT PEOPLE! haha. lol no, but thanks for the review! It is super sweet how much Derek cares for Halden and pretends he doesn't, but it also will end up backfiring (because Halden deserves to hear it). And Stiles MIGHT have a tiny crush on Halden, definitely not like he has a crush on Lydia, but I think he knows how to appreciate a cute girls face.

Danni: THANKS SO MUCH! I saw I reached over 200 reviews the other day and I started freaking out! This story is getting so much and love and it makes me smile like this :DDDD (double chins and all)!

MaxineHale: GOOD because I like being harassed. With reviews. And only reviews to update! haha!

Guest: THAT is so freaking awesome. I try and get my updates out as soon as possible. Sometimes it is difficult with work, but I always do it whenever I have time. And Derek is totally sweet on Halden compared to other people haha. Your theory on Scott & Halden is correct. Once he stops acting like a butt (in like two or so more chapters) he will start treating his sister right again.

 **Is it going to be Peter who changes her or is Derek going to do it after he becomes an Alpha?**

I really don't want to spoil this… so I won't! But it's NOT happening in season 1 or 2. She is going to become one in season 3. I don't think anyone will really expect how she is going to be turned, either. This is just one of those questions I really can't answer until it happens! I'm sorry!

Lexie: I'm sorry I couldn't give you an update on Halloween :( I actually would have, but I forced myself to leave my laptop at home because I knew I was going to a party & thought it would be rude to just whip it out haha

Mel: Derek is really possessive and starts to become more so once he finds out Halden's little bundle of joy. However, Halden doesn't quite appreciate it & finds it kinda creepy at work. I wanted that to be realistic in the fact that most girls find a little jealousy & passiveness cute, but too much is overbearing and creepy lol. But they work on it together. And Jackson isn't going to be as huge of an issue with flirting with her or anything. There isn't going to be a love triangle between Derek/Halden/Jackson. It's innocent and just more for irritating Derek and Scott than anything else really.

Gr Is Law: They will end up being super cute! But not until half way through the pregnancy. The first few months of her pregnancy are going to be a huge trial for Derek & Halden. But promise, cuteness will happen! We just gotta get through the rough patch. NEVER apologize for double reviews! I wanna hear all your thoughts haha! Trust me! Jackson/Halden/Jackson love triangle is NOT happening, but something weird between Halden/Jackson/Kanima is (nothing romantic, just freaky) will happen. Derek will be doing all those adorable cute things with the baby, but it'll take a few chapters to get to.

Guest: I have a few other ideas for Derek/OC stories, so once I finish this one if I find a good one I want to write I'll definitely get on it :)

Courtney: I think Derek's thoughts about Peter changing Halden are definitely more selfish on his part. Unlike with Erica, Boyd, and Isaac - Halden is in the dark and hasn't been told anything about werewolves (until this chapter). So if Peter were to try and change her it would be like when Peter turned Scott.

Megan: I'll try with the smut, but unfortunately I don't write this story just for smut. I write it for myself mostly (and I get inspired with the reviews, they motivate me to finish). I try and take what all of you review into consideration, but there are going to be quite a few chapters without smut before we get back to it. I hope you still read it patiently without smut, but if not I understand haha! It's just not the soul reason I write this story.

* * *

FINALLY a warning for future chapters: this is the start of those angsty chapters I was mentioning. The following chapters will be in mostly Halden's POV and Derek will kinda be MIA for awhile (SORRY I AM SORRY) but it is necessary. There won't be a smut for a few more chapters (sorry I AM sorry). It's how the story goes, and it has to happen. We have to struggle with Halden and Derek to get to the perfect ending! So bare with me & I promise we will get more smut & happiness :)


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: SEASON ONE: FORMALITY**

* * *

Everything was grey

His hair, his smokes, his dreams

And now he's so devoid of color

Doesn't know what it means

HALSEY

* * *

Time passes slowly.

Both of us jumpy and fearful of being overheard. Every time there is a noise Derek jerks his head up while I try to look over my shoulder. It's usually rats. There are a _lot_ of rats down here.

It's extremely frustrating sitting in silence. I can't ask the questions I want to ask. About how Scott is involved. If he is a werewolf like him? What this really means? Are we going to die?

And I just need time to myself in order to freak out. Werewolves. Hunters. _Kidnapped_ and _tortured_. Great. This is just… fucking great.

Derek is simply too weak to really speak. A man comes in every few hours and beats the shit out of him. The first time it happened I cried so loud he slapped me to shut me up, which resulted in me biting my tongue. It's swollen and heavy in my dry mouth.

I wonder if they will starve us to death. Or dehydrate us.

But the… the _werewolf_ just took it with pained grunts. Almost as if the constant torture was nothing more than a nuisance.

And he _healed_. He took more of a beating than I did and he looks prettier than me within the hour. Fucking asshole.

* * *

"I spy something gray."

Derek frowns. "Everything is gray."

"Everything is _not_ gray," I point out, my voice coming out a bit slurred due to my bitten tongue. "There's like… a red toolbox over there."

There isn't. But I'm facing Derek and Derek is facing me… so… it's _really_ difficult to play eye spy when you can't even look in the same direction.

"You lied," Derek deadpans.

"No I didn't."

"I can hear your heart beat. It stutters when you lie."

I gap at him in astonishment, "Wait… so you can literally hear my heart right now?"

He nods. "Yes."

"That's what you meant when you said you could hear my heart when I take my pills," I realize with wide eyes. "What else can you do?"

"Enhanced speed, strength, scent, agility," he lists off slowly. "And I can shift into a werewolf."

"Do you turn into an actual wolf?"

"No, but my mom and sister could. It runs in the family, but it is an evolutionary state for werewolves. Not many achieve that point."

"Why not?"

"It's more of a mental state. It's almost sacrificial. Only alpha's or lead beta's are ever known to shift into a full wolf. A normal beta like me wouldn't be able to without a huge push," he explains.

"Wow. That sounds so freaking cool." My smile is small, but it's there at the thought of becoming an actual wolf. "Did you know wolves are my third favorite animal?"

"Oh? What's your first?" Derek questions. It almost sounds sarcastic.

"Sloths."

"Seriously? Sloths?"

"Yeah. They are just kinda super adorable and hang around… kinda like you." He doesn't look amused from where he is chained to the wall. I snort at my terrible sense of humor. "Man. That really wasn't funny."

"No. It wasn…" he trails off, eyes glaring at the door.

Kate enters a second later.

That meant he heard her before she came-mother fucker! That's why he never got caught sleeping over. He could hear Mom and Scott in the other rooms. _Sneaky_.

In her hand Kate holds a navy blue blanket, a ball and a thin long rag. A bone chilling grin is on her lips as she strolls over to me. "Sweetheart, we are gong to have to move you someplace a little darker for a few minutes. Apparently my sweet little niece is wandering around. While I have no problem introducing her to Derek, you-" Kate's hand move to my mouth and I know whatever she is planning isn't going to be in my favor. So I bite her. The coppery taste of her blood fills my mouth and she cures. I receive a painful slap in the face. Then she pries my mouth open with her bony fingers and shoves the ball inside. She raps the rag around the ball to hold it in place and ties it on the base of my skull. She pats my cheek roughly, and my mouth is in pain at the tug of the ball stretching my skin. "-I can't have her knowing you're here. With her still loving Scott… teenage angst, you know? I don't think she'd handle me having you down here all tied up. Especially with how worried your poor little brother is over his big sisters absence."

Kate starts to drag my chair away from Derek. His eyes shine blue as they follow the squeal of the chair on the cement. She pushes me behind some clutter.

"You know…" She balances her hand on her hip, lips twisted in a sour purse as her cold eyes bore into mine. "They are saying you ran away. Think you had some sort of drug induced breakdown and left. That's what the police are saying anyway."

Then she throws the fucking blanket over my head.

I think of a thousand ways to kill her. All of them end with me wrapping her lifeless corpse in this fucking scratch ass blanket and burying it thousands of feet underground. As close as I can get to the center of the earth.

Chains rattle angrily as soon as Kate's footsteps fade from down the hall.

"Halden…" Derek calls in a strangled voice, the chains begin to shake more. "Are you okay?"

Seriously.

Did he just-?

Two pairs of footsteps are heard coming down the same way. I can't see anything, obviously-blanket, but I hear the sharp feminine gasp.

Derek struggles more.

Kate sighs exasperatedly, "Oh, come on, kiddo. Don't get all ethical on me now."

"What is he?"

Allison. What the hell is this town? Seriously? Is Mom in on this shit too?

"Shapeshifter. Lycan. Werewolf… To me he's just another dumb animal."

Tears slide down my neck. Fuck, I want to rip her to pieces. If only I could make noise to have Allison glance in my direction, but how? My wrists are strapped tightly along my back and my ankles are tied to the legs of the chair. Unless I figure out a way to shift my body weight…

"Come here. See these right here? These are canines, also known as fangs. Made for the tearing and rending of flesh. Not something you'd find on those cute little leaf eating herbivores, is it?"

"This is a joke to you?" Allison asks unpleased.

"Sweetheart, there are werewolves running around in the world. Everything's a joke to me. How else do you think I stay sane?"

My stomach coils at the way she calls her own niece sweetheart. How can someone call a person they love the same name they would call another they would kill? It's revolting.

"So… it was him at the high school and all the other animal attacks?"

Was it? If Derek _is_ a werewolf… that means Derek could really have attacked Scott and Stiles that night. Honestly, I still don't believe it. Sure, Derek might've skipped out on the werewolf bit. Maybe some would freak out about finding out their lover is a werewolf, but I know Derek. He's never laid an aggressive hand on me. Not like my human ex-boyfriend… Derek's never given me a reason to be terrified of him, even when he could have.

To me, finding out Derek is a werewolf is kinda like finding out someone is an ethnicity you didn't realize they were. Isn't it kinda racist to judge a person for being a werewolf?

Maybe I'm a little freaked out that the man I've been fucking every night for weeks is a werewolf. That at any moment in time he could have torn me to pieces with his claws and his fangs. Maybe I'm not scared of him at all. Maybe I see him for what I've always seen him as. I've never been one to judge someone based on something they can't control, at least I try not to.

All I know is I'm more terrified as hell of this woman and what she is going to do the both of us.

"There's actually three of them - Another younger one like him called a beta, and then there's the alpha. Alpha's the pack leader; bigger, stronger, nastier. Those are the real ugly motherf-"

A phone starts ringing.

"Oh, God, not now!" Allison cuts her off. "When were they gonna tell me?"

"They still haven't decided if they're gonna tell you."

"Why?"

"Let's just say if you react badly when you find out… not good."

"What do you mean,'not good'?"

"They don't think that you can handle it. They look at you and they see this frightened little girl who's gonna run crying in the corner when she finds out the truth. Me - what I see - natural talent. Allison, you said you wanted to feel more powerful, right? Now's your chance."

"What am I supposed to do now?"

"Go to school, do your homework. Go to the Formal on Friday night. Be a normal teenage girl who doesn't know anything. Trust me to get everything ready for the next part."

Allison sounds hesitant as she asks, "What's the next part?"

"You're gonna help me catch the second beta."

They leave.

My heart is hammering in my chest. Scott. In my heart I know it's him, even if Derek hasn't confirmed it. The mood swings, the change in personality, his extreme anger… Kate is going after my baby brother. She is going to kill my baby brother.

 _No_.

* * *

Kate eventually moves my chair back over to Derek. She takes off the blanket and let's my bleary eyes adjust to the unshaven face of the werewolf himself. It's hard to make him out between my dehydration and the exhaustion of my mouth being stretched out for so long.

"Mmm, Derek, what does this picture do to your brain?" Kate jokes as she starts to untie the towel holding the ball inside. "Do you imagine her mouth stretched out over your cock? One thing I will never forget is the size of it… worth all the effort it took to get in your pants."

Derek angrily growls at Kate. She drops the towel on the floor and carelessly digs the ball out. I cry out in pain. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

"Here you go sweetheart," Kate mumbles as she coaxes my neck upward with her fingertips. Then she lifts a water bottle, one I hadn't know she is holding, and slowly helps me drink. I almost thank her for letting me finish the entire bottle.

She does the same for Derek.

I almost cry at the thought of food. Anything sounds good right now. I have thought of eating Kate's face alive while she cries out in pain. I think she deserves it.

Thankfully she leaves Derek and I alone again.

"Are you okay?" asks Derek.

I bob my head. My mouth hurts, I don't want to speak.

I don't speak for a few days.

* * *

The next time I'm awoken is by Derek _howling_.

It's terrifying.

My heart hammers harshly in my chest as I gap up at the man. He is drenched in sweat, face morphed between half a man and have a wolf. It's the first time I've actually seen the hair grow across his face.

"Scott's coming," Derek pants out. "He will find us."

I glare. "Why didn't you think to do that earlier?"

"I was a little occupied with being tortured to death."

"Whatever dude," I grunt way too tired to be angry with him. "It's not like you weren't quiet the rest of the time they left us alone…"

He settles for rolling his eyes and ignoring me.

We wait.

The bolt in the door churns loudly as it's unlocked. I'm shaking, looking at Derek for his reaction since he's facing the door.

When I see the relief wash over his face I cry out, "Scott!"

"Haldey? Oh my god." His footsteps thump on the cement as he sprints over to me. Scott's hands grab at my cheeks and he's lifting my face to glance at it with those big giant eyes. "W-what did they do to you?"

"J-just get us out. Then we will explain. Hurry!" I rush him as I yank on the rope tying me to the chair. Scott all but tears through my restraints swiftly.

"Key?" Scott questions after an attempt to pry the metal confining Derek's arm. I make my way hastily towards the doorway and grab the set of keys hanging from a hook. Scott takes them and starts to get Derek unhooked, but Derek and him both stop abruptly as the metal clangs loudly.

My eyes dart to the empty doorway, but there's no one there. "What?"

"Haldey, sit back down. Someone's coming! Pretend you're still tied up."

I don't want to, but Scott looks so sure it will work. With a huff I pretend to be restrained once more. My brother hides beside the doorway.

A moment later a familiar bald headed guard enters the room. All I see is his shadow dancing off the stoned walls of the chamber. His shoes come into view where I'm hunched over in front of Derek. I lift my gaze slowly until he's standing in front of Derek, blocking my view of the werewolf. A wooden bat is in the hunters tight grip and he swings it playfully.

"Ready to have some more fun? To be honest, my knuckles are kind of hurting. So I brought some help. But I need to warn ya. I used to play in college."

He moves to strike and Derek quickly prevents it with his free hand. Then he bashes the guy in the head with the bat.

I stand up and kick him for good measure, but he's unconscious. Scott wraps an arm around my shoulder and draws me away from Derek. I frown at his profile, his eyes are trained on Derek struggling with his other tied wrist.

"Scott, help me with this," Derek pleads to him with a glare.

"No."

"Excuse me?" I ask moving to take the key away from my brother. He grips the keys tightly in his hand and hides it behind his back like the little shit he is.

Derek shakes his chains. "What!"

"Not until you tell me how to stop Peter."

"Who is Peter?" I ask.

His eyes are almost fearful. Like he really thinks Scott is going to leave him down here. Is my brother really that cruel? "You really wanna talk about this right now?"

"He's going after Allison and her family. He's going to kill them."

"So what?" Derek bites. I can't help but kinda agree with him. I don't know the rest of Allison's family, but I'm totally not interested in becoming her sister-in-law that's for sure. Fuck inheriting her crazy bitch aunt. But… I don't think Allison deserves to be hurt. She is innocent. I think.

"So tell me how to stop him," Scott presses relentlessly.

"You can't! All right? Now- I don't know when Kate's coming back, so just get me out of this right now! Get me out right now!" He's in a frenzy at this point. Wrist tugging in a panic at the chains to get them free.

"Promise you'll help me!"

"You want me to risk my life for your girlfriend? For your stupid little teenage crush that means absolutely nothing? You're not in love, Scott. You're sixteen years old. You're a child."

I frown at the hostility in his tone. "I don't think that's going to help you convince him to unchain you…"

Scott is defiant in his quest to save Allison. While I think the whole thing is a little crazy, it's bittersweet how set he is on saving her from people after him. "Maybe you're right. But I know something you don't. Peter said he didn't know what he was doing when he killed your sister, right? He lied. Remember this?"

Scott holds out a picture that looks like it is straight up from some cult horror film. A dead dear with a weird spiral carved into his skin. Fucking awesome.

"My boss told me three months ago someone came into the clinic asking for a copy of this picture. Do you wanna know who it was? Peter's nurse. They brought your sister here so that Peter could kill her and become the alpha, and that's why you're going to help me. Just say you'll help me, and I'll help you unlock your other-"

There's a loud crack and I jump at the sound. Derek's wrist is bloody, but the chain is gone. His eyes are intense as he gazes into my brothers eyes.

"I'll help you," he pants out.

I grab all of Derek's clothing that had been removed. He tensely puts them on with wobbly legs.

Scott slips an arm around Derek to support him. His entire body is weak from being electrocuted at a constant to prevent him from shifting. I stumble behind them cautiously. I don't need Scott's help… (yet) but my legs are stiff and I feel like jelly and cotton, but not in the good fluffy kind of way.

"Come on Haldey," Scott urges as he glances over his shoulder to make sure I'm still following out through the underground tunnel.

I am, but I'm way farther back.

Derek glowers as soon as we make our way out into the night air. He's frowning at his burnt out home in the distance.

He lets himself loose from Scott's grasp and slows down to be level with me. Derek grabs at Scott's back, but he steps out of reach unknowingly. "Hey. Hold on." Scott continues to walk. "Hold on." Derek takes in a sharp breath. " _Hold on_."

Scott turns on his heel to gaze down at us from the slope. He raises his shoulders for Derek to continue.

"Something doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?" Scott asks.

"I don't know. It's - it's kind of like it's-"

"No, don't say "too easy." People say "too easy" and bad things happen!"

"Yeah, Derek. Why would you say that?" I add with a pout.

He rolls his eyes in disbelief at our skepticism.

"What, do you think finding you was easy? Getting away from Allison's dad? None of this has been _easy_."

Derek draws a heavy sigh. "Fine. You're right."

Scott throws his arms out triumphantly. "Thank you!"

A soft _whooosh_ causes my greasy teal strands to fly around my face. Grunting, Derek slaps a hand over his chest beside a-a freaking ARROW sticking out of his goddamn chest!

"D-Derek!" I cry out in shock.

Another zipping sound and an arrow is shot through Derek's leg and he drops to the ground. I'm frozen with fear. My skin prickles _waiting_ for them to pierce an arrow through my heart.

"Scott, your eyes!" Derek shouts.

Hot hands reach around my ankle and tug harshly. It throws me off balance and I fall to the ground on my side. Derek's hand covers my eyes and I hear little sparks go off beside us.

Derek removes his hand and I blink out my dry eyes to glance at Scott. His hands are flying around his face trying to find balance, blinded by the sparkling arrows that were shot behind him.

I watch Derek rip the arrows out of his chest and thigh. His arms reach under mind and he hauls me to my feet somehow. He's reaching for the back of Scott's jacket and trying to get him to stand. "Get up! Let's go!" Scott's footing gives and he slips, but manages to straighten himself out.

Scott stumbles a few feet ahead and Derek is trying to push me away as he falls to the ground.

"Halden, Scott, GO!" Derek shouts.

Scott glances back at the fallen twenty-two year old while I just try to scoop Derek to his feet by tugging on his leather jacket frantically.

"I'm not leaving you! You idiot! Get up!"

Derek tries to shove me towards Scott, but I don't budge and he's not strong enough to fight me on it. I end up just giving up and flopping to the ground as two familiar women step into my view.

"Allison, I can explain," Scott begs as he twists to stare helplessly at his ex-girlfriend as she walks towards him with promise. He scrambles back, trying to get to his feet but he is unable to see from the blinding lights earlier from her arrow.

She shakes her head and loose tears fall down her apple cheeks. "Stop lying. For once, stop lying."

"I was gonna tell you the truth at the formal. I was gonna tell you everything. Because everything that I said, everything that I did-"

"Was to protect me," she inputs blankly.

"Yes!"

"I don't believe you."

"Thank god!" Kate takes out a gun and checks the rounds casually. "Now, shoot him before I have to shoot myself."

"You - you said we were just gonna catch them?"

"We did that. Now we're gonna kill them."

A scream releases itself from my throat as the bullet punctures through Derek's stomach. He cries out and I cradle his head in my lap.

"No, no, no, no, no," I repeat between sobs. The wound bleeds out heavily and my hands shake as I press down on his injury to stop the bleeding.

"See? Not that hard." She stands eye to eye with Allison. "Oh, no- I know that look. That's the "you're gonna have to do it yourself" look."

Allison rushes forward skeptically. "Kate, _Kate_ , what are you doing?"

Kate stares into my brothers eyes with such a twisted expression. She mutters, "I love those brown eyes." She raises the gun level with Scott's head.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no," I'm shaking. Derek's face twists into pain as he tries to peer around my trembling body to see Scott.

"Kate!"

We all turn to gaze at the newcomer. It's a man… I can see the moonlight bouncing off his sparking blue eyes from the distance. He's wearing a hunting jacket, a gun in a tight grip. I recognize him as the man from the gas station! Shit.

"I know what you did. Put the gun down," he tells Kate as he shifts his own gun in her direction.

"I did what I was told to do," she defends.

"No one asked you to murder innocent people. There were children in that house, ones who were human. Look what you're doing now. You're holding a gun at a sixteen-year-old boy with no proof he spilled human blood. We go by the code: _Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent_!"

Allison's doe eyes were wide as she mumbles, "We hunt those who hunt us."

The man lifts a single brow in the nut jobs direction. "Put the gun down."

A bullet rings through the air. I shriek thinking it was Kate, but it was the man shooting _at_ Kate.

"Before I put you down."

Suddenly the air shifts and a black mass zips around us in a circle. The shadow is faster than my human eyes can focus on, but I know whatever it is can't be good.

"Allison, get back," says the man. He's most likely related to Allison in some way considering he knows Kate and her. I don't dwell on it as the shadow rushes past once more.

"What is it?" Allison questions.

"It's the alpha," Scott responds in a worried voice.

The red door creeps open and my heart races in my chest. Whatever is it moves quick. It's the black shadow.

Everyone except Derek and me stand up and get ready for battle. But they aren't fast enough for the shadow. It knocks Allison off her feet, then Scott, and a loud grunt escapes that man as he's knocked over too.

Kate is the only one left stand. She's screaming with her finger on the trigger, "COME ON! COME ON!"

And oh does he come.

And _fuck_ if I don't remember that face. Mom's medical rep _date_. That's the alpha… who's name is Peter?

A sickening crack sounds as Peter has Kate in his grip. I think it's her spine because she is being stretched out in an odd position. He quickly brings her into the house.

Allison goes in after her.

Then Scott.

Derek's arms are around me and his lips press against my ear as he shouts, "Stay here, Halden!"

I nod my head. What the hell was I going to do? I'm only human.

Out of nowhere a Porsche strolls in front of the Hale house. Seriously… the one day I don't take any drugs? And this? No.

Then a huge fucking thing BURSTS out of the Hale house. It is a huge massive wolf with thick raven hair and hauntingly familiar crimson eyes.

What.

It howls and nonononononono. I'm totally tripping, right? _Right?_

Wrong. Very, very wrong. The ground vibrates as he roars at all of us outside of he house.

Stiles and Thirty-Seven (Jackson?) get out of the car. Both are holding beakers. Stiles reels his hand back ad tosses it. The alpha (WHAT the fuck is that thing) _catches_ it. And I'm not sure what it is, but the lock of panic on Stiles faces tells me that was supposed to help us.

"ALLISON!" Scott screams from somewhere.

And the huntress laces a bow and shoots it bullseye into the glass. It inflames, creeping up the beasts black hairy arms. He tries to shake it off but he can't, it only makes it spread. Thank god the thing didn't remember stop, drop, and roll.

All eyes watch the creature in wonderment.

Then Jackson tosses the other beaker at the creature. It's completely submerged.

It's pretty anti-climatic as his body flops to the ground enflamed.

I watch vacantly as Allison cups my younger brothers wolfed out face. She leans in for an intimate kiss. Forgiving. Merciful. Understanding. All that poetic shit you can think of.

It's almost too good to be true.

And I am right. I'm not sure what's going on, but Scott starts shouting at Derek, who is hovering over the body with raised _claws_.

Oh god. He has claws.

Scott scrambles away from Allison as if to stop Derek. "Wait! You said the cure comes from the one who bit you. Derek. If you do this, I'm dead. Her father, her family- what am I supposed to do?"

Derek lifts his hand and slices it through Peter's throat (wait? Peter is the alpha… which means he knew the entire time Kate beat me… right?). He lifts his had, eyes glowing a fiery red as he loudly announces, "I am the alpha now."

Scott slumps forward and Allison wraps her arms around his torso longingly. I just _sit_.

Derek knew Peter was the alpha. And _clearly_ if you kill the alpha you get their power. Hence Derek's creepy red eyes. Scott thought that killing the alpha would cure him? It's like I have all the fucking pieces, but I can't figure out where they go.

The man that saved Scott from Kate's bullet escorts Allison away to his maroon hummer. She gazes at my brother with sad eyes as he shuts the car door behind them. They leave.

Which leaves Scott, Jackson, Stiles, Derek, the dead body, and me.

Stiles rushes over to Scott's side while I watch Derek. He cautiously approaches me like a wounded animal, and I laugh to myself at my own thoughts. Animal. The irony.

"You knew Peter was the alpha," I say shortly when Derek stops before me. His expression is blank as he stares down at my bruised face. "You let her beat me… so that you could take his power."

He looks away.

My heart thumps even harder in my chest than when I thought Kate was going to shoot me. So, this is what being betrayed feels like. Not that I'm unfamiliar with the feeling. I guess I just… never expected to feel this way by Derek. I never meant to get so attached.

Scott's body comes between us suddenly. I feel long fingers wrap around my waist and am grateful they belong to Stiles as he helps me stand. My eyes narrow as Derek and Scott start a standoff.

"You're the alpha now? Happy? I'm still not going to be apart of your pack. And Halden knows I'm a werewolf now, so, you can't convince me to help you anymore."

I shake my head. "W-what?"

My eyes search Derek's face, but he refuses to meet my gaze. Instead he just keeps his staring contest with Scott.

"You were using me? To get to-to _Scott_?" Everything begins to blur and I just want to wrap my hands around his stupid, stupid neck and ruin him for making me _feel_ when I never wanted to, to begin with. "I _helped_ you. I trusted you. I believed in you when everyone told me I was wrong."

"Halden-"

I cut him off furiously, "Is it true? Was anything real? Do you even _like_ me as a person?"

Derek tries to speak again, but I start to head through the trees. I know my Chevy should still be parked at the preserve unless it was towed.

"Halden!" Derek calls my name.

I turn sharply and set him with a fierce glare. His eyes are pleading, but I give him no mercy as I snarl, "Leave me alone Derek. You got what you wanted. Just… _leave me alone_." It ends in a tone of desperation.

I can't handle this right now. I can't. I need to be away from this.

Scott rushes to my side.

"My car should be in the parking lot," I tell Scott.

He wraps an arm around my shoulder.

"Wait up!" Stiles shouts. He tosses Jackson the keys to the Porsche leaving the lacrosse player alone with Derek Hale.

I am silently victorious as my car comes into view. My car key is still in my pocket. Kate is lucky I didn't know how to use car keys to cut out of rope because she didn't even frisk me in the dungeon.

"Haldey," Scott whispers.

I realize I'm standing in front of the car staring at it. Scott's hand slips around mine and he carefully takes the key from me. He helps me into the drivers seat and Stiles gets in back. He peeks his head nervously through the center to stare at my profile. I don't acknowledge the teen examining my bruises.

"What should we say to the police? You've been missing for almost a week," he asks.

"Especially with…" Stiles bites his lip as he glance at my profile.

"My face?" I finish for him bluntly.

"Y-yeah."

"We can tell them you found me on the side of the road. I can say the last thing I remember was going out for a walk in the preserve. Then I blacked out."

Stiles pops up again. "That sounds plausible."

"It's the first half of the real story," I grumble. "Of course it's plausible."

I stare out the window and for a moment I think I see flashing red eyes. My throat tightens and I wish… I wish I never met Derek Hale.

* * *

thanks to all that have reviewed: msspicyjalapeno, guest(s), Liz510, Lola Tudor, Cassie-D1, and Storywriter905!

High Guardian: I know! Derek is kinda… an idiot, sometimes lol. Especially when it comes to dealing with emotions and maintaining his relationships. A lot of it stems down from Peter and his current state of wanting revenge. I think he was willing to risk a lot because of all the rage boiling inside of him and him not knowing how to deal with it! Also, in a future chapter Derek does discuss with Halden why he reacted the way he did in the basement. So it'll clear that up a bit!

WickedlyMinx: haha! I'll definitely send you some chapters if I'm ever struggling with some input on how to swing things with the story! :)

Lightningscar: Thanks for the review! I know I said I was going to post my response to you in here, but it was literally like half a page on the word document so I decided not to since the issues you brought up weren't really brought up by anyone else. :)

untilmynetstory: Halden will definitely change throughout the story. She has a lot of growing up to do! Especially if she is gonna be a mom.

meangirl8: kate really does deserve to get her ass kicked!

Guest: I like your theory on how I intend to change her! I have an idea, but nothing set in stone for how it'll happen yet!

Gr Is Law: You made perfect sense to me, no worries! Derek will definitely baby his baby lol. Especially be overprotective! It's gonna be a struggle for him, and I'm not sure how I plan on doing it quite yet. But the baby is his and he's the alpha, but as you can see by the end of this chapter Halden is NOT happy with derek at the moment. So it's gonna be a struggle for him with her being more on Scott's side for a bit - since now she really understands what has been going through her brothers head. if that makes sense? lol Derek and Halden will get back to their cute fluffy moments, but it's gonna take some work on both their ends! Don't worry - it's coming I promise, it's just gonna be a slow burn :p

MaxineHale: yeah she is taking it pretty well! my thing is, Halden's a very passive person by nature. I figured her reaction would be different in a different setting, but there's a bigger threat than her lover being a werewolf at the moment haha! at least in the previous chapter.

Lexxi: For your question on Halden's reaction towards Scott, it's going to bring them closer together now that she found out he is a werewolf. Their relationship will grow now that there isn't this huge secret hanging over their head.

Guest: Derek does hold in a lot of anger regarding Halden being hurt, but you'll learn why he acts the way he does in future chapters!

 **Is this beating Halden taken going to have an effect on the baby? Does she have miscarriage not knowing she's pregnant and then her and Derek obviously make up and then she gets pregnant again or something? After she's already been bitten?**

Halden's baby will be fine! She is going to go through some shit that are very troubling and very concerning with her pregnancy. But the baby isn't human… it's got those werewolf genes, which end up working in her favor. So, no it won't be anything bad for the baby.

Guest: **Will he** **r scent change be more of Derek's scent mixing in with her?**

Eventually Halden's scent will change when involved with Derek & the baby.

LOL about Stiles reacting that way to Halden. I can see it haha, maybe he will!

RenTenTen: THANKS for your multiple reviews! I really hope my story continues on strong. Personally I love this story and I love what I've written so far. Even if at times Halden can be angsty and Scott's a butt and Derek's a poop. Derek def. would be the one to buy her some nice bras (front clasped ones) haha! I know she didn't get a punch in, but hopefully the bite she gave her satisfied some of your primal need for revenge! hahaha

* * *

THE END of season one! Now onto season TWO :)

So. Some things I wanted to warn you guys for future chapters in season 2 & 3\. I haven't gotten as far as 3 yet, but 2 will end up being different than the show in some aspects. Not sure if you guys will like it or not, but I'm not worried about it. It's necessary for the story and I like it the way I've written it! There were be changes to the plot, different reactions from characters, and some things omitted from the original plot line if I just don't care for it. I just wanted to let you guys know that I am aware of this and it is a thing I'm doing because I want to. lol.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: SEASON TWO: MULTIPLE EPISODES**

* * *

No longer undercover cause you've got another love under the sheets  
Should've listen to my mother when he said to find a lover who could handle me  
No longer undercovers, no longer undercover  
Underneath the sheets

Shannon Saunders

* * *

It feels as if I lost a limb. An arm, a leg, a _whatever_.

All I know is I feel lost, empty, and very confused.

Only a few days have passed since the incident at the Hale house. It is the first day I am home from the hospital.

Scott had driven my Chevy to the hospital where they treated me for starvation, dehydration and the war wounds inflicted by Kate Argent. They gave me a prescription for a medicated ointment for my bruises, but there isn't really much they can do for that.

The police where told I had been walking in the woods alone when I was jumped. Apparently they found Kate's body and are investigating for the fact that she might be responsible. I definitely helped by describing a blonde haired woman with blue eyes…

Scott is somewhere and Mom is at work.

And I am alone.

I know I'm moping. I can't seem to drag myself out of my thoughts. Thoughts of Derek. His two larger front teeth, his smile, pale green eyes, his fingertips brushing across my ribs with feather-light strokes.

Crimson eyes. Fangs. _The hairiness_.

Werewolves…

I don't want to deal with it.

So I end up smoking a bowl and pass out.

* * *

"Haldey…"

I groan into my pillow. "What?"

"I brought you some food."

Tearing my face away from where I'm suffocating into my pillow I look at Scott. He's got a paper bag of greasy fast food held in his hand and he shakes it out for me.

"Hungry?" he asks.

With much difficulty I manage to convince my aching limbs to let me out of bed. Scott heads downstairs while I grab my plaid robe to cover my pajama clad body, then I follow him.

Scott places a hamburger, curly fries, and a soda on the table in front of me. I thank him with a smile as I begin to eat.

"I… um…" Scott starts nervously. His brown eyes meet mine and he gives me a pleading look. "We-we haven't talked about… about me being a-a-"

"-Werewolf?" I supply.

He nods.

"Start from the beginning," I demand as I shove curly fries into my mouth. "I want to know every single detail. Down to how you became one and how the hell Derek Hale became involved."

So he does. It takes a few hours, but he manages. He explains how Stiles and him snuck out to find _half_ of a dead body (apparently they were looking for the top half-freaking weirdos). Scott is the one that strayed off and ended up finding Laura's body. The alpha (Peter) was waiting for him and bit him in a greedy haste to become more powerful by creating a pack. Then Scott started to transform.

Derek sought Scott out since he found out what he was. He tried to help him (Scott doesn't use the word help, but by what he describes that's what Derek is attempting to do) and Scott throws him in jail a few times. Once Allison is brought up it begins to get a little more complicated. The gist of it is Allison is a hunters daughter; her entire family are hunters. And Kate Argent broke the "code" for hunting werewolves by deciding it was fun to burn down the Hale house.

We move to the living room at one point and I ironically put Wolf-Man on in the background. It is muted so it doesn't interrupt us, but I giggle every time I glance at it.

"Are you safe now?" I question Scott after he finishes.

He gives me these sad puppy eyes. "I don't know."

"I just…" Shaking my head I decide not to go down that route. Scott doesn't need to know how I feel manipulated. Used. Empty. How much I secretly miss Derek. How much I want him to climb through my window and mend our bodies together. "Let me know if anything weird happens. I'd like to make sure Mom and you are safe."

"Yeah."

I un-mute the television.

My heart breaks a little. I just used _the_ television in my head. The same way Derek had said it a few weeks before. More pronounced and unnecessary than just saying the television. Suddenly I don't feel like watching Wolf-Man anymore.

"I'm sorry about Derek," Scott whispers. "I know you really liked him."

Standing, I turn off the television with a frown. "I think I'm going to go to bed," I tell Scott with a sigh. I just don't want to think anymore.

Scott watches me sprint upstairs.

* * *

A few days pass with no word of Derek.

Scott doesn't mention him, but I know some more freaky werewolf shit is happening because he stresses for me to stay inside on the night of the full moon, or will randomly call me to make sure I'm home. It's weird having him actually acknowledge me multiple times a day. I guess it's easier to talk to someone after the find out your dirty secrets.

Plus, I cover for him whenever he needs to stay out super late to investigate something. I use the term investigating loosely. Most of the time he's sneaking into Allison's bedroom.

Part of me is grateful that Derek isn't around. He used me, manipulated me. Just like Jacob had. Used me for my body. For my drugs. For a place to stay. To get closer to my brother. I think Derek might be more fucked up than me.

Then I think about how empty my bed feels without him. Even if I have more room to stretch out like a star… I don't feel as shiny and bright as one without him.

This thought makes me cry myself to sleep.

* * *

Usually when I wake I feel pathetic that I cried myself to sleep and I decide to take an additional pill from the dosage I typically consume. It'll make me a little more high than usual, and unfortunately with Vyvanse you begin to build up a tolerance. Most consumers only take the pills once a week for extreme results, but I enjoy it more as a constant. Which means my dosages increase rather quickly.

I really need to find a dealer soon. Or get in touch with some old friends. Friends that blame me for Jacob's death.

Fuck.

* * *

"Haldey? Can you run to the store for me and grab some milk?" shouts Mom from the kitchen. It's the first time in awhile she's had a weekend off. She somehow got "extra money" (probably Dad managing to actually send her child support for Scott) and decided that we were going to have a family dinner. Which I completely support. Green bean casserole, meat loaf, and mashed potatoes- YES!

"Milk? I thought we had milk."

"We _had_ milk before Scott decided to chug it all this morning," Mom informs with an eye roll. I glare at Scott, who is sitting beside me on the couch pretending he can't hear our conversation, but that doesn't work on me anymore now that I know his dirty little secret.

"Fine!" I groan as I shove myself to my feet. "But you-" I tap the tip of Scott's nose. "-are coming with me."

He throws his head back into the couch. "Whyyyy? Seriously? Do I have to?"

"Ugh. Yes. My left eye is swollen shut, asshat."

Scott winces. "Yeah. Sorry. Let me grab my jacket."

"Mom, I'm taking Scott!"

"Thank you guys!"

Scott gets into the drivers seat of my Chevy and we head towards the nearest supermarket. I hum along to the radio station as we stop at a red light.

Whoever next to us has a noisy engine. Turning to stare at the drivers side of the car next to ours my eyes widen. Raven hair, stubble, and green eyes hidden behind aviator shades.

That's not it. Alongside the fucker is a gorgeous blonde. Her long hair is in curls, lips painted a teasing red, and her large eyes are like honey.

In a deadpan I say, "Are you fucking kidding me."

Derek snaps his head immediately towards me. I can't see his expression because of his sunglasses, but he doesn't avert his hidden stare from my direction. The blonde leans forward in her seat and I can see the ample amount of cleavage exposed from her corset. Her painted nails run along Derek's leather clad shoulder as she peers at me.

My brother hums, "What-oh!"

Scott runs the red light.

"AHHHH WHAT IN THE HOLY HELL ARE YOU DOING SCOTT?"

He slams on the breaks as he turns the corner. I jerk forward and cry out in pain. The car continues at a much safer pace as we near the store.

"Sorry! Sorry! I didn't know what else to do," he shouts. His fingers tighten around the steering wheel.

"Who was that?" Did Derek have a girlfriend the entire time we were together? Or, am I that easily replaced?

"Erica Reyes. She goes to my school. Derek, um, turned her."

"He… he what?"

"He gave her the bite."

My mouth twists into an unpleasant scowl.

"Cool."

"Cool?" Scott repeats.

"Yeah. You know what? Fuck Derek Hale. Fuck him and his stupid face, and his stupid green eyes, and his stupid leather jacket!"

Scott nods enthusiastically at my sudden dislike towards his apparent mortal enemy potential murderer (potential? I mean _confirmed)_ Derek Hale.

"Are they dating?" I quiz Scott.

He shrugs. "I don't know… he bit another kid too; Isaac Lahey."

"Why is he turning them?"

"Power, I think. A werewolf, especially an alpha, is stronger with a pack."

"I just-you know what? Not gonna bother even thinking about it. If he wants to go turn some dumb blonde bitch a week after we spent tortured together, great. I mean… the asshole wouldn't even tell the crazy bitch where Peter was, and he knew. He let her do this-" I wave a hand over my battered face. "-to my face! Just so that he could kill Peter and take his alpha powers? Seriously. Did you know he had sex with her?"

"With who?" Scott questions.

"Kate Argent."

"Derek had sex with Kate?"

I laugh. "Yeah. Right? Clearly he likes shitty women."

"Halden, you're not shitty," my brother defends sweetly.

"I wasn't talking about me. He never really liked me to begin with. So, I don't count in his terrible taste of women."

He laughs at my snarky tone.

We get the milk and go home.

Mom finishes dinner. We laugh, talk, and hang out. The three of us binge watch Netflix (I force Scott to sit through any werewolf films on there). It's the first time in forever I've felt like we are an actual family.

* * *

Later that night I am in my room alone _thinking._ Thinking of Derek mostly. Of how I want him here with me now, and I feel so pathetic for thinking that. Knowing that he's probably screwing that blonde _beta_ and not giving me a second thought.

Am I really such a terrible human being that I deserve such punishment?

Yes. I am.

Running away as a teenager, sleeping around with whoever, disturbing the piece with Jacob, not being sober enough to prevent Jacob from ruining a family. A functioning family. Not like my fucked up family. I ruined someones life. I killed someone. I killed an innocent boy. A boy that could have been innocent Scott, my brother. My innocent baby brother who is now a werewolf.

Then Derek. Where did we even go wrong? I guess the first time we met. Or the first time we fucked. Or maybe it really went wrong when I started caring for him.

Feelings were usually where people go wrong.

So, I won't feel.

I grab my bottle of pills. You're only meant to take one, but I don't care. I don't care anymore. What do I cause other than destruction? Mom won't have to pay for me anymore, Scott need to have that embarrassing conversation with people about how "my sisters a dope head," and no one else cares for me anyway. I'll be that pathetic story of the girl who couldn't handle her shit.

There are a handful of pills left. I swallow half.

And I wait.

* * *

Ahhhhhhh! thanks for those who have reviewed and stuck with the story up until this point! i know sometimes things don't turn out the way readers like and they fall off the wagon, but much props to those who got this far and still enjoy what I'm doing :) SPECIFICALLY you guys: WickedlyMinx, Guest(s), Sutton, Gavin, Bella, meangirl8! YOU GUYS are seriously the bomb diggity. I know how writing a review is sometimes time consuming and I appreciate everyone who takes the time to even yell at me to update faster :D

Cassie-D1: oh! you hit the nail with your questions or the next few chapters!

 **Are they gonna take Halden to the hospital to checked out for all the bruises and crap she endured during the beatings? Is this when she's gonna find out that she's pregnant?**

Well, Halden did go to the hospital, but this isn't the chapter where she discovers she is pregnant. But chapter 18 is where she finds out she is!

 **How bad is the struggle gonna be for her to not take any drugs for nine months since she obviously cant anymore?**

It's going to be a struggle. Honestly, I could have made it even worse for her than I have in my first drafts that I've written for future chapters, but as I go over them I might add more to show her struggle. I just don't want the entire story to be angsty and depressing so I didn't want it to focus all on her recovery, if that makes sense? even if it's a huge part of whats going on with her.

Maxine: Everything you mentioned is going to be coming up super soon! Especially with her dealing with the pregnancy, Derek finding out, Derek trying to figure out how he needs to start acting with the pack and becoming a father, as well as everyone struggling to figure out what to do with the Kanima and Gerard! SO MUCH!

Guest: I always try to respond to everyone so I'm glad you like that!

Lola Tudor: We will have Melissa's reaction towards Halden's pregnancy in chapter 18!

Jax1105: Ohhh! No one has suggested a Scott's POV yet. I'll definitely figure out how I want that to work, but that's a great idea that I really wanna do.

Lexxxi: I'm so glad I gave you the teary eyed feels!

Gr Is Law: What do you think? Derek totally is way more into Halden then I think either of them understand at the moment! And yes, Derek cuddling his baby sounds so freaking adorable! & about Scott, he is going to give us some surprises in my version of season 2 on how he treats the Derek/Halden baby situation. As you can see after this chapter he's starting to be a better brother!


	17. Chapter 17

CHATER SEVENTEEN: SEASON TWO: OMEGA

* * *

You were a vision in the morning when the lights came through

I know I've only feel religion when I'm lying with you

You said you'll never be forgiven 'til your boys are too

And I'm still waking every morning but it's not with you

Halsey

* * *

 **POINT OF VIEW**

 _Derek Hale_

* * *

The first thing I do after Halden, Scott, Stiles, and Jackson leave is burry Peter's body underneath the floorboards of the basement. I carefully surround his body in wolfsbane, it's a tradition with our kind. His body is bleeding and blistered. Part of me is torn. This is my uncle. My best friend growing up. His motives, however insane, I understand. That woman and those hunters burned our family alive, burned him alive, and yet they walked the earth killing others while we lived in shells of our former selves.

Yes, I wanted them dead. But at the risk of innocent people? Halden? My wolf did not agree with that. Yet, here I am without her.

I'm conflicted.

Power surges through my veins, _so much power_ , and I never thought I would obtain this much. Growing up I always knew Laura would become alpha after mother. There was no need to grow up believing I could. It was not my birth right as the middle child. No one ever said it felt so _great_. It must be how Halden feels when she takes her pills.

Then I remember I lost the woman my wolf wants as it's mate. Lost her because I am a selfish being that lusted revenge more than I wanted to protect her.

Making sure there is nothing that could suggest any of us were here I leave Kate's mangled body on the floor of my family's home.

* * *

Days pass before I start my search for a future pack mates. The urge is too strong to ignore. I find an old abandoned train station to make my den in. It's actually an improvement from my burnt out childhood home. It's filthy, but it has bathrooms in the station and I figure out how to get the water running, which is more than I could say before.

I feel comfortable enough to bring my sleeping bag inside and leave it here instead of running out to my car every night. I also steal a grill and coal from someone's backyard so that I can cook. One day I'll have a pack home with a kitchen and bedrooms with actual beds, until then…

* * *

Isaac Lahey. He has light brown, almost golden, hair that curls obnoxiously atop his head. His faded blue eyes remind me of Halden's, not in color, but that familiar broken dullness overshadowing the brightness that could is a greenish bruise tinting the pale skin around his eye.

My mind goes to thoughts of Halden. She would want me to pick people that were broken, I think. People that needed saving. I have to remind myself that I'm not allowed to see her to ask. She does not wish to see me anymore.

I offer him the bite.

* * *

A new Argent is in town. I'm not familiar with him, Gerard, but I have heard stories. Many of them of his loopholes in the "code" hunters live by. My money is on him being the reason Kate decided to destroy my family.

I carefully scope out the forest searching for hunters traps to disassemble or at least mark in warning for myself in the future. That is when I heard the sound of two creatures running through the night. My nostrils flare for scent and I pick up Scott's.

What the hell is he doing out here?

My feet pick up in the direction I hear the footsteps heading towards. I start to panic as I realize they are running towards one of the traps I wasn't able to get to. The rope they used is soaked in wolfsbane and I was unable to grab it with my bare hands. As much as Scott pisses me off, he is Halden's brother. I don't think she would ever forgive me for letting the little shit die.

There's the sound of multiple human footsteps approaching from the other side. Damn Scott and his inability to use his powers to their full potential. If so, he would know to stop right now.

I reach Scott in time, but the wolf he is chasing unfortunately runs directly into the trap. The wolfsbane infused rope catches him so that he is suspended in the air. Scott struggles as I wrap my arms around him tightly and slam us so that we are hiding behind a tree.

"Wait! Stop! What are you doing? I can help him," Scott protests as he tries to shove his way out of my tight grasp.

I do not falter the harder he pushes, instead my hold tightens on him to an uncomfortable leave. "They're already here," I hiss.

"I can help him!"

How can he not hear them? I slam my hand down on his mouth and harshly demand, "Quiet!"

Chris Argent steps out of the darkness of the surrounding forest. A group of unknown hunters in tow. His steps are careful as he approaches the suspended omega. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. Nothing, I swear," the omega as he begs silently for forgiveness.

"You're not from here, are you?" Chris asks. When the omega whimpers in response he tries harder, "Are you?!"

"No. No, I came - I came looking for the Alpha. I heard he was here. That's all. Look, I didn't do anything. I didn't hurt anyone. No one living. He wasn't alive in the ambulance. He wasn't, I swear!"

Well, there's the answer to the body in the ambulance. That does not answer my question on the liver eating shape shifter from the graveyard. Not that the omega would. Whatever dug up that grave is _not_ a werewolf, I can tell by the scent.

An older man steps forward. I know this must be Chris's father as he speaks with a tone that demands respect, "Gentlemen! Take a look at a rare sight. You wanna tell them what we've caught?"

Scott scrambles in my hold and I press him tighter to my chest. What the hell does this kid think he's going to do? Run in the middle of a group of hunters and save him? What a waste? The omega most likely was kicked out of his pack from lack of control; example: eating humans in ambulances.

"An omega," Chris answers.

"The lone wolf! Possibly kicked out of his own pack. Or the survivor of a pack that was hunted down. Maybe even murdered. And possibly alone by his own choice. Certainly not a wise choice. Because, as I am about to demonstrate - an Omega rarely survives - On his own!"

The man takes out a sword and cuts the omega in half with one powerful swipe. Obviously his strength is from years of experience. Even in his elder human age he is able to master the clean cut of destroying a wolf.

"Look," I order Scott. I force him forward a bit to make sure he catches the dangling upper half of the omega's body dripping insides to the forest floor. "Look at them! You see what they do? This is why you need me. Why we need each other. The only way to fight them is together."

Scott's heart is heavy and pounding thunderously in his chest. "What are they doing?"

"Declaring war."

"We have a code," Chris says in a tone inclining the unethical slaughtering of the wolf.

"Not when they murder my daughter. No code. Not anymore. From now on, these things are just bodies waiting to be cut in half. Are you listening? Because I don't care if they're wounded and weak. Or seemingly harmless - begging for their life with the promise that they will never, ever hurt anyone. Or some desperate, lost soul with no idea what they're getting into. We find them. We kill them. We kill them all!"

They dispose of the body while Scott and I sneak as quickly away as possible. I can tell Scott is fuming at the fact I saved his life once again.

When he feels safe enough to talk he asks, "Do you know where Lydia is?"

"No. I heard she is missing. I haven't caught her scent yet. I've been occupied."

Scott glares. "Yeah. Like what?"

"None of your business."

He rolls his eyes.

"If we were pack I would tell you."

"I don't want to be any part of your pack," he firmly states.

Scott begins to walk away. I think of Gerard and what this foreshadows of this town. This man won't stop until his daughters death is avenged. That includes Halden, Scott, Stiles, Jackson, Chris, Allison, Peter, and _me_.

"Wait-" I call out. He turns his head to scowl at me. The moonlight hits the side of his face and I unintentionally begin to pick out the pieces of Halden in Scott. Their oval lips and innocent puppy dog eyes. "-if you ever need help, Scott, please don't hesitate to ask. And… please keep her safe."

"What do you care about her?" Scott snaps. "You were just using her."

"No, I wasn't."

He scoffs, "So, you're saying you didn't start talking to her to get me to join your stupid pack? Is this some ploy to win her over again so that you can have my join you? I don't want in. You can't convince me through Halden because she knows you don't care, okay? So stop pretending. She… she can't handle being put through anymore torture because of you."

My wolf whines at the thought of hurting Halden. It was never my intention to leave her to begin with. I thought of my plan with Scott in a more practical approach. If I were to gain Halden's trust then Scott would become pack, therefore, by blood, Halden would become pack. She never would have been pushed aside. Maybe my feelings had not started off as anything but viewing her as an opportunity to expand my pack. But arranged marriages in werewolf pack's were quite common for territory. Yes, I might not have loved her to begin with, but that doesn't mean I do not care for her now.

"She's been a wreck since that night, Derek. All she does is lock herself in her room and gets high. Sometimes she sleeps all day. I've never seen her this bad. What kind of monster are you that you would treat someone that way?" he's screaming at this point. Fangs snapping with every word punctuated.

I flash my crimson eyes, but Scott does not back down. His stare is challenging and I want so bad to take up the offer, but I must remember that his death would cause me more problems.

"I care for her," I sharply get out between clenched teeth. "I would do an… I didn't mean to hurt her. I wish I could explain."

Scott's brows pull in thoughtfully. "Oh my god. You actually care about her. You… you have feelings for Haldey?"

"Why else would I sleep with her?" I tell him as I cross my arms over my chest.

"Ew," he spits out. "Don't talk about having sex with my sister."

"Look, yes, I have feelings for your sister. Yes, I was using her to get you to join my pack. But the fact that you won't join doesn't deter the fact I care for Halden. So, if she needs me… let me know." Shrugging my shoulders I avert my stare to the crinkling leaves at my feet. "I won't try and get her back if she doesn't want me to, but that doesn't mean I won't protect her."

"Okay."

I nod grateful, "Thanks."

Then I leave him in search for a different creature of the night.

* * *

There is no evidence of this other supernatural shifter until a few nights later. I hear the heavy beating of Isaac's familiar heart pattern and the strong scent of fear. Stepping out of the train cart I claim as my living space, I head to the doorway. Isaac rushes inside dripping wet from the heavy nighttime rain, "Derek! Derek!"

"What's wrong?" I question hurriedly making my way over to him.

"My dad! I think he's dead."

"What did you do?"

Isaac's blue eyes are wide and innocent, his heartbeat does not jump as he says, "That's the thing. It wasn't me."

We go to check out where his father's scent was last, but there are police roping off the area of the scene. Shit, and Isaac's bike is there.

It doesn't appear anyone has showed up at Isaac's house yet, but he sneaks inside his bedroom window and grabs a change of clothes, his school gear, a sleeping bag he had from childhood (that he has definitely outgrown), as well as blankets and pillows.

Isaac is shaking with nervous energy so I set up his sleeping bag (I unzip it and spread it out). I set up his pillows and blanket than shove him gently to the floor. He curls up under the blanket and is a shivering mess the entire night.

Mom and Laura would know what to do. They would know what Isaac needed to feel better. A hug? A kiss? Some important monologue or a simple word? I wasn't ever meant to have this responsibility.

I don't think he sleeps.

Neither do I.

The night is spent dreaming of Halden's peach lips. Her bloodshot brown eyes as she takes a tantalizing hit from the bowl, her lips stretching around the glass teasingly as she inhales. Smooth creamy skin flush against my chest, and her hot lips on my neck leaving wet kisses and love bites.

I wish she was here.

* * *

I know this was a short chapter & still a cliffhanger from the previous chapter (I'm totally evil), but I wanted to give you a glimpse inside of Derek's head to explain how he's feeling about Halden & his separation.

Special thanks to the reviewers that take their time to encourage me to update & inspire me with ideas: WickedlyMinx, msspicyjalapeno, Guest(s), Lola Tudor, Pein's Kid,

megladon1616: I can't tell you that answer! but you'll find out what happened to Halden in the next chapter :D

Lexxxi: ahhh! I don't know what you think she's doing, but it might be what you think she's doing haha! IDK! And I'm sorry for not updating quicker that last time. My work schedule was crazy last week! I'll try and update again ASAP, but I've got a lot of family stuff happening this upcoming weekend so it all depends on when I have time :)

karmen238: thanks for all the questions! I try and update as soon as possible and I'm so happy this is one of your favorite stories right meow!

 **Will derek also find out in chapter 18?**

Derek will NOT find out in chapter 18! but he will find out really soon after Halden (she doesn't drag it out)!

 **When will derek and halden/hadley (don't really know which one is the correct one cuz but names apear in the story :/) have a conversation?**

Derek & Halden will have a conversation very, very soon. I think chapter 19 (honestly I should probably double check, but I'm about to head to work so I'll do that later). If not then, chapter 20! And both names are correct. Her official name is Halden, but all her family & very close friends (minus Derek) call her Haldey (ex: Scott, Melissa, and Stiles).

meangirl8: that is one thing that Halden is definitely going to be! a great mom! she's not going to let her past mistakes hinder her, if anything, they make her even stronger.

Cassie-D1: LOVE YOU AS ALWAYS!

Gr Is Law: Halden & Erica are going to be friends! One thing Halden, I think we can already see even if we haven't actually encountered it yet, is that she is very great with misfits! Because she is one! So, Erica, Isaac, and Boyd will end up growing close with her. Specifically Erica. Although, she is kinda irritating in the first few chapters she's mentioned in. & Derek definitely needs some loving! haha

jax1105: I don't think Halden is trying to commit suicide, more is she is trying to numb herself until she can't feel anything anymore.

Guest: GREAT observations! I didn't want to spoil anything with character development, but one thing you will notice while Halden is going through her big life changes is the physical ones as well. Things that involve her piercings, hair color, and how she dresses herself. It's all apart of growing up & taking on the responsibility of being an adult & a parent. ALSO, I did do research on nipple piercings for breast feeding & learned that it is possible to keep them in. HOWEVER, they can cut the babies gums if they are too sharp & in most cases are too sensitive to keep in during the pregnancy because of how your nipples start to feel!

—


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: SEASON TWO: MULTIPLE EPISODES**

* * *

You say that you're no good for me

Cause I'm always tugging at your sleeve

And I swear I hate you and you leave

But I like it anyway.

Halsey

* * *

Suddenly, it is like going through a silent tunnel and entering a war zone. What was once silent is now an explosion of noise. All I see is darkness, but something is happening. Something I can't quite grasp yet.

 _thumpthumpthumpthump_

What is that noise?

I try to feel around me. I'm not sure if I actually do or not, everything is numb.

Then there is nothing.

* * *

My breath shoots out of me with a gasp. Everything is blurry and everything is _loud_. I can hear my brain pounding in my ears.

A hand presses into my shoulder to hold me down as I attempt to sit up. "Haldey! Haldey, calm down," they ease me gently.

There's a breathing tube in my throat and I try to rip it out.

"No, no! _No_! Haldey," their tone is panicked, but they manage to get a grip of my hands to stop me. I start to choke on the tube. "Doctor! We need a doctor!"

"What's going on?" someone asks quickly.

"She's trying to take out the tube!"

Someone's soothingly running their fingers through my hair. "Shhh, sweetie, calm down."

What's going on? I can't _see_ anything. Everything is so freaking blurry.

They are pulling something out of my throat. Oh god, oh god, why is there something down my throat? It feels like they take forever.

"Shh, baby, it's alright. You're okay now. You're okay," someone mutters.

"Ms. McCall, can you understand me?" A light shines in my eyes making me wince. I don't respond because I can't, it hurts too much. "Hold up a finger if you understand me."

My hands are heavy bags of sand, but I manage to raise a finger. Not sure how high, but the person makes a humming noise of approval in their throat. I'm jealous that they can make the noise without pain.

"Are you able to see? Lift a hand if you can."

I make a breathless whine of pain as I try to speak.

"It make take a few moments for your eyes to adjust to the lights in the room. Don't try to use your voice. Hey, Janet, can you grab us some ice chips and water for the young lady? Thanks."

"Do you know where you are?"

" _No,_ " I try to say, but it comes out scratchy and it feels as if I've been chewing on glass.

"You're at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. My name is Dr. Sholtz, I'm a good friend of your mothers. She is actually right here with us-" someone touches my hand, I assume it's my mom."- are you in any pain?"

I motion to my throat.

"Here, we have some water for you. Tip your head back for me?" They help me sip the liquid down my burning throat. "There we go. Good girl."

I blink a few times and I start to make out shapes. Dr. Sholtz has short cropped blonde locks, fuzzy green eyes, and is wearing a white lab coat. His smile is warm and I don't feel all that uncomfortable with his presence. But I'm not exactly coherent at the moment either.

Beside me is Mom, like I thought. She's rubbing a hand down my arm with a tired smile tight across her lips. Her chocolate eyes have deep bags underneath them, and I realize she is wearing her light purple nurse scrubs, which means she is working tonight. Or now.

Scott's newly styled head appears over Mom's shoulder. He's watching me with hesitant eyes and I think I smile at him, but I still can't really feel.

"Hey," I grit out when I they meet my eyes. They both greet me with watery smiles.

"Can you tell me your first and last name?"

"Halden McCall."

"How old are you, Ms. McCall?"

"Eighteen."

"Halden, can you tell me the last thing you remember?" Dr. Sholtz questions.

"Umm…" my brows pinch together. "Scott? We were talking."

Scott nods. "That was right before you went upstairs."

"I don't remember anything other than Scott," I state. "What happened?"

Dr. Sholtz looks at Mom and Scott unsurely before turning back to me. He tells me in a very serious voice, "You overdosed."

"I-I what?"

"We had to pump 700mg of lisdexamfetamine from your stomach."

Mom rubs her temple as she averts her gaze to the wall. I hear her mutter underneath her breath in awe, "700?"

"Do you remember taking lisdexamfetamine?"

"What is lis-whatever?" I question.

"The brand name is Vyvanse," he answers. "Are you aware that the average prescription dose is

10mg?"

I shrug.

"Are you prescribed the medication? There is nothing in your medical history documenting that it is."

"It's not…" I admit. "I, um, bought them off of a friend."

Dr. Sholtz nods his head in understanding.

"How long have I been out?"

"A little over a week."

"A-a _week_?"

"You've been in a coma."

My eyes are wide and I glance at Mom and Scott. Both appear exhausted. I did that to them. I overdosed… I overdosed? Why can't I remember it?

He flips through his clipboard with raised eyebrows. "There is some thing I would like to go over with you in private, or if you are comfortable, with your mother and brother."

"Considering where I am right now I don't know if it can get much worse than this…" I tell him with a frown. "Is my liver failing? Or something?"

"When we ran blood tests we noticed a very high amount of hCG in your blood. Upon further blood tests we have confirmed that you are in your first trimester. Were you aware that you are pregnant?"

"I'm not pregnant," I tell him in my most convincing tone.

The doctor scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. "We would like to perform an ultrasound as soon as you are feeling better."

"I just don't understand why that's necessary. There must be a mistake. I can, like, pee in a cup for you right now if you want to double check?"

He smiles sadly at the obvious desperation in my voice. "Ms. McCall, normally I would provide options for my patients in the case; such as the option of abortion, adoption, or going through the pregnancy. With the state you are in right now having an abortion can potentially cause more problems that can endanger your life. I can give you some information on ado-"

"-no," Mom interrupts with a flick of her wrist. "My grandchild is not going to be put up for adoption."

I look at Mom and Scott with fear. This is a joke, right? Because I overdosed. They are trying to get revenge by pretending I'm pregnant.

This is a joke. One huge _fucking hilarious_ joke.

Except it's not.

Dr. Sholtz excuses himself to make his rounds. He promises he will check up on me in a bit and talk to one of the nurses about scheduling me for an ultra sound.

Scott pulls a chair up to the bed alongside me. We are all silent for a few minutes. I lift my hand, the hand with fluids and god knows what hooked up to it, and press it over my stomach.

"Do you think I hurt it?" I ask in a whisper. "Do you think it's going to die because of me?"

Mom squeezes my hand. "I'm sure it's all fine. Look, I'm going to go hound the nurse about getting that ultrasound as soon as possible. I have a friend in that department that should be able to help us out."

She leaves Scott and I alone. I look at my brother and he's staring at my stomach with a deep look of concentration.

"What?"

He snaps his eyes up to mine. "I think I hear it's heartbeat."

My fingers curl over my stomach. "Really?"

"Yeah. It's, um, hard to hear with all the noise, but I hear something. Either that or you need to use the bathroom."

I scowl at him.

"It's… It's Derek's, right?"

"Yeah."

Scott bites his lip. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, Scott. I just found out I'm pregnant like _two seconds ago_."

"Nice to see the drugs didn't mess with your attitude," he grumbles.

"Sorry. I didn't… I'm just… I didn't intend for this to happen."

"I found you," he tells me sharply. "I heard your heartbeat going like a thousand beats per second. So, I went to check on you. You were choking on your own vomit _convulsing_ on the floor."

"I-I don't…" _have words to express how fucking terrible I feel_.

He shakes his head and grabs my hand tightly. "Don't do that to me ever again. Do you know how awful it feels to find someone you love like that? You're my sister, Haldey. I can't imagine life without you. Don't make me go through life without my big sister. I need you."

"I need you," I breathe out hoarsely.

Scott pushes himself so he's leaning his hip on the bed as he carefully slips me into a warm embrace. I reach up to pull him in tighter and he kisses my temple.

"This is the Scott McCall I remember," I mumble over his shoulder.

He breaks the hug to look at me with a confused brow.

"The lovable younger brother that used to smother me with hugs whenever I visited."

"I'm sorry Haldey… my moods have been all over the place since, um, the _thing_ happened to me."

"The werewolf thing?"

He snaps his head towards the door in a panic. As if someone is there. I roll my eyes at his paranoia.

"Calm down asshat. I wouldn't say it if someone was there."

"I didn't mean to be so…"

"It's okay," I tell him curtly. "We make mistakes. Sometimes we say the meanest things to those that mean the most to us."

Mom comes back into the room with a soft smile. "Ultrasound in an hour."

I'm not prepared for this.

* * *

My ultrasound doesn't make anything better. If anything it makes it more _real_.

"This right here it the uterus. Right here-" she motion to a black blob, I swear there's nothing there. How in the hell do they even tell the difference? It's all blobs! "-this is the gestation sac. And right here-" she motions to a gray splat. "-this is your baby."

"Are you sure? It kinda looks like a peanut."

The middle-aged nurse chuckles. "Not a peanut hun. That's a baby. Typically the baby is around seven to eight weeks at this stage."

"Is it okay? Like, it's alive?" I ask nervously.

She smiles. "It is very much alive."

"Woah…" my eyes bore at the screen with shock. It survived. After everything I put it through it is still _living_. "When can I find out it's gender?"

"Typically sixteen to twenty weeks in."

The ultrasound is done. They use a wheelchair to push my back into my room in the hospital. Soon I have a copy of the ultrasound in my hands and an appointment scheduled nine weeks from now.

Scott is peering over my shoulder staring at the picture with wide eyes. "Um, what part is the baby?"

"That blob," I point to the gray smudge. "Doesn't it look like a peanut?"

"It does look like a peanut."

"Is it a boy?" he asks.

"They won't know until my next appointment."

Scott shrugs. "I think it's a boy."

"Why do you think that?"

"I don't know. Just a feeling," he says.

"Think it has something to do with your wolf-y senses?"

"I don't know…"

My hand presses to my stomach in awe. There's something _growing_ in there. Creepy.

* * *

"Okay. You made your point."

Scott appears satisfied as the white pills whirl down the toilet. The loud sound of the flushing porcelain doesn't distract me from catching the look of pure joy on his face. My stomach tightens and I place a soft hand over my abdomen. I'm now allowed to take pain killers during my pregnancy or my Vivaynse (of course). It's about time to kick the habit anyway.

"No more pills," I declare with a grin.

Scott brings me into a hug and kisses my temple. He guides me to my bedroom and all but forces me into the bed with gentle urgency.

"You know you're not supposed to be moving around much," he tells me in a pointed tone. "Doctors orders."

"Ugh. I'm so _bored._ What are you doing tonight anyway?"

"Hanging out with Stiles."

"Ughhhh…"

"Do you want to hang out with us?"

I blink at him. "No thanks."

"Are you sure? We are going to the skating rink with Lydia and Allison?"

"You're seriously inviting me on a double date right after you yelled at me for moving around too much?" I ask with a raised brow.

He winces. "I suppose you're right."

I roll my eyes. "Look. I'm just going to go through those pamphlets Mom gave me on NA."

Scott gives me an encouraging thumb up. "We should discuss it when I get home, with Mom."

"Sure."

He purses his lips. "You know, I'm not very good at this whole werewolf thing… but I can pick up on stuff that I never was able to before. Like what certain smells mean or if someone is excited or panicked because of their heartbeat."

My brows furrow in confusion at where he is going with this. "And?"

" _And_ I know this isn't how you wanted things to go. With the baby and… and Derek," Scott cringes at the wolf's name as if spoken it will summon him. I wish it did. "But ever since you found out it's kinda like your excited for it."

"Would you rather I be miserable and be looking over abortion pamphlets instead?"

His eyes go as large as saucers. "NO! That's not what I meant. Haldey-"

"-I'm just shitting with you Scott," I cut him off with a laugh. "No, I get it. You expected me to want to get an abortion, right?"

He shrugs. "Yeah… I mean, I don't want you to, but I kinda thought that would be the more predictable action from you."

"Maybe I'm tired of being that person. Maybe I just want to…"

"Just want to what?" he presses.

"I don't know. Live? Make someone happy?"

"Yeah?"

"It's crazy isn't it? Me? Make someone happy? This kid is going to hate me." My palm rubs at the still flat stomach. "It's going to wonder why their daddy isn't in their life and I'm going to look like a fucking lunatic when I have to explain it might be a werewolf."

"Haldey, you make people happy."

"Oh yeah? Like who."

Scott hesitates and I exhale sharply as if his slow reaction is enough evidence on that case. "Mom and me."

"I make you happy? Yeah? What a joke."

He plops on the edge of my bed and takes my free hand in his. "I'm sorry," he tells me with a frown. "I know you think the way I was acting was because of you, but it wasn't. I was being a shitty brother and taking my problems out on you. I do really care about you, you're my sister. I love you."

"I love you, too." I ruffle his hair to dissuade from the intense bonding moment. "Go get ready for your date. You kinda smell bad."

Scott scowls at me, but leaves quickly. I hear him yell out a loud "Bye!" before he darts out of the house a few minutes later. It's the first time Mom and Scott are leaving me home alone since my return from the hospital. Hence Scott using his wolf powers to sniff out all my drugs and flush them down the toilet before doing so.

Sticking true to my word, I pick up the pamphlet (did I say pamphlet? I mean small child in the form of monstrous papers) on NA:

' _As the founders of Narcotics Anonymous adapted our steps, they came up with a "tenstrike" of perhaps equal importance. Rather than converting the First Step in a natural, logical way ("we admitted that we were powerless over drugs..."), they made a radical change in that step. They wrote, "We admitted that we were powerless over our addiction..." Drugs are a varied group of substances, the use of any of which is but a symptom of our disease. When addicts gather and focus on drugs, they are usually focusing on their differences, because each of us used a different drug or combination of drugs. The one thing that we all share is the disease of addiction. With that single turn of a phrase, the foundation of the Narcotics Anonymous Fellowship was laid.'_

Fuck this is boring. Okay, so I won't read the book. But I'll go to the classes. At least one. I promised myself I will go to the initiation, and then take it from there. It's free and will make Mom and Scott feel better.

My thoughts somehow find themselves on Derek (surprise, surprise). My current inner dilemma with him is how I intend to inform him of said baby growing in my belly. How do you approach your ex about something like that? Let alone you're _not_ ex-boyfriend (because that implies you were both in an actual relationship)?

I don't even know how to get in contact with Derek. It's not like I know his current residence. Scott said he moved and didn't tell him where he is staying now (not sure if this is true because it's my brother). He doesn't have a phone (so Scott claims). And the only person I know that can tell him probably won't actually tell him (hello, it's Scott).

Except… the blonde bitch Erica that goes to school with Scott! Okay - I should really stop calling her the blonde bitch, it is not confirmed that she has done anything traitorous (yet). I know what she looks like. I can always stop her at the school and ask her to give Derek a letter for me. Beta's have to update their alpha's on pack information, right? Err.

Whatever.

Going into Scott's bedroom I find his yearbook from last year. I decide to check out my brother's year since he knew her by first name basis. The first few times I check to match the picture with the name I miss Erica Reyes. Mostly because the girl looks almost nothing like the girl I saw with Derek the other day. This girl has bags under her big brown eyes, a nasty case of acne, and her blonde hair limp at in a ponytail. But this is definitely the girl.

I then look up Isaac Lahey. He's got lightish brown hair and these big innocent blue eyes. If his case is anything like Erica's I'm not sure if he will look different. Is it like some Twilight shit? Everyone gets beautiful and sparkles in the fucking moonlight?

At least I know two faces I can look for. Maybe I can find their lockers…

I set out writing Derek a message explaining the situation. I'm not sure how to put my thoughts into words. Grabbing a piece of paper I go to my desk to begin writing a letter. I mean, _composing_ (sounds so much fancier).

 _Dear Derek…_

 _Go fuck yourself._

With an eye roll I crumble up the paper and grab a blank sheet.

 _I'm not sure how to put this into words, but I don't have any other option than to try and contact you this way. I don't know where you live, your phone number, or anything really. I mean, do I even really know you? Anyways. This is important. I_ -

Discovered? Found out? Happened upon? Overdosed on some pills and told I am pregnant?

 _am pregnant. It's yours, obviously. Just wanted to let you know you're going to be a dad… surprise?_

 _Halden._

Right. My eyes find a copy of the ultrasound photo. It shows the little peanut (a.k.a. the gray smudge). I figure it will be nice physical evidence. And maybe he might want it.

All I know is I'm going to be a huge creep and stake out the school until I see Erica tomorrow.

* * *

"Hey! Erica!"

I'm tailing the back of who I'm hoping is Erica. All I can really see is long blonde hair, black leather pants and matching stilettos. When she does not respond I reach out a hand to grab her shoulder. The long curly locks sway fiercely as she spins on her heel.

For a moment I think I might have been following the wrong girl. But I catch sight of her big chocolate eyes, and the smug smirk that falls on her painted crimson lips, as she takes in the oversized lacrosse jersey that I stole - correction "borrowed" - from Scott and baggy gray sweats I'm wearing.

"Hey," I repeat a little more firmly now that she's meeting my stare.

Erica twirls a strand of hair around her finger. I follow her hair until it splays out across her leather clad shoulders. It's not hard to miss the ample amount of cleavage exposed through the violet corset tucked into her black leather pants. She's hot in that dangerous kinda way and maybe that's why I can picture Derek with her. After all, he was screwing me.

"Who are you?" she asks me with a grin.

"Halden."

"Halden…?"

"McCall."

"Oh." She raises her brows and the look on her face is as if this piece of information is the juiciest gossip. "You're Scott's sister?"

"Yes."

"That explains how you know Derek…" Erica winks. "Or maybe you know him from somewhere else…?"

" _No_."

Erica's smirk is a full out shit-eating-grin at this point. Dammit. Scott told me about the lying thing…

"No? I've heard about you… Some guys refer to McCall as _that_ slutty girls younger brother."

I raise a brow unimpressed, but not surprised. "Really? I was here for like one year. And I had sex with like _four_ people."

Erica gaps at me, "Four?"

"Yeah," I admit with a shrug. "So? I've had sex with more than that now."

"That's a lot of people…" she says almost in astonishment.

"Look. I'm not here to educate you on my sex life. I need you to give this to Derek." I hand her the sealed envelope containing the ultrasound and letter. " _A.S.A.P_."

"And why should I give this to Derek?"

"Because he will be pissed off if you don't and he finds out you didn't," I tell her irritably.

"How would he find out I didn't?" Erica presses.

I pinch the bridge of my nose tiredly. "Yeah. Not in the mood to deal with this. Give him the damn letter. And if you open it I swear to god I'll shove wolfsbane up your ass."

I turn on my feet and quickly leave the school. Mom and Scott don't know I'm out driving around. They would both be furious.

* * *

A few hours later and I get one of the most terrifying phone calls of my entire life.

"Hey Scott, what's up?" I ask distractedly as I pause my reading through some of the handouts I printed up on the 12 steps to recovery.

" _H-Haldey, can… can you come-_ " there's a choked cough, "- _get me?"_

Slowly I lower the piece of paper to the bed. "Are you okay?"

" _N-no._ "

Standing, I start to slide on socks and shoes. "What happened?"

" _Derek. L-long story. I'm at the ice rink on 95th by the school."_

"Should I call an ambulance?"

He groans, " _No. Just hurry."_

I check on Mom to make sure she's not home, which she's still at work, and then I scramble out to the car. I break speed limits in order to reach the ice rink.

Scott outside of the building slumped on the sidewalk when I roll out front. My car screeches to an abrupt stop as I shift it into park and dart out of the car. My brother whines as I wrap my arm around his waist and help him to the car.

"Where is Stiles?" I question knowing that his partner in crime should be here or somewhere nearby.

"He isn't answering his phone," he pants.

Instantly I'm frustrated and worried for the hyperactive kid. "Is he okay?"

"Should be fine. I sent him to Boyd's and everyone was here, so… we should go to the vet's."

"The vet's?"

"Yeah… they have supplies for stitches. You're gonna have to stitch up my stomach," he tells me with a grimace. "It's not healing."

I nod and head in the direction of the veterinary office. Mom taught Scott and I basic first aid while growing up so I'm not too freaked out at the idea. Plus, Jacob and I had a terrible tendency of walking home drunk and high, which tends to leave nasty bruises and shit.

Scott takes out his work key and we manage to get him inside. He lifts up his shirt to exposing the long claw marks across his stomach.

"Derek did that to you?" I ask angrily.

Scott nods. "Yes."

My lips pinch together. Oh hell, next time I see that freaking werewolf I'll shoot his face in with silver bullets. Is that a thing? I really need to get the werewolf 411… And did he _seriously_ hurt my baby brother?

 _Ohhh_. I can kill a man.

Instead of killing anyone right now, I motion to his wound with concern. "Why isn't it healing? I thought you said you can heal?"

"Because it's from an alpha." I jump out of my skin at the sudden voice coming from down the hall. The light flicks on and a tall man with mocha skin appears in the doorway. His eyes narrow at my brother worriedly. "I think maybe we better have that talk now."

"Who the hell are you?" I snap. Because the clinic is supposed to be closed. Who is this guy?

"My name is Dr. Deaton. This is my clinic," he says slowly. "I think it should be me asking who you are?"

Scott steps in with a wince. "This is my sister, Halden, and this is my boss."

"Hey," I wave.

Deaton ushers us into the room. All is calm until there's a freaking body. A dead body. Not alive. With claw marks running down his _abs_. I scream. The doctor only cringes at the high-pitched volume.

"They're coming back, so we don't have much time to talk," he tells us while he starts gathering supplies to clean Scott's wounds.

When Deaton goes to dab a clear liquid on Scott's wounds he pulls back to question the man with accusatory eyes, "What is that?"

"Rubbing alcohol. You don't want it to get infected, do you? You will heal the same, just not as quickly, because of Derek."

"Okay, how do you know all this? Actually, how-how do you know anything?"

"It's a longer story. What I can tell you, is that I know about your kind. Your kind? I can help. This-" he points to the body on the table. "This is something different."

"Well, do you know what did it?"

"No. But the Argents will. And this is the crucial part, they'll have a record or book. It'll have descriptions, histories, notations, of all the things that they've discovered."

"All the things? How many different things are there?"

 _Ding_.

Deaton shushes us and motions for us to go into a back room. The door closes behind us an Scott places a finger against his lips.

"I'm starting to think I need to buy a more prominent "closed" sign," Deaton says to whoever enters the clinic.

A elderly male voice greets, "Hello, Alan. It's been a while. The last I heard, you had retired."

"Last I heard you followed a code of conduct."

Another voice joins in, "If you hadn't noticed, this body is one of ours."

"I did, I also noticed the gunpowder residue on his finger tips. So don't assume I will be swayed by your philosophy just 'cause I'll answer a few questions."

 _Oh snap_.

"He was only twenty-four," the guy defends.

"Killers come in all ages."

"All ages, sizes, shapes. It's the last one that concerns us," grandpa (the old guy) says.

"How about you tell us what you found?"

"See this cut? Precise. Almost surgical. This isn't the wound that killed him. This had a more interesting purpose."

"Relating to the spine."

"That's right. Whatever made this cut, it's laced with a paralytic toxin, potent enough to disable all motor functions. These are the cause of death. Notice the patterns on each side."

"Five for each finger," the younger one says.

Gramps corrects, "Each _claw_."

"As you can see, it dug in, slashed upward, eviscerating the lungs and slicing through the bone of the rib cage with ease."

"Have you ever seen anything like this before?"

"No," Deaton admits.

"Any idea at all what killed him?"

"No."

Seriously? I thought these were the ones that were supposed to know what that thing was!

"But I can tell you it's fast, remarkably strong, and has the capacity to render its victims essentially helpless within seconds."

"If you're saying we should be cautious? We get it."

"I'm saying you should be afraid. Be very afraid. Because in the natural world, predators with paralytic toxins use them to catch and eat their prey. This prey wasn't eaten. That means whatever killed him only wanted to kill him. In fact, killing may be its only purpose."

Great. So, now Scott is involved with this? Can't the kid catch a break?

Whoever those men are leave with the body. Apparently they don't know shit about what the creature is at this time. Therefore, utterly useless and wasting my life.

Deaton does a double-check on Scott's wounds. He tells him with a grim look. "That warning goes for you as well… there is something out there and it's not hunting for prey, it's killing with a purpose."

"Hopefully we aren't their purpose then," I say with a frown.

"Try and get yourself some rest. Healing from an alpha is quite tasking on the body," Deaton advices Scott.

My fingertips tap my belly nervously. "So… you know about werewolves?"

The doctor's head snaps up to look at me cautiously. "I am aware of the supernatural, yes."

"Umm…" I bite my lip. "Have you ever had to deal with a werewolf baby?"

Deaton glances at me then Scott. "I've dealt with many supernatural children in my day."

"Any advice?" I rub my stomach and his chocolate eyes fall to the motion.

"Oh," Deaton nods understandingly. "How far along are you?"

"About eight weeks," I say.

"Well, most pregnancies involving werewolves are typically the same as humans. Sometimes they can be a little faster than humans by a couple months-"

"-a couple months? I'm planning on nine. I need nine."

Deaton stifles a laugh at my panicked tone. "Well, realistically, that's not always the case. They tend to develop faster. Most werewolves do not start shifting until they hit puberty."

"Great. At least I won't have to immediately start worrying about when my small child is going to rip out my throat," I mutter irritably.

"Born wolves typically have more control than those that are turned…" Deaton's eyes drift to Scott. "With proper training and guidance your child shouldn't try to rip out your throat."

"Awesome…"

"If you need anything, Halden, please come see me. Especially if you find yourself with any problems that might not fall under the category of normal," he tells me with a smile.

We both thank him for his help. Even if I feel like the man is being a tad too cryptic for someone who claims to "want to help." Whatever.

Our way home is already tense. It starts to rain and I groan at the burden of walking through it to get inside the house. I just want to lay down and sleep until the end of time. My back hurts.

"So…" Scott says as he stares pointedly out the window to avoid my stare at the side of his face. "Are you going to tell Derek about the baby?"

"I gave Erica a letter for him with the ultrasound photo. So, whenever she gives it to him he will know."

He whips his head towards me. "What? When?"

"Earlier today actually…"

"Great," he sighs. There is a few moments of silence before he turns his body to face me. "You know you don't need him, right?"

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Even if Derek does want to be a part of the baby's life that doesn't mean you need him."

I shrug.

"I'll admit to you-and _only_ you-" I receive a pointed glare. "-that Derek isn't as terrible as I thought he was. So, he might not have murdered his sister and I put the blame on him for a lot of things that weren't his fault, but he's still not amazing either. I think you're amazing. You don't need to settle for a guy that tolerates you. I was raised with practically no father, and look at me."

My stare is blank as I glance at him. "You're a werewolf Scott."

"That's not relevant. That'll most likely not happen to your… oh yeah."

"Oh yeah? It's going to most likely be born one? _So_ , OH YEAH."

Scott ignores my cutting tone and tells me sweetly, "I can help teach the baby. Got it? So, if Derek decides not to be in the picture or ends up being a shitty dad, that doesn't mean you have to stay with him."

"How do you know?"

He frowns. "Know what?"

"Exactly what I'll end up doing if Derek wants to be a part of it's life." Nervously I start to pick at the string hanging from the cover on the steering wheel. "That I'll run to him and forgive him without a second thought."

"Because you're my sister and I know you."

"What if I… what if nobody ever wants me again because I have a baby?"

He groans, "Shut up. You're my sister. You're amazing. Someone is going to love you someday. You deserve it."

"I don't deserve for someone to love me."

"Yes you do."

I snap angrily, "You don't get it!"

"Then explain it to me!"

The brief surge of anger simmers into the pathetic grief I've been trying to ignore since the car accident. "Fine…" I start in a whisper. My hands clench tightly at my side. "I killed a little boy."

Scott blanches, "What?!"

"The car accident with Jacob. We were super high and drunk. I passed out in the passenger seat and Jacob wanted to drive us home from this club. We crashed into a family and we killed a four-year-old boy"

"But you were asleep…" Scott points out.

"I didn't stop him. I didn't even ask him to. He said he was going to take us home and I didn't… I never cared if I died, but I never wanted anyone else to die."

Scott shakes his head. "Please don't think like that."

"Think like what?"

"It's not your fault, Haldey. Sometimes things happen that you can't predict or prevent from happening. But one thing is for certain…"

"What?"

"You're alive. Stop pretending you're dead."

Our two story home comes into sight. I feel nauseated and stressed from our current conversation. It's enlightening, but too much all at once. I don't want to think about it more than I need to. I don't want to let it fester and become something it's not. Something that will make me want to ease the pain with a pill.

"Shit," Scott mumbles as he glances at his phone.

"What?" I ask parking the car in front of our yard on the street.

"Stiles just texted me. Had to get his car towed because Erica ripped the starter out of his car," he explains with a sigh. "And she threw him in a garbage!"

"She did what now?"

Erica. The same girl I gave a letter to in confidence that she would share it with Derek. Somehow she tossed Stiles in a garbage. Greattttt.

The next minute I am hit with big puppy eyes. I already know from the look on my younger siblings face he's going to ask me something that I usually say no to. "Can I ask for a huge favor?"

"Yes… you can borrow the car," I grumble. I leave the key in the ignition as I scoot out of the drivers seat. "Because I'm not driving you to his house. My stomach kinda aches and I want bed, like now."

"Good. You need rest," he says as he jumps around the car to get to the drivers side. "And thank you so much! I just need to make sure he's okay and fill him in on all the Derek shit."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just don't crash it."

"Get some rest. I'm going to check up on you when I get home to make sure you're okay."

I just give him a passive wave as I skip up the front steps. Mom's car isn't around so she must still be at work. Damn, I feel like I haven't seen her in days! Although, when she is home she smothers me with nurse-y wisdom about my health concerning the baby.

The lights are all out downstairs and I quickly dart up the staircase. _So_ lately I've been a little bit afraid of the dark. It might have something to do with the crazy supernatural shit that's started happening since I came back to Beacon Hills.

It doesn't help that the second I open my bedroom door a voice demands gruffly, "What is this?"

The scream that escapes me is worse than the one Deaton and Scott witnessed earlier. This is one that is used in near death situations. Like the one I think I might currently be in.

Until a lamp flickers on and I see an alarmingly familiar stocky build. My heart hammers in my chest loudly as I take in the black leather jacket, navy blue henley, washed out black jeans, and the ultrasound photo clutched loosely in his large fist.

"Oh great! She gave it to you," I mutter to myself, because I really didn't think Erica was going to give it to him, even with the empty threat I gave her.

"That's all you have to say?" Derek growls. He takes a few steps towards me and his piercing eyes are narrow with irritation.

Anger seeps through me at his tone. "What do you want me to say? I haven't seen you in weeks, Derek."

He doesn't respond. Instead he runs a hand through his raven hair making it stand up all over his head like he was struck by lightening.

"It's not like I had a way to contact you. You've given me nothing to work with. I just wanted you to know incase you wanted to be a part of their life. I won't… I won't take that choice away from you," I tell him seriously. "But I also won't let you be like my father. If you want to be in their life, fine, but that doesn't include me. I won't waste my life like my mom did fighting for someone who wasn't there to begin with. I'm done with guys like you. It's not just my life anymore…" my fingers curl over my queasy stomach protectively. "And I won't let you abandon them! You're either their for them one hundred percent or not at all. Got it?"

Derek throws his hands out angrily. "Of course I want to be a part of their life!"

"I'm sorry? I wasn't aware that you were suddenly all gung-ho about having a freaking child. Excuse me for thinking that you would abandon the child just like you abandoned me."

"I did _not_ abandon you," Derek states pointedly. "You told me not to contact you. So, I respected your wishes and kept my distance-"

"-oh, so now you respect me?" I counter with an eye roll.

"I have always respected you!"

I laugh. "Right? Like how you respected me when you knew the location of the alpha, and instead of telling Kate you let her beat the shit out of me. Would it have made a difference knowing I was carrying your child?"

"I didn't say anything because if I had she would have killed you. You would have been useless to her," he grits out. "And of course it would have made a difference! It's mine, right?"

"Yes it's fucking yours, you asshole!"

"I am sorry, Halden, I'm really fucking sorry," Derek says with a sharp edge to each word.. "Yes, I started talking to you to get to Scott. No, I didn't sleep with you to get to Scott. I had sex with you because I like you."

" _Sure._ So, what's the deal with Erica then?"

Derek pinches the bridge of his nose. "Nothing. She's sixteen."

"It's not like you don't have a criminal record…"

"I'm not a pedophile," he spits out.

"That's reassuring."

He scoffs, but doesn't say anything else.

"AND you decided to attack my brother today! What the hell is that Derek?" I shake my head. "He called me to get him so I could give him _stitches_ because you attacked him."

"In my defense-"

"-I don't care about whatever excuse you have planned out for me. Dammit Derek. That's my brother. He's one of the only people I have. Imagine if that…" _was your sister._ Thankfully I cut myself off before I can finish my sentence. Because even if I'm angry, I'm not that cruel.

His shoulders tighten.

"Look, right now you're not my biggest problem. One of them? Definitely. Top three? Hell yes. But I have a baby growing inside of my body and I-I almost killed them. My main priority is getting myself clean in order to protect this baby from me. This right here-" I motion to the space between us. "- is stressing me out. I'm not supposed to be stressed. Do you know what stress does to pregnant women and their babies? Not good things."

Derek's eyes are wide and holds out his hands in a calming manner. His tone is questionable a he tries to speak gently, "Stop?"

"You're trying to stop what exactly?"

He shrugs a muscled shoulder. "The stress?"

"Saying 'stop' doesn't stop stress," I inform him highly unimpressed by his calming technique. Seriously? Is this how he plans to calm this baby down once it starts crying?

Derek throws his arms up in an 'I'm done' gesture. I cross my arms and decide to fix myself comfortably on the bed.

"Okay. Sorry, I'm sorry." I press a hand to my forehead tiredly. "I'm not usually so… hostile." Which is true. In most cases I'm extremely passive when it comes to guys specifically. It's not like I meant anything to Derek (so he claims to have liked me). "I'm just stressed, exhausted, and I've been feeling so nauseated lately." _And you're here_ is left unsaid, but heavily implied by the glare I shoot him.

He hovers near the edge of the bed unsure if he should sit or not. I roll my eyes at his hesitance and pat the spot beside me. Derek does instantly.

"So…" I shrug, pretending not to notice the way my arm prickles as it brushes against Derek's leather jacket. "You want to be involved in it's life?"

"Yes," he tells me forcefully. He opens his mouth to say something, but clamps it shut and shakes his head to stop himself.

"Just say it."

He raises a brow.

"Derek, I know you. I know when you're holding yourself back from saying something. Just say it."

"Werewolves share very strong bonds with their children."

And just like that my heart starts to speed up again as my thoughts spiral out of control.

"Did you get me pregnant on purpose?"

Derek turns to me with confusion. "What?"

"You heard me. Did you purposely knock me up? Did you do this to cement the fact Scott would have to join your pack if you got me pregnant?"

He stands abruptly and rounds on me with crimson eyes. " _No_. I did not."

"How can I believe you?" I whisper with a frown.

Running a hand through his hair, he looks down at me with sad eyes. "What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know… It's like. You're here, and I see you and all I want to do is kiss you. Then some other huge part of me really wants to beat your face in."

"I like the first part," he says.

"Why do I still want you when all you've done is lie and hurt me?"

Derek reaches out a hand for me and I don't back away. Who am I kidding? The moment he stepped into my life I knew there was no turning back. His fingers push mine apart until the palm of his hand caresses the back of mine.

"I don't expect you to forgive me right now, but I am sorry. I do care about you, Halden. I swear to you that I want this, and you."

I take in a few shaky breaths to try and wrap my thoughts around what he just admitted.

"Here." Derek takes my hand and holds it up to his neck. I feel the beat of his heart thump through the buds of my fingertips. "Feel the pattern?" He asks. When I nod he continues, "If I'm lying my heartbeat will become irregular. Understand?" I nod. "Halden McCall. I am so sorry for what I did to you. I want this, you and the baby."

There's a long pause. I think back to Scott and his blind faith that I deserve something better. But it's not me who deserves better, it's this baby.

"We should talk more soon… about the baby. Um, I can come visit you're… wherever you're staying. We can discuss doctor appointments, werewolf shit, and all that other stuff that goes with having a baby," I decide to say. "I think for now we need to be alone. I mean… it's not like we were ever exclusive or anything before anyway. So… I don't think we should be together."

Derek nods slowly. His hand slowly leaves mine and I fight myself to pull him into my grip to hug him senseless. He's got this dejected stare in his soft green eyes that I want to smooth away. It's not fair that he can be so sad about this. He's not allowed to be sad about this. He isn't supposed to care about me, he never was. None of this was ever meant to happen.

Yet it is.

* * *

I received all my info on NA (Narcotics Anonymous) from the official government website NA dot ORG. The quote is directly from the website and was not written even slightly by me! Sooooo. I don't own it, but it's public awareness? IDK. Disclaimer: Do Not Own? I don't make money off this anyway?

WOW. LONG ass chapter guys. This was actually supposed to be two different chapters. The reason I decided to put it all in one is that I've noticed the lack of reviews for the last couple chapters! I know people get bored of the angst and waiting for two people to rekindle their relationship. Although they aren't back together, they are getting there :) PLUS chapter 20 will have smut again! Woot woot for those smut lovers.

High Guardian: thanks so much! and yeah, Scott is a very difficult character to like. I've grown to love him, but I can definitely understand why he isn't the most liked character on the show. And Derek is definitely messed up in the head haha.

meangrl8: here ya go :)

Littlevbigdreams: i'm glad you liked the previous chapter! hopefully this cliffhanger isn't as troubling as the previous one haha

WickedlyMinx: I 3 YOU!

Lola Tudor: I think Scott & Melissa took the news about the baby very well! Although, Stiles is gonna have a bit of a freak out when he learns of it.

Gr Is Law: thank you so much for thinking it was brilliant hehe! There will be some Derek loving very, very soon!

megladon1616: I AM so SORRY for taking so long!

Cassie-D1: THANKSSS :D

* * *

 **What gender do you guys think the baby will be?**


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINETEEN: SEASON TWO: EPISODE (I'll look it up later I'm lazy right meow).**

* * *

You were red and you liked me because I was blue

You touched me and suddenly I was a lilac sky

And you decided purple just wasn't for you

Halsey

* * *

I'm outside of the old train station where Derek is currently living. The scowl on my face doesn't need words to express my distaste. I decided it would be best to give him a surprise visit to check out the place. Definitely not sold on leaving my baby here overnight.

Derek said I can stop by whenever I want, now that I know where he lives. Just to make sure I'm not being followed by the police… That is always promising.

Sighing, I open the bulky door to view a cobwebby stone stairwell. My nose scrunches up at the big spiders I pass as I venture down them. I try to stay as quiet as possible when I begin to hear noises. It mostly sounds like grunts, feet, and stuff being thrown around. I swear to god if I walk in on Erica and him… my hormones might cause me to snap a neck. Would Derek heal from that? Hmm…

It takes me a moment to realize there is a large mass at the bottom of the stairs. Another moment passes before I acknowledge it as a teenage boy. He glances back at me with a frown as I come up behind him, but doesn't say anything. He just turns back to whatever he is watching without much concern. I don't know… if it were someone walking into my secret lair I'd be a little more worried about who they were.

Everything is covered in a layer of dust. The old trains leaning nimbly on the old tracks. Nope. He's not raising my child in this dump.

I follow the teenagers gaze to see Derek standing in the center of the room. He's wearing a sleeveless white shirt that is covered in dirt, breathing heavily as he glares down at a teenager lying limp on the floor. Maybe at a different time I'd let my mind wander about the sweat coating his body. There's something on top of one of the trains. I recognize the blonde hair and red painted lips from my distance _, Erica_.

Derek's nostrils flare as he glowers at the curly haired teen on the ground he just tossed over his head. "Does anyone wanna try not being completely predictable?"

Erica flips off the top and hooks herself around Derek's waist like a monkey. She presses her painted lips on his. I raise a brow, pursing my lips to prevent myself from making any snide comments. He is allowed to be in a relationship with whoever he wants. We are not together, we were never really together. I don't have the _right_ to be angry. Even if I am. Oh boy, I'm ready to tear him to freaking shreds piece by piece.

Derek quickly throws her off and wipes the back of his hand over his lips. I hate that him discarding her like trash makes me feel better.

"That is the last time you do that," he warns her with pointed look.

"Why? Because I'm a beta?"

"No, because I already have someone," Derek tells her. He tilts his head in my direction, but does not divert his gaze from the teenage girl. She pouts at him and he rolls his shoulders. "I also have someone in mind for you."

The boy on the floor stares skeptically up at Derek. "Are we done?I got about a hundred bones that need a few hours to heal."

"Come here." I'm momentarily proud of Derek at the soft tone he uses. However, that immediately changes as he grabs the kids arm and twists it until there's a loud snap ringing throughout the room. "A hundred and one. You think I'm teaching you how to fight? Huh? Look at me! I'm teaching you how to survive!"

"If they wanted us dead why aren't they coming for us now? What are they waiting for?" the kid questions through gritted teeth.

Derek starts out aggressively, "I don't know. But they're planning something. And you, especially, know that's not our only problem. Whatever that thing is that killed Isaac's father, I think it killed someone else last night. Until I find out what it is, you all need to learn everything that I know. As fast as I can teach you…" and ends with a hopeless tone.

"Derek," I finally speak. He snaps towards me with alarmed eyes at the hostile tone I'm using. But excuse me, he just broke that kids ARM. I scowl at him.

He nods. "Halden."

"We need to talk…" my eyes linger on the teen clenching his arm against his chest like that will make it better. "About a few things."

Derek runs a hand through his hair. "Yeah, okay. This way." He motions towards the rail cart. Great. Exactly where I want to have this conversation about our future child.

Erica and the other two _\- Isaac and Boyd!_ That's their names, I remember Scott telling me in passing and looking up Isaac's photo in the school yearbook. Erica, Isaac, and Boyd watch curiously as their alpha leads me away for privacy.

"Here, sit-" Derek urges as he motions to one of the uncomfortable plastic seats. I remind myself to keep calm as I sit down a bit begrudgingly. He sits across from me. "What did you want to talk about?"

"First thing, what in the hell was that out there?"

Derek runs a hand over his face. "It's not what it looks like. We were just training and she was trying to catch me off-"

"-I'm not talking about the kiss. I'm talking about how you just broke that kids arm like it was nothing," I cut him off fiercely. Even if maybe a part of me might be talking about the kiss… can he tell half lies?

"It'll heal," Derek says with a frown.

"Sure. Bruises heal. But do you know what doesn't heal? The trust you lose when someone that's supposed to protect you physically harms you."

"I'm trying to protect them! They need to learn to fight," he defensively argues with sharp green eyes narrowed at me. "If the Argent's get to us…"

"Do you know what those three kids in there are?" I ask.

Derek looks puzzled. "Werewolves?"

"Yes. No. _Yes_. But not the point I'm making." Pinching my nose I try to calm myself down. I can feel that nasty boil in my gut that always makes me crave the pill. "They are teenagers. Remember being sixteen? How would you have reacted if someone started barking orders at you?"

He looks away with a scowl.

"That's what I thought. You probably would have rebelled or something stupid because that's the kind of thing you would do."

His gaze is clearly insulted as he catches me eyes, "I would not-"

"-shut up, you know it's true." His response is an eye roll. "Is this how you plan on teaching the baby? Because if this is how you intend to teach it to-"

"NO. Of course I wouldn't," he interrupts with wide eyes.

"One day this baby is going to be sixteen. Imagine that. Would you treat this baby the way you are treating them?"

He shakes his head. "No."

"Then don't do that to them."

Derek's stare is now on his feet. He's got that kicked puppy look on his face. Ugh. It's not fair that he's that adorable while I'm scolding him.

"Another thing." My nose is turned up as I gaze around the train cart. "If any part of you thought I was going to allow a baby to be staying here half of the time, you've lost your damn mind."

"I was hoping to look into a more permanent place for the pack. This is only temporary," he explains immediately. A hopeful stare comes over his face. "You should come with me to look at places. Make sure that we pick one that you and the baby both like."

"Sounds reasonable," I tell him with a shrug.

Derek grins. "Great."

"I better be going. Scott doesn't know I'm here…"

"Yeah, of course."

Derek leads me out of the rail car and I catch Erica helping Isaac wrap his arm up in a cloth. I hesitate a moment before I go over to them.

"Let me," I tell her gently. "I know how to wrap a broken bone properly. My mom is a nurse."

Erica smiles light as I bend down to start helping out Isaac. The boy's pale blue eyes are watching my face curiously as Boyd, Erica, and Derek hover nearby.

"Who are you?" Isaac questions with a glance behind me at Derek.

"I'm Halden. Scott McCall's older sister."

Isaac cocks his head to the side. "You are way hotter than Scott."

"Ugh, thanks?"

"Isaac," Derek scolds through a growl. I roll my eyes. Men.

"Why are you here?" Isaac pries.

I glance at Derek who is watching me intently. "Do they know?"

Erica's eyes widen, "Know what?"

Derek exhales long. "No."

"Why not?"

"Yeah Derek, why not?" Isaac adds to my question.

"It hasn't come up."

"Well, it's up," I say.

Isaac snickers, "That's what she said."

I sigh. Half of me is tempted to just squeeze his arm a bit for the comment, but I realize that's kinda evil and make sure my movements are more gentle.

"Halden and I are having a baby," Derek finally gets out after a moment.

"What?" Erica shrieks causing me to wince.

Derek lifts an unimpressed brow and repeats slowly, "Halden and I are having a baby."

"Oh," Isaac mutters. "Like… when?"

"Roughly five to seven months."

"Five to seven?"

"Apparently werewolf babies have a tendency to come a bit earlier than human ones." This is said with a pointed stare in Derek's direction. "Which is why we need to start preparing."

The quiet werewolf, Boyd, steps forward. His eyes are pulled down to my stomach as he takes a few cautious steps forward. "I think I can hear their heartbeat."

"It's low, but that is the heartbeat you are hearing," Derek confirms. "The older it gets the louder the heartbeat will sound. You'll also be able to hear it moving around."

"That's crazy," Isaac says as his eyes fall to my stomach. I finish wrapping his arm and push myself to my feet. "But you're not fat or anything."

"Well, thanks, but most women usually don't start showing until about three months, which is quickly approaching." My hand falls to my abdomen. "I'm going to have to go shopping for maternity clothes…"

"I'll give you money when you need to do that," Derek tells me.

"That's not necessary…"

Derek nods fiercely. "Yes, it is."

"Are you guys together?" Erica asks cautiously.

"No." and "Yes." are said at the same time.

Derek gives me a pleading stare while I just glare at him. Guess which one of us said what?

"Derek, we are not together," I firmly state.

He purses his lips.

"I thought we made that clear last night."

He just shrugs and decides not to comment.

Whatever. Not dealing with this right now. Neither the baby or I need this stress.

"Okay. I'm leaving. It was nice to meet you all. I am sure I'll be seeing a lot of you in the near future."

The three say goodbye while Derek follows me up the stairs. He hovers closely like he thinks I'm going to topple over. I'm not even wobbling yet. Damn. I can already see how this is going to be once I start showing…

Derek helps me into my car - even though I'm completely functional and can manage on my own. He sneaks a quick kiss to my forehead, which earns him a piercing glare as he heads back inside his lair.

* * *

Scott's lacrosse game is tonight. I'm sad that it's the first one I'm going to miss since I've started living with Mom and him. But tonight something _important, monumental, life changing_ is going to be happening. It is the first Narcotics Anonymous meeting I will be attending.

"Here! This one is nice," Mom says as she hands me a light purple pullover sweater. I slide it on over the white tank I'm wearing. She maneuvers around my closet poking through the few items I have hanging up. "We are really going to have to do some pregnancy shopping when you start to show. All your shirts are so tiny."

I don't want to tell her the only reason I'm as skinny as I am is because I never ate due to all the drugs I took. I wonder how much weight I'm going to gain…

"Derek says he will give me money."

Mom turns from the closet to look at me carefully. "Am I going to be meeting Derek anytime soon?"

Dammit.

"No," I deadpan. "Not anytime soon."

The frustration is clear on her face. "And why not? You've been pregnant for a few months, Haldey, I think Scott and I deserve to meet the father. Especially since you told me he wants to be apart of the child's life."

Because _your son accused him of murder twice_ doesn't exactly sound like a good excuse.

"He's out of town," I lie. "I told you before… he works a lot of odd hours and has to drive a lot for work. It's going to be difficult for him to find time."

Mom keeps quiet, but I can hear all the snide comments she's thinking in her head by her pinched expression. But Mom has been very good at not stressing me out. She is aware that any amount of stress, big or small, can set me off into a downward spiral. I'm proud of myself for not going down that route already. I just have to keep thinking of my baby.

Because if I fuck up one time. If I take one wrong pill… I don't even want to think of that. I already feel like this baby is my world. I guess it's the only thing I've ever had that's mine that is important.

Mom changes the subject with a sad look, "I can't believe we are both going to be missing their game. The first one after they made it to state."

"I'm sure we will win. Especially with Scott on the team," I praise with a grin. "Have you seen him flip over someones head? I swear, he should join the olympics."

I wonder how many werewolves were in the olympics? I totally would do that if I were one. Maybe I should bring this up to Scott.

"Hey!" Scott pops into the bedroom. He nervously glances at the bed were I have all the paperwork displayed for NA. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good. A little queasy." I pat my stomach. "But that's normal these days. I'm just glad I'm not you know… puking."

"Oh no!" Mom cries out. "You jinxed it."

"Momm! Don't say that!"

Scott laughs. I move over to him and wrap him in a hug. "Good luck at your game tonight. I'm positive you guys will win."

He hugs me back. "Thanks Haldey. I'll make sure to score a goal for you."

"Score two. One for me and one for the baby!"

"And one for your mother," Mom adds with a chuckle. She checks her watch. "Alright. We are all cutting it close. Scott, I'll drop you off at the school and sweetie-" she kisses my cheek. "-I will see you when I get home tonight. I hope everything goes well for you."

"I'm sure it will."

* * *

It does not go well. Apparently NA is literally everyone looking to a higher power to help them through substance abuse. Which is great if you're into that sort of thing, but I'm not. If there is a god or gods out there they've done a shit poor job at my life right about now. Focusing on all those rich assholes that slide by without a care in the world. Sorry. I'm not beginning someone for forgiveness that hasn't bothered to show me mercy.

The leader of the meeting spoke to me specifically after the class. He is a tall middle aged man with a messy of light blonde hair. He wears a striped polo and kaki slacks. He looks like a dad. His name is Frank.

"So what did you think?" he asks me.

I purse my lips. I've never been one to lie (except to the police/Mom/Scott/everyone? Okay. So I LIE, I've just always been kinda blunt, so…). "Honestly? It's not for me. I don't think I'm going to be coming back."

He nods slowly. "I see. I understand that this program is not for everyone. But after talking to you on the phone the other day I strongly consider that you find something to give yourself an outlet." Frank digs around in his pocket and pulls out his wallet. He holds out a business card to _Fred & Lisa's._ "I usually suggest for those to return to a few sessions to make sure this isn't something for them… but considering your situation, maybe this will offer better results."

"A restaurant?" I question skeptically as I read over the small card.

"Fred and Lisa both attended NA, which is where they met. Neither of them benefited from the program and chose to leave after a few sessions," Frank explains with a grin. "They decided to try to help one another out to get back on track. This lead to them opening up a restaurant. Ever since they've been on a clean path. They came back to me a few months later and told me their story. Said they were only interested in hiring people that needed help just as they had. Said if there is anyone that ever doesn't benefit here that maybe they can help them there."

"Thank you. I really need a job because of the baby…" I smile.

"Don't worry about it doll. I just hope everything turns out well for you and your child. You deserve it," he says. "Especially after everything we discussed today in our session. Good luck, and don't ever feel like you can't even just call. It's always good to have someone to talk to."

"I appreciate everything."

Frank leaves me with a friendly hand shake and a pat on the back. So… the meeting was a bust, but I might have a new job. A job that provides clothes, food, dippers, and all the other nonsense that involves babies.

On my way home from NA I get a call from an unknown number. I debate about ignoring it, but no one ever calls me so I figure I should answer. It's either an old "friend" (this term shall be used loosely) or something important (maybe).

"Hello?"

"HALDEY! Thank god! We need you, like, right now!" A panicked voice screams through the phone.

"What? Who is this?"

"Stiles! It's Stiles!"

I immediately begin to freak out now that I know it's my brothers best friend. What the hell did they get into this time? "Stiles, what's wrong?"

"Derek and I are stuck in the pool at the high school! There's that thing here!"

What.

The foot I have on the gas presses down harder. "Okay, okay. I'm coming. I'll call Scott."

"We-we already called Scott and he hung up."

"Trust me he is going to talk to me," I tell him. "Just hold on!"

Shitshitshit.

* * *

OKAY guys. Next update I'll try and get out quick, but currently am trying to finish a book I'm reading & write something that is NOT fan fiction lol. next chapter has smut!

megladon1616: AHHHH! Derek will not find out the overdose for some time. He isn't specifically told about it by anyone until it's kinda like "too late" (you know when a white lie goes on for too long and it's like damn, probably shoulda mentioned that). Not that anyone lies to Derek about it, but it's a touchy subject between Halden, Scott, and Melissa.

WickedlyMinx: GIRLS piss me off too! It's the hormones…

Guest: Derek does NOT know about the overdose! And when he does find out it's gonna be a bit of an issue… because he's gonna be pissed af!

Amelia Mikaelhey: it would be so cute! Derek being all adorable. Dressing her up, playing with her hair, and all the stuff dad's are supposed to do lol

untilmynextstory: GOOD! I like a little bit of angst because why would anyone want to read a perfect story? gosh. so boring! there needs to be a bit of drama lol.

Guest: THANKS! YOU're amazing. Hah, and I didn't think Derek would take the pregnancy terribly like he does in some ff's because I think that's what Derek secretly (or not so secretly) wants. He loves having a big family and a big pack - that's how he grew up. I honestly think one of the reasons Derek hangs out with scott & stiles and all these teenagers is because he psychologically is stuck in this age where he isn't really mature enough to handle adult relationships because he's never been given the chance to have them - and on a social level he's used to hanging out with teens because those are the people he had to deal with every day when he was in high school, and then he goes into hiding with only laura to help him out. IDK. that's what i think lol

Guest: TWINS. Hmmm. I'll think about it ;)

Mia: I agree! That's why I like Derek's POV so much. because you see halden's side and it's always like, why isn't derek here? why did derek do that? why would derek do anything? and then you get inside his head and you're like OH, well that's still kinda stupid, but i understand your thought process der-bear. lol

Catarina Persephone: THANKS! And yeah, Halden & Derek had such an odd start & now they have this baby that is going to bind them together through life - even if it's not marriage or anything, but it means they can't get rid of each other! it's a huge step when you're trying to get over being lied to.

High Guardian: THANK YOU! :DDDDD *kisses pecks* because this chapter was strong, and my hands helped me write it. Derek is going to do a few things differently that i already have written! it'll be coming up soon & i'm not sure if people are going to like it, but it took some thinking and character manipulation for things to go as planned. so, derek might seem a little ooc, but the same events from the show aren't all going to happen so it's gonna make him a little different.

karemn238: the next chapter is going to be in Halden's! idk when the next derek pov is, but derek doesn't no about the overdose so he doesn't have an opinion on it quite yet! i promise when he does find out i'll try and get in his head for that bit :)

Yvette D: I LOVE YOU! I'm so glad you found the story & enjoy it. I hope I continue to write in a way that makes you find the story worth reading hehe. Halden is my favorite person I've ever written since she is so flawed. It's one of my favorite things about her. Having a perfect character sucks, but I also love how we can kinda see how strong Halden can become. She's just never let herself be that way because she never had a reason to. Now she does! And she's gonna get stronger & stronger :D Derek & Halden will be approaching mutual ground quite soon! THANKFULLY haha. OMG & I can totally see Derek with a little boy wearing the jacket & toy car AHHH that's the cutest! and it might be foreshadowing IT might not be! honestly, i kinda decided what i want the gender to be, but wanted everyones thoughts on it hehe!

Cassie-D1: sad derek ruins me for everyone! because how can i love someone when derek has unshed tears in his eyeballs (even if he really doesn't have tears…).

Gr Is Law: YAYYYY! Halden is gonna struggle with the drugs, but not as much as I feel like would happen with TRUE drug abusers in real life. I don't want that to be the focus of the story, and unfortunately the time it would take to put in that detail isn't really what I want to do. BUT it definitely is going to be a HUGE struggle for her (just not as extreme). i'm so upset that derek & haldey aren't together right now too, trust me. it's so hard to write it. like… i just want to write them hugging and kissing and being cute lol and derek is gonna be so cute with the baby! i can picture him being so protective of a girl, but i can see him being a little harder on a boy - because of his past mistakes!

Guest: i know! SAD DErEK makes everyone sad - especially derek! lol derek is definitely gonna fight for halden!

Lexxxi: THANKS so much! I really like to give a lot of detail to my characters to make them feel real, i like to write in a way that can hopefully make others understand why the characters are doing what they are doing even if you haven't been in that situation or agree with it. :)

THANKS Lola Tudor, peace486 meangirl8, Nathalie94!

There are 5 many people that think #HAREK's baby is gonna be a boy and 4 that think it's going to be a girl! We shall see :D


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER TWENTY: SEASON TWO: ABOMINATION**

* * *

And I've been sitting at the bottom of a swimming pool

For a while now, drowning my thoughts out with sounds

Halsey

* * *

I hang up and quickly dial my brothers number. It rings twice before he answers with a startled, "Haldey, what's up? Are you okay?"

"NO! Your best friend just called me to tell me Derek and him are drowning in a pool."

"W-what?" Scott asks.

"Where are you? I'm coming to get you."

"Allison's."

"I'll be there in a few minutes. That monster is at the school with them."

Hanging up I press the gas to speed up a little. To be honest, I've been driving like a grandma since I found out I'm pregnant.

I've driven him once before and I remember the route, I make a quick turn and am on the familiar path to the Argent's house.

I break speed limits and skip stop signs the entire way to the house. Scott is outside within a minute of me honking obnoxiously. Allison, and a few unrecognizable people from inside her house, peek outside as they watch my brother embarrassedly run over to the vehicle. I don't care that some of the ritzy neighbors turn on their porch lights and shoot me dirty looks. Derek and Stiles are dying!

"Do you know where they are?" Scott asks as he hops into the front seat.

"The high school."

"Shit," Scott mutters. "I freaking hung up on him."

"Yeah I'm aware, great job."

"Look, when we get to the school _you_ stay in the car. That thing is dangerous. I don't need it harming you or the baby," Scott orders.

"Sure, whatever."

It's not like I'm planning on fighting any creatures of the night anytime soon.

I park the car as close to the school swim room as I can, which would still be a five minute walk for me. However, Scott sprints out of the car and is gone in a flash of movement.

Outside is a bit chilly, but I've been getting hot flashes lately so the window is half-way down on my side. A nasty breeze sweeps through leaving goosebumps all over my arms. I rub the lilac sleeves to bring them down because in moments I'll probably be hot in a few minutes anyway.

The radio softly plays some pop song on the radio. Damn, I can really go for a cigarette. No… I can _totally_ go for a blunt right now. A giant one. All to myself. Freaking Scott tossed that out too, even if I'm so stressed my hands are shaking…

I run a hand through my hair to distract myself from my own uneasiness. Deep breaths, calm. Keep calm. Calming thoughts… like birds. Birds are pretty calming, right? I mean… they shit on your car, but they just kinda chirp outside my bedroom window. And I want to strangle them. Maybe have them choke on their beaks so they can stop. fucking. chirping.

Nope. Birds are _not_ calming.

The car starts making a hissing noise. _Shit_ , not now. I reach out a hand to silence the radio. My nose scrunches in confusion at the sound of the hissing. I hope it doesn't have anything to do with the engine.

I move to open the car door blindly and I almost open it. That is until I realize there is something staring intimately into my drivers side window. The scream I want to release chokes in my throat from the violent fear that courses through my veins.

This is not a person.

It has mossy green scales covering it's angular face. Bright yellow eyes with a black slit through the center are wide, following my every movement. I can see it's many - and I mean _many_ \- sharp teeth poking out through the crack of it's open mouth.

"S-Scott," I hear myself whisper helplessly.

My hand immediately goes to the lock on the car door. The click is loud. _It_ cocks it's head curiously.

"Go away," I tell it slowly to stop my voice from shaking. "Leave me alone."

Yellow eyes move upwards to the small gap in the window.

" _Please_ … leave."

It reaches out a hand and my heart speeds up when I see it's going towards the crack. So, I do the only thing I can think of to save me quickly. I finally find my voice and scream.

The creature retracts it's hand sharply. Its eyes are zeroed in on my lips as my scream dies out into choked heavy pants. Then it turns, tail whipping hazardously behind it. The tip glints, and I pray that Scott gets his ass out here in the next 2.5 seconds. Or else.

Or else… the creature is apparently going to _run_ away. Er. On all four legs. Okay.

Great.

Everything is - something slams against BOTH sides of my Chevy. Another scream escapes me, and I wonder where it went when the creature _first_ appeared. Apparently I only scream when it's highly unnecessary, like when Scott and Derek decide to tag team my poor vehicle.

I slam my hand down on the steering wheel as soon as I recognize the two wolfed out men outside the car. "The hell!" I shout, my hand pressing against my pounding heart.

"Haldey, are you okay?" Scott asks. He's at the drivers side peering at me through the window.

"No! I'm having a damn heart attack!"

He urges me to roll down the window. I roll my eyes and decide to just get out of the car all together. Scott's eyes roam my body checking for injuries - unnecessary - while Derek prowls from the other side of the car over beside me. He pushes Scott gently out of the way and inspects me with now human eyes.

"What happened?" Derek asks.

"That thing was looking at me. Came over to my car and was hovering in the damn window, breathing like a freaking pedophile while watching me," I tell him with a scowl. "Then it ran off. That way-" I point into the direction where it darted off.

Derek nods. "Scott, take Halden and Stiles home."

Surprisingly my brother doesn't argue. He mutters, "I'm going to check on Stiles," and sprints back towards the school.

"I need to take Erica home. Then I am going to come by and make sure you're okay," he tells me.

I exhale sharply. "Don't bother. Just spend the night with Erica."

Derek raises a skeptical brow at the snippy tone.

"Sorry… sorry, just - " I wave my hand around. "Tired. Angry. Long day."

"I am still going to check on you."

I shrug.

"And nothing is going on with Erica. She's sixteen," Derek grumbles the last part. "I also wouldn't cheat on you…"

There is something deeply wrong with Derek, especially if he thinks that him and I are together after the countless times I told him we are not. I am too exhausted to correct him.

"Whatever."

He helps me into the passenger seat. Apparently he doesn't think I'm in the right state of mind to drive. I wont give him the satisfaction of letting him know he is right. Although he can probably tell by my shaking hands and heavy heartbeat.

Scott comes back sans Stiles informing us, "Stiles drove his jeep home. He should be fine, I told him to call me as soon as he gets home."

"Are you going to answer?" Derek sassily questions.

"Yes," my brother grumbles under his breath while sliding into the drivers seat. Derek steps away from the car with a nod in my direction. Then Derek is gone.

The ride home is relatively quiet. Until my phone starts buzzing with a picture of Mom and I hugging eight years ago on the screen. I feel my lip quirk up at the happy moment between us. She held me close to her chest and pressed a kiss to my cheek while I had the brightest smile on my face. I've always been a mommy's girl.

"Hey Mom," I greet.

"Sweetie… I have a bit of a problem. I seemed to have left one of the lights on in the car and I need a jump. Think you can help me out?"

"I'll drop you off and then go help Mom," Scott tells me before I can answer.

"Scott is going to come with the car. Apparently he thinks I'm on bed rest."

Mom hums through the phone, "Well, you almost are."

I sigh.

"Tell him to go towards employee parking and to call me when he's there."

"Yes Mom."

"Love you."

"Love you, too!"

Turning to Scott when I hang up I raise a brow. "You heard all that?"

He nods.

"That's so insane. I wish I could have crazy hearing."

Scott rolls his eyes. "Trust me, you don't."

I decide not to comment on how I completely disagree with his statement. Super hearing? Awesome. I would be able to hear what terrible things people say about me and avoid them like the plague. Like I already do. I guess it wouldn't be all that different… at least I would know if everyone is lying to me.

When we get home Scott checks the house first before he leaves. He even checks underneath my bed for me. I give him a big hug and he smiles slightly, and then he heads out.

Changing into pajamas, I go into the bathroom to clean up. Today has been emotionally draining with this NA meeting and the stupid school incident. If I don't keep myself distracted I think I might have a mental breakdown.

I can feel the urge to take a pill like a bad itch. And I don't have any pills. Or drugs. Nothing, nothing to take off the edge. Not even a pain killer.

My hand rubs circles on my stomach. I remind myself something is growing inside there. That's what is important, the baby. My baby. I can't wait for my belly to start getting bigger. Maybe that will help, physically seeing proof that there is a baby in there.

I am not surprised when I see Derek sitting on my bed when I come back into my room. I am also not surprised to find him going through my hospital discharge papers. I've come to the conclusion that the last thing Derek believes in is personal space.

"You were in the hospital?" he asks without lifting his head through his snooping.

"Yes."

I sit next to him. I don't even bother to yell at him. This can't be healthy. Derek going through my shit, him claiming we are together, his overprotectiveness.

"I overdosed. That is how I found out I'm pregnant."

Derek sets the papers down in his lap. He turns to me with wide eyes. "You what?"

"I took, like, all my pills basically. Except a few… Scott found me. They had to pump my stomach."

His voice is rough and growly as he asks, "Why didn't he tell me?"

"I don't know?"

"I told him to tell me if you needed help," he deadpans.

"Maybe he thought you would make it worse."

"Would I?"

I look at my hands. "Yeah, you would have made it worse."

The man deflates at my honesty. All the rage and willingness to probably tear Scott's throat out leaves him. Derek frowns. "Why?"

"Because I care about you and I'm trying to get over you."

"I don't want you to get over me," Derek says in a 'you're an idiot' tone.

Closing my eyes I mutter, "Sweet baby jesus… help me." Because I literally cannot deal with a monster, a baby, recovering from a drug addiction, and Derek Hale all at one time without an outlet. Seriously. This is the best time for drugs. Lots of them.

I need a distraction.

Something to distra…

Derek stands from the bed to put the papers on the desk. Then he lifts his hands high above his head in a stretch. His shirt lifts exposing those taunting hairs on the thick v that dip into his pants.

Smirking, I know I have found my distraction. It might not be right considering… everything, really. The fact that Derek is oddly obsessed with being with me, how I am trying to get over him, attempting to make our parenting mutual and nothing more than us just raising the same child. But, really, lets be honest here… I've seen where that happy trail leads and it's the greatest distraction in the world.

The man (werewolf) seems to sense the shift in my mood. He drops his arms to his side and a grin slips onto his lips.

"Take off your pants," I order in a short tone.

He lifts a brow, but his hands go down to the zipper of his jeans. I kick off my pajama pants and toss the tank over my head leaving me bare for Derek. I stretch out across my bed, my right hand dips between my legs so that my fingertips can press against the sensitive nub.

Derek groans. "Fuck, Halden, you're so beautiful."

Momentarily my entire being freezes. It sounds so sincere coming from his lips, but I've learned that those lips are capable of the most painful lies.

"Just fuck me already."

He crawls over my body so that his own naked one is hovering. His eyes are a soft green, gleaming brightly from the lamp near my bed. Derek steals a kiss from my lips. It's hard not to kiss him back. I can feel myself being torn emotionally in two. I don't want to kiss him because kissing him means I forgive him, that I want him, that I care about him enough that I'm willing to forget the fact he let a woman beat me for information he withheld.

Distraction, Haldey, you're trying to distract yourself.

Derek's lips leave mine to travel to the spot right between my neck and shoulder. I know it's one of his favorite spots. I never thought much of it before, but now knowing Derek is a werewolf… well, things are starting to fall into place. The weird snarly sounds he makes when he's irritated or being impatient. How his nostrils are always flaring whenever he enters a room. The way he sticks his nose in my pillows and I pretend I don't notice him sniffing them (I always thought that was just cute).

"Why do you do that?" I ask him spontaneously.

He pulls his head away from my neck, brow raised confusedly. "What?"

"With my neck. Why do you always kiss that spot right there?"

Derek turns bright red, which is not something I anticipated.

"I just like that spot…" he tries to play it off with a shrug.

"Is it a werewolf thing?"

He shrugs again.

"Derek. We've had sex before and I'm kinda pregnant with your baby-"

"-our baby," he corrects.

"Our baby." I roll my eyes. "If we are going to do be doing this together we have to be honest. I need to know about these werewolf things. You can't keep me in the dark anymore."

He averts his gaze to looking at the headboard. "Yes, it's a werewolf thing."

Knowing an easy tactic that typically works in this situation, I slide my hand between our close bodies to wrap around his thick cock. He moans, head falling back as I stroke it gently.

"What kind of werewolf thing?"

Derek takes a few moments to answer, I slow the easy pace I start until I'm hardly moving. "Come on, tell me," I urge with a kiss to his jaw.

"That's where werewolves… it's where they mark their mate," he says.

"What's a mate entail?"

"Nothing."

I stop stroking his cock and he whines.

"If you tell me what that means I will let you do that thing you like…"

Derek meets my eyes. "Which one?"

"Cum inside me. Smear your cum all over my body. Swallow it. Whichever one you want."

"I want all of them," he says in a dead serious tone that makes me giggle.

"I'll let you do whatever you want…"

He smirks.

"Is that a werewolf thing too? The rubbing your cum all over me?"

Derek flushes crimson once more.

"It totally is, isn't it?"

Insert another passive shrug from the flustered man above me. He rubs his cock impatiently against my hand and I give it a squeeze.

"Why? What does it do for your wolf?" He groans as I firmly give his cock a few teasing strokes.

"Werewolves bite their mates between the shoulder blade to claim them. Both mates have to mark one another for it to be official, but I can… I can smell it on you," he finally grits out between throaty groans as I pick up my pace the more he tells me. "I just want to sink my teeth into your neck and fuck your tight pussy until you're filled with my cum."

I raise a brow. That was the filthiest, naughtiest thing I have ever heard come out of that man's mouth. I definitely shouldn't be so turned on by the complete possessiveness of it all.

"Then why don't you?"

Derek groans loudly, his forehead rests against mine and I watch his struggle as he clenches his eyes shut. His hips are slowly thrusting into my hand a I pump his cock, and he's trying hard to hold himself back.

"Werewolves mate for life," Derek pants. "You're not ready. Once you are ready, we will become mates."

Derek's eyes are staring into mine. My heartbeat thunders quickly in my chest as I try to ignore the unspoken meaning behind his words. He wants to spend the rest of his life with me. My hand stops. Nope. Not dealing with this right now. I do not want to hear anything about being stuck with Derek Hale for the rest of my life.

"I've been super horny ever since I've gotten pregnant. You are going to fuck me until we both come, then you are going to go home. You can't sleep here, understand?"

Hurt flashes across his face at my obvious avoidance of his statement. But I position his cock between my moist folds and lift my hips to guide the tip inside. It only takes him a second to thrust down, his cock pushing against the hot walls of my core.

Within seconds we are both lost in one another's bodies. Derek's hard cock throbbing inside of me, filling me with every thrust of his hips. He presses his chest against my breasts so that we are flush together and his left hand grips delicately at the back of my head.

Warm open mouthed kisses are pressed along my throat, and I moan as his right hand slips between our chests to start playfully massaging my hard nipple.

My nails draw lightly down his back and back up to wrap around his neck. He is no longer kissing me, now he just pants and moans into the same spot of the crook of my neck. Knowing what it means, what he wants to do… it makes this moment so much more intimate. It makes all our previous nights together extremely different. Has he always wanted to sink his teeth into my flesh? Bind us together for eternity? Was it like some weird Twilight imprinting shit? God. I don't even want to know.

All I know is that the way he pelvis rubs against my clit with every roll of his hips is making my mind run blank. I close my eyes and focus on the sensation of his muscles stretching, his cock slamming hard inside of me. My heart stutters as I feel myself growing more wet, ready to burst at any moment.

"Cum for me," Derek insists in a hoarse voice, he nibbles on my earlobe teasingly. "I want to feel you cum. Want to feel your pussy tighten around my cock, cum for me Halden."

Fuck, if that isn't the hottest thing…

Derek pushes himself up to his knees. That way he is able to rub circles on my overly sensitive clit while sucking tantalizingly at my nipples. Fuck, and I feel myself hit my peek almost immediately. The familiar build of pressure explodes, and I'm no longer underneath Derek, but flying high above the clouds.

I can feel my walls clenching around Derek's thick cock. His cock doesn't pause, if anything it increases in speed and depth. Derek is groaning as he presses a palm on either side of my body. Then he jerks violently and I know he's beginning to cum, I can feel the wetness filling me up inside. It's a weird feeling, no man has ever actually came inside of me before. Not like this, obviously someone (Derek) has gotten cum inside of me before (hence the pregnancy).

Everything about him releasing inside of me is monumental. I've never let anyone do it before, I've never felt hot cum filling me up.

Derek doesn't stop there. He pulls out, still cumming, and pumps his cock so that it spills onto my stomach and breasts. Then he is grabbing me behind my head, pulling me forward until I understand what he's trying to do. My lips stretch over his leaking cock and I suck and suck and suck until I milk all the cum from his throbbing erection.

Once I'm finished I let myself fall back on the bed completely spent. I laugh loudly when I feel Derek's hand sliding across the cum on my skin, spreading the sticky substance all over. He continues down and fingers at the cum dripping out of me, trying to push more back inside while fingering me.

"Fuck…" I hear myself moan. I'm still overly sensitive and with the pounding Derek gave me I'm not sure how much more I can handle. Me = not a werewolf.

Derek then removes his fingers and moves me under the covers. He slides into the bed alongside me, his big arms wrap around my waist so that my back is flush against his chest.

"What did I say?" I ask, even if I really, really don't want him to leave. Ever. But I can't tell him that. How weak would I seem? I'm not Bella. This isn't some damn Twilight movie. I don't _need_ Derek. At least, that's what I keep telling myself.

When did I become the damsel in stress that fell at a man's feet? Begged him to stay? I guess I've always been weak. Staying in shitty relationships. Letting people taking advantage of me. Maybe I didn't want to be that person anymore. I sure as hell wouldn't be the one to beg Derek to stay. Not anymore. Scott is right. I deserve someone who is willing to fight for me.

But who's to say that person isn't Derek? Who am I to judge those who have made mistakes? Just because I won't beg him to stay doesn't mean he can't be the one fighting for me.

That also doesn't mean I have to wait around for him like some love sick drone who is too weak to make her own decisions. No, for the sake of my child and myself, if Derek Hale wants to be with me then Derek Hale is going to have to prove himself. While I prove to myself that I can be me without depending on someone else.

"Just go to sleep Halden. I promise I won't be here when you wake up," Derek whispers into my ear. I want to fight him on this, but decide to leave it be. I'm exhausted and not up for fighting with him at the moment. I can hardly keep my eyes open as it is.

And I close my mind, letting myself drift off to sleep while thinking of how amazing it feels to be in his arms.

* * *

FIRST and FOREMOST, Derek's reaction to finding out Halden overdosed is _not_ final. He shall have his freakout moment when the timing is right & with whom Derek thinks is the right person to freak out at *cough* Scott *cough*

Shout outs to all those awesome reviewers: WickedlyMinx, Guest(s), Kenny, Dani, and Jenny!

meangirl8: yes! that was my feeling towards Halden calling Scott. He kinda has to answer his mom & sisters phone calls lol. eventually the argent's will learn Halden is pregnant, but not until she starts showing!

AnImEfReAk4994: that is a very great point about wolves! i hadn't anticipated twins, but it would make sense considering wolves have more than one in a liter! i should give her triplets. HAHA no, that's mean. i won't do that to Halden!

High Guardian: :) **Will her and Scott's mother find out about Derek when she finds out about the supernatural?** YES! Melissa is gonna find out who Derek is  & the supernatural. I actually kinda want her to find out about Derek before, to write her reaction when she finds out that the father of her daughters child has been in jail as a murder suspect on more than one account lol

 **I really hope they grow closer again - to not allow Blake or what's her name? Between them and then later on the other one (sorry name's are slipping my mind). Kissing pecks?**

Halden & Derek will get closer again. I'm not sure how I anticipate the Blake relationship to go with Derek, but I don't even think I'm going to do season 4 with this story. I honestly don't like the plot all that much involving Derek in that season. To me it felt like they had no idea what they were going to do with him so they threw all this stuff together to add him in, and now there's all these unanswered questions since Tyler opted out to pursue other activities! Le sigh. ANYWAY, I don't like cheating and I figure with Derek mating for life, but who know's what Miss Blake has up her sleeve.

megladon1616: #HAREK! haha. here's the update:)

Maxi: Derek does wanna be with her! Have you eve read those spinoff books produced by MTV for teen wolf? One is called "On Fire" by Nancy Holder and it gets inside of Derek's head when he's a teenager, and it explains why he fell for Kate. All I gotta say is, Derek is a huge sap.

Lexxxi: Well, the reason Derek let Stiles call Halden is because he didn't have a choice. It was the pool scene, and I didn't write it out but Derek's paralyzed at the bottom of the pool, so when Scott hangs up on Stiles I figure his next bright idea would be to call his sister, because he knows Scott has to listen to her lol But yeah, Derek is gonna get very possessive of Halden because of the pregnancy (how wolves would treat a pregnant female in their pack) so we will see how that affects them lol

Teen Wolf Trash: There are many people voting for twins. At this point, I'm kinda debating about it because it seems like there is an equal amount of people who want one or the other. LOL I love how you created an entire scene in a chapter for me, I might use that LOL if I decide to have her have twins. Halden is a huge misfit, and that's one thing I love about her. :D

Gr Is Law: I read your pleading for smut "Please! Pls! Plz! Pwease! Pretty please with (insert favourite food) on top!" and for some reason I was imagining ice cream with tacos on top of it. I cant' wait to get to the fluff so that Halden & Derek can be happy and adorable haha

Lola Tudor: I haven't written Peter back in yet, but I'm excited for his reaction towards Halden being pregnant! I DON'T EVEN KNOW how he is going to react yet!

untilmynextstory: OHH! ME TOO! God, I hate when you are reading about a pregnant OC and they are doing crazy shit like getting into gun fights & fighting with alpha's - like really? they are PREGNANT. that's not what would happen. lol I don't intend for her to be super stupid while pregnant, but Halden might slip up here and there!

Cassie-D1: lol my favorite thing to write so far is Derek's complete obliviousness and lack of acknowledgement towards Halden not wanting to be with him. It's adorable because it's Derek, but would be so creepy and wrong if it were real life lol. AND YOU PREDICTED THE SMUT haha :D spot on to what ended up happening. literally. you. predicted. everything. "I can see even after the smut Halden is still going to tell Derek no they aren't together which will make him work harder trying to get hr to change her mind lol" LIKE HOT DAMN YOU ON POINT!


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: SEASON TWO

* * *

Are you high enough without the Mary Jane like me?

Do you tear yourself apart to entertain like me?

Do the people whisper 'bout you on the train like me?

Saying that you shouldn't waste your pretty face like me?

Halsey

* * *

The next morning I wake to a ghost kissing my lips. 'Cause as I open my eyes I find no one there, but the space beside me is warm from a body curled against mine all night. My eyes find the curtain adrift from the chilly morning breeze slipping through my open window.

At least Derek kept his promise about not being here when I woke. Even if I feel way worse than if he were here right now. Even if he had stayed the night and I acted like he was the biggest nuisance in the world, I still rather him be here.

And I need to puke.

Hurriedly I scramble from the bed and tug my plaid robe over my nude body. Thankfully I make it into the bathroom in time to dispose of my insides in the toilet.

My voice is hoarse as I sarcastically grumble to myself, "You were right Mom… I totally jinxed myself."

There is a soft knock on the door. "Haldey, you okay?" asks Scott.

"I think I have morning sickness…" I grumble.

"Want me to make you some tea or something?"

"Don't think that's going to help, but I wold appreciate some water."

"Got it!"

I pull myself off the floor and brush my teeth. My face is pale, teal hair washed out to the point where it looks almost like a pastel sky blue, and heavy bags under my copper eyes. I stare at myself for a few moments more than necessary. Was this how I looked last night when Derek was having sex with me? Dear god, the man did not have standards if this is what he found attractive.

Scott is outside the door when I open it, my hand flies to my chest and I curse him under my breath for the minor heart attack. "Seriously Scott…"

He rubs at the back of his head with a grimace. "Sorry." Handing me the drink, I take a sip at the same moment he blurts out, "I know Derek slept over."

Of course I start choking. Scott being the best brother ever pats my back. Hard. So, now I'm choking to death in pain. And the last thing I will remember is this freaking moment.

"Sorry, sorry!" he apologizes.

"No you aren't! You're trying to kill me," I declare with a pout.

"I just… I didn't think he would be around."

I shrug. "I didn't think he would either."

"So… are you guys together?"

"No."

"Oh… Then…" Scott frowns down at his feet. "Okay."

"Okay?" I repeat, because I'm two seconds away from locking myself in my bedroom and never coming out.

"Yeah. Okay. Just… was curious."

"Alrighty-then."

I turn on my heel to run and hide.

"Wait. Haldey. Ugh. Dammit." I face him, he's pinching the bridge of his nose. "Look. I don't want to say this, but I'm going to." Scott takes a few moments of silence to make odd facial expressions at whatever the hell is going through his head. "Right after everything happened with Peter and Kate… Derek saved me from Allison's grandfather and a group of hunters. They would have killed me… and Derek's kind of an asshole. He is stubborn, rude, intrusive, bossy, and a freaking know it all."

"I'm definitely aware of Derek's faults, Scott. You don't have to tell me-"

"-no!" he shouts making me jump at the sudden change in tone. "That-that's not what I'm trying to say. See. That night he saved me, he said he still cared about you. That he always cared about you, and he wasn't lying. I could hear his heartbeat, and he meant it. I don't think Derek is a good guy. I think he sucks. A lot. But… he does care about you more than I ever thought he really did. And as much as I hate to say it, I know you care about him just as much."

"Just because two people care about each other it doesn't mean they are meant to be together."

"Maybe not…" Scott frowns. "But people always tell me to stay away from Allison, and I can't imagine what my life would be like without her. I love her more than anything in the world. I would do anything for her… and if Derek even feels slightly for you what I feel for Allison, then I just want you to be happy."

I don't know what to say to that.

"I think Derek and you can be really happy together. I mean… personally, I don't see what you find appealing in him. He's seriously got the personality of a wasp. Like, always hovering and you kinda just wanna-" he makes a swatting motion.

"I don't think you'd appreciate what I'd say I like about him…" I point to my stomach.

He gags. "That's disgusting. I think I puked a little."

"Shut your face."

"Hey… can I get a ride to school?"

"Of course," I tell him with a smile. "Mom at work?"

"No, but she's still asleep and she has a mid shift. I figured I'd let her sleep in since you were already awake."

I kiss his cheek. "What a sweetheart. Let me take a shower real quick and I'll meet you downstairs, okay?"

"Thanks Haldey."

Grabbing a clean pair of washed out skinny jeans, black undies and sports bra (boobs have been extra sensitive since I became pregnant, letting them hang free isn't as awesome as before), and an off the shoulder gray sweater. Nothing like that nippy Beacon Hills weather for ya. And some people think all parts of California are warm all year round. HAH.

When I strip off my robe in the bathroom I gaze down at the leftover mess from last night with Derek. Ew.

There's also something new. Something that makes my hands shake with excitement. I think maybe I'm imagining the hardly noticeable raise in my skin, but I smooth my palm over my once flat stomach in awe. It's not much, but as I twist in front of the mirror to get a better look I can definitely tell the difference.

I stand in front of the mirror for ten minutes inspecting the bump before Scott knocks on the door.

"Haldey, are you okay? You've been in there for ten minutes and you haven't started the water yet…"

"Sorry! I'll be quick, sorry. Just a minute!"

I rush into the shower and rinse myself off. Hardly giving myself time to towel dry my hair, I sprint down the stairs with much scolding from Scott the entire way.

"Slow down! What if you fall?" he questions in a panic. His chocolate eyes are wide and frazzled as they roam over my body like I already have a million bruises from breathing.

"I'm fine. Look!" I lift up my shirt. "It's the baby!"

Scott drops his backpack from around his shoulder to the floor. He steps forward, squatting so that he's eye level with my abdomen he stares at the little bump. "Is that really the baby?"

"Well, not really. It's the sac the baby is in… I think?" I shrug. "I should probably learn more about what's happening inside of my body."

He reaches out a hand to rub on my stomach. "Feels weird."

"It's hard, right?"

"Yeah."

"Come on. If we don't leave now we are going to make you late."

Scott swings his backpack around one shoulder and throws the other arm around me, bringing me into a tight side hug. He laughs, "This is so awesome. I'm going to be an uncle!"

It's one of the proudest moments of my life.

* * *

A few hours after dropping Scott off at school I convince myself to call Fred & Lisa's diner. I'm not sure what to say, but the phone is already ringing.

"Thanks for calling Fred & Lias's diner. This is Lisa speaking. How may I help you?"

Her voice leaves me speechless. I totally should have googled what to say. What do I say? What do I SAY?

"Hello?" she repeats. "Is anyone there?"

I stuttered out, "H-hello."

"Hey there sweetie, what can I do for you today?"

"Um… my name is Halden. I, ugh, got your card from Frank. He said to give you a call… see if maybe you could help me out," I mutter.

"You said Frank, sweetie?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well, Halden, we sure could use some help around here. Are you free around 1 P.M. today? You can swing by for an interview if you are able to."

"Y-yeah! I'm totally free. Free as a bird. I seriously do nothing all day." Oh my god. She did not need to know that. "Sorry… that was so weird, I'm sorry."

"It's okay sweetie. I understand, it's nerve wracking making this call. Just swing by the diner and ask for Lisa, alright?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Is there anything else I can do you for, Halden?"

"No ma'am, I appreciate the interview."

"I'll see you later sweetie! Looking forward to meeting you."

When the phone disconnects it drives me into a panic. What do I wear? What do I say? How do I act? Should I even go? Maybe I should just stay home…

And then I puke four times. I haven't even ate. It's mostly water and flem. Gross.

Mom isn't even here to help me pick out an outfit. What the hell do you wear for an interview? All I have our tanks, baggie band tees, loose sweaters, jeans, and fucking yoga pants!

I bet Mom has some nice dress pants. Quickly, I head into her bedroom and raid her wardrobe. I find a powder blue button up, black dress pants, and a black cardigan. There are even a pair of black flats. Her shoes are a size bigger, but I stuff tissue paper by the toes to make them fit.

Whatever it takes.

* * *

Fred & Lisa's is your average diner. The parking is terrible, packed with all sorts of different people. Many of them questionable in appearance, they kinda look like murder suspects. The outside is just… plain. Simple.

I open the two front doors to immediately come across the front desk. There is a young woman in faded jean shorts, a solid white long sleeved shirt, and her hair is pulled up atop her head in a messy blonde bun. She gives me an amused grin when her eyes take in my faded teal hair and interview attire.

"You must be Halden," she says immediately.

I nervously tug at the end of the fishtail braid that wraps around my shoulder (it was the only hairstyle that I know how to do that looks semi-professional). "How can you tell?"

"You're the type that usually works here."

"Oh."

"Lisa!" she screams behind her. I notice there's a door to the right of the desk. "Halden's here!"

The familiar voice from earlier this morning calls back, "Coming!"

Lisa is nothing like I expect. I'm not sure what I expected, honestly. I guess I anticipated a short elderly woman that bakes pies all day. I'm not positive where the imagine came into play… but Lisa ends up being a tall woman in her late thirties. She's got the biggest blue eyes I've ever seen with tight caramel curls that surround her head prettily, even if it's chaotic and messy. She reminds me of a lion. Or a goddess. She's gorgeous.

I feel completely overdressed and embarrassed as she comes out wearing an almost similar outfit to the hostess, except she's wearing jeans (hello, Beacon Hills. Why is that girl wearing shorts anyway?). She holds out a hand and I slip my fingers between hers, she gives a firm shake.

"Come on around back. The office is back here," Lisa says. I smile politely as she guides me into a small room. There is a single desk with a laptop and a whole mess of paper all over. She takes a seat behind it at the desk chair and urges me to sit in the single couch chair in front of the desk.

My palms start sweating and I wipe them on my pants.

"What did you in?" she questions.

"What?"

"What drug? Or drugs?"

What.

Lisa smirks. "It's okay. Mine was heroine. Hell of a fucking drug. Had to kick it though, for my daughter." She turns a framed picture towards me on the desk. It's of a small girl that looks near identical, except she has these big brown eyes instead of blue. She is holding a Mickey Mouse doll and has Mickey ears atop her head. "Lucy loves Mickey Mouse. Thinks he's the best thing in the world. Hates Mini, she's convinced he's her boyfriend. I don't have the heart to tell her he's a cartoon."

I chuckle.

"So, I called Frank right after I got off the phone with you earlier. He told me about your situation." Her eyes drop to my stomach. "How far along are you?"

"Going on nine weeks."

"Morning sickness?"

"Was only feeling nauseated, but I've puked like… five or six times today."

"Shit. Mine started a couple weeks after I got pregnant. Lasted the entire pregnancy."

Dear god. Is that real?

"Don't look so scared," Lisa laughs. "I'm sure that won't be the same with you. I was also a recovering heroine addict."

"Vyvanse."

She nods her head slowly. "A lot of kids are getting mixed up with those pills these days. They are addictive."

"I used to do coke sometimes… with my ex. We would pop a few pills, drink a shit ton of alcohol, occasionally a line, and smoke a lot."

"Sounds like a good time."

I shrug. "Sometimes."

"The father in the picture?"

"Yeah, he is."

"Is he a good man?"

"He tries to be."

"You're lucky. Some don't even bother."

Oh, I know.

"Halden. We just lost a bus boy. Overdosed on some pain pills, admitted himself into rehab. We needed a replacement like… five days ago." She scratches her temple. "It's a lot of picking up dirty dishes, helping out the waiters bring food to the table if they need help, and dishes. We need someone part time. Mondays, Wednesdays, and Sundays, ten to three. If you think you can handle it and are interested, the job is yours."

"Are you serious?" I ask skeptically.

"I'm good at reading people," Lisa says with a smile.

"If you are sure, I'll happily take the position."

"Great! Since it's already Wednesday, your first day is going to be on Sunday. Bring a valid drivers license or state I.D. with your social security card and I'll have Fred show you the ropes. He does most of the training around these parts."

She stands from the desk and I try to follow, but realize my hands are shaking so bad I can't move. Lisa moves so that she's standing beside me and she squats so we are eye level. Her long fingers wrap around my shoulder and she gives a gentle squeeze.

"You're going to get better and take care of your baby," she tells me like it's fact. "Now, wipe away those tears and walk out of here with your head held high, sweetie, because it's your time to show the world that you aren't giving up just yet."

I'm crying? My hand swipes underneath my eyes and I find my cheeks soaked. Oh. I use the sleeves of the cardigan to clean myself up.

Lisa gives me a hug then walks with me out. I wave goodbye to the hostess, who tells me her name is Bennie. Then I go home.

It's the best day in a long time. I feel strong. I feel like everything is falling into place. I can do this.

And maybe Scott is right. Maybe Derek and I will be good together.

So, I decide to travel to the train cart to tell him just that.

* * *

Derek and I will not be good together

I walk into the train station to find number thirty seven - Jackson - paralyzed on the dirty floor with Derek hovering over him. I hear the man loudly say, "You're still a snake, Jackson, just not the one we're looking for."

What the fuck?

Derek falls back and Isaac replaces him. He gives the teen a cheshire cat grin as he tells him, "You're still gonna have to do one more thing for us. Well, actually, for me."

Jackson groans.

"You are gong to tell the sheriff that you didn't see my dad and I fighting the other night. Understand?"

"Yes," the other teen chokes out.

"What is going on?" I ask.

The entire room falls silent as I take the last step inside, my brows raised high on my head as I peer at Derek, Erica, Boyd, and Isaac questionably.

"You shouldn't be here," Derek grumbles as he stalks over to me. He tries to put his body in front of my view of Jackson, but I step around him. He reaches a hand to grab my arm and I elbow him off as I drop to the floor by the teen.

"What the hell did you guys do to him?"

"Halden-"

"-NO! What in the fuck, Derek? He's a teenager! I thought we discussed this already. Shit, Jackson… are you okay?" My hand feels at his clammy forehead and he moans helplessly. "Alright, let's get you home."

I try to lift the teen, but he's dead weight in my arms.

"Halden-" Derek tries again.

My hair whips dangerously around as I face Derek with flared nostrils, angrily I scream, " _WHAT?_ "

Derek's green eyes are wide. "He's dead weight. You won't be able to lift him."

"Then help me get him into my car. _Now_."

He opens his mouth.

"RIGHT _now_."

His lips clamp shut and he glares down at Jackson as if the teen is the one yelling at him, but he lifts him up into his strong arms. I stalk behind him as he carries the body up the stairs. I open the passenger door of my car and Derek places the teen inside. I shove Derek out of the way as I strap Jackson in.

"Halden, please. If you let me expl-"

"-not right now," I tell him shortly. "I'm fucking livid, Derek. I'll come to you when I cool down. Until then, leave me the fuck alone. Understand?"

He purses his lips, but doesn't argue.

I get into the drivers seat and pull out of the lot.

"Can you talk okay? Or what-what happened? What did they do?"

"I can talk…" Jackson mutters. "They dripped something into my mouth and now I'm paralyzed."

"The fuck?"

"I don't know what's going on. The bite was supposed to turn me into a damn werewolf, and nothing happened. I have the video to prove it."

"Who gave you the bite?" Even as I ask the question I know the answer.

"Derek."

Go fucking figure.

"Should I take you home?"

"Please."

"Where to?"

He tells me the address and I'm not familiar with the rich neighborhood he speaks of, so I have to google it on my phone. It's relatively quiet for the entire drive. Thankfully Jackson starts to regain feeling in his hands and feet once I park in front of his house, but he's not one hundred percent and I don't intend to just kick him out of my car.

"I'm so sorry for whatever Derek and his… pack… did to you," I tell him. I hesitate on the wording because it still sounds a little funny to me.

"Thank you for helping me."

"You shouldn't have to thank me for that."

Jackson manages to shrug a shoulder. "What can I say? I'm very thankful to have such a beautiful woman drive me home."

Beautiful. Woman. HAH.

"What's that face?" he asks with a chuckle.

"What face?"

"You're looking at me like I'm crazy."

"I'm a mess, not beautiful."

"Not true at all. You're easily one of the hottest women in Beacon Hills."

"If you say so…"

"I do," he finalizes. "So… are you single?"

"That, and pregnant."

Jackson's blue eyes widen. "Oh."

I laugh at his expression. "Not so hot anymore, am I?"

"You're still hot."

Both of us start laughing. Jackson unbuckles his seatbelt. I'm shocked as he leans over and presses an innocent kiss to my cheek.

"Thanks," he whispers while looking into my eyes.

I smile. The kid is smooth, I'll give him that.

And it feels kinda great to be called hot.

* * *

FIRST AND FOREMOST: I apologize for the long wait. I've been super busy with work and I haven't had much time to update. It's the winter holiday, so I make no promises for the duration of this season to make timely updates. It's difficult with work hours/social situations. But I do apologize for not being able to bust these chapters out faster!

THANKS for all the support. I appreciate all the love you guys give Halden & Derek, my babes! Love them so much & you guys! Special thanks to: megladon1616, WickedlyMinx, Guest(s), Lola Tudor, Cassie-D1, Liam1094!

RenTenTen: thanks for the thoughtful comment! I like your idea about Jennifer/Derek/Halden haha. I'm still not sure what I intend to do with it, but I'm definitely open to suggestions :D

BreenaBelle-xoxo: THANKS! I'm so glad you spent so much time reading my story. It just sucks when you have to wait for the next chapter (I know, I'm a hungry, hungry hypocrite on that front). My favorite thing about this story is Halden & the relationships she develops with everyone, so I'm glad you like it!

Gr Is Law: HECH YESSSS!

ssjbura-briefs: you are not the only one that finds fully shifted derek hot *raises hand* Sorry for not having smut in this chapter, and there won't be any in the next :p but after that we are getting to the point where harden & derek will be constantly bumping uglies. i don't want erica and boyd to die. i think that is something i hope halden can prevent happening by being included in the story, but sometimes people get hurt. so i'm not sure! i'm hoping her butterfly y effect will be able to keep them living. and i love long reviews! so don't be sorry! and at this time i shall not reveal who shall bite halden, but only that it's not peter!


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

* * *

Today is relatively slow. I wake up to Scott checking on me before he leaves for school. He brings me a fresh glass of ice cold water and a muffin, which I devour in moments. To vomit all of it shortly after. Sigh.

What does this baby want to eat?

I spend the rest of the day eating whatever I find appealing in my kitchen. Apparently the baby really loves pickles and ice cream. Together.

That ends with a lot of vomiting too.

Then I watch a lot of Netflix downstairs on the Xbox while browsing baby websites on my laptop. I decide on my top three baby names. For a boy: Aaron Kade, or Zac. For a girl: Abby, Scarlet, or Zena. I wonder if Derek's thought about names at all?

Ugh. I don't even want to think about him and his poor decision making skills at the moment.

And for a moment I wanted to put everything in the past to be with him. Start fresh. Now I'm not sure what I want.

All I know is I'm craving a cigarette. weed. alcohol. pills. anything to take the edge off.

I don't realize I fell asleep until I wake up to shouting coming from downstairs. The fuck? I'm still wearing my clothes from earlier, so I just open my door and sprint to the front door. That is where I discover Stiles, Allison, Jackson, and an unfamiliar red head hovering in the entryway. Nobody notices me yet, but my brothers best friend is currently scrambling to bolt up our door in a hurry.

"There have been a few break ins around the neighborhood," Stiles tells the group. Then he grabs a chair and shoves it under the door. His wide whiskey eyes grow even larger as he specifically adds to the red head, "And a murder…"

"Where is Scott?" I direct this question towards Stiles.

Stiles whips towards me. His mouth parts in shock at my presence. Like the kid forgot I freaking lived here when he's over like every damn day (actually, this is the first time I've seen him since my overdose, which is weird). "Haldey, h-heyyy."

My voice starts out sweet, "Heyyy Stiles-" it quickly averts to irritation as I ask, "-where the fuck is my brother?"

My arms are crossed over my chest as I glare at the buzzed haired teen. He looks to Allison for help, but she just shrugs with wide worried eyes.

"Can someone please explain to me what is going on? You all are acting so weird? Where is Scott?" the red head asks irritably as she glances at me then towards the group of teens.

Allison shares a heated look in Jackson's direction. The teen rolls his eyes and faces me asking, "Is it okay if Lydia and I go somewhere private to talk?"

I throw my arms out exasperated, but I say, "Scott's room is upstairs on the right."

Jackson turns toward the red head - Lydia - and motions for her to follow him. "Come on," he urges.

She rolls big forest green eyes. "Seriously? What is wrong with you guys?"

Once they disappear upstairs I round on the two who I know are very much in tune with the supernatural shit happening in MY house. "Alright, what's going on? Stiles, you better start talking."

"Ugh… well you see, Derek is trying to kill Lydia and-"

"Excuse me?" I ask with a glare. "Want to run that by me again?"

"Derek is trying to kill Lydia-"

"Why?"

He frowns. "Well, if you'd let me finish-"

"FINISH faster."

Stiles groans. "Haldey, seriously?"

I raise a brow.

"Derek is trying to kill Lydia because he thinks she is the Kanima."

"Kanima?"

"The creature that attacked us at the school."

"Does he know she's the Kanima?"

"No. Hence the word _thinks_ ," he sighs. "He's kinda outside your house waiting to kill her."

"Oh no. Not again. This is not happening, especially in my house. Excuse me while I take care of this little problem-" I move to unlock the door and Stiles slams himself in front of it to block me.

"I won't let you die!"

"Derek isn't going to kill me…"

"How can you be so sure? He's willing to kill any of us to stop Lydia! Even Scott!"

I roll my eyes. "He isn't killing Scott or myself. Trust me."

Stiles shakes his head. "Nope, nope. This door is not opening."

"Stiles. Get out of my way," I tell him forcefully. "Right now."

"Please Haldey-"

"Stiles. Get out. I promise, I'm not going to die. I'm just going to have a little chat with the father of my child about murdering teenagers in my house."

"Father of your child…" Allison repeats slowly while Stiles gaps.

"Yes," I say. "Derek and I are having a baby together."

Stiles flails his hands around wildly in shock. "I didn't even know you were pregnant!"

"Didn't Scott tell either of you?" Both teens shake their heads slowly. "God, even Jackson knows."

"Jackson knows?" Stiles blinks. "How the hell does Jackson know and not me? Scott is _my_ best friend!"

"Just get out of my way."

I finally shove past Stiles to start unlocking the door. He peaks out of the curtain with worried whiskey eyes, muttering to Allison about there being four of them. When I manage to pry my door open I find Derek, Erica, Boyd, and Isaac standing outside analyzing the house.

Not sparing the three beta's a glance, I stomp up to Derek. His eyes narrow as he sees the look of determination across my face.

"Halden, you can't go back in that house while she is in there," Derek tells me before I even finish walking over to him.

"No, NO. This is not how this is going to go. I am sick and tired of people telling me what to do. I am done with guys that walk all over me. Scott is right! I deserve better, okay? Not just for me, but this baby deserves a father who isn't going to be murdering innocent teenagers on a daily basis!"

Derek rolls his eyes. "Are we really going to argue about this right now?"

"Yes. We are. Because, Derek Hale, if you or any of your pack hurt that girl-" I point angrily towards the house. "-you and I, we are done. Understand? You will _not_ be a part of this child's life, and you and I will never be together."

His jaw clenches tightly.

"Please, please prove me wrong…"

Pale green eyes avert to the ground at his feet.

"Look. If that girl is the creature you need to be sure before you kill her."

"She didn't pass the test!" he angrily shouts.

"What test?" I spit out with a glare.

"The test we gave Jackson. A snake can't be poisoned by their own venom. When we gave Jackson the venom he was paralyzed, we tried it on Lydia today and she was fine. That means she is the Kanima," Derek explains. "Now! She is inside the house right now with three other innocent teenagers. What if she changes and kill them, huh? While we are out here having this stupid argument! All I want to do is protect you!"

"That creature wasn't a snake," I say slowly. "Just like you are not a wolf. You are a werewolf. If I shot you with a normal bullet you would live. If I shot a wolf with a bullet it would die."

"That doesn't change the fact she wasn't paralyzed. She was bitten by an alpha. She should either be a werewolf or dead, and she is neither."

"Maybe it has something to do with her immune system."

"We can't risk that."

"Well, you are going to have to. You are not going to kill someone until they are proven guilty. Look, she's in the house right now. Wait it out. See if she transforms."

"So that she can kill someone? When we can stop her now?"

"You heal when you're like this, right? If I were to stab you right now, would you heal?"

"Are you planning on stabbing me?"

"Thinking about it, but no. Just answer the damn question."

Derek exhales sharply through his nose before answering, "Yes. I would heal."

"So… if you stab Lydia and she is the Kanima, wouldn't she heal?"

"Not if I rip her throat out."

I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"I can't risk her attacking you."

"You are going to have to."

He looks towards the house and I see the moment he decides he's going to do what he wants without my regard. The moment I realize he is willing to sacrifice our relationship to kill this teenage girl to protect me, to protect our baby.

"Derek. Look at me."

He does slowly, forcefully.

My brown eyes clash with his as I try to will every emotion I'm feeling into the words I'm finally letting myself say, "The other night I was coming over to the train station to tell you I want to try us. For this to be real. I want you in my life, okay? But not like this. I don't like this. This isn't the man I smoked a joint with in my car. This isn't the fugitive I hid in my bedroom because I knew deep down he was innocent. This isn't the man I want to be the father to my baby - our baby. Now, I want this, Derek. I want this to work between us. But in order for this to work, you need to back down right now. You can come inside the house and we can keep an eye on Lydia. Okay? But you can't kill her. You can't hurt anymore people."

"What if they deserve it?" he asks.

"Lydia doesn't deserve it."

"You don't even know her!"

"I don't have to," I bite out. "She is a teenage girl. She doesn't deserve to die."

Derek purses his lips angrily. "Fine," he forces out. "We will wait. But you need to be safe."

"What would you like me to do?"

"Wait in my car with Erica."

I peer behind me at the blonde. She doesn't seem too happy with that, but I'm not fond of the idea either.

"Fine."

"Fine," he repeats with a scowl.

"Stiles!" I shout towards the doorway. The teen pulls back the curtain and cautiously peaks out at me, Allison following suit on the other side. I motion for him to open the door and he hesitantly does. "Derek, Isaac, and Boyd are going to come inside and sit with you while they wait to see if anything odd happens. They promised not to hurt anyone-" I shoot Derek a knowing glare. "-I am going to wait at a safe distance in Derek's car, okay?"

Stiles scratches the back of his neck. "Um… I don't know-"

"- well, that's what is happening."

He frowns at my short tone, but nervously gazes at Allison.

"He won't hurt you. I promise."

Stiles nods.

I give Derek one last warning glare as he passes Erica his keys. Then I begin to follow the frustrated blonde down the street. We walk the next block over until I see the familiar black shiny Camaro. She unlocks the car and I slide into the passenger seat while she gets into the drivers side.

The confined space is silent.

This is awkward. I really wish I didn't agree to this.

"So…" Erica starts. "How did you meet Derek?"

Rubbing my temple at the growing headache, I appease the werewolf by responding. Only because we are stuck in a car together and I don't want to make it anymore awkward than it already is. "I was taking a walk through the woods when I stumbled across his house."

"When did you guys start dating?"

"We weren't dating. We were just… we were seeing each other."

"Isn't that kinda the same thing?" she quizzes with a furrowed brow.

"We never went on any dates. He just lived in my bed for a few weeks."

She tilts her head to the side. "Derek talks about you a lot."

This surprises me. Derek doesn't seem to be the type to gush about girls to his friends. Derek doesn't seem the type to really gush about _anything_. Let alone someone like me. Someone that is me. "Really now?"

"Yeah…" she smirks. "He says you're gonna be his mate."

God. Here we go with the mate thing again.

"Derek says a lot of things."

Erica laughs, it's sweet and innocent compared to the bad girl leather facade she has going on. "Derek never listens to anyone like the way he listens to you. He yells at us a lot and if we talk back he usually punishes us."

"How does he punish you?"

"Usually makes us train until we can't move anymore…" Erica frowns. "I thought being a werewolf was going to be fun."

"Is that what he told you?"

She shrugs. "He said it would take away my seizures and cure my acne… it _did_ , but I guess… I thought being beautiful would be a lot better than it is."

"Being beautiful isn't that important in the grand scheme of things. Especially when you're being chased by crazy hunters and lizard monsters."

"I just wanted people to like me."

I nod slowly. "I think that's what a lot of people want."

"Nobody noticed me, you know? They laughed at me. Took videos of me while I had an episode and showed it to the entire school. Do you know what that's like?"

"One of my ex-boyfriends in high school filmed me giving him a blow job and showed it to all his friends. So, yeah. I can understand."

Erica's big brown eyes manage to get significantly wider with her shock. "He really did that?"

"Guys will do a lot of things to ruin pretty girls."

"I hope you become Derek's mate," Erica says with a genuine smile.

I laugh unexpectedly. "Why?"

"I don't know… you're really easy to talk to… and Derek always treats us better after you visit," she adds the last part under her breath.

"I'm sorry he treats you that way. I know I'm not at fault, but I still don't like it. None of you deserve to be treated that way."

"All he does is make us fight and fight and fight until we are too exhausted to move. What does that solve? We aren't getting any better. If anything, Isaac is getting _worse_."

"I will talk to him," I say. "He is going to have to start treating everyone better and get over his stupid power trip."

"Do you love him?"

Now. That is a loaded question. A question that constantly crosses my mind and I continuously ignore.

"Love is a very complicated word," I tell her slowly. "I'm not quite sure if I know what it really means yet."

"I think he loves you…"

I raise a brow, but do not press her. Honestly, I don't want to know. I don't want it to misguide me into a false sense of comfort when I'm not sure where Derek and I stand quite yet.

She sniffs the air. "Boyd and Isaac are coming."

The bulky teen appears rushing down the street cradling the familiar curly haired teen in his grasp. Erica opens the drivers door and I'm about to follow, but she points a finger at me, "Stay in the car!" I lock my door instead.

She opens the backseat and Boyd and Isaac somehow squeeze uncomfortably into the small area. Yep, Derek is going to have to invest in a new car if he intends to be driving around his pack and a baby.

"What happened?" I quickly ask when I realize Derek isn't coming.

"It's not Lydia," Boyd says. "The Kanima showed up. Isaac tried to stop it, but it swiped at him. He's paralyzed."

"Where is Derek?"

"He chased after it. He said we should go to the station to wait for him."

"You can just drop me off in front of-"

"-Derek said to bring you with. Scott and Stiles are going after the Kanima, too. He wants you protected."

"Fine, fine. Let's go before someone notices us doing something sketchy," I mumble.

Erica hops into the drivers seat once more and peels off down the road. The engine roars with life as she breaks speed limits and misses stop signs. I hold a protective hand over my growing belly and give silent prayers to Castiel - because he's definitely the only angel that listens - the entire time.

When we reach the train station, Boyd helps carry Isaac downstairs while Erica tags by my side to make sure I don't fall down the stairs. Where did everyone get this idea that because I'm pregnant I'm going to fall everywhere? I'm not even that clumsy to start with.

I follow Boyd as he brings Isaac into one of the train carts. My stomach drops when I see the sleeping bags piled around the floor. Is this where he's really having them sleep? Is this where he is sleeping?

He lays him on the ground and I push past him to asses the injury that was made to the side of his neck. It's not deep, thankfully, and with time he will be fine.

"How are you feeling?" I question softly.

Isaac's voice is irritable as he grumbles, "Peachy."

With a chuckle I smooth the hair back from his perspiring forehead. "You'll be fine."

His aquatic eyes flutter close at the motion. I glance at Boyd and Erica who are hovering behind me. I decide to just flop on the ground alongside Isaac and massage his arm. Maybe it'll help to get the blood flowing, like when your foot falls asleep? Mom never taught me anything about poisonous venoms. It's not something that's ever been a huge issue for us… until recently, apparently.

"Thanks," Isaac says.

I just smile at him.

Boyd and Erica take a seat on the plastic chairs of the train cart. We are all silent as we attempt to patiently wait for Derek's return.

"Ughhh, I can move my toes," Isaac groans out happily.

"What about your fingers?" I ask.

He grunts, but with much effort manages to wiggle his fingers.

"Halden is going to talk to Derek about… our situation," Erica says softly. Her big brown eyes blink at Boyd.

Boyd raises his brows. "Really?"

I confirm with a nod, "Yeah."

Boyd smiles down at his feet.

"What are you gonna say?" Isaac questions. He now is sitting up with his back leaning against the wall of the train cart.

"I don't know. But there's a lot about what he's doing that I don't want this baby involved in."

Erica looks alarmed suddenly. "Are… are you gonna make him send us away?"

"Not unless you want to. There are things he is going to have to change, but that doesn't mean he has to drop his friends."

"Derek is all I have," Isaac tells me with a frown. "The Kanima killed my father."

"Oh Isaac…" my voice is soft with sadness. The kid's eyes are so wide and innocent I can't help reach over and give him a big hug. I don't know what it is like to lose a parent, thankfully, but I can't ever imagine living my life without Mom. She is my best friend. Besides… besides Derek, I suppose.

The teenager gives me a hug back. Both of us break apart when we hear someone clear their throat. I pull back to stare at the entrance to the train where I find Derek standing. There is blood stains on his shirt and arms, but he is in one piece.

"Are you hurt?" I immediately ask.

He shakes his head. "No."

"Who was it?"

"Not Lydia."

The 'I told you so' is on the tip of my tongue, but it's petty so I don't bother saying it. Although I might have given him a look, which he rolls his eyes.

"Then who?"

Derek shakes his head. "I don't know for sure…" His eyes find Isaac's. "Can you move?"

Isaac stands. "Yeah, I'm all good."

"Will you be okay tonight?"

"Ugh, yeah," he shrugs confused by his question. "Boyd and Erica are gonna stay with us tonight."

"I'm going to be late… Halden and I have a lot to discuss," he tells the three of them while glancing at me.

Erica smiles coyly. "So we shouldn't wait up?"

Their alpha returns her look with a pointed scowl. "No."

She winks at me and I just nod my head awkwardly.

"Come on," Derek urges while placing a hand to the small of my back. He guides me towards the stairs. I shout a final farewell to the three stooges before Derek leads me into his Camaro.

The hum of the engine is loud as Derek peels in the direction of my house. I worriedly slam a hand on the window and another over my belly, which has the seatbelt restraining it.

"Sorry," Derek apologizes when he sees the motion.

"You should be," I snap.

"I'll be more careful from now on."

I wonder if that has a double meaning to it…? Or is he still intending to kill random teenagers? Because I really hope he means he will be more careful overall.

"You are really great with them," Derek suddenly tells me.

"With who?"

"The pups."

"Pups?"

He coughs, cheeks a light pink as he grumbles out, "Yeah, um, children and teenagers… Werewolves refer to them as pups…"

My lips tug back into a smile at the term, but my tone is biting as I say, "Well, it's not difficult to treat others kindly."

Derek scowls out the window at the double edge behind my words.

"You should really treat them better. They deserve it."

He nods. "I know… I'm just…" Derek's fingers tighten around the steering wheel. "I'm afraid if I don't train them to be strong then… it'll be like everyone else."

"Everyone else?"

Derek sighs heavily like a man with the world on his thick muscled shoulders. Hmm… those are some really nice shoulders.

I impatiently roll my eyes. "Look, I _get it_ more than anyone else. Opening up to someone isn't easy. Especially when you're talking about fucked up shit that's made you feel like damaged goods, but Derek I'm the last person that is going to judge you based on your past. But I will judge you based on your current actions."

He shrugs as if the following words that come out of his mouth are obvious. "Everyone I care about dies. I kill everyone."

"What are you talking about?"

"My mom, dad, sisters, cousins, aunts, uncles, friends, and just-" he slams his hand down so that it smacks harshly against the wheel. I jump, but he's so wrapped in his thoughts at this point he doesn't notice. "-everyone I ever care about gets hurt and dies. It's only a matter of time before Isaac, Erica, and Boyd are kidnapped and slaughtered by hunters… and if they find out about Scott, and-and you. You're carrying our baby, Halden, and I can't… I can't let them hurt you."

I nod slowly. "Yeah, but you also can't live like every single second someone is going to shoot you in the face with a wolfsbane bullet. What kind of life is that? What's the point?"

"If I pretend nothing goes wrong what does that solve? Someone probably is a second away from shooting me in the face by a wolfsbane bullet. And if I'm not prepared then I'm dead."

"Derek…" I reach over to pry his knuckled grip off the steering wheel. My fingers intertwine with his and I squeeze the stiff fingers soothingly. "I can't promise you rainbows, butterflies, and safety, but I can promise you one thing."

His pale eyes are narrowed as they glance at me.

"I promise if you let yourself live you will be happy." I give him the most sincere smile I can give him, which is a lot considering I truly believe what I'm telling him. Because it is something I tell myself every morning. Because I need to be happy, I can't raise a child while miserable. This baby deserves a life filled with happiness. "Imagine a little Derek or Halden running around… oh god, what is the world coming to? We are producing offspring. Us."

Derek's fingers squeeze mine gently as he lets out a soft chuckle. My heart speeds up as I catch his lips quirk up in a small grin.

"When you're having a bad day, think about holding the baby for the first time. It's little hands and toes and little body. Here-" I tug on his hand and lift up my shirt. I massage his hand over the firmer part of my stomach, the little raised bump that I know is our baby. "Feel that?"

Derek squints. "Yes."

"That's the baby."

The car slows on a random street. I raise my brows confusedly because we definitely are not home yet, we still have about five minutes left. Derek parks the car in front of a random house. He gets out of the car.

"What the hell?" I question as he walks around to my side.

He opens my door and leans over me to unbuckle me from the seatbelt. Then he lifts up my shirt and I smack his hands away.

"What in the hell are you doing?"

Derek shoves away my hands and presses his large palm on my abdomen. I shudder at the sudden chilly night air that drifts onto my exposed creamy skin. His mouth parts and he lets out a huff of air, his eyes widening as he takes in my body.

I can't help the wide smile that slips on my lips at the look of astonishment on his face. It's the first moment I realize Derek is going to be a great father.

A surprise squeak fills the air as Derek dips his head to press his lips along mine. The kiss is _meaningful_. His right hand is curling around my stomach to hold desperately onto the child growing inside, his other hand expanding along my neck as he cups me desperately. He rubs his thumb along my jawline and I gasp into his mouth as he lines his body with mine, pressing my back into the side of the Camaro.

His tongue licks into my mouth, and my fingers clutch desperately at those strong shoulders - let's be honest, I totally wanted to manhandle him as soon as I glanced at him.

" _Fuck_ ," I groan as he ruts against me harshly. His hard length is obvious in his too-tight jeans, and he's just fucking huge so it's not easy for him to hide his erection. Derek chuckles into my mouth, pulling away from the kiss to nip tantalizingly slow on my lower lip.

We are interrupted by red and blue lights.

Derek pulls back from me and groans, he glances down and throws his head back in a mixture of embarrassment and irritation. He attempts to hide the tent in his pants as a police cruiser parks behind the Camaro. Said police steps out of the car to approach us delinquents.

"Problem officer?" I ask before I see the face of our cock blocker.

And when I see his face I fucking panic.

My voice comes out shaky as I squeak, "Hey… Sheriff…"

Sheriff Stilinski's powder blue eyes widen in recognition. He glances between Derek and myself with confusion. "Hello Halden… and, Derek?"

God, I can see the question on his freaking face. He doesn't actually need to ask.

Derek nods, shoving his hands into his two front pockets. He spreads his legs. I mentally grown because if you even glance at his crotch you can see his fucking boner like a neon light. I shouldn't even complain, seriously.

"I didn't know you two knew each other?" he questions/points out with a frown.

"Um, yeah. Derek and I are friends…" Derek nods in agreement and the Sheriff looks skeptical. "Really good friends… obviously because of the… kissing."

...SHIT.

Derek winces.

Sheriff Stilinski cringes.

I cry deep down inside.

"Does your mom know you are… really good friends?" he questions.

"I don't think it matters, considering I'm a legal adult."

The sheriff raises his brows at my hostility. He runs a hand through his hair. "Well, this is true… however, I got a call from a concerned neighbor about a couple pulling over on the side of the road. They thought it might be a domestic disturbance."

"I am not disturbed," I tell him awkwardly. This conversation needs to end. I need to go home and figure out how the hell I'm going to tell my mother that Derek freaking Hale is the father of my baby. Because I can already see that the sheriff is _not_ keeping this news to himself. So… I'll make the conversation so awkward that it needs to end. "Um, and neither is Derek. At least, you know, mentally and emotionally. He's a little disturbed in his pants."

Derek throws his face down into his hands.

Sheriff Stilinski grimaces. "Ugh, well, maybe you should take this inside and, ugh, not in front of your neighbors houses."

I wink. "Will do, Sheriff."

He quickly escapes. Derek helps me back into the passenger seat and quickly makes the five minute journey back to my house.

"Fuck," I groan. I run my hands down my face. "How in the hell am I going to explain to my mom that your the father?"

Derek scowls. "You haven't told her yet?"

"I'm not sure how she's going to handle that the babies father has been accused of murder - twice! By my little brother!"

"Well, your brother is an idiot."

"Yeah, I'm aware. Thanks. That doesn't help the fact that she thinks that you are, too."

Not sure how Derek interpreted that, but I really mean my mom thinks Derek is an idiot. AS well as a murderer.

"I can't believe you haven't told her."

"Well, she knows your name is Derek…"

" _Great_. What _else_ does she know?"

"That you are away on business a lot…?"

Derek rolls his eyes.

* * *

hey guys. first and foremost, once more, i would like to apologize. i won't lie. i'm suffering from a lot of anxiety/depression and trying to work by that on my own while getting my life together. it's going very, very slowly. i'm working on seeing a therapist, but unfortunately my insurance is kinda terrible so going to see someone is getting tricky! i love this story like it's my baby, and i've been completely neglecting it. i'm totally aware. and you guys are so supportive and asking me to come back. it's just getting really difficult to sit down and write… and to focus on literally anything for more than five minutes at a time. i haven't written ANYTHING in weeks. i haven't started any new projects or anything. i've literally just sat around and done absolutely nothing useful or meaningful to my life. so, i'm sorry. i'm not sure when the next update shall be. i already have a quarter of the chapter written so i hope it won't take me super long to get it out. once again, i'm really, really sorry.


	23. Chapter 23

**TWENTY-THREE: SEASON 2 EPISODE 5.**

* * *

We arrive back at my house. Scott and Stiles are not home yet. Neither is Mom. Derek and I head up stairs. I collapse onto my bed with a groan. Today has been a day of days, a day that I am willing to end so that I can forget it ever happened to begin with.

Today has been absolute nonsense and way too much on my fragile state of mind.

Derek is hovering beside where I decided to fall face first onto my mattress. His fingertips trail down my spine as he brushes massaging strokes over the tense area. I make a soft noise of content and Derek plops down on the bed so that he can get a better grip on my shoulders. I do not repress the loud moan when his thumbs dig into the coiled muscles.

"You're very tense," Derek observes. "It's not good for the baby."

I turn over so I'm lying on my back. Derek rests his hands on my stomach, one of his hands lifting my shirt to press his warm palm against my abdomen.

"Make it better," I urge him softly.

"How?" he asks.

I part my legs.

Derek lifts a brow.

"Help me get into my pajamas?"

He unbuttons my jeans. The zipper draws down dangerously slow, and I arch my chest upward to brush along his forearm teasingly. Smirking, he tugs off my jeans discarding them on my bedroom floor. Derek hooks a leg over me so that I'm trapped between his strong thighs. It's funny looking up at him, all big and towering over me.

"Take off your shirt like a stripper," I demand with a giggle. My fingers tug on the edge of his jeans as I bite my lip, eyes fluttering up at him teasingly.

Derek raises a thick brow. "What?"

Shaking my hips teasingly I laugh at the look of pure confusion on his face. "You totally look like a real hot male stripper from this angle…"

He laughs, "I'm not taking my shirt off like a stripper."

"Pleaseeee."

"I don't even _know_ how to take my shirt off like a stripper."

"Really? You've never been to a strip club?"

He snorts, "No. Why would _I_ need to go to a strip club?"

"Well, excuse _me, P_ rincess. Not everyone is blessed with a godlike physique."

Derek smirks. Instead of letting me continue on with the completely dumb conversation, he hooks his fingers underneath the hem of his shirt and tauntingly raises it over his head. His muscles ripple when he throws the shirt over his shoulder.

I clap. "If I had money I'd throw it at you."

He shakes his head at me, probably wondering why in the hell he puts up with me. I wonder the same thing, too. Because Derek is, well Derek is _delicious_. With his bronzed skin coated in a sheen layer of sweat. His chest puffs up a little when he realizes I'm checking him out. Seriously, what a freaking dork.

No more time is wasted with clothing. Derek gets to work quickly discarding whatever else we have on, while I lay down and relax. But when Derek takes off my bra he does a double take.

"You took out your piercings," he points out confusedly.

"Ugh yeah… they were getting really sensitive. I decided it was best to take them out this morning. Plus, I read that it's okay to keep them in during the pregnancy, but if I breastfeed it can cut the inside of the babies cheek. So…"

Derek dips his head to press a kiss against my lips. I smile into it. Precum slicks against my inner thigh as the head of his cock rubs my skin. He groans low in his throat, lips leaving mine to press tender wet kisses down my jaw. He finds his favorite spot in the croak of my neck, I wrap a gentle hand to the base of his skull.

Letting my free hand travel down his ribs, squeezing gently at his hipbone, I slip it between us to wrap my thin fingers around his cock. Derek nips at my earlobe encouragingly. I tease the both of us by guiding his erection between my wet folds, allowing him to dip inside. My hips shove down before he can slip inside, instead guiding the head of his cock upward to circle around my clit. His fingers curl into my bedsheets along my head and I cackle wickedly as he pulls his head up to glare down at me.

"Stop teasing," he grumbles through clenched teeth.

I slide the head of his cock past my wet folds again, and he hisses. Satisfied I ask, "Or what?"

Derek jerks his hips so he falls from my hand quickly, and then he pushes his dick surprisingly gently inside of me. My mouth parts a surprised gasp at the welcome intrusion, and I lift my hips to help him get as deep as possible once I feel him completely submerged inside of me.

His thrusts are shallow and drawn out. Hips rolling sensually, the soft curls at the base of his dick rubbing teasingly against my clit. Soon his right hand starts to trail down my ribs tauntingly, his left palm pressed firmly into the mattress to hold himself over me. How he does it, I'm not too concerned… especially with the way the head of his cock beats against something amazing inside me. It shoots sparks of white hot pleasure every single time.

"Fuck," I cry into his neck.

Derek hooks an arm underneath my knee and maneuvers my ankle to rest on his shoulder. My spine tingles with the new position, as he manages to thrust his thick cock even deeper inside of me.

I really hope Mom and Scott don't come within the next ten minutes. I didn't even bother trying to control the loud moans and screams escaping me.

His lips press a wet kiss to my knee and he holds back his chuckling as I arch my back off the bed. Derek bends forward to take my lips into a teasing lock. He licks up into my mouth, and all I can do is cling on to his perspiring shoulders.

"You smell amazing," he groans, his nose inhaling deeply into my hairline.

"Yeah?"

His thrusts pick up to the point my bed is rattling heavily against the wall with every thud. Derek manages to choke out a, "Y-yeah," between them.

"You - oh god, really… shit… w-what was I saying?"

"What?" Derek's fingertips squeeze at my ass firmly to draw our bodies closer together. "I just wanna cum all inside you, spread it all over your body so that you reek of me. That whenever another wolf smells you, they know you're mine."

"You, ah, really need to work on your dirty talk… ah! Yesss," I whine, arching upwards as he rolls his hips in the perfect thrust. I can feel my core tightening, nearing my orgasm.

Derek's response is to nip at my bottom lip. He must sense I'm close to finishing because he slides his fingers at an uncomfortable angle (uncomfortable for him, it is definitely more than amazing for me) to rub against my clit. The pads of his fingertips are slicked with with wetness leaking from me, and he uses that to massage me.

It's almost embarrassing how loud the filthy moan is that escapes my throat.

HIs thrusts only get more erratic, and that means he is close too. My muscles tense, and the a moment later I am seeing white, inhaling the salty stench of Derek as he pounds mercilessly into me. I feel myself pulsing around his cock as my orgasm washes over me, Derek chokes out a groan. Suddenly I'm feeling fuller in a different way, I can feel myself being filled with his cum as his thrusts begin to slow down.

Rolling onto his side, Derek scoops me with a large sweaty arm so that my back is pressed along his chest. I feel his softening dick, which is still quite large not erected, presses into the small of my back. The palm of his right hand is flat along my abdomen, his thumb rubbing lazy circles.

I feel I should pull back, away, somewhere. This is not something I want to happen.

"Let me stay, please," Derek requests, presses a kiss to my temple.

I huff.

Derek muzzles his nose into my neck. "Would you like a massage?"

A massage does sound nice…

His hand slides down my stomach to start kneading my hips lightly. It feels really great.

"Until Mom or Scott gets home, then you have to leave."

"Okay," he agrees.

We are silent for a few minutes. Derek breaks it with a kiss to my temple. "Can we go looking for a place soon?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

I feel his lips stretch against my temple.

"I got a job, by the way. It's at this little diner called Fred & Lisa's."

"I've been there before. The foods great. Crowds a little…" he sighs, "Are you sure you want to work there?"

"Yeah, I do."

Derek shoves his nose into my neck and just inhales. He doesn't say anything further regarding the subject of me not working there, but he does say, "Congratulations on getting a job."

"We should throw a party," I joke. "Sparkling grape juice and dorittos."

"Dorittos," aren't good for the baby. Or you. They are toxic," he grumbles.

"Oh yeah? Are you a baby expert now?"

"I've been reading," he says.

I raise a brow skeptically. "Reading?"

Derek rolls his eyes. "What do you think I do all day while Erica, Boyd, and Isaac are at school?"

"Brood in the darkness."

The look on his face is his typical glare. It doesn't faze me in the slightest. "I read and work out."

"Ahhhh. Maybe I should start reading. Before the baby I just sat around and got high all day. Now I just… watch Netflix."

"I've been reading pregnancy books."

"Oh?"

"I don't remember much from my mom being pregnant with Cora. Or any of the other werewolves in our pack. I didn't really care to pay attention back then. I really wish I had."

"Well… thanks for reading about it, I suppose."

Derek kisses my cheek. He tugs me against his chest, and I giggle as his scruff tickles my neck while he nuzzles his chin against it. Then his body stiffens.

"It's your mom."

We both immediately scramble to get our clothes on. He opens the bedroom window and just before he's about to trapeze out, he turns around leaves a searing kiss on my swollen lips. It's oddly romantic coming from Derek, the way he cups my cheeks in the palms of his large hands, and how his thumbs delicately rub underneath my eyes.

Then he is gone.

The front door opens with a bang. I start to make my bed, light a candle to hopefully mask the scent of sex.

"HALDEN MCCALL!"

I officially do not trust the sheriff of Beacon Hills to keep any of my secrets.

Her footsteps are coming up the stairs rather aggressively, and just as she opens my bedroom door I catch my reflection in a mirror over my dresser; there is a massive hickey on my neck on that spot where Derek really likes. Fuck my life.

Mom is wearing floral nurse scrubs, there is a blood stain on her right shoulder. Her hair is in a nest atop her head, and she looks livid. She growls, "What is this I hear about you making out with Derek Hale?"

I nervously tug on a strand of dingy blue hair. "Ugh… that I was making out with Derek Hale?"

"Were you?" she asks, even if she already knows the answer.

"Yes."

She presses her palms over her tired eyes. "Why?"

"Because he's the father of my child."

Mom gaps. She opens and closes her mouth multiple times. I wait until she is able to form words, because I really have nothing else to say on the subject.

"What do you mean he's the father?"

"Well, you were the one that gave me the sex talk… so…"

"Halden McCall, is this a joke to you?"

I glare. "My baby is not a joke."

"Why in the hell did you not tell me Derek Hale was the father?"

"Because I didn't want to upset you…"

She laughs. "Upset? I'm not upset. I'm _terrified_. Do you not recall that he was accused of murder? Twice."

"He was accused by Scott, which is hardly being accused of murder. It's more on the lines of overcompensation."

"Overcompensating is buying a new sports car, not accusation of **murder,** Halden."

"I'm not sure if you realized, but Scott doesn't have the money to buy a shiny new sports car. Unless he intends to buy a really fancy Hot Wheels."

Mom deflates. "Why him?"

 _Why him?_

Because Derek is _broken_. Broken like me. Broken, and beautiful, and horrible.

I press my hand to my stomache. _Broken_ , but not unfixable.

"Because he is beautiful," I decide, it's the only word that really makes sense to me.

"What-what is that on your neck? Was he here? Is he still here?"

Mom lifts up my blankets and I frown. Really? There wasn't even a lump.

"Mom."

She goes over to the closet and flings open the door.

"Mom…"

Dropping to her knees she checks under the bed.

" _Mom_."

Going over to the window she peers outside, looks up towards our ceiling. I grab her shoulder. She shakes, turning to me with tears in her eyes.

"Why?" is all she cries.

"Mom, he isn't a murderer." _Lie._ He did murder his uncle.

"Why would Scott say he was if he wasn't?"

I shrug. "When Scott comes home we can ask him."

She shuts my bedroom window and locks it. She draws the blinds, her shaking hands fussing with them until no one can see in or out of my bedroom.

"I'm going to go wash up," she tells me. She doesn't look at me as she leaves my bedroom.

Dammit.

* * *

Scott gets home late.

Mom went to bed early, so she doesn't ask him why he accused Derek of murder. I don't think she is going to anytime soon.

He checks on me. I'm staring out my open window into the darkness outside, the cold breeze chilling my skin.

"Hey," he greets in the doorway.

I smile tiredly. "Hi."

"Everything okay?"

"No."

He hoovers in the doorway until I pat an empty spot on the bed beside me. He sits close, and we both stare silently out the window.

"Mom found out Derek is the father."

He raises his brows. "How?"

"Sheriff Stilinski caught us kissing."

"Oh."

"She's scared. Thinks he is going to murder us or something."

"Derek won't kill us," he says surely. Which is so odd, because a few months ago I recall him yelling at me to stay away from Derek because he was dangerous.

"I know."

"I guess I need to come up with a reason why I accused him of murder."

"Twice." I throw up a peace sign. "Two times. Two seperate, unrelated times."

Scott groans and falls back on my bed. He spreads out his arms and groans even louder. "The bed smells like Derek, gross."

"We made up," I tell him with a snort.

"That's good. I guess."

"Don't sound so happy."

"I am, in a way…" he shrugs. "As long as Derek makes you happy… I still don't want to be a part of his pack."

"You don't have to. Nobody will make you."

"What about you? And the baby?"

I frown. "What do you mean?"

"Will you guys… will you be part of his pack?"

"I don't know how this stuff works."

He sighs. "Me either. Why do I have to have a pack? I don't get it. Why can't I just be an omega?"

"Did Derek ever tell you about omega's?"

"Just that they usually die."

"Scott…" I glare at him from withholding this very important information from me. "Why do they die?"

"I don't know."

"You didn't think to ask?"

He shrugs.

"What happened tonight? To Jackson? It was him, right?"

Scott nods.

"I don't think Derek knows it was him. He said he wasn't sure."

"You can't tell him!" Scott urges, he grabs my shoulders gently. "We are trying to… trying to save him, Derek will kill him, okay?"

"Yeah, of course. Derek will… _will_ kill him, to protect us."

"Just, don't get killed trying to save him. Okay? I need you, Scott."

His grip on my shoulder slides to wrap around my torso. He draws me into a deep hug, his chin resting on my shoulder while mine rests on his.

"I love you, Haldey."

"I love you too."

* * *

WOW. I updated, guys. I'm soooo sorry for the months of wondering if I would ever update again. If you guys read the previous authors note I left on the last chapter I posted, I explained I've been struggling with depression. I've been feeling better lately! So, I finally sat down and was inspired enough to write another chapter. No promises when the next one will be, but I want to say thank you for all that have personally messaged me and left me comments. Even if I'm only now just getting back to you all. Thanks: MaxineHale, Guest(s), meangirl8, Emmetluver2010, Nanda21, megladon1616 #HAREK, BreenaBelle-xoxo, misspicyjalapeno, Catarina Persephone, Lexxi, Lucy Greenhill, Dia Newman!

saltysalsa: THANK YOU SO MUCH for your review. If you can recall what you wrote me, haha! BUT YES I am a SUPER huge Supernatural fan. I'm actually going to be meeting them in September! SO EXCITED. And thank you so much for you thoughtful comments, I'm glad I was able to make you smile and have your sister give you weird looks haha!

I'm going to try starting chapter twenty-four right now! I know the overall basis of where this story is going, but not sure what part the next chapter is supposed to be specifically. SO we shall see haha! :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

* * *

My first day at the diner is absolutely terrible. I break three plates and spilled someone's cold half-drunk coffee down my _white_ shirt while trying to balance it on another cup. But Lisa smiles at me reassuringly and says, "You should have seen me on the first day we opened. I spilled iced tea on some guys lap."

It earns her a smile.

I stand in the back to catch my breath. Cold sweat on my forehead, and I really just want a to smoke something to knock back the nausea in my gut. Only an hour left.

"Hey."

Jumping, I turn to see a puffy haired teenager standing beside me. He has pretty soft blue eyes and a warm smile.

"Hello," I say.

"My name is Matt." He holds out his hand and I shake it. His gaze flickers to the coffee stain down the front of my shirt. "You're new?"

"Oh yeah, sorry, my name is Halden."

He smiles wider. "Interesting name."

"My mom is an interesting person."

"Are you closing?"

I shake my head. "I opened. I'll be leaving at four."

"Oh, that stinks! Do you work any weekends? I only work on Wednesday's and Thrusday's after three, but I sometimes work on Saturday's or Sunday's."

"I work Monday's, Wednesday's, and Sunday's. You go to Beacon Hills High?"

Matt nods. "Yeah, do you? I haven't seen you around."

"No, but my brother does. His name is Scott McCall, if you know him."

There's a slight glint in his eye at my brothers name, and I'm not sure what kind of reaction that is, but he nods. "Yeah, he's on the lacrosse team."

"That would be him."

"He's very great at playing."

"I know, right? I have no idea when that happened. Well, to be honest, I never saw any of his games until I moved back in with my mom and him, but he's never been quite so cordinated before."

Although, I do know when it happened. When he was bitten by an insane werewolf.

"Yeah," Matt chuckles. "So, how did you get a job at Lisa's?"

There's that underlyning question. The unspoken one. Phrased in a way where I can either answer honestly or tell him my dirty laundry. At first I want to say a lie. Tell him something like my mom got me the job. But this place is for people like me. People who are fucked up in the head.

Maybe I should get Derek a job here. He'd probably get a lot of tips…

"I'm, ugh, recovering from a drug addiction," I tell him. "The Narcotics Anynomous counselor recommended this place when I said NA wasn't for me."

He nods. "My therapist recommended this place. I told her I wanted to be a photographer, she suggested I get a job to save up money to buy a new camera."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"I finally bought it!" Matt enthuses. "You work this Sunday?"

I nod.

"What time?"

"Mid-shift."

"Me too! I'll bring it with. I can show you it on our break, if you want."

"Sounds cool."

Matt beams.

"I should probably get back to work," I say reluctantly. I really don't want to go back on the floor and stick my fingers in someones leftovers _again_.

"Oh yeah, sorry." He rubs the back of his light brown curls.

I shoot him a small grin before returning to work. At least I might have made a friend today. A slightly awkward teenage friend, but he seemed a lot more friendly than the other co-workers.

The clock in the far right corner of the restaurant tells me I only have thirty minutes left. It's busy as hell, and I'm cleaning off one of the tables that were just freed as quick as I can. I'm wiping the top with disinfectent when the waitor for this section comes up with a familiar teenange boy, and one unfamiliar one.

"Hey Jackson," I greet with a wide _nervous_ grin.

He flashes me a smirk. "Halden, hey, long time no see."

"Staying out of trouble?" I joke, but it's not really a joke.

Jackson shrugs. "This is my best friend Danny. Danny, this is Scott McCall's older sister Halden."

"No shit," Danny, a very attractive boy, flashes me a beautiful smile with dimples and everythig. "I didn't know McCall had a sister."

"It's nice to meet you."

The waitor gives me a rushed look. He has other tables he needs to get to, I realize, and I'm causing the two teens to drag.

"I should get back to work. It was nice seeing you Jackson, and meeting you Danny."

"I'll see you soon," Jackson tells me with a smile.

 _Unfortunately._

I just shoot him a grin because I don't trust myself to say anything nice. Not that I don't like Jackson, but right now I know he's dangerous. Dangerous to me. Dangerous to my baby. Dangerous to my family. And dangerous to Derek.

Not to mention, Jackson currently has a restratining order against Scott and Stiles at the moment. Yikes.

When did everything become such a mess? Scratch that. When did everything get even messier?

I catch Matt's eye where he's leaning against a wall waiting for his shift to start. Something tells me he was watching the entire enconter with Jackson.

* * *

The day seems to get a little better when I head over to Derek's secret lair. We agreed to go house shopping today, and I am extremely excited to get this show on the road. I need to make sure he has someplace my child can call home. His pack, too.

A huge fuzzy spider crawls on the steely walls of the abandoned train stairwell and I cringe. Gross.

Derek appears at the bottom of the stairs. He gives me a short grin as I slowly come down, because if I walk any faster I think he will scream at me. When I reach him he glances down at my top.

"Looks like you've got something on your shirt?"

I glare down at the coffee stain.

"Hmm. Appears so."

He grabs my arm gently and takes me into his train car. The one he sleeps in, with sleeping bags in the corner. My eyes widen brightly at the ultra-sound photo taped to the wall near his makeshift bed.

There is a duffle bag he digs through with his clothes, apparently. He pulls out a gray shirt and hands it to me. I strip off my soiled shirt, and before I'm able to change Derek places a hand to my abdomen. He smiles at my stomach.

"It's getting bigger," he says.

I nod. "Soon I'll be a balloon."

"I can't wait."

I laugh and slide the shirt over my head. Instead of moving to leave, I take a seat on one of the uncomfortable plastic railway chairs.

"I have a question about something werewolf related."

Derek takes a seat across from me and waits patiently for me to continue.

"Scott said that omega's die without a pack, what does that mean?"

He purses his lips. "Omega's eventually go crazed without a pack. They scum to their bloodthirst and will kill anyone in sight. Omega's die because they get caught by hunters. Or get killed by other werewolves before they hurt anyone else."

"That will happen to Scott?"

Derek draws his brows in. "Yes, if he doesn't join a pack."

"I don't want that to happen to my brother…"

"I don't think it will," he says. "A pack doesn't always need other wolves."

"No?"

He sighs, "It needs more than one… but it doesn't need them all to be wolves. My family was a mixture of humans and wolves. A human and wolf mating doesn't mean it'll be born a wolf. Just like our pup, it could be a wolf or human."

"Will it matter to you if they aren't a wolf?"

Derek growls, "Of course not."

Feeling a sense of relief at his comment, I pat his knee. "Come on, let's go look for houses."

* * *

The real estate lady is a _real_ piece of work. She latches immediately to Derek's side while we are being shown the houses. Her perfectly clean nails toying with the sleave of his leather jacket, and she walks far too close to his side for my liking. And Derek just smiles at her. This stupid charming smile.

Because Derek says, _Two Can Play That Game_. Whatever the fuck that means.

Well, I know what it means. It means Derek is playing the real estate lady to get us a better deal on the houses. To show us the houses that are way nicer than the ones they show other people. The good houses.

I hate that it's working. She totally pulls out two additional nice homes on the market that she says were "exclusive."

Bitch.

It's like she doesn't even realize I'm here. She thinks I'm Derek's _sister_ or reject cousin. Or something. She clearly doesn't think I'm good enough for Derek, but she's not being rude about it because she doesn't realize that… well, she doesn't realize that Derek and I are trying to work our shit out together right now.

Not that I'm not itching to pull her teeth out of her mouth one by one. Because I am. Totally. Having visions of it right _now_.

"You are going to love this one," she coos as they pull to a stop in front of an abandoned looking lot. "These are all the rage right now. They are really popular in the city. It's a little more industrial, but it's totally the look people are going for right now."

I narrow my eyes. This piece of junk looks like a damn abandoned warehouse.

It's also a place for a single people. Or maybe a couple who isn't interested in raising a small child and a pack of teenagers. Hah.

Derek's eyes light up at the place. He glances at me with a smile, and I shake my head sternly.

No. Fucking. Way.

He defaltes. He seems to like the darker appearing places. While I prefer my child to be able to go outside in the backyard and play. Like I did. Before things went bad.

"We are looking for someplace a little more… homey," I object. The woman, Caroline, turns to me with a thoughtful expression. "Someplace to raise a child… not to, I don't know, do whatever people do when they live in a place like this… like, brood in corners gazing out at the nightlife. Derek, you aren't Batman."

Caroline giggles. "Well, you sure could be. But you're right. If you are looking for something a little more comfortable, I wouldn't suggest a one bedroom loft."

"Do you have anyplace closer to the preserve? Not so much _in_ the preserve, but closer? I'd like to be near my mom's place in Beacon Hills. Not really near downtown Beacon Hills. It's too… crowded." _Tempting_. It's too tempting. The more people, the more opportunities.

"I think I have just the place you are looking for," Caroline grins.

* * *

And she is right.

As soon as I see the place, I'm in love.

I hate to admit, it's closer to the richer side of Beacon Hills, and I don't think we will be able to afford it, but I want it so bad. It has a cabin theme. Oak wood on the entire exteriror, except the left side of the house has mustard panneling. The roof a beautiful bronzed brick. Two stories, with two large windows on the top and two in the back. A rap around porch. It even has a _chimney_. And the backyard leads into a forested area, but it's close to the main road. There is also another house on either side far away that it'll give them space, but close enough to bring comfort.

I haven't even seen the inside yet.

Caroline unlocks the front door and I bypass her to dart inside. The interior is made of more oak wood, and it's glorious. It feels like a cabin, a cozy cabin people dream of disappearing to for weeks on end.

I'm sold already. Derek knows the moment I turn around and give him the biggest smile, he smiles back just as bright.

She shows us the kitchen. I fall in love.

"The only problem is the house needs some maintance. There are a few busted pipes, and there is a little bug problem at the moment. It's going to need an exterminator. The last people that owned the house didn't keep it up to code," she rattles off. "But it has a beautiful view, is close to all the local schools, and there is enough room for a family."

She leads us to the second floor into one of the four bedrooms, and I claim it mine. That is, until I see the master bedroom. It has these huge windows that has a beautiful forest view. There is a glass door that leads to a little porch, and it's glorious. The bedroom has it's own bathroom with a bag big enough to be considered a jacuzi (and it has _jets_ ). I want it.

Then we are officially _done_ when she shows us the _kids_ bedroom. Metaphoricaly speaking, there is still a lot more to the house. But Derek and I share this look, he's all eyebrows and I'm all dimpled grins.

Derek nods at me, our silent conversation clear. "How much?"

Caroline gives a ridiculous price. It's high, but assuming by the sparkling look in her eyes when Derek shoots her a wink, it's significantly lower than listed.

"We will take it," he says. My eyes are wide, I shake my head. How can we afford? I can't afford to make payments like that at the restuarunt. I hardly can afford to put groceries on the table with my wimpy paycheck. What about diappers? Hospital visits? _Toys_?

Derek rubs my shoulder tenderly. "Don't worry about the cost, I can afford it."

I don't know why I'm so surprised that he can.

We go back to her office to sign the official paperwork. Derek puts my name down as the co-owner. Derek and I have a house. We have a _freaking_ house.

In the car ride back to his dumpy train station, I realize a horrifying fact. "Oh god, I didn't tell my mom I was planning on moving out. And we bought a house."

"We won't be able to move in for a few weeks. I'll have to inspect the house to see any major damage, check for things human's can't always see-mold and stuff like that. Then we are definitely going to get a deep cleaning," he scrunches up his nose. "There were a lot of bugs in there, but once that's all taken care of…" He reaches his hand out to take the one I have folded in my lap. He squeezes it tenderly. "Then we will need to buy furniture."

"We can have a house warming party," I say.

He frowns. "A what?"

"It's where people buy you stuff for your house. Not the big stuff, like beds and couches, but little things we will need. Plates, a microwave, random junk that people find necessary to have."

Derek frowns. "I need to invest in a security system."

"We will need a baby shower, too. I'd prefer it to be gender neutral. I don't want our baby growing up to stereotypical gender norms. If it's a boy and he wants to wear pink, then he will wear pink. Got it?"

"Maybe I'll invest in a safe room. A fire proof safe room…"

"We should add a pool. That backyard is gorgeous. Wouldn't it be nice to have a pool?"

"I need a new car," he pouts at this. "Something _bigger_. That can hold a carseat."

"We are going to have to invite all my shitty relatives and mom's work friends. They are awful, but they will give us gifts."

Derek and I both grow silent.

He squeezes my hand again, and I squeeze back.

 _We_ bought a house today.

* * *

SO. Raving time. I started posting this story on archiveofourown under the username lovesavetheempty, which is what LSTE stands for. It's a song by Erin McCarley if you've never heard it. It's like MY life. But anyways, I started posting the story on there and apparently no one understands Halden's character. I'm raging because YOU all know at this point how far Halden has come from her previous OBSESSIVENESS with drugs, and everyone reading it is so focused on her being a drug addict in the first two chapters they are leaving these horrible comments about how she deserves to die and stuff like that. Because she's taking drugs. These are the people I would like to burn in the fiery pits of hell. Because, yeah, Halden was out of control, but she REALLY wants to get her shit together. And for them to say that about a human being... it's disgusting that they feel all these terrible things about her. She's not even real, but I'm so angry at them for making her out to be a bad person when Halden loves so much and is just super misunderstood. Ugh. ANYWAYS, for abandoning you guys for so long I tried to get a chapter out sooner than later :D

THANKS to all you super supportive and great people. I know everyone goes through rough times, and one thing I love about this site is that everyone can be super great about making people feel good! So thanks: WickedlyMinx, Emmettluver2010, msspicyjalapeno, Catarina Persephone, kiwime, Guest1234!

Devious Neko Boi: I'm very sorry to hear about your loss. I'm not sure what your situation with that is in specifics, but my cousin went through something quite similar a little over a year ago. It's definitely not something that is easy to go through and not something I would ever wish on anyone. And thank you for your kind words!

megladon1616: I'm sorry you had such a crappy day the other day! I hope today isn't like that :) #HAREK

RenTenTen: To be totally honest, I almost forgot what happened in the last chapter too and had to re-read it to carry on (WAYWARD SON) where I left off! haha, I'm sorry I waited so long that this happened to you!

saltysalsa: YOU MAKE ME SO HAPPY! Throw all this supernatural puns my way! I EAT THEM UP haha. My friend and I always say OH MY CHUCK - since Chuck is rumored to be god hahaha! So, that's totally awesome. But OMC for Castiel is so much better (I worship Misha Collins). I totally feel the same way BTW. There are so many people on here that I've met that I have such a strong connection with that I've never met in real life, but it's all about the connection with me. I don't have to physically see someone to appreciate them as a person, so I'm so happy you feel that way! AND YES I've watched the new episode. These episodes are getting so FUNNY I can't even. Like the episode with the DINNER OMG hahaha THE POTATOES. And then how Dean stole the viagra. And just everything with Dean is perfect. I can't wait to see what happens in the next episode with Cassifer. Lucstiel. (My friend and I totally see him more as Mishafer, because Cas as Luc is basically Misha Collins). AND HAPPY V-DAY to you as well!


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Season Two: Epsideo Seven: Restraint**

* * *

 _Are you high enough without the Mary Jane like me?_

 _Do you tear yourself apart to entertain like me?_

 _Do the people whisper 'bout you on the train like me?_

 _Saying that you shouldn't waste your pretty face like me?_

 _Halsey_

* * *

On Sunday, Matt and I shuffle around our entire shift picking up after people. Nobody really talks to us, but it's comfortable. I'm grateful I don't have to interact with people like the waiters and waitresses.

On our break, Matt and I go outside in back with our plates of the restaurant food. I have a burger and fries, and they are delicious. Not to mention I took an entire cup of sliced pickles. I love pickles. I can write a sonett about pickles.

Matt goes to his car and gets his camera. It's an expensive appearing one, probably cost thousands of dollars. I wish I had one of those childhoods where I could have wasted months of hard work on a camera. Instead I'd been an idiot and wasted any money I made on drugs. This kid is lucky, I think. At least he is in this case. I still have no idea _why_ Matt is in therapy; so I can't assume everything in his life is perfect.

He nibbles on fried chicken and mashed potatoes while taking pictures of me stuffing my face. They can't be flattering.

"Maybe you can take my baby photos when I start showing?" I suggest with a grin, because Matt is quite nice and I feel comfortable enough to let him take pictures of my future swollen stomach.

He beams. "I would love to. I haven't taken any professional type shoots yet, but that would be great for experience."

"I feel so cheesy just thinking about taking baby photos, and sending out invites to a baby shower. My ugh…" what do I call Derek? "My lover? My lover and I just bought a house together."

"Why does your lover sound more like a question?" he chuckles, toying with a setting on his camera. I peer over his shoulder to see a close up of my chocolate brown eyes; they don't look as sad as they used to anymore.

"Derek and I haven't defined a title to our relationship."

Matt grins. "You don't have a title, but you bought a house together?"

I chuckle. "Silly, right?"

He shrugs.

"Hes better than when I first met him, and he's trying to be there for me. He wants to be there for the baby, so, that's what counts. Right?"

"Yeah, sure," Matt agrees. "Kinda reminds me of this girl I like at school."

"Or really? How so?"

"She used to date this guy, well they say they are broken up. I'm not sure they are. It's confusing."

"Most relationships are."

"She's so beautiful. I don't know how anyone can not want her. If I was that guy, I would never let her go."

I smile. "Maybe you should ask her out."

"You think so?"

"I think you're a handsome fellow. You should ask her out. Worse case scenario? She says no. Then you can move on instead of pinning."

Matt stares idly down at the camera as he flicks through the images he took of me. "True…" he smiles warmly. "Thanks Halden."

I bump my shoulder against his. "No problem Matt. That's what I'm here for. Giving advice to the young-in's."

"There is actually this rave I heard about. Maybe I should invite her to that."

"Sounds very sketchy for Beacon Hills." A rave? Seriously?

"There are a lot of sketchy things in Beacon Hills…"

Derek. Yeah. Derek is pretty sketchy. With his werewolfiness.

I sigh dramatically. "Oh, I know."

When our break is over, we head back to work cracking jokes for the rest of our shift about the shitty costumers.

* * *

After work I decide I need a change. It all starts when I slam my car door shut and my hair gets stuck in the doorway when I go to start my car. It yanks my head and I yelp, because _ouch_.

Opening the door I let my hair loose. Then as I'm looking in my rearview mirror to back out of the parking space; I catch my almost blonde hair. The teal has faded so much I would hardly even call it blue at this point. I thought I just touched it up? I guess I've been showering a lot.

I go to the nearest, cheapest beauty saloon and chop off my hair. It's now a shoulder length graduated bob, and it looks a million times better than the frayed bleached ends from the faded teal hair. Then I drop off at a grocery store on my way home and buy a cheap dark chocolate brown hair dye; I make sure it is a similar color to my eyebrows. Also, I read that coloring your hair while pregnant can be bad for the baby because of the fumes - I buy a mask to cover my nose and mouth.

Then I go home and spend thirty minutes in the bathroom making my hair a natural color. I hardly recognize myself after I shower. I look like an older version of me from fifteen, which is the last year I had a natural hair color. It's been so many shades since then: teal, lavender, neon green, red, a very disgusting mixture of colors that almost reminded me of vomit.

I think I like it brown.

Scott comes home as I finish blow drying my hair. He stops abruptly where he's about to enter his room in the hall, stares at me with wide confused eyes as I exit the bathroom.

"Haldey?"

"Scott?" I say in the same questioning tone.

"Wow… you look… great!"

Sighing at the truthfulness behind his words (because he is so overjoyed he must have really thought the teal hair was awful), " _Thanks_."

"Why did you change it?" he asks.

"Felt like it was time."

Scott grins broadly. "Well, you look beautiful."

He moves to go into his bedroom and I make a noise of objection. Turning to me with a raised brow he waits for me to speak.

"Derek said that an omega without a pack will go crazy and kill people," I tell him.

Turning to face me directly, his eyes are as wide as saucers. "What?"

"I wanted to know what would happen to you if you didn't join a pack. Derek says you don't need them all to be wolves, but you have to join a pack…" My mouth twists unpleasantly. "Scott, I don't-I don't want you to _die_."

"I'm not…" He pauses as I release a sob. I'm crying? Oh god. I'm crying. I hold my palms over my eyes and try to prevent myself from the pitiful hormones releasing tears from my body. "Haldey!" Scott rushes over to me and wraps me in a warm hug. I cling to his shirt, fists tightening in the fabric hopelessly. "Haldey, I'm not going to die, okay? I promise."

I smack my hand on his chest. "Don't lie! Don't! You can promise stuff like that!"

"I promise." Scott squeezes me tightly. "I _promise_ you."

"Please," I whimper. "I can't do this without you. You're everything, okay. I love you more than _anyone_. You're my brother."

Scott rests his chin atop my head as I nuzzle myself against his chest. "I love you too, Haldey."

* * *

On Monday I wake up at eight to get ready for work. I change into a black tee-shirt and faded jean shorts. Lisa said to dress in something I didn't mind getting dirty, and I'm sure this nearly skin-tight shirt won't be useful to me in the upcoming months. The baby bump is already visbale through the shirt.

Mom is already up. She is in Scott's bedroom frantically tearing apart. I stop in the doorway with my brow raised. At first she carries on muttering to herself not realizing I am there.

That's when I see her find his box of condoms. She flips the box upside down. Only one condom falls out. I wince. Not even I want to know that.

"Mom. What are you doing?" I ask.

She jumps. Placing a hand on her heart, she shrieks, "Dear lord! I didn't even know you were home. Don't you have work today? You changed your hair? It looks great, honey!"

I catch her deflecting and roll my eyes. Mom is as good of a liar/deflector as Scott. "Yeah, thanks. I start at nine. What are you doing?"

She sighs, throws her hands up defeatedly. "I don't know what's going on with him… I was just… I was just looking for _something_ to explain this whole situation regarding Jackson and the odd behavior. He's been so different, so distant. I used to be his best friend." She rubs her temples. "Now he won't even talk to me. Did I do something wrong? Does this have something to do with your dad?"

Coming into Scott's room I shove a bunch of stuff piled on his bed to the floor. Mom rolls his computer chair around so she's facing where I sit on the edge of his bed.

"He's a teenager," I tell her. "He's going through teenage shit. Mom, he loves you. It has nothing to do with you."

Nothing, _except his excessive need to keep you safe_.

"And it definitely has nothing to do with Dad. I think all of us are better off without his influence."

With a sigh, she stands and begins to straighten the mess she made. Scott's not even that messy for a teenage boy, and she made his room look like a nightmare. "I can't believe he has a restraining order against another teenager."

"Sorry Mom."

"And… I'm sorry about… about how I reacted about Derek the other day." She scrunches up her nose. "You're right. Scott admitted to me he lied about seeing Derek at the school. He said he just blamed it on him because he thought Derek was chasing them since he called the cops on him the first time."

I don't want to add to her anger towards Scott by saying something stupid, making her seem like her lack of trust in him is valid. I understand why she feels that way, and if I were her I would feel that way too. Betrayed. Confused. Angry.

But it was for the best. Mom is innocent. She doesn't need to be caught up in this mess right now. If we can keep her out of it until things straighten themselves out, it'd be for the better.

"I still don't understand why Derek Hale had a dead girl buried in his backyard…" she says, pointedly looking at me.

"It was his sister," I admit. "She was murdered."

Mom holds a hand to her lips. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Poor guy," she mutters. "How did you meet him anyway?"

I smile. "I went for a walk and bumped into him. Then I kept bumping into him randomly. Once you bump into someone who looks like that, you start thinking about bumping something else."

She slaps her hands over her face. "Haldey…"

"What? I'm already pregnant, Mom."

"Well, now that the cats out of the bag, he needs to meet me soon. Since he's obviously not _out of town on business_."

My cheeks burn red at the prior lie I distinctly recall using on my mother. "Hah, yeah. I will invite him over whenever you're off work sometime soon."

"Did you…" she purses her lips. "Have you told your father? About the-"

"-No."

She frowns. "Are you going to? Or should I?"

I want to be a bratty teenager and tell my mother that _she_ can talk to him. But I'm carrying another life inside of me, and I know I need to start confronting my problems rather than running away from them.

"I will tell him… eventually. Soon."

Mom nods with a soft grin. "You should head out. Don't wanna be late."

I stand and give her a hug. She kisses my cheek, and I nervously leave the safe confines of my home.

* * *

Work is okay. Fred is on duty instead of Lisa today. He's nice, but not nearly as loquacious as Lisa can be.

I don't see Matt after work. He called off because he got detention for being in a fight, which seems very un-Matt like from the conversations I have had with him. He doesn't really give off the violent vibe… although, there does seem to be something kinda off about him.

Immediately after work I head over to Derek's secret spidery train lair. He is alone doing push ups when I creep down the stairs. Pausing, he glances up at me with confused eyes.

"Your hair…" Derek pushes himself to his feet. He cups my right cheek, thumb grazing under my eye tenderly. His other hand tugs on a strand of my wavy brown locks. "You look so different."

"Good different I'm assuming?"

He kisses my lips.

"Where's your goons?" I question, they should be here by now. School is way past out.

"Erica has detention," he tells me. "Boyd and Isaac are scouting."

"Scouting?"

"Checking on the Argent's."

"Stalking, you mean," I correct with a wink.

Derek rolls his eyes.

"I came to cuddle."

This has him raising both his bushy brows in confusion. "What?"

"I'm hormonal. I want pickles, and I want a hug."

I don't have to say hug twice. The next second I'm wrapped up in his strong muscular arms, holding me loosely, but close, to his chest. He kisses my temple.

"We can go get you pickles," Derek says sweetly. "Any kinda you like."

"I want all the pickles."

"All of them?" he chuckles.

"All of them. With ice cream. I want to dunk my pickles in ice cream. Mint chocolate chip ice cream… with bananas and sprinkles."

Derek reels back to eye me with disgust.

I pat my tummy. "Are you going to deny baby Derek food and nourishment?"

"That sounds more like poison."

"It sounds like heaven."

Neither of us get to have my heaven. The sound of the steel door opening to the train cart rattles loudly. Then there are rushing footsteps down the stairs.

My eyes widen dramatically as Scott comes into view carrying a nearly unconscious Erica. Her golden hair is sweaty, sticking to her clamey skin.

"Derek!" Scott shouts. "She-I-Do something!"

Everything is a flash of movement. Derek leads Scott and Stiles into a train cart. Scott gracefully places Erica onto the floor and all of us hover around her. Derek orders Stiles to, "hold her up."

Stiles is shaking as he kneels with Erica in his arms. "Is she dying?" he asks in a distressed voice, smoothing hair from her forehead.

"She might…" he pauses as he grabs a hold of her arm. "Which is why this is gonna hurt." Then he twists it. I scream as the sound of bone cracking echoes loudly throughout the room. It draws me back to that awful moment while reading Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, where Sirius is pulling on Ron's leg and J.K. Rowling writes about the _crack_ as his bone breaks. This is the exact sound I imagined reading that as a child. It's even more horrific in person.

"You broke her arm!" Stiles screams horrified.

"It'll trigger the healing process. I still gotta get the venom out. This is where it's really gonna hurt," Derek explains, he digs his claws into her pale skin. Blood oozes out, and Erica is crying out in painful screams.

I clench my hand over my abdomen, oh god.

After a few moments of screaming, a delusional Erica lifts her free arm to Stiles cheek. She rubs her thumb tenderly over the skin and she whispers in the sweetest voice, "Stiles - you make a good Batman."

Then she is unconscious.

I don't even realize I let myself fall into an empty seat until my fingers are numb with how hard I'm digging them into the plastic. It wasn't even me in pain, but my heart is thumping erratically in my chest.

"You know who it is," Scott mutters to Derek.

Derek nods. "Jackson."

Scott purses his lips. He looks torn. "You just wanted Erica to confirm it, didn't you?" It is confirmed by the expression on Derek's face. "I'm gonna help you stop him…" My brother eyes me with a defeated look. Like he knows what he says next is the end all, not the decision he wants to make. "As part of your pack. If you want me in, fine. But we'll do it on one condition. We're gonna catch him, not kill him"

Derek waits for the catch. When Scott doesn't immediately add anything else, he asks, "And?"

My brother clenches his hands fiercely. "And we do it my way."

A part of me hates so much that Derek (un)officially part of the pack. Mostly because it seems like everything following him being bitten was for this moment. The moment he submitted, agreed to do this. It felt more of a resign, like he has given up. Another part of me is grateful. If anything Derek said is true about being an omega, that is not the life I wish for my brother. I'd rather him being submitted to Derek than to have him roaming the streets eating people. Or getting shot in the head with an arrow by his ex(sohesays)girlfriend.

Carefully, Derek scoops up Erica and takes her to a train car where her makeshift bed is. I smile at the hot pink sleeping bag and zebra print pillow. For some reason, it just seems very Erica to have such obvious teenage things.

I sit on the floor beside Erica and ask Derek, "Do you have a rag or something? And water?"

Derek leaves to get the items. Stiles and Scott hover in the doorway while I gently pat down the sweat and blood from Erica.

Stiles taps his fingers anxiously on a metal bar. "What were you guys up to?"

"Ice cream, pickles, and cuddles," I say.

"Sounds fun…"

I glance over at Stiles, who is shrinking away from the scowl Derek is shooting at him. "Well, I wouldn't know because it never happened," I tell him sarcastically.

Stiles grimaces. "Oh, yeah."

Derek huffs.

"You coming home?" Scott questions.

"No. You guys can head on out. I'll probably stay here until Erica wakes up. Make sure she is okay, and if not… well, we will see."

"Call me if anything weird happens."

"Same to you."

"Will you be home tonight?" Derek directs this as Scott.

"Ugh." Scott scrunches his nose. "Yes?"

"I'll make sure Halden gets home safe, and then we will discuss the Kanima issue. As a pack."

Stiles groans and Scott elbows him. My brother sighs, "Yeah. Sure. See you guys later."

The duo quickly retreat up the cobwebbed stairs.

After I finish cleaning Erica, Derek and I go into his train cart and lay on his makeshift bed. My back is pressed against his chest, and his arm is wrapped around me so that his palm is flat against my tiny baby bump. The bed is not even _slightly_ comfortable. I almost offer him my bed once more, but I think Isaac may be living with him.

"We will need to get Isaac a nice bed for the house," I tell him. Derek rubs his nose against the back of my neck. "He can also get first dibs on a bedroom."

Derek says, "That sounds like a great idea."

"Have you thought about names?"

He shifts behind me. "A little."

Turning my head to stare at him over my shoulder, I urge with a smile, "Tell me."

"Maybe Natalie for a girl… and Noah for a boy." Derek keeps his face stoic, but the way he says the name gives away to the intense meaning behind them.

"Why those names?"

He shrugs.

"No, no. Don't be all passive and shit. Use your words."

"My mom's name was Natalia, and everyone called her Talia for short. She always told me she would never name us after someone else, because we are our own person. I wouldn't want to steal my mothers name, but Natalie is similar enough…" Derek shrugs again, as if he didn't share one of the most personal thoughts ever. "My grandfather was named Noel, and he helped raise my sisters and I. My father died after my youngest sister Cora was born, and my mom was the alpha of an entire pack. It had been a struggle for her."

"Those are very beautiful names."

Derek kisses my cheek.

His entire body goes rigid behind me. "Isaac and Boyd are back."

We both exit the train car to meet with the two werewolves. They both sniff the air confusedly. Isaac srunches his nose, "I smell blood."

"Erica was attacked by the Kanima. She's sleeping now," Derek explains.

Boyd takes off into the train cart that Erica is sleeping in without a word. Hmmm. I wonder… that is definitely the most expressive I've ever seen the teens face before; filled with panic and concern.

"We didn't find anything," Isaac says after a moment of silence.

"Okay," Derek grunts.

I elbow Derek in the ribs. He looks down at me with a raised brow. I motion to Isaac and him with a stern frown. He just appears confused.

"Thank you Isaac, for checking on the Argent's to make sure we are all safe tonight," I say. "Derek thanks you too. Raised eyebrows, grunts, and all."

Isaac grins broadly, "Thanks Halden."

"No, thank you. You're helping make sure that this little guy-" I point to my stomach. "-is safe."

His eyes brighten. "It's a boy?"

I frown. "Oh, I don't know. I just didn't want to call it an it."

"How about you go rest?" Derek interrupts. "Boyd and you must be exhausted."

The teen shifts awkwardly under Derek's gaze. "Ugh, yeah…"

Isaac moves to make his retreat into a train cart, Derek grabs his shoulder lightly. He gives a firm nod and sincerely tells him, "Thanks."

As soon as Isaac is out of view, I pounce on Derek and provide him a big proud kiss.

* * *

ALRIGHT. So I'm going out of town for the next few days and won't have time to write, but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know this and the next few are going to be more "filler" chapters, but there are pieces in here that are relevant to the story moving forward! Sorry if they aren't super exciting :p

Thanks to all: guest(s), Lucy Greenhill, Nanda21!

RenTenTen: THANKS again for going on A03 and leaving me that super sweet message! There were a bunch of guests spamming the story and writing awful things, and now since I stopped allowing guest comments on that site I've received nothing but nice ones! :)

megladon1616: I hope today was good! I'm glad you like the house. I need to figure out how to get a pictrue posted, nothing I ever post to my ff profile ever loads! :o #HAREK

Emmettluver2010: YOU SHALL SEE what Matt has in story for everyone! bahahhaaha.

tegram143: lmfao that's how I always feel when reading a Derek story. All the doom & gloom, but once there is Derek fluff it's like EHHH what happened before again? haha

Belladonna007: I'm so happy it gives you butterflies!

Micky-Moo: They do have so much to do! Hopefully they manage to get their stuff together in time to do it all.

meangirl8: i can't release any statement on Matt at this time, because SPOILERS o_o but a little spoiler, Matt does take a liking to Halden! Not gonna go into what kinda liking. I'll let this thought fester so you can overthink and panic on it because I'm totally evil that way.

Psychotic Demonic Angel: I want them to have babies already. I need to go back through the story and figure out how much longer she has until she has them. I ALWAYS FORGET. And I totally agree. Sometimes people get addicted to drugs because of means they can't always help, like a really bad car accident that gets them addicted to pain meds. It's terrifying, and sometimes people want help, but aren't sure where to turn to. It's disgusting how closed minded some people are!

dislarryting: you're allowed to cry whenever Derek does something cute & adorable!

saltysalsa: i agree, oh my castiel is so much better. i need to make more supernatural references in this story. Halden now officialy is going to have an obsession with castiel. lol. next chapter i need to slip in a cas reference. and if anyone doesn't understand the references, they really to not pull a cas and go ahead and watch the show. for cereal! hahaha. also, i'm so excited about how much you like the story! i totally write it for my own pleasure more than anything else, but i get so elated when people actually enjoy it too. especially because i've read some really great, and some really terrible, stories on here haha.

Guest: AND it might be me that youre finding that has started posted the story on A03? Is the username lovesavetheempty? that's what lste stands for, and is me haha! but if it's not under that, then we have an issue o_o


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

* * *

You're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece

And now you're tearing through the pages and the ink

 _Halsey_

* * *

"Let's get them something to eat," I tell Derek after a couple hours on waiting for Erica to wake up. We are once more curled up on his sleeping bag, and my back is stiff even if I'm happy being cuddled; it's the hormones. Totally the hormones. Definitely not how much I missed being wrapped around Derek's muscular body every night; the warmth of his skin on mine. Nope.

God, it totally is.

These hormones make me all fluffy and gross.

Derek sits up and pops his shoulder. "Sure."

"I want pickles."

He chuckles. "I remember."

"But instead of ice cream, I want pizza."

"What a relief."

"I want pickles on the pizza. With pineapples."

Derek pinches the bridge of his nose.

"And I want a banana milk shake."

An hour later, Derek lis carrying two large pepperoni and sausage pizzas, one small pineapple and pickle pizza, four large bags of fries, and four banana milk shakes. He refuses to let me carry anything, but he did let me hold open the doors for him.

I really think he should start waiting tables. The tips he would get…

Erica is awake by the time we get back. Even I can hear her small giggles echoing through the staircase as we make our way down. I smile broadly as we find Erica, Boyd, and Isaac sitting outside the train carts sitting around going over homework on the floor.

They immediately quiet when we enter, nervously peeking at Derek and me.

"Erica! I'm so glad you're awake. How are you feeling?" I stride over to her and lay a palm on her forehead to check for a temperature. She feels hot, but Derek always feelings overly warm, so it's almost pointless to check.

"Still a little dizzy, but I think my system flushed out most of the venom."

"That's great. You guys hungry? Derek and I got pizza, fries, and milkshakes!"

Derek sets the boxes on the floor beside the teenagers. I plop down on the floor alongside Erica and greedily reach for my own personal pizza. I'm craving this, so the baby better not puke it up. Hear that baby? You _better_ like this. Please.

"Ew," Isaac groans. "What the hell is on your pizza?"

"Pickles and pineapples."

Erica gags, while Boyd looks disturbed.

"She wanted ice cream with pickles earlier," Derek informs them as he takes a seat close beside me, our knees brushing innocently.

Isaac cringes. "That's revolting."

"I can't control what the baby wants."

The three teens set aside their homework and begin to dig into their own food.

"I like your hair," Erica compliments after a few moments of awkward silence. I'm so into my pizza I hardly realized the tension between the small pack around me. "I think this suits you better."

"I totally agree," Isaac adds. "You look way hotter now. I mean, you looked hot before, but now…" he trails off when Derek shots him a heated glare. "Just kidding. You look awful."

I elbow Derek. "Stop it, grumpy."

Derek huffs.

"Thank you guys. I thought it was time for a bit of a change. Not that I think any parent with blue hair is a bad parent, but I just… I kinda need it to make myself feel more stable, you know? Fake it till you make it kinda thing."

Erica frowns. "What do you mean?"

"I'm really fucked up in the head," I laugh, even if I don't find it funny.

"No you're not," Derek disagrees quietly.

"I'm a recovering drug addict who overdosed a few weeks ago, and that's how I found out I am pregnant. That's a little fucked up."

Derek shakes his head. "Everyone makes mistakes."

I'm about to blame myself. Tell him that my mistakes caused death, but then I realize that's like blaming Derek for his entire family being burned alive. He didn't _know_ Kate Argent was using him. Just like I didn't _know_ I am pregnant. Sure, we made some vital mistakes that cost us a lot, but it's not like we intentionally wanted to hurt anyone.

I never meant to hurt anyone.

"Anyway," I stuff a huge bite into my mouth. "It feels good to be feeling normal again. Even if it's a new hair cut and making my hair brown again. It makes me feel more grounded."

The blonde tugs a strand of her once perfectly styled hair. It's a mess now, and their are black bags under her doe eyes from where her makeup smeared due to tears and sleep, but she still looks strikingly beautiful. She says in a small voice, "I think I understand."

"Scott joined the pack," Derek abruptly alters the subject.

Boyd raises his eyebrows to encourage him to elaborate, while Isaac nearly chokes on his pizza.

"I'm going to discuss with him tonight what I intend for him to personally do about the Kanima situation, after I drop off Halden."

"Why not here? As a pack?" Isaac asks with an edge to his voice.

"Because I need him elsewhere for the time being," Derek tells them. Meaning; because Scott probably would talk back to Derek, and Derek doesn't want his beta's to hear him treated that way by a pack member.

Isaac scowls. "Why did he decide to join? Why now?"

"If he doesn't he will go feral…" Derek says. "Which is what happens to omega's without an alpha. He also wants to help stop the Kanima."

"I know Scott hasn't been on board with everything you guys have been doing, but he doesn't entirely understand all sides of the situation. Derek's style is a little unorthodox for my brother and makes him uncomfortable. Sometimes it just takes him a tad longer to get the full picture," I offer with a light grin. "Scott has never hated you guys. He just doesn't get it."

"And you do," Boyd states more than asks, but I respond with a firm nod in agreement.

"My brother has a big heart. Once he allows himself to realize that you aren't trying to ruin his life and kill everyone, he will take to you guys much better. Promise."

"Why does he think we are trying to kill everyone?" asks Isaac.

I shoot a glare at Derek. "Maybe if someone's first response wasn't to kill them…"

Derek rolls his eyes.

"Anyways." Slurping loudly on my milkshake, I risk a glance at my phone when I hear it vibrate. It's Mom: **What time r u coming home? Night shift.** I shoot back when letting her know _soon_. "Mom has the night shift. I should be getting home soon though. It's kinda late, and you guys have school tomorrow."

"Yeah, I have to head home…" Erica grumbles. She glares down at the maroon stain on her clothes. "I need a shower."

The teenagers start packing up their belongings. Boyd is swinging his backpack over his back while Isaac is picking up the empty pizza boxes on the floor.

While Erica waits for the two to finish, I grab her in a quick hug. She looks confused as I pull away. "If you ever need anything. You can always call me," I tell her.

"But I don't have your number?"

"Here." I hold out my phone to Erica, who snatches it up and quickly types in her information. "Boyd, Isaac, I want your phone numbers too."

Once they are all finished, Isaac waves goodbye before he exits into his "bedroom," while Derek and I tag behind the two werewolves as they head upstairs.

"Halden, I'll meet you at your house. I'm going to drive Boyd and Erica home," Derek explains as he unlocks the Camaro.

I salute him fair well.

* * *

Scott immediately greats me at the door. He swallows me up in a big hug, and Stiles is hovering behind him.

"What took you so long?" Scott questions with wide eyes.

"It took awhile for Erica to wake up. Then Derek fed us."

Stiles grins. "What did you guys eat? Rabbits?"

"Pizza with pickles and pineapples."

He gags.

"They had sausage and pepperoni…" I explain with a shrug. Scott is still hovering over me with a worried expression. "Are you okay? You're kinda… affectionate?"

"I don't know. I just feel…" he huffs. "Like I need to… I don't know…"

"Your confusion makes me believe that something werewolf related is happening to you," I say. "Unless, Stiles, do you have the weird need to hug and smother me?"

"Hug? Yes. Smother? Only if you're into that."

Scott pushes the lanky teenager. "Oh, gross! That's my sister."

Stiles just cackles.

I move around them to head upstairs. I'm in dire need of a shower. I still have my work clothes on, which is gross all on it's own. Figuring, I clean up after nasty people all day.

Both teens follow me.

"Derek should be here soon. He had to drop off Erica and Boyd."

"Cool." Scott plops down on my bed. Stiles takes the chair at my desk. I sigh and start to gather my pajamas for when I'm given a free second to actually shower.

"Any games coming up?" I ask.

"No, but there's a rave," Scott says.

"You want to go to that too?"

Stiles frowns. "Too? Who else?"

"This kid at my work."

"We think the Kanima might show up there. Stiles and I are going to tell Derek about our plan to catch Jackson."

"Sounds foolproof already. A rave. With hundreds of underage, sweaty, doped up teens."

Stiles snorts.

My window is shoved open and Derek climbs inside. Scott gives him an exasperated expression. "You can just use the door. Everyone in the house knows you're going to be around now."

Derek scowls.

"Oh yeah, Mom wants you to come over whenever she has work off and you're free."

"I'm never free," Derek says with wide innocent eyes.

I glare. "Rethink what you just said, because your life is depending on it."

"I'm free always," Derek revises. "Unless someone or something is trying to kill me."

"Which is always," clarifies Stiles.

Derek points at Stiles like he has all the answers. I think this might be the only time Derek will ever whole heartedly agree with anything that kid says.

"Shut up. You're going to be free, and you're going to like it."

Scott rolls his eyes. "ANYWAY. Stiles and I wanted to tell you what we thought-"

"-And I am going to shower!" I announce while shaking my pajamas. "Have fun using my room as your secret lair."

* * *

In the shower I stare down at my protruding stomach. It's still pretty small, but my hand caresses it like it holds the world. I guess it kinda does.

In nine weeks I'm scheduled for my twentieth week pregnancy checkup. I'll find out the gender of the baby. A part of me wants to keep it a secret, but another part of me can't wait to shout to the world what gender it will be. It's fascinating.

I wiggle my toes as the water drips down my tanned skin. Pretty soon I might not be able to see those. Maybe. Do your toes disappear when your stomach gets bigger? I guess I'll find out.

When I return from my shower, Derek is sprawled across my bed with his eyes closed. He peeps one open when I shut the door behind me.

"Figure out what you're gong to do at this rave?"

He grunts out a noise that resembles 'yes.'

I slide onto the bed beside him and snuggle up to his side. This is good. This feels nice. Especially when he raises his arm to tuck me even closer to his side, even if my dripping wet hair is soaking through his shirt.

"Do I wanna know what you have planned?" I ask.

He squints. "No."

"Just be safe, and keep everyone safe, okay?"

Derek squeezes me against his chest. "Okay. Just stay home. Don't go out that night."

"What night is it?"

"Friday."

"What a stupid night for a rave. Rave's should be done on Saturday's."

"Well, it's not like we are going there to party…"

"No? Not planning on picking up any hot single chicks?"

He snorts loudly.

"Rude, those single chicks are probably going to be upset… look at all this man candy they aren't going to be getting."

Derek turns his body so that his right hand curls around my hip. He gives it a teasing squeeze, nipping at my bottom lip with his bunny teeth. His husky voice is hot on my skin as he growls, "You're the only one I need."

"Oh?" I smirk. "You're satisfied with all of this?"

His mouth is now gently sucking on that spot on my shoulder he loves. "I'm always satisfied with you."

Scott's voice suddenly is screaming from the other room, "OH MY CAS! SHUT UP! YOU'RE BOTH DISGUSTING!"

Derek lifts his head and meets my gaze. We both roll our eyes.

"A few months ago I was so pissed he wasn't watching over you, and that he couldn't figure out that I was breaking into your bedroom every night…" Derek huffs. "Now I'm pissed that he can't help listening in."

"What a freaking creep. _**Scott,**_ stop being a creep!"

There is a pause.

I glance at Derek who snorts. "What did he say?"

"He said if I do anything inappropriate with you while he's in the house he will kick my ass," he says it in such a mocking tone, like he knows Scott's threats are empty. Which they totally are. Scott wouldn't hurt a fly, unless the fly is trying to kill him. Even then he wouldn't kill the fly. He'd just guide it out the fucking window.

Derek kisses my cheek, a lot less intimate and more sweetly this time around. Apparently Scott being able to hear us is a huge mood killer. Definitely, definitely a mood killer. Freaking Scott. I mean, have you seen this guys abs? Hmm. Maybe it's _not_ a mood killer after all.

"Shhh." Derek puts a finger against my lips.

"Don't shush me. I didn't even say anything, why are you shushing me?"

He dips his head so that his lips brush against my earlobe. Than he whispers, "I can smell you're arousal."

"Oh my-seriously?" I laugh. "Is that a thing? Oh god, that's kind of disgusting. What does it smell like? _Ew_."

"Smells sweet." He nips at my neck. " _Delicious_."

"You're such a freak. You're sexy talk is the absolute worst."

"You weren't saying that the other night."

"The night where you said you wanted to fill my pussy with your cum? _That_ was hot. This? I don't even understand what this is. You think my arousal smells delicious?"

"STOP TALKING ABOUT SEX!" Scott shouts, clearly outside my bedroom door at this point. He pounds on it angrily. "I CAN HEAR EVERYTHING."

I roll my eyes. "Don't you have a girlfriend to go have sex with? If not, there's always Stiles. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Haldey, why? Why are you like this?" It sounds like his forehead slams into the door.

"Because I'm your older terrible sister. Deal with it, brat."

"JUST shut up! I'm trying to do homework!"

"Yeah, right. Homework…"

Scott mutters a few more things that go unheard by my human ears. When his bedroom door slams shut I roll to my side to face Derek. He has a lazy grin on his face, which is adorable on his typically stoic face.

Then I yawn.

"I should probably get going…" Derek sighs unhappily. "Isaac won't sleep until I get back."

"Can't leave him alone for too long. He might eat all your shoes and pee on the furniture."

Derek's brows raise. "Did you just make a dog joke?"

I giggle. "Maybe."

"You know what that means right?"

"What?"

"I'm going to have to punish you."

"Oh really?" I mock. "What ya gonna do, ya big bad wolf?"

A low growl fills the room. "I'm going to…" the noise grows, but the playful smirk on his face doesn't make it sound as threatening as it actually sounds. "I'm going to…" he moves so that he's straddling me, and I already know where this is going and I can feel the panic rising in my chest.

"NO. DEREK. NO. Stop. Keep your hands to yours-AHHHHH!" And his fingers dig lightly at my sides as he starts to tickle me. "You. ARE. THE. _WORST_."

He only tortures me for a few seconds, before he almost gets a knee to his balls. Then he stops. The only reason I don't decide to attack him in fury is because of the rare laugh that is bursting through his chest. The wide-toothed, belly laugh is so perfect on him, it almost hurts. The dimples, the bunny teeth, the crinkles of his eyes…

I push myself upon my elbows to steal a swift kiss against his smiling mouth. He melts into it, lips molding against mine.

A smile breaks out on my face as I flop down on my back. Derek kisses my forehead.

"I guess I should be going," he says.

"Goodnight."

He kisses me once more. "I'll stop by tomorrow."

"Hmmm. For dinner? With my mom and Scott? Sounds great." His expression is of pure panic. I pat his cheek happily. "Seven o'clock. Be there, or be ready to get kicked in the balls. With a steel wolfsbane tipped boot."

Derek eyes me skeptically.

"Don't worry about how I'm going to do that. Just understand that, that's the end result if you're not here at that time tomorrow."

"Okay," he grumbles. He goes over to the window, but pauses at my noise of protest. "What?"

"Let me walk you to the door," I tell him with a smile. I reach out my hand as I sit up on the bed, wiggling my fingers invitingly. "Boyfriend's use doors, not windows."

Derek perks up at that. He takes my outstretched hand lets me tug him down the stairs. It kinda feels like a cheesy romance movie. The way both of us hover in the crack of my open front door. How Derek's hands tighten loosely on my hips, thumbs rubbing lovingly. And let's not forget the end of the night kiss, him leaning down to leave a warm, wet kiss that's so passionate it makes my head spin.

Then he is walking off somewhere down the street. I laugh, placing my hands against my hips as I loudly tell him, "Park in front of the house tomorrow! My mom is going to love your car."

He waves goodbye. That is when I notice the elder women across the street eyeing Derek with an appaled look. Her wide petrified eyes focus on me, and she glares. I shoot her a wink before coming back into the house. Whatever. People can think whatever they want about us.

* * *

Halden is gonna find out the sex of the baby soon! WHAT WHAT. It's approaching. OH MY GOODNess haha

THANKS for the reviews guyz: untilmynextstory, WickedlyMinx, meangirl8, Nanda21, Samcasdean (BTW YOU'RE FREAKING USERNAME IS GLORIOUS), Lucy Greenhill, Emmetluver2010!

RenTenTen: omg do itttt. Loquacia would be an awesome name haha!

megladon1616: I'm glad that your day was better! I know the feeling. All I ever wanna do is sleep and relax haha. I bought some great tea that is good for bedtime and helps make me feel all calm and toasty haha.

Micky-Moo: oh gosh! I remember feeling my friends belly when she was pregnant and it was the strangest thing when you could see the baby pushing and kicking at her belly!

Psychotic Demonic Angel: I am so sorry to hear about your mom! My mom is very addicted to pain medication, and I honestly have no idea what to do about it. She needs help, but refuses to get it. So, I'm happy that your mother realized there was a problem before it became too severe. AND I have no idea what I'm going to do about Boyd and Erica, honestly. I do want them to live. In other stories I've written I had them killed off, and I want to write one where they live. So, they most likely are gonna still be kicking in this story. Because I want. haha

saltysalsa: I was gonna make her say "OH MY CAS" in this chapter. Actually totally gonna do it. Right now. I'll have you know, this one part it was supposed to say oh my god, but officially changed it to Cas. Haha. AND THANK YOU SO MUCH. I'm so glad you liked Fields Where I Run. I love characters with a lot of issues, they are my favorite to write. It's so difficult to write "happy" characters for me, that's what I love about Halden & Leora. They have so much more than what's right there! Tee-hee! And I actually am writing a story that's NOT fanfiction. It's going to take me forever to write, but one day when it's finished I'll let you know if you'd like to read it lol

Guest: you might be taking the same drug as Halden takes, but if you're not abusing it and taking it at the dosage that she's taking it at, then it's going to have different effects. If you take that drug at a really high dose it messes you up, it's literally like cocaine if you are at a dosage as strong as Halden has taking it. AND I personally know from experience when I was in my "experimental" phase and decided it would be fun to try once. It liteally messes with your mind. SO I DO NOT suggest you ever abuse that medication. PLEASE don't.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

* * *

They think I'm insane, they think my lover is strange

But I don't have to fucking tell them anything, anything

 _Halsey_

* * *

Mom darts around the kitchen like a lunatic. Her hair is all over the place, and she's got food smeared all over her nurse scrubs. She hasn't even changed from work yet. Apparently cooking peppers stuffed with cheese, pickles, bananas, eggs, and rice isn't considered edible. I think it sounds delicious.

I set the table, which makes me feel odd. I don't even remember the last time I sat and ate dinner at a table. Who knew we had floral place matts? Not I, that is for sure.

"Scott!" Mom yells. "SCOTT!"

"YES MOM?" He shouts back from upstairs. I glare at my mom's back. Gosh, why do they have to be so freaking loud all the time?

"ARE YOU ALL DRESSED?"

"UGH, YEAH?"

"ARE YOU DRESSED NICE?"

Scott stomps down the stairs. He shares a look of confusion with me. "What do you mean nice?" He looks down at his sweat pants and lacrosse teeshirt.

"I mean-" she turns to frown at his attire. " _No._ Go change. We are meeting your sisters boyfriend, you can't wear that."

"Mom, it's _Derek Hale_ ," Scott pointedly explains, like that says it all.

I motion to Scott. "I agree with him. I don't think Derek is going to care about what Scott's wearing. Or what you're wearing. Or even what I'm wearing, and he loves being all up on this right here."

Mom gives me a highly unimpressed stare. "Halden, go change. You can't wear that."

Apparently ripped jeans and a tank top aren't dinner attire.

"No, Mom, _seriously_. Derek is probably going to be wearing jeans that he hasn't washed in a week, with a blood stained shirt." The look of fear was totally worth saying that. "I'm kidding Mom. He always throws those out."

"I can't tell if you're joking. And that's what terrifies me," she deadpans.

"Well." I pass by Scott, giving him a playful wink. "I guess I'll go make myself pretty. Might wanna change out of your bloodstained scrubs, Mom. Not sure if that's sanitary for you to be cooking."

"As soon as I get these enchiladas in the oven, I'll be taking a quick shower."

When Scott and I reach the top of the stairs, I grab his shoulder firmly. I look at him firmly. "Scott," I start with complete seriousness that I've never expressed at any given time in my entire being. "We are going to be getting dressed up _nice_ for dinner with Derek _Hale_. I want you to think about this very _long_ and _hard_."

Scott laughs. Then I laugh. Both of us are laughing, Scott is leaning on the wall to hold himself up while I clutch my tiny baby bump at the hilarity.

"Oh jeez! I really hope there are blood stains on Derek's clothes," I giggle once I regain my breath.

"Can you not?" Scott groans.

I give him a shove before going into my room. Nice? Nice. Okay. Closet, win me over!

Yeah. Nope. In my closet, there are literally teeshirts and jeans. Half of them have holes in them.

A minute later there is a knock on my door. I find Mom on the other side with a knowing smirk. "You can borrow something of mine," she says as she peers at the mess I made within minutes of my closet.

"Thanks Mom."

* * *

Derek brings roses. White roses. They are full and beautiful.

He also is lacking blood on his fitted onyx _button up_ and sans rips on his very expensive appearing slacks. Fucking _slacks_. He's even got fancy looking boots on his feet.

"You're so adorable, I might barf all over you," I tell him as he hands me the bundle of roses with a completely stoic _burning_ red face.

Did I mention he knocked on the door? He's turning out to be quite the catch. Until he kidnaps more innocent teenagers and starts threatening to rip their throats out. With his _teeth_.

His eyes flow like a river over my body. Taking in the navy blouse and black skirt. He smirks. "You look nice."

"They are my moms. I really need to go shopping… Come on." Grabbing his hand, I lead him into the dinning room. Mom is finishing up in the kitchen, and she smiles nervously at Derek as he follows close behind me. "Mom, this is Derek. Derek, this is my mom."

Mom slips off the oven mit she's wearing and extends her calloused hand. He reaches across and shakes it way harder than I think he intends, because Mom winces. "Quite a grip you've got there Derek… um, my name is Melissa. Nice of you to join us after all these months you've been involved with my daughter."

Derek smiles (which is totally a grimace and not a smile). "Nice to meet you, Mrs. McCall."

She scrunches her nose. "Melissa will do."

"Ugh, sorry… Melissa." He winces.

"Have a seat," Mom urges, waving her hands at the almost set table. "Thirsty?"

Derek looks at me with a panic I've rarely seen. Gosh, he'd probably be happier fighting off the Kanima right now. It's like he didn't realize Mom is going to actually attempt at conversing with him.

"I'll get you some water," I say, pushing him into one of the seats at the table. He just silently obeys. If he had a tail it'd totally be tucked between his legs.

"SCOTT!" Mom screams.

"WHAT?"

I sigh, flopping down in the seat alongside Derek. I hand him his water and he chugs it all in seconds.

"COME ON DOWN!"

"ONE MINUTE!"

Derek winces at their screaming. I sigh, "They are always screaming. I hate screaming."

"Sorry sweetie," Mom apologizes with a cringe. "He never hears me."

If only that were still the case, I would have had some fun sexy times with Derek last night. But no. The kid has selective hearing.

He stomps down the stairs a moment later wearing jeans and the same lacrosse shirt. I quickly look at Mom, who is red in the face when she catches his wardrobe. She even dressed up in a nice red shirt that showed all her curves (hot damn Mama) and fitted black slacks.

"Oh Scottie," I mutter. "She's going to end you."

"Scott, bring the food to the table," Mom says in one of _those_ voices.

I get up to start grabbing utensils, when Scott slaps my hand away from grabbing a butter knife. "What?" I snap as I clutch my hand to my chest. It wasn't hard, but just surprising.

"No sharp objects around the baby! What if you tripped and fell?" Scott asks sternly. "What if the knife impales the baby?"

"You need to calm yourself. It's a _butter_ knife Scott. It cuts butter and other gooey things. Usually used to spread jam or peanut butter on sandwiches. Sometimes mayo."

Scott huffs, but hands the butter knife to me with the "sharp" point aimed downwards.

I take the knife with a sassy eyebrow, and decide that if Scott wants to nag he can finish grabbing the rest of the utensils.

Derek just sits stiffly, tenses even more when all of us finally sit at the table. Derek and I on one side, Mom and Scott across from us. It's hands down the most awkward moment of my entire life up to this point.

"So…" Mom starts as she starts nibbling on her chicken enchiladas. "How old are you Derek?"

He freezes, spoon filled with rice and beans half-way to his parted mouth. "Umm… twenty-two."

"Four year difference?"

"Technically three-ish? I'm turning nineteen in like two months," I say.

Mom nods. "Well, Derek, where are you living?"

Scott starts laughing under his breath, so I kick him.

"I actually just bought a place close to here. I'm going over some renovations with a few contractors, until that's finished I'm just renting."

Renting. So, that's what he calls squatting at an abandoned train cart.

"Really? Haldey didn't mention you just bought a place."

Derek's eyes go comically wide. "Well, we needed a place for the baby…"

Mom frowns. "What do you mean _for_ the baby? The baby is going to be living with Haldey, right? I mean…" she sets down her spoon.

"About that…" I wince at the way my voice cracks. "Mom, did I tell you Derek and I are going to be moving in together? We bought a place the other day."

Scott and Mom both have the _same exact reaction_. There is a lot of gaping, a quick look of confusion that quickly morphs into a somewhat controlled rage.

Derek squeezes my thigh under the table.

"You _what_?" Scott questions with a glare pointed directly at Derek.

Mom presses her face into her hands. "When were you planning on telling me? God, Haldey. You just… you're throwing all these curves at me, and I'm trying to be patient. I love you, you're my daughter, I've been nothing but patient when it comes to you. Since you showed up at the house unexpected, the overdose, the pregnancy with-with… ugh, and now this? Are you ever going to tell me what's happening _before_ it happens? Are you two going to get eloped? Show up married? Am I even going to go to your wedding?"

I gap, the overwhelming sensation of guilt crawling up mine. "We aren't going to be getting married anytime soon…"

"I wanted…" Mom sighs. "I just wanted to be here with the baby."

"Mom, Derek and I picked out a place that's literally fifteen minuets away. There's a guest room, you can stay with us whenever you want. We can turn my bedroom into a guest room-or even a playroom for the baby."

Mom shakes her head, but I notice the wetness in her big brown eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. We are supposed to be having a nice dinner, finally meeting Derek… and…"

"Mom." Reaching across the table, I hold out my hand. She takes it unexpectedly, and I squeeze gently. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just… got so excited. We were just looking for places and fell in love with the house. Then, I just… I didn't want you to get upset that I didn't tell you that we were looking, so I didn't tell you. I was going to, but not until… I don't know… until I thought the time was right."

She nods quickly. "No, no… I'm sorry, we can talk about it later."

Scott shakes his head. "I think we should talk about it now. There is no way you're going to be living with-with _him_."

"Scott. Not right now, please," I groan. "I'm totally done with this conversation."

Thankfully, Mom agrees and switches the topic before a fuming Scott can pursue it. "Derek, so where do you work?"

Derek tenses even more. "I am unemployed."

Mom takes a deep breath. "And you bought a house?"

"I have a large inheritance from the fire…"

"The fire?" My mom asks.

My hand sneaks under the table to squeeze Derek's hand resting on my knee. "Umm… remember the Hale fire, Mom?" I question hesitantly.

Derek's expression doesn't change. But I'm sure if I had super werewolf hearing I might pick up _something_. Maybe a scent or whatever. Maybe I'm just overthinking it, but his eyes are always so sad when they are mentioned.

Her face pales. "Oh… I-I'm so sorry, Derek… I didn't even think…"

He shrugs awkwardly.

She clears her throat, but it doesn't deter her from the interrogation. "What are you planning on doing when the money runs out?"

"I have a Bachelor's degree in Mechanical Engineering."

I widen my eyes. "You went to college?"

"In New York," he explains.

"So… you're not a fugitive?" Scott adds.

Derek sighs, letting his tenseness slip in order to shoot Scott a dirty glare. "No, Scott. If I were a fugitive the Sheriff wouldn't have released me from custody the multiple times you accused me of murder."

Mom's fingers tighten around her fork.

Dear lord.

"Put the claws away," I joke.

Scott at least finds the pun a little funny and snorts.

"How's your job going, Haldey?"

I smile at Mom. "Good. I made a friend."

She perks up at my enthusiasm. "Who?"

"This kid Matt. He goes to Beacon Hills, actually."

"Matt?" Scott frowns. "Last name?"

"I don't know actually. He knows who you are, though. Likes to take pictures," I say.

He sighs. "Matt Daehler? That's your new friend?"

"I don't know? Maybe?"

Derek scowls. "Why did you sigh like that? Is there something wrong with him?"

"He was in detention with us the other day. He's just weird."

"You were in detention?" Mom snaps. "When?"

I smirk at Derek. Finally the tables have turned in our favor. Mom being mad at Scott eases the tension on us a little.

Scott winces. "Umm… there might have been a fight?"

"There _might_ have been a fight? Why is this the first time I'm hearing of this? With who?"

"Jackson…"

I roll my eyes. "You got into a fight with Jackson? What the hell is with you guys and him?"

"Jackson is a _jack ass_ ," Scott clarifies.

Derek huffs. "I agree."

"He's nothing but a sweetheart," I object. "Maybe a little rough around the edges, but he's been nothing other than nice to me."

"Jackson. The same Jackson that has a _restraining_ order against you."

Scott looks at her impishly. "Maybe… yeah…"

Her face is in her hands again.

This is officially the most awkward moment of my life.

* * *

After dinner, Mom forces Scott to do the dishes to punish him for getting a fight with Jackson. She then explains she has the morning shift, tells Derek goodbye, and disappears upstairs into her bedroom.

"Well. That was awkward," I announce to Derek as we flop on the couch in the living room. He wraps an arm around my shoulder and tugs me against his frame.

Derek frowns. "Do you think she will allow me to come over again?"

"Of course." I peck his cheek. "Not like you wouldn't sneak through the window anyway."

"I'd prefer if she wasn't threatened by my presence."

"Oh, hun, everyone is threatened by your presence. Except me. Because you're kinda fluffy, aren't you?" Poking his stomach, he growls playfully.

Scott is drying off his hands on a towel in the hall between the kitchen and living room. He presses a shoulder heavily against the frame, and eyes us with contempt. "You both are so nauseating. It's so gross. I'm kinda glad you're going to be moving out. I'm tired of this already."

"Don't worry Uncle Scotty, you can spend the night with us whenever you want."

"Ugh…" Scott sighs. "I really want to say no thanks, but what kind of uncle would I be if I didn't spoil my niece?"

"You're niece?" Derek's eyebrow raises.

"Or nephew," he says. "Whatever."

I rest my head on Derek's shoulder. "We are gonna know in a few weeks. Wanna go to the appointment with me?"

"Of course."

Scott scowls.

"I should get going. Isaac is waiting up for me," Derek declares. He grunts as he stands from the couch, shoots Scott a look. "Remember our plan Friday?"

There is an eye roll involved.

I walk Derek to the door. He presses his lips firmly against mine, mumbling a soft "Night" against my lips. I smile when I see the Camaro parked in front of the house.

"I hate that you guys are so adorable," Scott tells me with a frown. "It's like, I want to be so angry because it's Derek… but then… he's actually _smiling_ , and it doesn't look as painful as I pictured it would look on his face. It's a good look on him actually."

"You sound so surprised. Have you seen him shirtless?"

My brother gags. "You're awful."

"Being pregnant makes me a pervert."

"I think you might've been one before, which is probably _why_ the baby happened."

I shrug. "Guess I can't argue with that."

"Whatever… just, be careful. Derek does weird things to protect people. He's kinda backwards on a lot of things."

"No kidding."

"I don't think he'd ever hurt you on purpose," Scott admits. "But I think he would in order to protect you."

"Seems like the kind of reaction a grumpy werewolf would have. Including yourself, Mr. I-Broke-Up-With-My-Girlfriend-But-My-Sister-Knows-We-Are-Still-Secretly-Dating-Because-I-Suck-At- _Secrets_."

Scott scratches the back of his head.

"You're secrets safe with me. It's not like I'm going to run to her family and tell them. You're my brother, Scott. I would never willingly put you in a position that could get you hurt."

"Same from me. I'll do everything to protect you, and your baby." I slide over to him and wrap him in a firm hug. "Haldey, are you crying?"

Sniffling, I pull away and wipe at my eyes. "Sorry, sorry! It's just, this is such a Hallmark moment I want to puke all over it."

He steps away from me. "Ew?"

Officially hating my pregnancy emotions right meow.

"Okay, I need to go to bed… this is awful."

Scott follows me up the stairs. Because like Derek, he thinks I'm going to collapse and die at any given moment. He kisses my cheek and makes sure I don't need anything; water? Check. Blanket? _Obviously, it's on my bed, Scott._ Would you like any late night snacks? I don't want you going downstairs in the middle of the night. _No thanks._

He goes back into his room. Only to rush out a few minutes later when I'm hacking up dinner. Apparently "morning" sickness is really an _any and all day_ sickness.

Scott brings me a glass of water and some crackers. He tucks me into bed and reminds me to call his name if I need anything, because he will be listening (kinda creepy, but super sweet). I go to bed wondering when my life started to become so great.

* * *

Wooohooo! Another fluffy chapter. I'm so glad you guys are digging cuddly Derek. I hope it's not too OOC appearing, but I kinda feel that Derek got super cuddly with every girl he had relations with on the show-even if his relationships weren't shown in complete depth like other characters. I can't believe it's almost the end of writing season 2! Like technically 3-4 more episodes to get through at this point. Of course, that might end up being more than that? Not sure how I intend to write those chapters yet. I don't have a complete mind set of what those chapters entail, just minor detail. SO. **If you have any** **REQUESTS** **or** **SUGGESTIONS** **they will be** _ **GREATLY**_ **appreciated**! :D

THANKS SO MUCH GUYS FOR REVIEWING: LunaAnneCeleste, megldon1616 #HAREK, Lucy Greenhill, SilverShadowWolf46, Guest(s), Emmettluver2010, Lightningsca!

Samcasdean: Scott is super cuddly with Halden now! It's something I was really looking forward to start from the beginning, since their relationship started so shaky. And now that they are becoming a real family again I just can't stop the fluffiness between them. I'm a total sap. I'm not saying it's directly related to her being "pack mom" for Scott, but more on the lines of her being pregnant above all. One thing I will start to kinda add subconsciously in the story is the wolves are able to scent the pregnancy, so they are going to be more territorial over Halden because they want to keep her safe.

saltysalsa: I TOTALLY know what you mean about them giving you hope. That's one of the main reasons I love the Winchester's so much as well. Because they've been through so much shit, and then they take it in stride and deal with the hand their dealt as well as they can. That's one thing I'm kinda relating to Scott & Halden. Not saying they are the _Winchester's_ or anything, but I kinda see the similarities that I might've unconsciously did? Lol. Like, how in the start Scott & Halden were very rocky, and in the beginning Dean & Sam had a lot of trouble with each other. Then they started getting all "I love you so much man" and ya know. Then Halden is there with the kid, and she's a lot more self-destructive than Scott is-kinda like Dean. Then Sam is all "we gotta save people Dean" like Scott. Hopefully Scott doesn't get any demon blood _ever_. BTW your email didn't show up because ff doesn't allow people to post e-mails in comments unless you spell it out like winchesterATyahooDOTcom lol

NikiReedfan: I NEED to do the pizza man line. Totally throwing that in there at some point. Not sure when, but it's a thing that will happen. AND YES! I'm meeting all of them soon, I'm super super excited. I heard they are super nice! Did you enjoy meeting them? I can't see how you wouldn't lol! I love long reviews BTW so it's totally fine that you wrote them.

Micky-Moo: OMG that's super crazy! I'm so glad that everything turned out okay with Rilee! That sounds really, really painful. I'm sorry for the pain, but not sorry that everything went well in the end. It's great that you had your dad also :) I'm really not sure how the birth is going to happen quite yet. I'm debating it either being in a very unwelcoming time where there's a bunch of chaos, or maybe in a way where Deaton has to help her give birth. Not quite sure yet. Hopefully Derek will be there, but if not him, then Scott will definitely be there. But it's gonna happen in Season 3.

Leah Tatyana Nicole: The baby is going to be born in Season 3! 3A. She's currently around 12-14 weeks at this point in the story (because at chapter 22 she was around 10-12). It's difficult to figure out a timeline since Teen Wolf doesn't necessarily follow one. I mean, it does, but it's not very obvious at points how many days have passed and whatnot. And I want the baby to be born when she's either 5-7 months (which would end up being about 25-30 weeks). So, it's coming sooner than later, that's for sure. And it needs to happen before a certain point in the story that's going to be coming up in 3A.

* * *

ONE THING THAT NEEDS TO BE CLARIFIED. I know these chapters might be misleading, but quite a few of you have expressed a concern involving Scott. HE IS NOT GOING TO BE A BETA AND JOIN DEREK'S PACK. Don't fret! I personally don't really like the stories where he becomes a beta and submits, because I don't agree with that being in his character. Just think back to season 2 where Scott said he'd join Derek's pack, but never actually did. Just following that course of action :D


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**

* * *

 _Everybody's waiting up to hear if I dare speak your name_

 _Put it deep beneath the track, like the hole you left in me_

 _And everybody wants to know 'bout how it felt to hear you scream_

 _They know you walk like you're a God, they can't believe I made you weak_

 **Halsey**

* * *

The next day, Mom wakes me up by knocking on the door gently. I stir, squinting tiredly at her from underneath the pillows and blankets twisted around my overheating body. _Why the hell do I have so many blankets right now, oh my god._

"Sweetie. Derek is here for you," she says with a smirk.

"Why?" I question exhaustedly, because I am way too tired to be shocked at the moment.

"Said he came to take you to get some new clothes. You're shirts are getting a little…" she winces. " _Snug_."

Sitting up, I rub the sleep out of my eyes. "Mom, you can just say I'm getting fat. I'm not one of those girls who is going to cry about gaining weight while I'm pregnant. Like, where else would the baby go?"

"It's not fat though. You're just expanding."

"There is a parasite growing inside of me…"

She sighs, "Don't call the sweet little thing a parasite."

"Tell him to come on up."

Mom winks. It's weird and awkward, but she leaves before I can really think about the odd gesture.

I go to my closet and completely agree. It's time for some new clothes. I'm attempting to button up some of my skin tight jeans-and it's totally not gonna happen-when the door to my room opens. Derek shuts it behind him, raises a brow at the frustrated noises I'm making as I'm trying to tug on the zipper.

The zipper snaps off.

"Oh no!" I cry sadly. "These were one of my favorites. Ugh. This blows."

Derek frowns. "I came to take you shopping for new clothes."

Throwing my arms out dramatically, I grumble, "Looks like you came at the perfect time." I kick off the zipper-less jeans and stuff my legs back into the gray sweatpants I wore to sleep. I totally feel like Regina George. They are the only things that fit me right now.

Thankfully, my shirts are tight, but they stretch over my belly. Which is definitely larger than before. When did it start getting so big?

Derek kisses my cheek when he notices the grumpy look on my face as I stomp over to him. He pats my asscheek and says, "Go brush your teeth. Then we can go."

After I brush my teeth I encounter Mom and Derek in an odd standoff by the front door. Mom is wearing her lilac nurse scrubs and Derek is all broody with his crossed arms.

"Are you sure you don't want any money?" Mom asks cautiously. "I can give you some… I mean, I don't have much… and Haldey doesn't make the most at work, but I can give you some."

"No," Derek says while unfolding his tense stance to scratch the back of his neck. "Don't worry about it. Halden is as much of my responsibility as is the baby. I can afford it."

Mom purses her lips. "I'd feel much better if I can give you some money. I don't want my daughter feeling obligated to be with you because you can provide for her."

Derek scowls. "I don't think she works that way."

"Then you don't know my daughter."

Great. Mom thinks I'm a hopeless case who would date someone just for money. I can't even be that upset over it. I guess she's kinda right. Example: my last relationship. Although, that wasn't about money- _we_ hardly had money. It had been about a home away from my dad.

I clear my throat as I climb down the stairs. Mom places an innocent expression on her face as if she hadn't just been telling Derek off. "I work the mid-shift. I might be doing a double… I'll be home late."

I kiss her cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too…" She smiles tightly at my boyfriend. "Bye Derek."

He holds up a hand. "Bye Melissa."

When she leaves and we make it into Derek's Camaro, I turn to him with a grimace. "Sorry about what she said."

"It's fine," he mutters. "She's just looking out for her pup. I'm sure you'll react the same way with ours."

Placing my hand ony stomach, I groan. "I don't want to think about that stuff yet. I can't even imagine how overprotective I might end up being."

"You think you will?" he asks.

"After all the things I've done, I'm surprised if I'll let them go outside."

Derek grins. "I feel the same way."

* * *

Sometimes I forget how small Beacon Hills can be. Yeah, there's the outer city with a bit more people than the small suburban area where we live, but there are still dozens of oddly familiar faces while Derek I stroll through the mall.

They stare as Derek drapes his leather clad arm over my shoulder.

They stare when his lips press a kiss against my cheek.

They stare at our hands when we entangle them tightly together.

They stare while I clutch my growing belly as Derek holds up a stuffed onyx wolf toy with blue eyes.

We buy the wolf toy.

It doesn't really bother me, it's just noticeable. I know it bothers Derek. I can tell whenever someone says something about us because those are the times he wraps his arm around me, kisses my cheek, or squeezes my hand to reassure himself.

"Don't mind them," I mutter as I hold maternity pants against my waist. They look like they will be a little loose now, but probably not for long. The elastic band will happen when I stretch out even further. "These people have been talking about me for years. We can handle it."

Derek nods. "I just don't like it."

"Well, we don't like them. They don't like us. So it's even. Just remember that I'm not the one saying those awful things about us. It doesn't matter what they say, okay?"

It takes me a minute to realize I continued walking and left Derek standing behind. He's staring down at the wolf toy we purchased at a different shop while we stroll around Macy's. His hazy sea green eyes are haunted while he clutches the toy a little too tightly.

I walk hesitantly over to him placing my free hand, that's not holding my clothes, over his whte knuckles. He blinks up at me.

"What's wrong?" I question softly.

"Do you want to be with me? Or are you just with me because I… because I made you?"

I glare. "Derek, you didn't make me do anything."

"I told you that you are mine."

"Yeah, well you say a lot of creepy shit, so it's not the least bit surprising that you say stuff like that on the daily."

Derek loosens his grip on the wolf. "You don't feel pressured?"

"I felt pressured the night my ex told me he wanted to snort coke and we ended up killing an innocent boy…" He averts his gaze so I grab his chin and force him to meet my eyes. "I do not feel pressured by some emotionally stunted man who claims I am his as a way to say he cares about me. Sure, it might come off a little sexist to those who don't understand the circumstances, but _I_ get it. You're not… it's not like you would physically force yourself on me. You just have trouble expressing yourself, and that's okay."

He nods slowly.

"Is this about what my mom said? Because, yeah, I've been with people for stupid reasons before… but I don't feel scared when I'm with Mom and Scott. Even if you weren't in the picture, I know I'd be able to do this because of them. I _want_ to do this with you. You make me feel… I feel oddly happy with you and your super weird way of showing me you care."

I lean up on my toes and hook my arm around his neck to pull him into a kiss. Then I step back and hold up the pants. "These are so unattractive, right? Ugh. Help me pick out some more adult clothes. Maybe people won't look at me so weird if I were wearing a shirt that fits."

* * *

Sitting on a changing seat in Macy's, I try on different comfortable shoes. Derek insists that I buy good shoes for running, as well as shoes with a good grip so I don't slip and fall. They are a slim pair of gym shoes that are hundreds of dollars over priced, but Derek states that the reviews he googled on his phone say the shoes are great for pregnant mom's.

It is as I'm taking a walk through the isle's with the shoes on to test them out that I realize there is a woman staring. She has vibrant red hair that's cropped close to her head. Startling wide eyes, and a fierce smile that seems oddly predatory.

I just give her a glare, because it's rude to stare. She only smiles wider.

"Hello," she greets.

I look behind me for Derek, but he's probably focused on the reviews for all the shoes Macy's has to offer on his phone. He's very specific about these things, apparently.

Waving awkwardly, I mutter, "Hi…"

She looks down at the neon green and navy blue sneakers on my feet. "Those are cute shoes."

"I'm looking for good support so they don't hurt when I start getting heavier."

Her eyes dart to my stomach. "I can show you a great brand. They definitely don't have the same pair I had when I was pregnant, that was over seventeen years ago, but they I swear by Ecco. They feel like walking on clouds."

Okay. Maybe she isn't being a huge bitch and ogling me for being young and pregnant.

I follow the woman down towards the gym shoes and she stops at an adorable pair of black and gray gym shoes called Ecco Bulma sneakers. "These are more stylish than the pair I wore back then. It was terrible having to wear them, I work with fashion, and having to wear something so hideous back in the day was _awful_. They also are slip ons… you'll be shocked how difficult putting shoes on will become once the baby starts getting larger."

"Thanks."

"My name is Victoria," she informs me, she holds out a hand.

I shake it quickly. "Halden."

"Nice to meet you Halden," Victoria grins. There is something off about it. Almost, I dare say, _sinister_. "I guess I should be going. My husband is probably wondering where I wondered off to."

She gives my shoulder a squeeze before she waltz off in her plum pumps.

I find the shoes in my size and try them on. They do feel like walking on clouds. Creepy woman, great taste.

Derek is debating about three pairs of shoes when I discover him at the other end of the shoe section. "What are those?" Derek questions with a frown.

"Clouds," I grin, because _clouds_.

He raises his brows, looks up reviews on the shoes; they are rated better than the ones he originally had me try on. He buys me them along with the three other pairs he claims are the _best of the best_.

* * *

The night of the rave is _horrendous_.

Derek and Scott both visit me before they leave on their similar, yet apparently "separate" missions. Both tell me I'm not allowed to leave the house. Both make sure I am fed and have water. They also make sure my phone is on the charger.

"I just don't want you falling down the stairs…" Scott huffs when I throw a shoe at him, because he won't _stop_ nagging.

"I'm not even _fat_ yet!" I argue.

Neither of them care.

I fold my arms unhappily as I plop on my mattress. "Wait, so what are you injecting into Jackson again?"

"It's a sedative," Scott explains. "We aren't going to kill him. It's, hopefully, going to knock him out long enough to prevent him from killing someone."

"Good. I like Jackson, he's a sweet kid."

Derek growls. Scott looks like I murdered his puppy. My brother gasps, "WHAT?"

"What?" I glare. "He is. Just because he's an ass to you doesn't mean he's an ass to everyone. Frankly, I don't blame him for being an ass to you-" my eyes narrow at Derek. "-considering you paralyzed him, and threatened to kill him and his ex-girlfriend."

He rolls his eyes.

"Jackson has bullied me since the _third grade,"_ Scott emphasizes with spontaneous hand movements that remind me of his best friend.

"Well, there's probably something that instigated the bullying. Bullies are usually bullies because something big is happening outside of what you can see."

"Dad and Mom were getting a divorce and _I_ was beating anyone up."

"Because Mom raised you better," I say. "Not that it excuses Jackson, I'm not saying it does, I'm just saying that sometimes bullies are bullies until they find someone that helps them cope with whatever caused them to become bullies."

"So I'm just supposed to let him bully me?"

"No. You're supposed to help him figure out why he is the way he is. That's what good people do."

Derek growls. "This isn't the time to pysche Jackson. You-" he points at me. "-are not to leave this bedroom until further notice?"

"What if I have to pee?"

" _Don't._ "

"Don't pee? Some I'm just supposed to let my bladder get full until it bursts and infiltrates are babies healthy water sac thing?"

He appears skeptical. Like he actually is unsure if that's something that actually is real. Which it's not. I think. "That's not going to happen…"

"It will if I drink all this?" I hold up the glass of water.

Derek takes it away.

"And now, what happens when I get dehydrated and the babies sac shrivels up into nothing?"

"Maybe I shouldn't go…" Derek mutters.

"I'm kidding." I grab the glass out of his hand and take a loud gulp. "The bathroom is on this floor. It's fine."

He gives Scott a pleading look.

"Come on," Scott urges. He grabs Derek's shoulder, a little awkwardly, and starts to tug him out of my room. "We have lives to save."

"And people to tranquilize," I add with a wink.

Derek ducks around Scott and gives my cheek a kiss, palm resting on my much larger baby bump.

They both leave and I sigh into the quietness of my bedroom.

"This is boring," I mutter to myself. "You know… if you weren't pregnant, you would be out there fighting evil with your younger brother and boyfriend."

Instead, I clean my room. Jacob's box is thrown in the trash. There is no longer a need for him to create toxic waste in my babies life. No matter how sad it makes me. Even if our relation was horrendous, even if he was terrible… there are so many memories involving him… memories are nice, but that's all they are.

Four hours later I get the phone call.

Derek's name is flashing across my screen.

I answer with a heavy heart. If it were going to be a good conversation he would have done it in person. "Hello?"

" _Scott is hurt. I'm taking him to Deaton._ "

"I'll be there soon."

" _Don't speed._ "

The call ends.

Immediately I scramble around my room for everything I need before I venture off. This causes me to stub my toe and drop my completely charged phone underneath my bed. "Fuck, fuck, fuckity _fuck_."

Somehow I manage to find shoes and keys, then I'm off in my car to the animal clinc.

The door is unlocked. I barge in to find Derek leaning tiredly against the wall, face closed off as he stares at Deaton hovering over Scott.

My eyes are wide in fear. "Is he okay?"

Deaton faces me with a grim nod. "He will recover. We are just waiting on him to wake up."

The front door chimes and Deaton raises his brow. "I'll be back in a moment. Have a seat, Halden."

He exits to the front and I make my way to Derek's side. He avoids eye contact when I sit beside him.

"Hey." I caress his cheek forcing him to look up at me. "Are you okay?"

Derek nods.

"Thank you for bringing him here."

"I couldn't… I didn't protect him," he says.

"I'm sure you didn't let this happen, whatever happened, to him on purpose."

He unfolds his arms from across his chest and rubs at his temple. "I told you I would protect him."

"Protecting doesn't always mean people don't get hurt. It means you protect them from death, and get them to safety when they are. Which are two things that you did tonight. So, thank you for protecting my brother." His shoulder is tense as I give it a gentle squeeze. "Where is Stiles? Erica, Boyd, and Isaac?"

"Boyd was shot, but Isaac took care of him. They are healing at the train depot…" Derek rubs his eyes exhaustedly. "Everyone else is fine."

"And Jackson?"

Derek jerks his chin out of my grip and stares down at his hands. I push myself close to him in the waiting chair and he kisses the top of my head. We wait silently for Scott to wake up.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. I was actually plotting & dealing with stuff at home. I've been doing a lot of "home improvement" type of things, so, sorry! But now I'll have more comfort to write haha.

Thanks for the lovely reviews beautiful people: meangirl8,megladon1616, Lucy Greenhill, RHatch89, Guest(s), DTaylor201989, AlphaBit1990!

NikkiReedfan: YOU SHOULD DEFINITELY SHOW ME THAT PICTURE OF CRINKLY EYED JENSEN :D haha. My friend and I have the gold package. All I know is that I get to touch Misha for a few seconds, and that's enough to get me through another 10 years of being single ahahaha! When I went to the Teen Wolf convention, which is by the same peeps as the Supernatural one, they had slim pickings for the vendors also so I won't be too shocked. It makes it better because I definitely spend less money. I loved that they weren't unreasonably priced for the shirts though, which was awesome. AND I really like your opinion on what I should do when Halden has the baby. With it being Stiles or Isaac instead of Scott. Although, I think Stiles would faint. Which could be absolutely hilarious.

Lightningscar: Everyone has their own opinions! So you don't have to apologize for your opinions. I have felt Derek was too OOC for certain parts, but then at the same time I'm thinking it might be not as OOC as it might seem. Derek's relationships were never super prominent on the show, kinda minor even if they were important to the plot line, and he always seemed overly attached and affectionate towards anyone he is intimate with. Kinda nauseatingly so lol. I'm trying to tone it down. I think Derek is in that "honeymoon" phase right now, where he actually has a "good" relationship, and he's striving to keep it that way. Derek kinda has a "proving himself" complex, and I want it to show that once he realizes Halden isn't going anywhere, that he doesn't have to act over the top anymore. I like your idea of the mountain ash barrier with Halden. I've been re-watching past episodes trying to figure out where I what I think Halden's character would change things, and I agree that, that is something I haven't seen done before in any fics I've read.

salvatoresister887: here was a "kinda" glimpse at baby shopping, but not really at all! Derek & Halden will go baby shopping at some point! :)

Eire: I agree about more baby in Halden Derek time! Soon! It might not really happen until the start of season 3! And I really want Derek & Scott to have more of a brotherhood in my fic, kinda like they started developing by the end of season 4.

saltysalsa: I TOTALLY AGREE. My love for supernatural interferes with my every day life. My manager tried to ban supernatural at work as a topic of conversation because my friends and I would talk about it for hours while on the clock, so we switched to talk about teen wolf, and then we just kinda started talking about both. They can't stop us. I love how you are totally psyching Halden & Scott in relation to Dean & Sam with me. I love that you get it! Because they both totally beat themselves up over EVERYTHANG. Plus, they both have similar tastes in the relationship department… And never be sorry for a late response! I do that all the time (hence how long it took me to get out this chapter).

sebastianskitten6: THANKS SO MUCH! I love when I hear people read it all in one day, because I totally binge stories all the time and I get so happy when people do that to mine! And I'm happy you love cuddly Derek. I was scared that it was too much. And nope, they aren't moving to the loft! Which you are correct in this will be a huge plot twist in the story. NOT sure exactly how it will have certain events unfold, but trust me, things will be going _down_ in this house. Also, with Halden involved, she might be a little more paranoid with the baby to over protect _everything_ , which might help them haha.

StarSmoak: I have never heard the song pony! But I have to hear it now! WHO IS IT BY?

Pluv143000: OMG YES I AM NOT THE ONLY ONE. I always sing Scotty Doesn't Know to myself. ALL. THE. TIME. And I freaking love that it's Matt Damon hahahaha. I'm just so happy I'm not the only one.

RenTenTen: I don't know if I answered this question yet, because it says you comment on chapter 26, but this posted around the time I posted chapter 27 already, so IDK! But Derek & Halden have talked about baby names. I think it was chapter 24 or 25? Whatever chapter when they were waiting on Erica to wake up from the Kanima venom. That's when that happened lol. AND hippies are awesome. I'm totally a semi-hippie. Not chill enough to be a hippie, because I'm like a Stiles kinda spaz, but if I weren't so all over the place I'd probably be hippie chill lol I don't even know what I just said lol okay. bye. haha :D


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

* * *

 _Everybody wants to know_

 _If we fucked on the bathroom sink_

 _How your hands felt in my hair_

 _If we were high on amphetamines_

 **Halsey**

* * *

Thankfully, Scott is only passed out for an hour. He's weak and Derek helps him into the backseat of my car, then he takes the passenger seat as I drive us back to my house.

I glance in the rearview mirror as my brother stares idly out the window. His eyes are hooded, but his expression taught with tension.

"Have you called Stiles?" I ask.

Scott searches for his phone in his pocket. He dials the number and places it on speaker. The first dial tone doesn't even make it all the way through before his best friend is answering the phone in a dramatic panic.

" _Oh thank god!"_ Stiles screeches into the phone. " _The last thing that Derek said to me was that you were dying, are you dead? Is this you?_ "

"Yes Stiles, it's me," he answers affectionately.

" _What happened_?"

"I'll tell you about it later… Derek and I need to know what happened when you gave Jackson the injection?"

Stiles snorts. _"It worked for all of two seconds before he was moving again._ "

"Great…"

" _The girl is dead,"_ Stiles admits under his breath. _"And Jackson is gone."_

Scott growls. "Look, I'll call you when I get home in like ten minutes, okay?"

" _Yeah sure. Bye buddy._ "

"This was a waste of time," Derek says after a minute of silence. He turns his head to stare back at Scott. The only response he get's is a loud sigh. "We need a new plan. Next time one of us is going to be too hurt to heal, Scott."

"I get it…" Scott glares down at his lap. "We can't save Jackson."

"We can't seem to kill him either…" Derek shakes his head sadly. I _know_ he doesn't actually want to kill Jackson, even if Scott believes so. He just can't see another way. He's never been shown other ways to save people, and I hate that my younger brother is starting to see things that way, too.

"We can save him," I argue. "There's got to be another way."

Derek turns his head to face me. "I have seen a lot of things… I've never seen anything like this. Every new moon will make him stronger. He's already stronger than all of us _now_."

"How do we stop him?" Scott presses urgently.

"I don't know how, and I don't even know if we can."

Scott scratches at the back of his neck. "Maybe we should just let the Argents handle it."

"This is all my fault… I'm the one who turned him."

I frown. "It's not like you wanted him to turn into a giant lizard monster who eats twenty-four-year-olds."

"This happened because of something in his past, right?" Scott asks.

"That's a legend _in a book_. It's not that simple."

My brother's chocolate eyes narrow at Derek through the reflection of the mirror. "What do you mean? What are you not telling me?"

"Why do you think I'm always keeping something from you?"

"Because you always are keeping something from me."

"I hate to agree, but you have been kinda shady in the past…" Derek shoots me a ' _not helping'_ glare, and I shrug. "What? It's true."

He sighs. "Well, maybe I do it to protect you."

We pull up in front of the house and I park the car. I'm a little surprised to see the Camaro out front with Erica in the drivers seat. She waves at me and I give her a big grin, thank god she is okay.

Scott leans forward in the seat to glare at Derek. "Doesn't being part of your pack mean no more secrets?"

Opening the door, Derek hovers outside, rotating his body to stare down at Scott. "Get some rest, heal, call Stiles and make sure he's okay. The full moon is coming. And with the way things are going, I've got a feeling it's gonna be a rough one…"

He shuts the door in Scott's face before my brother can respond. Than he rounds the side of the car and helps me out, even if I still don't really need the help. Scott grumbles to himself, or maybe to Derek, under his breath as he stomps into the house.

Erica jumps out of the car to come give me a quick hug. A skeptical brow is risen from Derek at the friendly motion, but I give her one back.

"Glad you're okay," I tell her with a smile. "How are Isaac and Boyd?"

"Boyd is at his house, he's still exhausted, but healing just fine. Isaac is at the depot waiting to make sure Derek get's home okay. I just came to drop off the car, and then make this guy drive me home." Erica nudges Derek with her shoulder, and he nods his head.

"Good, I'm glad you are all in one piece."

"It's time for you to get to rest," Derek tells me sternly. He dips his head down to give me a kiss on my temple. "Come on." He walks me towards the front door and hovers outside until I have it locked behind me. I wave goodbye to him and Erica from the long window beside the door.

I turn around to go upstairs and scream. Because Scott is hovering behind me.

"What the _hell_ Scott?"

He winces. "Sorry…"

"Are you okay?" Reaching out I grab his face to inspect it. It's not like inhalation of wolfsbane really gives visible side effects. "You look okay."

"I'm fine. My head just hurts," he says.

"Maybe you should rest."

"Gotta wait for Mom to get home first."

"Want to watch some Netflix?"

He sighs. "I have to call Stiles. Tell him what happened."

I furrow my brows concerned. "What did happen Scott?"

Hesitating, he motions for me to follow him upstairs. Then redirects himself behind me so that if I fall he can catch me, I roll my eyes as I stomp up them. We enter his bedroom and I make myself comfortable on his bed.

Scott paces around the room. Grabs a lacrosse stick and starts tying knots in the net. "Victoria, Allison's mom, she tried to kill me… hit me with her car and brought me into this room where she had wolfsbane in the air. Said it would look like an overdose."

"I'll kill her," I tell him sternly. "Slice her to pieces. Feed her body to doves."

He raises a brow. "Doves?"

"Sure. Or you know, a pack of wolves… I know a few."

He manages to laugh. "No… No. Let's just stay away from her."

I get to my feet and wrap him in a hug. "No one is ever going to take you away from me. If that wench ever tries again, I _will_ kill her."

Scott hugs me tightly, voice tight as he mumbles into the top of my head, "The most terrifying part is that I know you're not lying."

"Everyone should be terrified of hurting you, because they will have to deal with your older sister. Anyone with any older sister knows they should be terrified."

He kisses my cheek. "Okay. I need to call Stiles. Go to bed."

"Night twerp."

He squints distastefully at the name. "God, really?"

I ruffle his messy hair and dart out of the room with a victorious laugh.

* * *

A few nights later I find myself giggling with Matt in the kitchen of Fred & Lisa's diner. The place is oddly slow after the rush from the after church folk on Sunday. Slow enough where we can get away with snagging a few moments to hydrate ourselves and for Matt to put celery in his mouth like a walrus.

"Alright guys…" Lisa leans against the wall. She's wearing a slanted grin on her naturally rose hued lips. "Table three with the lonely old man needs a quick cleaning. Maybe a refill."

I snort as Matt attempts to dislodge the celery he managed to get stuck around his tooth. "I got it Matt," I tell him as I pat his shoulder. "You're clearly on your walrus A-game tonight, Justin Long."

Grabbing an empty tray to pick up dirty dishes, I head over to table three. An elderly man sits content in his seat sipping at a cup of coffee. A leather-bound journal is open in front of him, he reads while he hums an unfamiliar tune under his breath.

Approaching the table, I ask with a warm grin, "Is it okay if I take this?"

The man closes the journal. His smokey blue eyes are icy as he eyes me, his smile threatening in a way. My smile falters confusedly.

"Hello," he greets, voice raspy. His eyes dart down to my stomach. "My, I love children. How far along are you?"

I maneuver the tray protectively over my growing belly. This guy gives me the creeps. "About fifteen weeks."

He sighs. "About as big as an orange. I remember when my wife was pregnant with my daughter, Kate."

Whenever anyone says the name Kate it brings me shivers. Psychotic wench.

"What is your name sweetheart?"

"Halden." I frown.

" _Halden,"_ his tone is biting, with a hint of a secret that I don't quite comprehend. "I've been hearing some nasty rumors about you."

Defensively I back up a few steps. What a weird ass thing to say to someone. You don't just walk up to someone and say something like that. Freaking old people and their old-time ways, thinking that they can call people out for getting knocked up before marriage. I take a calming breath and ask harshly, "I think this conversation is getting really weird. Would you like me to take your empty plates or not?"

The calculating stare he gives me does nothing to ease the knot forming in my gut. This stress isn't good for the baby. "My daughter-in-law said she saw you with Derek Hale at Macy's the other night. Is it true the baby is his?"

I decide this conversation is over and move away, but his hand snatches my wrist. For an old man his grip is _strong_. Strong enough that I'm sure if I tried to pull it too hard it might snap. Instead of struggling, I flex my fingers and fix him with a sneer, "Who are you?"

His smile turns wicked. "Gerard Argent. I'm the new principal at your brothers school. You're Halden McCall, aren't you? Sister to the star co-captain of the Beacon Hills lacrosse team? Quite a reputation you both lead."

What in the _fuck_? "Let me _go_."

Gerard stands from the table. His eyes are tight, fierce with an unnatural rage is he glares down at me. "That baby will turn into a monstrous beast that will feast on your flesh during the full moon. It's blood thirsty rage will kill you if the pregnancy doesn't."

I step closer to him, body shaking wrathfully. "The only killer I see is _you_."

"I would watch your back, Ms. McCall. You never know who might be lurking behind a corner."

With that he releases my wrist. I step back as he reaches into his pocket and drops a hundred dollar bill on the table. Then he turns and leaves just as Matt scrambles over to the table. He reaches out a gentle hand to grab my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he questions worriedly.

My wrist is throbbing. There are bright red crescents imbedded into my skin from his bony old people hands. Fucking prick.

"Yeah…" I mutter. "I-I think I'm going to call Derek and have him pick me up."

Matt nods. "Want me to go tell Lisa?"

"No… No, I'm going to go tell her."

He takes the empty tray from me and begins to clean off the table while I dart into Lisa's office. She looks up when I enter, the door shuts softly behind me.

"I need to go home," I say quietly.

She frowns. "Everything okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Honey, you're shaking." Standing, she reaches out and situates me so that I'm sitting in the chair before her desk. Her touch is gentle as she rubs a soothing hand on my back. "What happened?"

"No-nothing. I just…" I clutch my stomach. "I don't feel safe right now."

"Want me to call someone for you?"

"I need to call Derek."

"Do you have your phone on you?"

I into my pocket I slide out my phone. It takes me four tries to call him. My hands are shaking so viciously it's hard to press any of the buttons. He answers on the first ring.

" _Halden_."

"I need you to come pick me up from work. Now, please. I let Scott have the car today."

" _I'm coming. Are you okay?_ "

"I'm not sure."

" _Want me to stay on the phone?_ "

"No. I'll see you when you get here."

I end the call and slump into the chair. Lisa gives my shoulder a squeeze.

While I wait for Derek I sit in one of the booths away from the customers. Matt takes his break and slides in across from me.

"Are you okay?"

My stomach pulls angrily. "I don't know."

"Anything I can do?"

I shake my head. "How was that rave?"

Matt sighs tiredly. "It was okay. I asked that girl and she said yes, but it was really awkward. She's totally still hung up on her ex…"

"Maybe by being her friend you can show her that you're worth it. Some things take time. Especially a girl getting over being in love."

"I love her so much, and I would treat her right. Why can't she see that?" Matt's fingers clench tightly. "I would do anything for her."

"Sometimes people can't see what's standing right in front of them. They are near sighted. It's like super blurry, but they can read a sign from half-way across the room."

He laughs. "You have a way with words, Halden."

"I try."

"I think if I show her how much I love her that she will change her mind. No one will love her the way I will. Not even her ex."

"Show her then."

Matt chuckles softly. "I wanted to show her all the beautiful photos I've taken of-"

"Halden."

Both of us jump. Derek is standing at the end of the table, distinct scowl on his chiseled jaw. His glare is directed at Matt.

"Derek." I stand from the table and fling myself into his side. "Thanks."

He gives me a brief hug, but his eyes are still narrowed at Matt.

"This is my friend Matt. Matt, this is Derek."

Matt holds out his hand. "Hey man! I've heard a lot about you."

The look Derek gives his hand is worse than disgust. I roll my eyes and force him to shake the outstretched hand by force.

"Matt is literally the only other friend I have in Beacon Hills besides Scott, my mom, and you. He taught me how to run this joint."

"It's been smooth sailing," Matt chuckles. "You're a natural."

"At cleaning tables?" I roll my eyes. "Well, thanks for keeping me company." I tug on Derek's arm. "Come on. We need to talk."

All my co-workers eye Derek and I with a mixture of awe and confusion as we start out of the restaurant. I wave goodbye to Lisa who is hovering in the entryway of her office with a raised brow. She gives me a thumbs up and a wink.

As soon as I strap myself into the passenger seat of the Camaro Derek rounds on me. "What happened?"

"Some creepy old dude named Gerard came in and _threatened_ me and the _baby_ today."

Derek's eyes widen. "Gerard?"

"Yeah. He came in alone, was eating some nasty grits thing, just gross. It looked like vomit, seriously. Why they have that on the menu? I will never know."

"Can we skip to the part where he threatened you?"

"Sorry. He was sitting alone, and I went over to his table to ask if he wanted me to remove his leftover grits and maybe refill his drink. He then started making odd comments bout me being pregnant, asked if I was pregnant with your baby, kinda made a hint about Scott in there somewhere, _and then_ said the baby was going to be a monster and eat me on the full moon."

His nails click into claws. "That's not what happens when cubs are born. Most don't even achieve their full shift until puberty."

"That's nice to know."

"Anything else?"

"Said to watch my back. I never know what's going to be behind a corner."

"I'm going to kill him. Rip his throat out. With my _teeth_."

If Derek were any other being I might be terrified by his molten red eyes flashing vibrantly. Yet, I know him. I feel safe with him. Even as I know his threat towards this McCreeper Gerard Argent is in fact _real._

Reaching over I pinch his cheek. "Awe, with those cute little bunny teeth?"

He snaps them at my fingers. "With these-" and his fangs grow along with the growl in his throat.

"Oh my, what big teeth you have…" I wink.

Derek stretches out his right hand to my lap, clawed nails sliding carefully along my jean clad thigh. His mouth twists into a smirk, sharp canines still flashing playfully. His voice is raspier and deeper than normal as he mutters with his Alpha voice, "All the better to eat you with, my dear."

I laugh tightly. "That shouldn't turn me on as much as it does."

"Hmm…" Derek hums as his fingers reach between my thighs, pads of his fingers running along the zipper of my _stretchy_ elastic jeans. Ugh, I can't even pretend to feel sexy in these things. "Is Scott home?"

"I don't think so."

"Mom?"

"Not until later tonight."

And this is how Derek and I find ourselves stripping greedily against my closed bedroom door. His hands are quickly stripping off my clothes while my fingers continue to struggle on the zipper of his jeans. I don't have to wait long, Derek seems fine with doing all the work. He manages to get me nude, and is kicking off his jeans before I can blink.

His arms snake underneath my ass and he lifts me so my legs wrap around his waist. Gently he drops me down onto my bed, crawling over me slowly.

"May I come inside you?" He asks as he slips a blunt finger through my wet folds.

"Well, I'm already pregnant…" I giggle through my moan. "It's not like you can knock me up twice, right?"

Derek smirks, dips his head down between my spread thighs. I groan as the flat of his tongue licks my sensitive core.

I grip his hair and tug his hair up softly. "No seriously, that's not some werewolf thing, right?"

He rolls his eyes. "No, Halden. I can't get you pregnant if you're already pregnant."

"Thank Cas. Okay." I shove his head back down. "Back to work ya Big Bad Wolf."

Oh, and does he go to work.

My toes are curled and my back is arched off the bed. His right hand has three fingers pumping energetically into me, tongue lapping hungrily at my clit. The smooth palm of his left hand is pressed on the raised bump of my stomach, and I slide my hand over his. He curls our fingers together.

"You taste delicious," he tells me as he kisses my inner thigh, then begins to trail kisses up over my stomach. His tongue circles my overly sensitive nipples-and I cry out at the sensation.

His lips meet mine in a dance of tongue and little nips on my lower lip. I sigh happily as he hovers over my body, cock thrusting into me without hesitation.

Derek ducks his head down so that he can mouth at his favorite spot on my neck. He groans, "You're so beautiful."

For the first time in a long time I think I might be beautiful too. With Derek's arms wrapped around me, his cock deep inside, and our bodies working in synchronized passion.

My fingers dig into his back and his hips stutter. He pants heavily against my hairline, fingers grabbing at my thighs to draw them up his side to push in deeper.

These are the moments when everything feels right. Derek and I becoming one, creating something magical. Something unattainable. Something that no one has ever given me before.

I find my realse as Derek snakes a hand between us, thumb rubbing circles on my clit. As I clench around him, he moans and cums a few thrusts after. The hot rush of his cum filling me as oddly more pleasurable than I imagined.

Pulling out, he takes his cock in his hand and pumps it. Only a few more squirts release, but he doesn't bother hiding how much joy he gets with smearing his cum all over my chest. Strangely, it's starting to turn me on almost as much as it gets Derek off to be smothered in his scent.

He wraps an arm around my shoulder and I snuggle contentedly into his chest. Everything can be left for later in these few moments of solitude where we are content. Because the second we get up from this bed, all our problems will emerge again tenfold.

* * *

SORRY for the long wait! Been really busy with work/school/life! Okay, and the timeline for Victoria turning into a werewolf gives me mixed feelings on the show. I know in Season 1 Scott started getting all wolfy pretty fast, but didn't TURN until the full moon. That's how I'm playing this with Victoria since she was bitten at the rave. So, I'm going with that she had a few days to go before the full moon for the night of Lydia's BDAY partayyy.

Thanks for the reviews you awesome peeps: RHatch89, countrykiwi (happy dance!), Lucy Greenhill, Samcasdean (your name tho YES), Emmetluver2010, Guest(S), BrittStar1199, and alrighthello!

sebstiankitten6: i really hope it ends up being weird in a good way how things go down in their new house vs the loft. plus, derek is extra paranoid over the baby so… idk!

megladon1616: the red head is victoria argent! i think you might have gotten that from this chapter with gerard, but i left it open in the previous chapter because i didn't want her name to be specific while she was being a creep lol

meangirl8: halden SHOULD have a weapon. maybe derek should get something from deaton? or maybe allison will be nice and give her something because she's worried for scott? or maybe derek can give her something to protect herself?

RenTenTen: YOU ASK SO MANY GREAT QUESTIONS! I have no idea how Allison will react towards Halden being pregnant and Gerard wanting her out of the picture. I can't see her wanting to even attack Halden, not finding it right. Even with the throwing the code out the window deal. OHHH! I have no idea. What do you think? I'm approaching that part in the story rather quickly!

NikkiReedfan: anything stiles would be great! haha! i can't believe you met Tyler Hoechlin. i want to touch his face. i also want to touch a lot of faces, and butts, so he shouldn't be too weirded out (even if he totally would be). awwwe and i feel you. i do NOT like being picked up, so i probably would have turned down the offer to be lifted as well. i woulda been like nahhh bro, short people dont like being lifted, haven't you hurrrd? and then i would have touched his face.

StarSmoak: Okay, I'm going to look up Pony right meow while writing my response. (after listening to son) I just realized I've heard this before, and you are totally right. I can see Derek stripping to this song.

Khalley Egen: THANK YOU SO MUCH. You are the sweetest :D I always felt like Derek is just a big cuddle bear. He deserves those rainbows and happiness, totally!

Saltysalsa: I always get so depressed when certain friends of mine don't watch my fandoms. I'm like DAMN you're missing out bro. Like their lives will CHANGEEEE. Ummm. WELL, I don't have many fandoms. At least I don't think so. Ummm I'll give you a list, so you already know Teen Wolf, Supernatural, and Mean girls. Then there is How I Met Your Mother, The Office, The Maze Runner (books/DOB's face/thefirstmoviebecausethesecondwasawful), The Hunger Games (both), Harry Potter (all), The Lux Series (books) and there are a LOT more books. I love books. AND I AGREE. I love dropping hints of other fandoms in the story to see who catches on, which since you love supernatural you should totally check out that Lux Series by Jennifer L. Armentrout. The author is obsessed with Supernatural and will randomlly drop really subtle references to the TV show.

Hunnybee: RIGHT? I've read some SUPER missed up stories on A03, and I was being shamed for writing a fic about an 18-year-old having drug induced sex with a werewolf, and they were calling Derek a PEDOPHILE. I was like, he's only 22 and she's 18. What? lol. They werent even mad about the drugs! haha. I'm sorry for the late update. It's def. been a lot of work/school/social events I had to attend! I'm glad that you find my sister fic unique! :DDDD

* * *

BTW deleted a bunch of anonymous comments on this story that were extremely negative. If you don't understand the concept of the story, stop reading? It's not like this story is getting published or anything. lol. Just throwing it out there. Seriously. If you can't handle the story why are you on chapter 29? Don't you have better things to do than waste your life reading a ff that you literally just complain about? Your life must be pretty boring...


	30. Chapter 30

Hey guys!

I know it's been a VERY, VERY long time... I apologize greatly! I know not everyone reads authors notes, but I was strongly with some depression in 2016. I lost the inspiration to write. I haven't told anyone until now, but I have been working on revamping this story. I started re-reading it a few weeks ago and decided Halden's character needs a lot of revamping & the story needs a lot of editing. There was a lot added in that made the story so long that wasn't necessary to the plot, but I just wanted it in there for some reason at the time.

There are already a few significant changes: Halden is now going to be nineteen instead of eighteen & a few other things in regards to her relationship with Scott and Melissa specifically.

If you have any suggestions or concerns regarding any changes I might be making, please let me know! I am entirely open to anything you guys have to say. It's not a guarantee I will agree, but I'll listen!

Key things I wanted to ask you guys myself as I started to second guess some stuff while editing:

1) I was debating about changing Halden's hair color from **teal/blue** to **lilac/purple** \- what are your thoughts?

2) How did you feel the relationship between Derek & Halden developed? Do you think it took too long? Was too fast? Did you feel that they were falling in love? What were your complaints in regards to them? What things did you enjoy about their relationship?

3) How did you feel about Halden's relationship with Scott? Did you feel they were too strained or was it annoying? They are now going to be having an age gap of 3 years instead of 2, but they haven't seen each other in over **6 years**. There will be changes in their relationship, but I haven't gotten far enough in my editing to where it's significantly different.

4) Also, I personally found some of Halden's more deeper thoughts to be a tad too angsty. It might have been because I was depressed while writing it and was channeling all that into Halden's character; there would be like 3 paragraphs of how sad she was. She's still going to be the same type of person, but I've been able to cut down the paragraphs in a way that I believe effectively demonstrates how she feels without the length. I am wandering, **what flaws of Halden's did you find most annoying? What about Halden do you value the most?**

Thank you for all your support and for those that still comment demanding updates. It's definitely has inspired me to start writing once more.


	31. Chapter 31

THIS VERSION WILL BE DELETED IN A WEEK. I am posting the new story up under: Sedated.

THANK YOU.


End file.
